Avatar: Entering a New Life
by chawk1993
Summary: Set straight after the movie finishes. Jake and Neytiri are happy until an old familiar threat is set to return while their lives are about to be turned upside-down by an unexpected blessing.
1. Jake's Awakening

**A/N: **_This is the first chapter edited. Enjoy!_

_Avatar: Entering a New Life_

_**Chapter One: Jake's Awakening**_

_Pandora: One of the most beautiful planets known to the human race. Some might say that this planet is definitely the one to study. My twin brother Tom had trained for 3 years for the mission to Pandora but he was murdered a week before he was meant to ship out._

_I was just some dumb grunt going someplace that he was going to regret. I like my brother and our older sister, had grown up listening to stories of Pandora but never in our wildest dreams had we ever dreamt of actually going there. It was Tom and Nicole's life dream. For Tom it never happened. I was able to take his place because we shared the same genotypes. (Wow! I used big words! I feel smart for a dumb former Marine!) Anyway, others had actually gone and lived there and lived their dreams. _

_In the eyes of one scientist in particular, it was her job to study and learn the Na'vi ways. Her name was Grace Augustine and she and I were good friends. During my time in the Avatar Program in place of my dead twin brother, Grace treated me like her own child, along with Norm Spellman and Trudy Chacon. _

_In the beginning she hated me. She thought that I was in on the RDA's plan to sabotage her department. As time went on she began to like me and trust me more. But I knew that I was the key to getting back Grace into the Omaticaya clan whom had so freely adopted me through the watchful eyes of the clan's leaders and now my in-laws. _

_Mo'at, the clan's Tsahìk or rather in human terms the spiritual leader assigned her daughter, Neytiri to teach me the Na'vi customs. In the beginning she hated me just as much as Grace had. She, like Grace begun to like me and eventually she begun to fall in love with me and vice versa. Our relationship was sealed forever when we mated before Eywa under the tree of Voices. This left everyone including Grace, shocked to the core. Things got a lot worse when the tree of Voices was ripped down in front of Neytiri when she tried to wake me up. I, of course, had gone back to my human body. I tried to escape Grace's clutches but she particularly forced food down my throat before I could go anywhere._

_I was responsible for the tearing down of the Tree of Voices and later the Hometree. I hated myself for my actions. I was a changed man thanks to Neytiri. Parker Selfridge forced me to confess my actions. This left Neytiri heartbroken and Tsu'tey, who was meant to be Neytiri's mate to coming close to killing me. He would have too if Neytiri hadn't had jumped in when she had._

_When Grace was dying, I had to gain back the Clan's trust. But how was I going to do it? Then it struck me like a tide wave. I had to tame the untameable Toruk. I at that moment became the sixth Toruk Makto. It was a crazy stunt I know, but at least I had won back the clan and in particular, Neytiri. I had never stopped loving her and I somehow knew she hadn't stopped loving me either._

_We couldn't save Grace. Her injuries were too great. Her spirit lived on within Eywa. This angered and saddened me. I wasn't the only one upset by Grace's death. Neytiri had been close to her as a child. Grace had taught Neytiri, her sister and Tsu'tey to speak English. Norm was just as close to her as I was. I was probably closer to her because I spent more time with her. With Tsu'tey finally on my side, he honoured me by translating my speech that became legendary in the Na'vi community. We struck back at the RDA. Both Neytiri and I spared death very narrowly._

_I made my choice to stay in my Avatar body permanent. I couldn't find it in my heart to leave Neytiri. Besides, being human meant that I couldn't walk. In my Avatar body I could walk, I could run and do anything I pleased. Neytiri, Norm, Max and I thought it best. I was going be a Na'vi forever. I would have bet that Tom and Grace would have been proud of me._

Neytiri sat beside Jake with her hand on his cheek. His eyes opened to meet hers. The crowd cheered as their leader sat up with Neytiri and Norm helping him sit up.

"Welcome back." Norm said as he looked up at Neytiri.

She had tears welling in her eyes. Jake reached up and wiped the tears away. Neytiri who had looked away for a moment looked back at Jake.

He smiled before replying, "I'm alive, aren't I?"

Neytiri giggled with Norm struggling not to crack up himself next to her. At least his personality was still intact. For a split second, she missed his sense of weird human humour. She couldn't help but silently thank Eywa for bringing him back to her.

"Yes, you are alive."Jake smiled and looked over to see the clan cheering. Jake sat up fully with Neytiri's help. Norm supported one shoulder while Neytiri supported the other.

Mo'at knelt beside Norm and smiled. She was relieved that the transfer had in fact worked.

"Welcome back, Jakesully." She said as she exchanged smiles with her daughter.

Mo'at turned to the clan and raised her hands for silence. The clan immediately fell silent.

"Your new leader has awakened!" she cried.

The clan cheered louder than they had before. Norm, Jake and Neytiri all exchanged smiles. Neytiri leant in to kiss Jake who gladly returned it. The clan's cheering rose higher as their leaders embraced. They broke apart and Norm helped Neytiri get Jake to his feet. Neytiri couldn't have been happier to have Jake back.

Later, Neytiri and Jake headed for their new home: a hollowed out tree near the Tree of Souls. Eywa had provided them through the war and had given them a new home. They felt guilty because Eywa hadn't supplied enough homes for everyone else.

The clan on the other hand were just thankful that Eywa was had provided them with life. They knew all too well that Eywa had given them a second chance. They only had to wait one more day before Jake and Neytiri lead the search for a new Hometree; one that being bigger and better then the last one.

Jake looked around at the hollow inside of his new home before looking at Neytiri who just smiled at him. Norm had helped them locate the tree he had come across during the battle with the Sky people a couple of days earlier. It was definitely roomy. The tree had a divider that made up 3 separate rooms. The biggest one acted as a bedroom.

The bedroom was the middle size room of the entire tree. The tree was just the right size for a Na'vi family. But at the moment it was just Jake and Neytiri. Neither one of them could stop staring at their new home. They thanked Norm for his help and he left feeling rather pleased with himself. He had helped his friends and he knew that Jake was happy.

Jake was more than happy. He was glad that Neytiri had forgiven him for betraying her and breaking her heart and breaking the clan's trust. He was thankful that his life had turned around when he had been able to tame the great Toruk, making him the 6th Toruk Makto; Rider of Last Shadow. It ran in the family. Neytiri's grandfather's grandfather was Toruk Makto. It seems out of the ordinary that a few generations later, a sky person would follow in the same footsteps.

Neytiri couldn't have prouder of Jake. He had won back her heart and the trust of the Omaticaya and won a solemn victory against the Sky people. He had given hope back to all the Na'vi clans involved in the war. Little did Neytiri know that she was about to discover something that would turn her and Jake's new life upside-down.

Jake gave Neytiri some privacy while she changed back into her daily clothing. In the meantime, Jake put his hair back the way it always was; in the normal Na'vi plat. Neytiri returned changed. Jake smiled before yawning.

"Tired?" Neytiri asked.

"No. Not at all." Said Jake, trying to hide the fact that he really was tired.

Neytiri come closer to him and stroked his cheek tenderly.

"You _are_ tried. I know you too well, Jake."

Jake sighed knowing that he was defeated.

"Oh right. You got me. I'm tired."

He smiled his famous lop-sided grin that Neytiri loved so much. She leaned up to kiss him. Jake wrapped his arms around her to hug her.

"I've missed your grin." She sighed happily into his chest.

"I saw my brother." Jake said suddenly.

Neytiri forced herself to look up at him.

"Tom?" she asked, remembering the name of Jake's brother.

"Yeah. He told me something but when I returned I forgot what he told me."

"Don't worry. I'm sure whatever he told you, we'll figure it out together." Neytiri said as she returned her head to his chest.

Jake kissed her hair and Neytiri sighed.

"Is it just me or does your mother suddenly like me?" Jake asked suddenly.

Neytiri looked up. She cracked a small smile.

"She has always liked you. She just wasn't willing to admit it in front of you. She told me that she always thought that you were good." Neytiri said teasingly.

"Ha-ha." Jake said dryly. Neytiri pulled out of his embrace and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" Jake said pouting. Neytiri giggled before leaning up again to kiss him.

"Now rest, my Jake," Neytiri said pulling him by the hand toward the room that was the bedroom. "You've had an eventful few days."

Jake rolled his eyes but followed suit nonetheless. When they walked in the room, they found that the room contained a bed with moss blankets and pillows.

Neytiri released Jake's hand and walked to one side of the bed while Jake walked to the other side.

Together, they pulled the blankets back and climbed in. When they were settled, Neytiri laid her head on Jake's chest.

"This is so much better than a hammock." Jake said.

"You almost fell out of one, remember?" teased Neytiri.

Jake chuckled at her comment.

Jake smiled at just how much of his humanness had rubbed off on her. She was also talking more like he was now. It took 3 months but at least it had some use taken from the time that they had spent together learning about each other's cultures. The time it had taken them to fall in love was used very wisely.

Without another word, both Na'vi fell asleep, happily to be in each other's arms.

_Please Review!_


	2. First lot of Morning Sickness

_**Chapter Two: First lot of Morning Sickness**_

When Jake awoke the next morning, he found that Neytiri was missing. It wasn't like her. He climbed out of bed and left the room. He didn't have to walk far when he heard the sound of someone throwing up. He hurried toward the noise and it led him outside the entrance of the tree.

There, crouched over a bowl that had been sitting outside the tree entrance was Neytiri. Jake had never seen her look so pale. In fact, he had _never _seen her look pale before.

"Neytiri? You OK?" Jake asked as he rushed to his mate's side.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Yes honey, I'm here." Said Jake, soothingly as he crouched down beside her.

"You OK?" he asked again.

"Yes, I'm fine." Neytiri said trying to sit up straight.

Jake had to support her. "No, you're _not _fine. You weren't like this yesterday morning."

Neytiri nodded weakly before throwing up again into the bowl.

"I said I'm fine." Complained Neytiri.

Jake shook his head.

"You need to rest. Look, Norm will be here soon. Go back to the lab and he and/or Max will check you over. Alright?" Said Jake, raising an eyebrow.

Neytiri didn't dare argue. She knew that Jake was only looking out for her.

"OK, I will go with Norm back to the Sky people lab." Neytiri said in a defeated tone.

Jake smiled, feeling rather proud of himself.

"That's my girl." Jake said before kissing Neytiri's forehead.

Neytiri hated the Sky people lab but to make Jake happy she was willing to go and find out that was wrong with her. She hoped that it wasn't anything serious. If she was to die it would break Jake's heart. He couldn't live his short new life without her in it.

A couple of minutes later, the mated couple could hear footsteps coming closer to the tree.

"Jake?" called the voice.

Out here, Norm!" replied Jake.

Norm's small shaggy human figure came though the forest. He was wearing an exopack that allowed him to breathe. Without it, he would die of suffocation from Pandora's toxic air.

"I see you, Jake. I see you, Neytiri." Said Norm with a small smile.

"We see you Norm." Said Jake.

Norm's smile faded when he saw Neytiri.

"Good lord, Jake! What happened?" he exclaimed as he crouched down in front of Neytiri.

"I woke up this morning to find Neytiri missing. I went looking for her and found her out here throwing up." Jake explained.

Norm nodded before thinking of something to say that would ease their minds. "I think it would be safer to get her back to Hell's Gate." He said turning to Jake.

Jake nodded in agreement.

"Can you come with me?" Neytiri asked Jake.

He looked from Neytiri to Norm and back again.

"I'm not going back to the place," Jake said. "Besides I have duties to perform for your mother today."

Neytiri looked down at Norm and her ears drooped.

"Oh. Ok then." She said feeling a little disappointed.

"I'll see you tonight." Said Jake, leaning in to kiss her. As he walked off, Jake couldn't help but feeling really guilty. Since they had mated, they hadn't spent much time together. Most of that time was spent with Jake in exile for lying to the clan.

As Norm and Neytiri watched Jake leave, they both felt like outsiders in each other's worlds. Because Norm's Avatar was shot during the battle, he was forced to use his human body and to make matters worse; he was forced to wear an exopack. He hated the things but if he wanted to live another day he would have to put up with it.

"Come on, Neytiri. Let's get you back up to the lab."

Neytiri nodded before pulling herself up but she staggered a little bit.

"Whoa! Careful." Said Norm grabbing her hand to stop her from falling.

"Thank you Norm." She said with a gentle yet shy grin.

Without a word, the friends headed toward the now abandoned Hell's Gate facility. The only people working there now were the handful of scientists that were allowed to stay on Pandora while the RDA were exiled from the planet and told to NEVER return.

However, both Norm and Jake had a feeling that they would return. But they had no idea when they would. An exiling would never stop them. With Quaritch dead, the RDA didn't have much choice but to stay away for the time being until they came up with another evil plan.

Norm and Neytiri arrived at Hell's Gate and headed straight toward the high ceilinged briefing room.

"Be right back." Said Norm as he sprinted from the room leaving Neytiri alone with a couple of scientists who looked horrified.

Neytiri looked around the room with unease. She saw all the things that Sky people would use to get their samples and their weapons that they used to kill innocent Na'vi with. Neytiri quivered with anger. She knew what these weapons were capable of. She had seen too many of her kind get killed. Especially her sister, Sylwanin.

Neytiri had been present the day that Sylwanin, her mate Kipling and their group of hunters were brutally murdered in Grace Augustine's school. They were shot in front of her. Grace had been shot too but her injuries weren't bad.

Neytiri had vowed that she would always hate Sky people; except for Grace. She had loved Grace like a second mother. All the Na'vi students had. They were all devastated when Grace had told them that the school was to be shut down. However, when Jake came into Neytiri's life, he changed her views on Sky people. Neytiri had a small memory of something that Sylwanin had told her as a young girl.

"_There is good in all. Even among the Sky people, there is sometimes good."_

From that moment on, Neytiri had realised that not all Sky people were bad. Grace wasn't bad. Neither was Norm or Max. Jake had proven this.

"I'm back." Announced Norm as he re-entered the room. Neytiri looked down at him and sighed.

"We'll find out what's wrong with you, don't worry." He said with a smile on his face.

Before Neytiri could reply another male walked in.

"Hey Norm!" said the male's voice.

"Hey Max! Look whose come to visit." Norm said with a smug grin that was directed at Neytiri.

Neytiri smiled.

"I see you, Neytiri." Said Max with a smile.

"I see you, Max." Replied Neytiri.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Said Max.

"Yeah OK." Said Norm waving to him as he left the room.

"OK," Norm said, turning back to glance back up at Neytiri. "Let's get this over with."

Neytiri nodded. She sat on the floor while Norm programmed the handheld scanner in his hand.

"OK. I'm going run the scanner over you and if anything is wrong it will pick up whatever is causing you to throw up."

Neytiri nodded again.

Norm ran the scanner over Neytiri and it beeped twice. Norm looked at it with wide eyes.

"Max!" he called.

Max stuck his head out of what _was_ Selfridge's office. "What's wrong?"

"Am I reading this right?" Norm asked, covering his mouth in shock.

"Yeah you are. Why?"

Max noticed what the scanner had discovered. "Oh my god!" he exclaimed.

"What? What is it, Max?" Neytiri asked.

"You're pregnant!" exclaimed Max and Norm in unison.

Neytiri's eyes grew big both in horror and in shock. How could this be? Eywa would have provided a sign if she was. This truly shocking in all means of shocking news.


	3. Bombshell

_**Chapter Three: Bombshell**_

"No no I can't be!" exclaimed Neytiri her eyes welling up with tears. "How did this happen?"

Max and Norm exchanged looks.

"Think Neytiri, think. How do _you _think this happened?" said Norm, as he folded his arms across his chest.

Neytiri thought for a moment. Then her eyes widened with shock. "It was never meant to go_ that _far!"

"Your mating with Jake went too far! That would explain it!" said Max looking from Norm to Neytiri and back again.

"Yeah, that would explain it," said Norm, as he remembered when Grace had told him and Trudy (with Jake present) of what had happened in the village.

"_You WHAT?" _Norm had yelled. He had wanted to strangle Jake for his actions but Trudy grabbed him and had to force him to sit down and stay down in his chair.

"_It was LOVE Norm!"_Jake had protested. Grace who was still in shock suddenly spoke up on the issue.

"_Norm, Jake shut up! Jake, you __do__ know that mating is like marriage to the Na'vi?" _Jake looked from Grace to Norm to Trudy with complete shame covering his facial features.

"_I'm really proud of you, Marine!" _Trudy had said, patting him on the shoulder. Jake was thankful that at least _ONE _person was happy for him.

"_Yes, I'm fully aware of that, Grace. I feel really guilty. When I woke up this morning, I felt like I lost the clan's trust. Neytiri will never be Tsahìk because of me. Tsu'tey will still become Olo'eyctan with her ruling with him."_

Norm shook the moment from his head.

Neytiri's head fell into her hands as she begun to cry.

Max and Norm exchanged looks.

"What will I tell Jake?" she sobbed into her hands.

"Neytiri, you of all people should know that Jake isn't one to hold a grudge." said Max.

Neytiri looked up with tears still streaming down her face. "You really think Jake will be happy about this?"

Max's face turned pale. He had to turn toward Norm and silently plead for help.

"Uh... Yeah. He will be more than happy about this, Tiri. He'll be thrilled!" Norm said raising his hands. He had adopted Jake's nickname for her.

Jake didn't mind him using his ideas. He used Norm's ideas all the time as a human however he had to tweak around with the ideas to make them more his own, much to Norm's despite.

Neytiri wiped away her tears.

"He won't get angry if I tell him?"

Norm shook his head. "He'll take it better than you have. I know that for sure."

"How do you know that, Norm?" Neytiri asked.

Norm smiled. "I'm his best friend. It must be a Sully thing. I was good friends with Tom his brother and his sister Nicole."

"Jake has a sister? I did not know. What happened to her?" Neytiri asked now more interested in Jake's human family then her own pregnancy. "I know that he had a twin brother. He told me."

Max and Norm exchanged glances.

"Norm, why don't you take Neytiri home? She needs to tell Jake about the little bundle of joy." Sniggered Max.

Norm elbowed him in the ribs.

"Shit! What was that for?" he hissed.

"Neytiri's nervous! Can't you see that?" snapped Norm.

Max suddenly felt really guilty.

"Sorry." He muttered.

"Come on Tiri. I'll stay with you while you tell Jake." Norm said trying to keep a calm face for Neytiri's sake.

Max rushed back to the office, _knowing_ that he was going to do or say something that he was going to really regret later.

Neytiri got to her feet and Norm got to his. Together they walked in complete silence out of the lab and out into the forest. They reached Jake and Neytiri's tree. Just a minute before Jake did.

"Hey guys. I see you both." Said Jake with a puzzled look on his face.

Neytiri and Norm didn't bother to reply. The situation at hand was much more important.

"What's going on?" Jake asked.

Neytiri looked down at Norm.

"Tell him," Norm ushered. "He won't bite your head off."

Neytiri simply stared at Norm.

Jake looked confused. "I won't bite your head off?"

Neytiri took a deep breath before making eye contact with Jake again.

"I'm pregnant, Jake. You're going to be a father."

Jake's eyes widened in complete and utter shock. He studied Neytiri's face to determine whether or not she was joking. He could see that she wasn't. So he decided to turn to Norm who had decided to stand back from the issue and say nothing. He had his arms crossed so from Jake knew he was in on it from the start.

"You knew about this?" he asked with a slightly notable grin on his face.

Norm chuckled. "I was the one who scanned her."

"I am still here." Hissed Neytiri. Clearly the mood swings were starting to kick in.

"Mood Swings," said Norm before Jake could open his mouth to say anything further. "However it seems a little early for that."

Jake thought for a moment. "A Na'vi pregnancy is different to human pregnancy, remember?"

Norm nodded. "I gotta go! I have to write this down. First ever Na'vi/Avatar-human baby! Ha! This just gets better and better!" With that Norm rushed out of the tree and back toward Hell's Gate leaving Jake and Neytiri alone.

Neytiri and Jake listened in silence as Norm walked back to the lab.

"That was awkward." Jake said breaking the silence.

Neytiri crossed her arms across her chest.

Jake looked up at his mate. "You really are pregnant, aren't you?" he asked.

Neytiri nodded. Jake hugged her.

"I'm sorry I sprung this on you." She said into his chest.

He kissed the top of her head.

"I'm going to be a father. I never thought it would happen now. In a year or two maybe. But now?" He shuddered. Neytiri could feel it run through her.

"You are unhappy?" She asked.

"No, no. I'm thrilled. Really I am. This is the best day of my life."

Neytiri looked up. "You are happy?"

Jake nodded. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Neytiri looked confused but leaned up to kiss Jake nonetheless.

They broke apart and Jake hugged her tighter than he ever had before. That was when Neytiri realised something what she hadn't thought of. She had been too caught up in how to break the news to Jake that she didn't know how she was going to break her pregnancy news to her mother.

"What about my mother? How are we going to tell my mother?"

Jake hadn't thought of that either. "Shit! I hadn't thought of that either." Before Neytiri could speak again another voice spoke up.

"Aunt Tiri?"

_Aunt Tiri?_ Thought Jake.

"In here, Riv!" Neytiri called.

A boy of at least 12 or 14 years of age walked in. He looked like someone Jake had seen but not met before.

"Riv!" Neytiri squealed breaking out of Jake's embrace and rushing over to hug the boy.

"It's great to see you. What are you doing back so early?" Neytiri asked.

To Jake's surprise, the boy spoke fluent English.

"I finished my training. I heard about the battle between the Na'vi clans and the Sky people and wanted to come back and fight but sadly I missed all the action." Neytiri smiled and hugged her nephew again.

Jake cleared his throat. "Intros." He muttered.

"Oh sorry I forgot about that. Riv, this is Jake my mate. Jake, this is my nephew Riv." Neytiri said.

"You're Neytiri's nephew? That would make you-" Jake was cut off by Riv.

"Neytiri's sister's son? Yeah. That's me." Riv said with a smile at the mention of his late mother. He exchanged a sad look with his aunt. He looked down at his feet.

Jake realised what he had said. "Oh sorry I didn't mean-" stammered Jake.

"It's ok. I'm use to talking about my parents' deaths." Riv stopped himself so that he didn't burst into tears.

Jake nodded solemnly. "I understand. I know what it's like to lose a family member too. My brother was coldly-heartedly murdered a few years ago."

Riv gave him a small smile.

"You may want to sit down, Riv. We need to tell you something." Said Jake knowing what he and Neytiri were about tell Riv was either going to be a good start to their new life or it would go up in smoke either way it had to happen one way or another. Riv didn't need any encouragement to sit.

Jake and Neytiri looked at each other before Neytiri spoke.

"I'm pregnant." She said trying to keep eye contact with her nephew.

Riv remained silent for a moment before smiling. "That's great Aunt Neytiri. I'm going to get a little cousin!" he said excitedly.

Jake and Neytiri exchanged smiles. "That's right. You will." said Jake; with a smile.

He wrapped an arm around Neytiri's shoulders and hugged her. She smiled as Jake kissed her forehead.

Jake knew that there was nothing more important than family. He was about have a family of his own and he gained a nephew through Neytiri's sister and for that he would be forever grateful.

"What about grandma? Have you told her yet?" Riv asked.

"Ah. We thought you might ask about that." Said Jake really uncomfortably. To tell you the truth, we haven't really thought about that bit yet."

"Uncle Jake, you do know that she'll find out eventually." Jake nodded.

This conversation reminded him of the one he had with Norm, Grace and Trudy the morning after he had mated with Neytiri. He shook the distant memory from his head not wanting to remember it.

Riv yawned. "I think it time that we all want to bed." Jake said.

Neytiri and Riv nodded.

Neytiri went to stand up but stubbled a little making Jake grab her arm to stop her from falling.

"Thank you, Jake." She said with a small smile.

"You're lucky you have him to support you through difficult times like this." Riv said grinning at his aunt and uncle.

Neytiri weakly smiled at Jake.

"Come on you. Let's get you to bed before you do actually fall over." Jake said.

"Night." Riv called as he headed toward the room he would soon have to share.

"Night, Riv." Neytiri and Jake called over their shoulders.

As they walked into the room, Jake headed toward the bed and pulled back Neytiri's side's blankets.

Neytiri walked over and climbed in. Jake did the same.

As they laid covered in the blankets in each other's embrace, Neytiri spoke up; breaking the eerily silence that had come between them.

"Why must you spoil me?"She asked.

Jake chuckled. "Well if I didn't love you I wouldn't spoil you, would I?"

"True. Now sleep my Jake." She said as she turned her back into his chest.

Within seconds, both Jake and Neytiri were dreaming of their new life with their baby when it was finally born. Little they did they realise that their blessing was a little bigger than they could have ever thought possible.

_Please review!_


	4. The Other Sullys

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't been updating. I've had school and other story stuff to contend with. I've had a few people asking me about what Mo'at's reaction would be when she is told of Neytiri's pregnancy. For those of you who have read my other story 'Old Times' will know my new characters. For those of you who haven't may need to finish it. Note I DO NOT own Avatar or the characters. If I did I would be a billionaire. All are owned by James Cameron. Except the new characters. I own them. Enjoy the chapter! _

_**Chapter Four: The other Sullys**_

Jake and Tom weren't the only members of the Sully family who loved Pandora. In fact their older sister, Nicole loved Pandora so much that she signed up with the Avatar Program but was rejected because they could only accept one family member at a time but she never gave up. She married a doctor of whom was nice for all of 5 minutes but would become violent when heavily drunk. He would beat up his wife until she was covered in bruises from head to stomach. It was about a year into their violent marriage, Nicole discovered that she was pregnant with his child. When she told him, he flew into a rage and started beating her severely. He even threatened to kill her. He grabbed a knife from the cutlery drawer and was about to stab her when Tom and a now wheelchair bound Jake forced their way into the apartment and knocked him out cold. The police were called and Nicole's husband was arrested for assault and attempted murder. After that Nicole divorced him and never looked back.

She was forced to go through her pregnancy without her husband's support but she had the support of her family. Her mother and father couldn't wait to have their first grandchild while Tom and Jake couldn't wait to get their first niece or nephew. There was so much excitement within the Sully family it was unbelievable. However, things started to go bad when Nicole went into labour earlier than expected.

_Tom ran through the doors of the hospital with his wife, Bec wheeling Jake in his wheelchair at his heels. They hurried to the Visitors desk._

"_Ah hi! We've come to see Nicole Sully." Said Bec; to the woman behind the desk. She looked up from her work._

"_Sorry. It's not visitor time yet. Come back in 2 hours." The woman said as she turned back to her computer screen._

_Bec and Tom exchanged looks with Jake who wheeled himself closer to the desk._

"_My name's Rebecca Sully and this is my husband, Thomas and my brother-in-law Jacob. We're Nicole's family." said Bec, thinking of a plan as she went._

"_So?" asked the Woman._

"_So if you don't let us in to see Nicole, we'll call Ian Sully, the head of the hospital." Jake said going along with Bec's impromptu plan._

_The woman looked up from her computer screen again. "You're Ian's kids?"_

"_That's Doctor Sully to you." Tom said menacingly._

"_Go right in." The woman said in a high anxious voice._

"_Thank you." Bec said politely as she, Tom and Jake went through the doors into the office cubicles. _

_They hurried down the corridors until they almost literally ran into Ian._

"_Dad?" Said Bec, surprised to see her adoptive father and father-in-law at work._

"_Hey kids! What's-" Ian said before realising that Nicole had gone into labour._

_The family ran down the maternity ward with Jake struggling to keep up with the others._

_As they burst through the doors, just as Nicole screamed._

"_Dad! Tommy! Jake! Becca!" she screamed as Jake and the others hurried over to her._

_Jake and Bec and grabbed her hands and braced themselves to have their hands either broken at the wrist or have them strained. As Nicole screamed and pushed with all her might, Ian and Tom tried to help by delivering the baby._

"_Keep pushing, darling," Said Ian, "Almost there."_

_Nicole gave one last push before the cry of a baby entered the room._

_Jake and Bec released Nicole's hands just as she relaxed._

_Tom wrapped the baby in a blanket that Ian had brought in with him_

"_What is it?" Nicole asked her father._

"_It's a girl." Ian said proudly as he handed his granddaughter to Jake._

"_She looks like you, Nick." Jake said smiling down at his niece._

"_Can I hold her?" Nicole asked._

"_Course you can. She's your daughter." Jake said in the smuggest tone he could manage._

_Tom hit his brother across the head with the back of his hand._

"_What do you are going to call her?" Jake asked as he handed the baby to her mother._

"_Well, I've always liked 'Sarah'." Nicole said thoughtfully._

"_Jake." Tom said with a smile._

_Jake looked up._

"_What?"_

"_Not you, idiot. The baby."_

_Now Nicole and Ian were confused._

"_What? My baby's a girl NOT a boy." Nicole protested weakly._

"_No. I mean Sarah Jake Sully. Name her in honour of Jake." Tom explained._

_Everyone else nodded in agreement. All except Jake._

"_You want to name the baby after me?"_

_Nicole nodded with a smile._

"_Mmm... Sarah Jake Sully. Has a ring to it. It's different." Jake said as he wheeled himself closer to the bed to get a closer look at his niece._

"_Hello there, Sarah. It's uncle Jake." Cooed Jake as Nicole held her._

_The baby girl opened her eyes and Jake saw the colour of her eyes: pale green. Like Tom and him._

"_She has our eyes, Jake. Look." Tom said as he leaned over Jake._

"_She does too." Jake said. "Hey look, Nicki she has your hair colour."_

_Nicole looked down at her daughter's little head to see that she had chocolate brown hair._

"_Wow." Was all she was able to say._

Rebecca Sully, Tom's widow had been a close friend to the Sully family for many years. She suffered from abuse from her father who would later die in prison but was rescued by Amanda Sully, the mother of Jake, Tom and Nicole and her stepmother, Alyssa of whom was like another mother to her. She shared her first kiss with Tom and they dated for 4 years before Tom proposed to her on her 18th birthday. She loved Tom so much that that she didn't hesitant to say yes. The wedding was a couple of weeks later. It was small and was for family and friends only. Even though she was now married to Tom, Bec loved Jake like a brother and would often have to pull him out of trouble. She joined up with the Avatar program like Tom did and got accepted. She wasn't exactly related to him. By blood that is. She was his wife and she got in to be with her husband and the heads of the program on Earth knew this but didn't tell anyone else.

She like her husband had dreamt of travelling to Pandora. She was devastated by Tom's death but journeyed to Pandora with Jake to not only fulfil her dream but to 'keep an eye on him'. When they left, Bec was a month pregnant with Tom's child.

Nicole sat at her computer scanning her emails miserably.

"Mum?" Came Sarah's voice from the living room.

Sarah was now 8 years old. Bec and Jake had left for Pandora when she was 2.

"In here, sweetheart." Nicole called.

"What's wrong?" Sarah asked.

"It's Jake and Bec."

"What about Aunt Bec and Uncle Jake?" Sarah asked unable to avoid her mother's shakiness.

"They're dead." Nicole said as tears streamed down her face.

Sarah gasped before rushing to hug her mother.

"Wait. What about those messages?" Sarah said pointing to the 2 unread emails that read 'encrypted'.

Nicole moved the mouse over to the first encrypted message and double clicked it.

An image of a thin man with a slight goatee and blondish-brown hair sat in front if the screen.

_Norm Spellman._

It was a video message so Nicole double clicked the message to activate the video.

"_Hey Nicole and Sarah, it's Norm Spellman from the Pandoran Avatar Program. I'm sending you this message regarding Jacob and Rebecca Sully. You may have received an email or a phone call from the RDA on Earth saying that Jake and Bec are dead. I can assure you're that they're alive and well. Especially Jake. He has become the sixth Toruk Makto and is mated with the Omaticaya Princess. He's really happy. So is Bec. She's pregnant in case you didn't know. With Tom's child so don't worry. How the baby could have survived cryo, I have no idea. Anyway, I have to go. Bye._

The screen went blank.

Nicole and Sarah sat silently for a moment. Jake and Bec were alive and happy on Pandora. Even though Norm hadn't mentioned it, Nicole knew that her youngest brother and her beloved sister-in-law were now living on Pandora permentantly.

"So what are we going to do now?" Sarah asked as she broke the silence.

"We need to tell grandma and granddad that Uncle Jake and Aunt Bec are safe first off." Nicole said as she got and headed toward the video phone.

She found her parents' number and pressed call.

Within seconds, Mandy's face came onto screen.

"Amanda Sully here." She said.

"Hey mum! It's me!"

"Hello dear!" said Mandy with a smile.

"What about me?" asked Sarah.

"Hello Sarah, my dear granddaughter."

Sarah nodded satisfied. She was very much like Jake in that respect. She had always enjoyed the limelight, just like Jake.

"We received the RDA's email about Jake and Bec. I feel terrible." Mandy said as she started to tear up at the mention of her youngest children.

Nicole shook her head.

"No. Bec and Jake are alive, mum. Norm confirmed it."

Mandy looked stunned.

"What?"

Nicole told her mother about Norm's video message and the other message that she hadn't opened yet.

"The RDA have always been scumbags, mum. Don't trust them." Nicole said.

Mandy nodded.

"So what's your plan, Nick?" she asked.

"Us and dad are going to train with the Avatar program but do extra training so that by the time we get to Pandora we will be up to speed with Norm, Bec and Jake with the Na'vi culture."

"Good plan. Where are we going to meet?" Mandy asked.

"There's a HQ downtown. Meet us there in 2 hours." Nicole inquired.

"Are we going to grow Avatars?" Sarah asked.

"Yes dear we are." Mandy said smiling at her granddaughter.

"We'll see you there." Mandy said before the screen of the phone went off.

"Go pack. We leave when you finish packing." Nicole said as Sarah hurried to her room to pack her things for the trip to the Avatar program HQ.

Back on Pandora, Jake dragged Neytiri by the hand toward the Avatar Compound.

"Why won't you just tell me what you're planning?" she complained.

Jake chuckled half heartedly.

"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise would it?"

Norm greeted them at the gate.

"I see you both."

"We see you Norm," said Jake. "Where's you-know-how?"

"3, 2, Bec... Now!" Norm counted.

A woman who was the same age as Jake (when he was human) came toward the trio in her Avatar form; which was about the age of Jake now: 17.

"Jakey!" she cried as she jumped at Jake to hug him.

"Hey sissy!" Jake said hugging her.

"Long time no see." Bec giggled.

"It's been 2 weeks, Becca." Jake said as he released her.

"Oh right."

"I have someone I would like you meet."

"Bec Sully meet-"

"You must be the infamous Neytiri that Jakey and Norm speak so fondly of." Bec said as she grinned at Neytiri.

Neytiri glanced nervously at Jake who motioned for her step closer to Bec.

"You must be Rebecca. Jake and Norm speak very fondly of you."

Bec laughed.

"Do they now?"

Unexpectedly, Bec managed to get Jake in a headlock and rustled his hair.

"Ah! Hey! I'm not human anymore you know!" Jake said as he tried to pull free from Bec's headlock.

Neytiri giggled.

Finally Bec released him making Jake flex his neck.

"That hurt, Becca." He complained.

"It's meant to." Bec teased.

Neytiri and Norm laughed and shook their heads.

"That's my Jake." Neytiri said proudly, hugging him.

"I owe you." Jake whispered in her ear.

"Mm-hm." Neytiri said.

"Jake!" Bec said as she punched him in the shoulder.

"What?" Jake laughed.

"Pay more attention! God, your focus is bad. I thought your focus was meant to be better." Bec teased.

Jake peered down at Norm who was sniggering under his breath.

When he noticed Jake looking at him he smiled.

"This is awkward. 3 Na'vi and a human. Not a good mix." He said.

"Norm you idiot! I'm not a Na'vi. I'm an Avatar." Bec protested.

Jake and Neytiri laughed.

"Too right! Too right!" Jake said with a chuckle.

"Oh shut up!" Norm hissed.

"Come inside." Bec encouraged.

Exchanging looks with Jake, Neytiri pulled him along behind Bec.

Norm walked in front so that he didn't get trampled.

Once they were inside the compound, Norm locked the doors to the Avatar Safe House where the Avatars stayed until the drivers' consciousnesses returned to the bodies.

"Talk! How's the pregnancy going?" Jake said.

"Fine. Mood swings haven't started yet. Morning sickness has." Bec said turning to keep it to the point.

"What about you Neytiri? How's your pregnancy going?" Bec asked turning to face Jake with the biggest smirk she could manage.

Neytiri looked up at Jake in horror. Jake looked down at Norm with disgust.

"What? She begged me! I couldn't say just no to her could I?"

"We were going to tell her you idiot!" Jake bellowed in rage.

"Jake! Jake. Calm down." Neytiri said in a soothing tone.

"I'm calm. I'm calm." Jake breathed deeply. "Sorry Norm. Didn't mean to explode like that." He said feeling guilty for what happening.

"Hey, man it's fine. I know it's hard for you at the moment. Becoming a father is hard. But don't worry you have us."Norm said thinking desperately for things that would comfort Jake.

Clearly nothing worked.

"Help me. I'm dying inside." Jake begged.

"We're always here if you need to talk. You know that right?" Bec said.

Jake nodded. "Of course I know that."

"Neytiri, why don't you take him home. While you're there tell your mother." Norm said, making Neytiri jump.

"My mother, oh Eywa!"

Jake felt her tense beside him.

"Hey. You're mother will take it better than we have. Believe me." Jake said putting an arm around Neytiri's shoulders.

"Let's go tell her then." Neytiri said.

"We'll see you later, Jake." Norm called as Jake and Neytiri headed toward the door.

"Bye guys!" Jake called.

Neytiri pulled Jake toward the Tree of Souls and toward her mother's wrath.

"Mother?" Neytiri called as she and Jake reached Mo'at's temporary alcove.

"Daughter. Jakesully. Good to see you."

"Good to see you too, Mo'at." Jake said bowing his head.

"Why have you come to me?" Mo'at asked, suspiciously.

"We have something to tell you and you might want to sit down. We don't know how you'll take it." Jake said grimacing at his mother-in-law's facial expression.

Mo'at sat down making Neytiri and Jake sit down too.

"Go on." Mo'at said grimly.

Neytiri looked over at Jake who looked back.

"Will I tell her or will you tell her?" Jake asked softly.

"I will do it." Neytiri said in the same tone.

"Oh right."Jake said nodding.

Neytiri took a deep breath before continuing.

"I'm pregnant."As she said this she started trembling with fear of her mother's reaction.

"Is this true?" Mo'at asked Jake.

Jake wrapped an arm around Neytiri and pulled her closer to him.

"Yes. It's true." He said solemnly.

Mo'at remained silent for a moment making Neytiri cringe into Jake more.

"You will be having a child?"

Neytiri nodded.

"I will have another grandchild. Marvellous." Mo'at said with a wide smile.

Jake suddenly realised that he had never seen Mo'at smile before. He had seen her upset and crying but never smiling.

_That's a shocker. _He thought to himself.

Neytiri, being able to now predict what Jake was thinking elbowed him in the ribs.

Jake silently let out the pain as he rubbed his ribs.

"I'm happy that you told me. I look forward to another grandchild." Mo'at said as she hugged her daughter.

"Thank you mother." Neytiri said with a smile as she backed out of her mother's embrace.

Mo'at then stepped up and hugged Jake.

Neytiri looked as surprised as Jake felt.

"I believe you will make a great father, Jakesully." Mo'at smiled.

"Ah, thanks Mo'at. I've been told that all morning." Jake said with a weak smile.

Mo'at nodded.

"Let's get back to Norm and Bec so we can tell them." Jake said ushering Neytiri out of the alcove.

When they were out of Mo'at's hearing range, Jake spoke up.

"Your mother seemed happy." He wrapped an arm around Neytiri.

"I hope you're right." She laughed as they trudged through the now pouring rain.

"I've never seen a Pandoran rain storm before." Jake said.

"This is your first." Neytiri said as she pulled him faster through the forest.

After a short walk, they arrived back at the Avatar Compound.

"Norm!" Jake called.

Norm appeared outside the compound door.

"Jake! Neytiri!" he called over the pounding rain.

Jake grabbed Neytiri's hand as they bolted toward the Safe House.

With Bec's help, Norm forced the doors open so that Jake and Neytiri could run inside.

"How did Mo'at take the news?" Bec asked as she and Norm closed the doors.

"She took it better than we thought." Jake said sitting on one of the nearby beds.

"Well that's a start." Said Bec.

_Please review and voice your __HONEST __opinion. ___


	5. Choosing Names

**A/N: **_This one of the shortest chapters that I've written for this story so far. Hopefully it will be the only short chapter. I went a little blank while writing this chapter. Anyway, enjoy! _

_**Chapter Five: Choosing Names**_

"I know it's a little early. But have you thought of names yet?" Norm asked.

"Good lord, Norman!" exclaimed Bec. "They only just found out!"

"Bec! Calm down." Jake sniggered.

Norm and Bec looked at Jake.

"What?" They said in unison. This caused Neytiri to giggle.

"Don't be an idiot, man." Jake said wanting to punch him in the shoulder.

"So do you have any ideas then?" Norm asked.

"We haven't really thought about it. But I did promise my brother and my sister that I would honour them if I ever had kids." Jake said smiling at Bec. She gratefully returned the smile.

Nicole, Jake and Bec's sister had named her daughter Sarah after Jake hence Sarah Jake Sully. She was going to have her daughter's middle name be Jacob but found that it was too much of a boy's name. During Jake's last years on Earth, Jake had spent every moment of his free time with Sarah. Bec, Nicole and Tom when he was still alive, agreed that Jake had become overly attached to his niece. They often found him asleep with Sarah in his arms.

When he left with Bec for Pandora, he was forced to let go of his niece. He had admitted he had an attachment issue. He referred to himself as the 'Anakin Skywalker of modern society'.

Jake travelled to Pandora in cryo, yet he couldn't dream of his former days with his older sister and niece back on Earth. He might not have been one to show his emotions but he missed Sarah and Nicole like crazy and would always think of them knowing that some day, he would see them again.

"Tom would be proud."Bec said as she fought back her tears at the moment of her late husband.

Jake nodded before going over to hug her.

"He would be proud of you too, Becca." He said in her ear.

"You're his little brother. He would be more proud of you."

Jake looked at his sister. "What do you mean?"

"You took his place, got the girl and are about to have a baby. Not bad for a badass Marine." Bec said ever so smugly.

"Gee, thanks." Jake said as he sat back down next to Neytiri.

Norm laughed. "Give your sister a break, man. She has a point."

Jake looked at Neytiri who placed her head on his shoulder and sighed happily. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"I was thinking if the baby's a girl, we could call her Grace. After Doctor Grace." Jake said after a moment.

Neytiri's head shot up. "That's a good idea. Grace would be honoured." She praised.

Norm and Bec nodded in agreement.

"I know. That's way I thought of it." Jake said with smile.

"What if the baby's a boy?" Bec asked.

J The group sat silent for awhile before Norm spoke up.

"Hey guys, I just thought of a genius idea."

"Oh yeah." Jake said raising his eyebrows.

"The baby could when they're older they could become scientists."

"Ah, don't you need to a uni degree for that?" Bec asked.

"Nowadays you don't. You basically need loads of skill in the field. Depending on what the field is." Norm explained.

"We'll keep that in mind." Jake said. He clearly didn't what his child involved in human affairs.

Jake thought for a moment. "I hadn't thought of that. We'll think of something."

The group sat silent for awhile before Norm spoke up.

"Hey guys, I just thought of a genius idea."

"Oh yeah." Jake said raising his eyebrows.

"The baby could when they're older they could become scientists."

"Ah, don't you need to a uni degree for that?" Bec asked.

"Nowadays you don't. You basically need loads of skill in the field. Depending on what the field is." Norm explained.

"We'll keep that in mind." Jake said. He clearly didn't what his child involved in human affairs.

"It's only a suggestion." Norm noted.

"Thanks, man." Jake said with a kind smile.

Jake listened to the sound of the rain clanking of the steel roof of the building. It was still too heavy to venture outside.

"I'm going to need your help Jake." Bec said out of the blue. Jake immediately looked up at his sister.

"huh?"

"Well my baby will never know Tomas their father. You will the closest thing to a father he or she will have."

Jake looked down at Neytiri who was watching the exchange with keen interest.

"Jake, Bec is right. Her child will never their father. Ours will. It's only fair that their uncle help raise them." Neytiri said softly.

Jake was hesitant.

"If you don't mind." He said softly to Neytiri.

"I don't mind. I've always wanted another niece or nephew." Neytiri said with a smug grin.

"Thank you." Jake whispered before kissing her head.

The group sat in further silence.

"It's my turn to ask. Come up with any names yet?" Jake asked in a teasing tone.

"Ha-ha. No, not yet." Bec said as she narrowed her eyes at her brother.

Jake raised his hands. "Oh right then."

Neytiri giggled under her breath. Jake looked at her and smiled before hugging her.

The rain outside started to slow down its pace.

"We got to go soon." Jake said to Neytiri.

She pouted at him. She had been enjoying Norm and Bec's company.

"Do we have to go?" She asked.

"Yes we do. Your mother will be wondering where we are." Jake said.

Norm and Bec exchanged smiles and laughs.

"He's right Neytiri. You really need to back. We're always here if you need someone to talk to." Bec said placing a hand on Neytiri's shoulder.

She nodded solemnly before pulling Jake to his feet.

They waited a few more minutes before saying goodbye to Bec and Norm.

"See you guys later." Jake said as he hugged Bec and than Norm.

"Aww! Guy hug." Bec said with a laugh escaping her throat.

"This is awkward, man. Put me down." Norm said uncomfortably.

"Ah, sorry Norm. I don't know what came over me." Jake said as he placed Norm back on his feet.

There was an awkward silence between the friends.

"S'okay man. I understand completely." Norm said.

"No problem." Jake said before receiving an elbowing from Neytiri.

"Ahh." He said. He was use to the elbowing. Neytiri had 'abused' him every time he did something wrong during his 3 month worth of training sessions.

"Can you please not do that?" He asked rubbing his rubs.

"You deserved it." Neytiri said as she struggled not to laugh.

"Look at that. You're becoming human than I was." Jake joked.

Bec laughed. "That's my brother."

"Gee, thanks." Jake laughed, hugging his sister for the last time before turning toward the door with Neytiri in tow.

"See ya." Norm chuckled.

"See ya, guys." Jake said peering over his shoulder. "Oh and Bec check _him _in tow."

Bec laughed. "Will do."

Jake and Neytiri disappeared out the doors and back toward the forest. Norm looked Bec discouragingly.

"What did he mean 'keep him in tow'?" he asked his voice panicky.

"He meant for you to behave and not feed us poison." Bec said peering down at her new boss.

"Poison?" Norm asked as he pulled on his exopack.

"Yeah. Poisoned and crappy cornflakes." Bec joked as she walked out of the Safe House.

Norm looked on as Bec headed back toward the Bio lab. He knew better then to question Bec seeing as she was his second in command seeing as Max was more than happy to stay with the 'link team' as Jake referred to it as. Grace had often said that if something was to happen to her, Norm, Bec or Max would take over her place as the head of the Avatar Program.

Norm followed without word being spoken. He knew only too well that Bec would never disobey one of Jake's orders unless she had to. She also wanted to have some input in the naming of her niece or nephew.

_Please review!_


	6. Meeting the 'new' Avatar Team

_**A/N: **__Hi all. I'm really sorry for not updating sooner. School work sucks to be honest. Holidays are coming up soon so I might be able to update. I have other stories to write too. Until next chapter, enjoy! _

_**Chapter Six: Meeting the 'new' Avatar team**_

Jake and Neytiri lay in bed that night in complete silence. With one hand on her small baby bump of a stomach and her head on Jake's chest, Neytiri knew that her world was already perfect. With the most loving mate in the history of Pandora she knew that she had been blessed. The rain had returned but neither one minded. It was a sign that peace had fallen back into place with the clan once more.

Jake stared up at the ceiling and a small smile on his face. He heard Neytiri sigh happily and decided it was wise to break the silence in which they had descended into.

"What?" he asked as he listened to the rain run down in small and narrow steams outside.

"I was just thinking?" Neytiri said as she closed her eyes in thought.

Jake kissed her hair.

"Thinking about what?" he wondered out loud.

"Of what our future holds," She said she felt Jake run his hand down her hair that hung loose down her back and shoulders.

"That's an easy one. You, me and our baby living in peace with the clan," Jake said still smiling. He was glad that Neytiri couldn't see just how smug his smile was.

Neytiri sighed again. "You are right." She closed her eyes again before pulling her head onto her pillow and turning into Jake's chest like she always did.

"I always am," He teased.

Neytiri giggled. "Not always."

"Is that right?" he teased making her turn to face him.

"Mm-hm," she said as she turned over to kiss him. The kiss only lasted a few seconds but it felt like minutes.

"Now sleep. You and the baby need it," Jake said as he pulled the blankets tighter around Neytiri. Within seconds they were both asleep.

The next morning Neytiri awoke to find Jake missing. It wasn't like him not to be laying next to her when she woke up. Concerned, she pulled back the covers and slid out of bed. She took the blanket that Jake had covered her with the previous night and wrapped it around her shoulders.

With the weather now changing from summer to autumn, the wind's breeze was cold at dawn and continued until the sun rose indicating noon.

She ventured out of the room to find Jake with his back up against the doorframe looking over the forest that surrounded their home. She bravely headed over and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I thought you were asleep," He said in a grim tone.

Neytiri frowned. He was in a happy-go-lucky mood yesterday. Now what could have changed his attitude?

"I am worried, Jake. You are not normally like this. What is wrong?" Neytiri asked.

"What does it matter?" he snapped.

Neytiri flinched. Jake never snapped at her before. She stepped away from him.

"You're scaring me, Jake. Tell me what's wrong. Don't push m away." She said in a whisper.

Jake turned around to face her and saw her frightening expression. He immediately felt guilty and went over to try and comfort her.

"I'm sorry. This is all happening so fast. That's all." He said managing a smile.

Neytiri didn't attempt to step away. She merely accepted his apology and went over to hug him.

"It was my fault. I should not have forced you to tell me." She said. Jake chuckled and kissed her forward.

"It was my fault. I shouldn't have snapped like I did. Becoming a father and clan leader in one hit is hard for one guy to process you know." He said burying his face in Neytiri's hair. Neytiri laughed. "We could argue forever and neither one of us would win."

Neytiri looked up and smiled. Jake smiled too. "Why must you love me the way you do?" he asked smugly. Neytiri thought for a moment.

"Depends on what you want me to say," she said with a crooked smile. Jake shook his head as he chuckled.

"True. But do me a favour?" he asked.

"Mmm?"

Without another word, Jake placed a hand on her cheek and leaned down to kiss her. The kiss lingered for a couple of seconds before being broken.

"What was that for?" Neytiri asked in a small voice that almost a whisper.

Jake shrugged and hugged her.

"Hey guys!" called Bec from the doorway.

Jake turned around to see his sister standing there watching the exchange unfold.

"Hey Bec!"

"Hi. Hey can you come up to the lab for a little while?" she asked.

"Yeah sure, but it depends on what you need me for." Jake said with a smug smile.

"Smartass!" Bec muttered as she rolled her eyes.

Neytiri laughed before reaching up to kiss Jake's cheek softly.

Jake turned back to face her.

"Go. I will come and visit later." Neytiri said softly.

"Thank you," Jake whispered as he leaned in to kiss her again. He then put a hand on Neytiri's stomach and smiled.

"Come on!" Bec called impatiently over her shoulder.

Jake moved away from Neytiri and she watched as the siblings left. She smiled to herself and wondered what kind of father Jake would make when their child was finally born.

Bec lead the way back to Hell's Gate with Jake following behind her.

"Norm! I'm back!" Bec called as she scanned her ID tag.

Norm stuck his head out of Selfridge's former office. "Oh hey Bec!" he said.

"What about me man?" Jake said sounding offended.

"Hey Jake," Norm said laughing at his best friend's feral expression of hatred.

"Ready?" Bec asked Norm.

"Yeah," Norm nodded before heading over to the computer.

"Ready for what?" Jake asked curiously as he sat on the floor. He eyed Norm and Bec suspiciously.

Norm switched on the screen to reveal the frozen image of a man and a woman of whom Jake immediately recognised.

"No way! Mum and Dad?" Jake exclaimed in surprise. Norm pressed the play button.

"No way!" Jake repeated.

"Oh honey!" Mandy squealed as she laid eyes on her now blue son.

"Mum! Oh my god!" Jake laughed.

"Look at you! You're so... blue." Mandy laughed. Ian however, sat there in shock.

Jake laughed at his mother's joke before turning to his father.

"What's wrong with you, dad? Glad to see me?" he chuckled as he watched his father's face change expressions several times before he spoke up.

"You _are_ blue, son. Bec wasn't lying about that."

Jake laughed again. "Is that the best you can come up with?" he asked in the teasing tone.

Ian laughed as Jake cracked a toothy grin.

"Love the vampire fangs, Jake."

Jake narrowed his eyes in offense.

"They aren't vamp fangs, dad. They're the real deal."

Mandy elbowed her husband in the ribs. He rubbed them as his eyes went back to his son.

"So tell us, what have you been doing since I've been gone?" Jake asked his parents.

"We?" Ian asked.

Jake smiled.

"Us too, Dad!" Bec said stepping in front of Jake. She pulled Norm with her.

"Hello dear. Is that you Norman?" Ian said with a smile.

Ian was on good terms with Norm seeing as he was a friend of Tom's while they were training in the Avatar Program back on Earth.

"Yes sir. It's me." Norm said with a shy smile coming across his face.

"Good to see you again, son." Ian said. Norm smiled before returning to his work.

"So what's been happening with you? Bec told us that you 'mated' with a princess." Ian said in a sly tone.

Jake's face fell and he turned to face his sister with a mix of emotions filling his face. He gave her his infamous disgusted look before his expression changed to thanks.

"Sorry. They knew I was letting up. I _had_ to tell them." Bec said sympathetically.

"Don't blame her, Jake. So when do we meet her?" Mandy was curious about her new daughter-in-law.

"Soon enough," Jake chuckled. "You're going to love her, mum. You too dad." He continued with a smile creeping along his features.

"If you say so sweetheart. As long as you're happy, we are too. Aren't we dear?"

Ian looked up to see the serious expression on his wife's face.

"Oh yeah of course."

Jake looked confused. "You alright dad? You look pale."

"Yeah he's fine. His arthritis is playing up again." Mandy explained.

Jake nodded understandably. For most of his life, Ian had had arthritis. He may have been a doctor but he didn't have time to tend to his own heath. All that changed when he met and married Mandy who knew exactly what to when it came to arthritis because she had an uncle with the same type of arthritis. It no longer affected the old but the young too. Ian had had it since he was 17.

"Hey Jake have you told them yet?" Bec asked as she continued her work.

"Tell us what?" Mandy asked getting more excited by the second.

Jake closed his eyes, clenched his jaw and sighed before reopening his eyes to look at his parents who were looking at him with keen interest.

"Neytiri's pregnant," he choked out. He looked up just in time to hear his mother squeal with delight and his father beam proudly.

"That's my boy!" Ian said.

"Oh, 2 more of my children becoming 1st time parents!" Mandy said with delight.

Jake had forgotten that Mandy and Ian knew that Bec was pregnant.

"3, you mean." Jake said glumly remembering that Tom was the father to Bec's baby.

"Sorry, honey. We know how close you and Tom were. Tom would have been a good father. You too of course, dear. But if Tom hadn't had been you know, killed, you wouldn't have met Neytiri." Mandy said trying to cheer Jake up the best she could without making the situation worse.

Jake looked up at his mother thankfully. "Thanks mum. That really means a lot." He said with a grateful nod of his head.

"No problem, honey." Mandy said with a smile.

"So how's Nicki and Sarah?" Jake asked.

"Why don't you ask them yourself?" Ian said sliding aside to allow two others to sit in-between himself and Mandy.

"Hey Jakey," said the older woman with a smile.

"Nicki hey!" Jake said at the sight of his biological older sister.

"What have you done to yourself, hey? Turned yourself blue by accident did we?" Nicole teased her little brother.

Jake's eyes narrowed into slits. He was used to be teased by his sisters but this had gone a bit far.

"Yeah yeah. Of course I did." He said half heartedly.

"So when do we get to meet my new sister-in-law?" Nicole asked grinning from ear to ear.

Jake turned to look at Bec menacingly.

"You told her too?"

Bec looked worried seeing as Jake had a murderous look in his eye. She gulped before speaking up.

"I had to. If I told mum and dad I had to tell Nicki and Sarah too." She said her voice shaking with fear that Jake might hit her.

Jake looked back at his parents, sister and niece.

"Hi Uncle Jake," Sarah said speaking up.

"Hey, sport. Wow you've grown." Jake said trying to sound upbeat.

"Wow, you _are _blue," Sarah said teasingly.

"Wow, the 8 year old has a smart mouth look at that." Jake teased back.

Nicole laughed at the tongue in cheek moment between her younger brother and her daughter.

"Oh right you two. Break it up."

Jake was about to open his mouth to say something more when Nicole gave him her infamous 'don't you dare!' look and he decided against it.

"Sorry sissy, it was necessary," Jake said looking from Sarah to Nicole with the smuggest grin he could pull off.

"Hey man, be careful. The baby might pick your habits." Norm warned with a chuckle.

"Did I miss something? Neytiri's pregnant?" Nicole asked. She had overheard her parents' conversation with Bec and Jake earlier thus learning her sister-in-law's name.

"You heard right. Full marks!" Jake said sarcastically.

Nicole rolled her eyes.

"I'll take that as a yes." She clarified.

"Nicole dear, come and get you DNA taken," called a voice from behind the Sullys.

Jake looked at his parents in confusion. "DNA? What?"

"We have joined the Avatar Program so we can come and visit you, Neytiri and the others." Ian said with a smile that was aimed at his son and his daughter, Bec who was now standing beside Jake in her human form with her baby bump slightly visible under her shirt.

"Nicole!" called the voice.

"Coming, Helen!" Nicole said with sigh as she looked at her brother before getting up to get her DNA taken.

"Who's Helen?" Bec asked.

"Helen Augustine is the head of the Avatar Program here on Earth. She's a genius." Mandy said admiringly.

Jake and Bec looked at each other. "Helen Augustine? She wouldn't be any relation to Grace Augustine would she?" Jake said curiously.

"Yes. She is. They're sisters." Ian said.

Jake's face fell to sorrow. He had been very close to Grace even if she didn't like him in the beginning. They had found common ground when Jake got lost in the forest and was found by Neytiri. Jake, Norm, Trudy and Neytiri were devastated by Grace's death.

"Oh sorry, Jake. I didn't realise." Ian said realising what he said wasn't the right thing to say in front of Jake.

"It's fine. I'm over it."

Ian didn't question his son's comment. He knew only too well that Jake didn't show that he was grieving. He grieved in silence without any emotion shown on his face. Now if he was to lose Neytiri that would be a completely different story.

"Ian!" called a little voice.

"Oh hello, Jenna," Ian looked down to see a little girl around the age of at least 5 or 6 poke her head under his arm.

"Jenna, dear we would like you to me, our son Jacob. Jake this is Trudy niece, Jenna." Mandy said.

"Hello, Jenna." Jake said with a wide grin.

"Are you a Na'vi?" Jenna asked Jake.

"Yeah, I was a useless human once too." Jake said with a smile.

"Useless? You're calling us useless?" Jenna called.

"I didn't mean it that way, little one." Jake said trying to calm the little girl down.

"Jenna, honey, where are you?" called a female voice.

"Mummy!" Jenna yelled.

"Honey-" the woman started to say but stopped mid-sentence when she saw Ian and Mandy in front of the camera.

"Hi guys, what ya doin'?" she asked.

"Come and meet our Na'vi son," chortled Ian.

The woman kneeled in between Mandy and Ian.

"Hi," Jake said.

"You must Jacob. Your mother and father speak highly of you. I'm Evelynne by the way. I prefer Evie." Said the woman, grinning.

"Hi Evie. I prefer Jake." Jake said.

"Hey guys, come and meet Jenna and Evie." Jake called to Norm and Bec.

A few seconds later, Norm and Bec appeared on either side of him.

"Evie and Jenna, this is my sister/sister-in-law Rebecca and one of my best friends, Norman Spellman." Jake said introducing Jenna and Evie to Norm and Bec.

"Hi. How are you Jake's sister?" Jenna asked Bec. She was about to answer when Mandy answered for her.

"We adopted Bec when she was fourteen. She then started dating our other son, Tom and later married him." Mandy explained.

"Oh. So Tom's the one that's deceased?" Evie asked Mandy who nodded in sorrow but pushed the tears back at the mention of her elder son's death.

"From we hear Jake, you mated with a clan princess. How's that going?" Evie asked. It was if she and Jake had known each other forever now.

Jake chuckled. "It's going great. She's having a baby so we're really happy." He said with a grin.

"That's great to hear, darl." Evie said.

"Dear!" called another voice. This time it was male.

"Over here; darling!" Evie called.

A man's face appeared on screen.

"Hi, I'm Trudy's brother, Nigel. You must be the famous Jake that Nicole, Mandy and Ian speak so fondly of." The man said.

Jake smiled. "Yeah, that's me. Your sister was a brave woman who sacrificed so much to help the Na'vi. She will be remembered as a hero among the people." Jake said in condolence to the Chacons.

"That's my little sister. We are so proud and saddened. She will never get to know her nieces." Nigel said as he wrapped an arm around his wife who was kneeling next to him.

Jake looked a little confused. "Nieces?" he asked.

"Evie's pregnant with our second child and from what we hear your mate is also pregnant." Nigel smiled.

"Yeah. She is."

"That's great, my boy. You'll make a great father. Nicole has told us what use to happen when you were still human and living on Earth."

"Thanks. I don't know how many times I've been told that." Jake chuckled.

"I'm Bec. Jake's sister." Bec said introducing herself to Nigel.

"And I'm Norm. One of Jake's best friends." Norm said following Bec's lead.

"Lovely to meet you both. You must both love Pandora quite a bit to wanna live there." Nigel said nodding and smiling at Jake's two companions.

"Yeah. If my brother's here. I'm here too." Bec put a hand on Jake's shoulder. It was tiny compared to his. The siblings and their friend smiled at the group on the screen.

Nicole and the others smiled. "We can't wait to actually see you in person," Nicole said beaming.

Jake looked a little offended. "Oh so an image isn't enough for you." He teased.

His sister laughed half-heartedly. "What do you take me for, little brother?"

Jake rolled his eyes at his sister's comment. Clearly she had worked on her humour while her brother and sister had been on Pandora.

"Norm?" said another female voice. Norm froze. He knew this voice only too well.

"Jill? Is that you?" Norm asked in disbelief.

A woman with curly black shoulder length hair was now sitting were Nigel and Evie had been sitting.

"Hello, darl." The woman said to Norm.

"Hi," Norm said with a wide grin. He's smile faded when he saw Jill's belly.

"Oh my god!" laughed Jake. "Looks like I'm not the only one about to be a dad," Norm turned pale before turning to look at Jake. Bec hugged Norm and he hugged her back.

"Great. I look forward to it." Norm said.

"How far along?" Bec asked placing a hand on her own belly.

"3 months," Jill said with a smile.

"3 months? But you were in cryo for 6 years," Norm said.

Jake and Bec looked at each other confused. "Huh?" they said in unison.

"Rebecca, you're pregnant right?" Jill asked.

"Um yeah. To my late husband why?" Bec asked looking down at Jake who looked at her with a worried expression.

"I found out when I got to Pandora and they sent me back in case there was any mishaps with the baby," Jill explained briefly.

"Then why didn't they send me home?" Bec asked.

"They managed to fix the problems they thought might occur during the 6 years I was in cryo headed back to Earth." Jill said as she finished explaining.

"So you're saying your baby survived cryo like mine did." Bec said a little stunned.

"Yes. Like you were, your child was in a deep 'sleep'. So it didn't grow during the 6 years."

Jake thought for a moment. "So you're saying that in cryo we didn't grow or age and the same went with Bec's baby?"

Jill nodded. "That's right. For someone that isn't a scientist you're rather smart, marine. I'm impressed." Jill said with a smile.

Jake laughed. "I'm taken. Sorry."

"So am I Jake." Jill said shooting a loving glance at Norm.

"Well it was lovely meeting you, Jake." Jill said as Ian and Mandy helped her up.

"You too Jill." Jake said as Jill walked out of the frame.

"Mandy dear!" called Helen.

"Hey Helen, come and meet our son," Mandy called to her boss.

A few seconds later, a woman with red hair sat down beside Mandy.

"Hello there, dear. You must be Jacob. I'm Helen Augustine," said the woman.

"You know my name?" Jake asked.

"Oh yes. Your parents and sister speak very highly of you. So did my sister. I believe you knew her." Helen said in a hostile tone at her own mention of her sister Grace.

"Yes I did." Jake said lowering his voice.

"So did we," Norm said speaking up after recovering from Jill's baby bombshell.

"We?" Helen asked curiously.

"We," said Bec also speaking up.

"I'm Rebecca Sully and this is Norman Spellman." Bec said introducing herself and Norm.

"Jill's boyfriend?"

"Yep. That's me." Norm said with a smile. He was somewhat comfortable talking to Helen. He felt that he was talking to Grace again.

"Great to meet you all now, if you excuse me I have to get back to work," Helen said rising from her seat.

"OK then. Good to meet you." Jake said with a smile. It was like having Grace back from the dead. Helen seemed friendly. He couldn't seem to find any trace of Grace in her.

Helen gave them all a smile before heading back to her work.

"Don't mind her. She's still in shock from Grace's death." Ian said once Helen was out of hearing range.

"That's understandable. We all are too." Bec said looking down at Jake whose ears dropped. Norm bowed in his head in honour of his late friend and boss.

Bec turned her head toward the back window of the lab to see that the sun was high in the sky. It was now midday.

"We'd better go. Helen will have our heads if we don't back to work." Ian said a bit louder than normal.

"I heard that!" Helen called sounding rather irritated.

"Ok then. Bye mum. Bye dad." Jake said just before Mandy switched off the screen making it go blank.

Jake turned to Norm and Bec. They stared at him happily but Bec and Jake hadn't thought to ask when the team would actually start training.

"You dear brother, should return home. Neytiri is probably getting worried." Bec said tapping her brother on the shoulder making him turn to see the smug expression her face.

He had been wondering why she hadn't had come visit like she had promised. How much he wanted to stay, he knew that Norm and Bec had to get back to work on resurrecting Norm's Avatar that had gotten shot in the shoulder during the Na'vi battle with the RDA.

"Oh right then. I suppose you're right, guys." Jake said with a sigh.

He got to his feet did a little stretch before heading to the door. He looked down at Norm and Bec one last time before slipping outside and headed home to Neytiri.

_Please review! I love getting your reviews and advice. Remember to be honest in your reviews. _


	7. Cuts and Bruises

**A/N: **_Hi guys! Here's the next chappie. In this chapter there's the introduction to a couple new characters. Enjoy! _

_**Chapter Seven: Cuts and Bruises**_

"Neytiri?" Jake called asked he walked into the tree.

Neytiri poked her head out their room. "What are you doing back? I thought you were spending the day with Norm and Bec."

Jake looked at her before going over to peck on her on the cheek. "I was but I'm finished up there now. I thought you were going to come up for a visit." He looked a little disappointed.

"I was. But Mother had me training." Neytiri said in a state of disgust.

"In your condition?" Jake said in disbelief.

Neytiri looked him the way she did whenever he said something stupid. She flung her arms around Jake and hugged him.

"What have I gotten myself into?" she groaned.

Jake chuckled before kissing her hair. "You are the only one who can replace your mother."

Neytiri sighed. "Why did my sister have to be brutally murdered? Why couldn't she have lived to be Tsahik instead of me?" she complained.

"It's not your fault." Jake said gently.

Neytiri remained quiet. Her mind flashed back to the day when her life had changed in an instant when her sister Sylwanin, her sister's mate Kipling and several hunters had been gunned down by members of the RDA in AMP suits in front of her. Grace had been shot too but she had recovered. Neytiri had been devastated by Sylwanin's death that Neytiri had come to hate humans all except Grace. However that changed when she had met Jake on that not-so fateful night.

"It feels like my fault."

"Stop blaming yourself. It wasn't your fault that Sylwanin was murdered. The RDA are downright pigs. All they care about is money and the chance to brutally murder beings they believe have no right to have been created." Jake said trying to keep his anger to himself.

Neytiri looked up with a small smile embedded on her face. "Sometimes I feel you are the only that truly understands me," she said softly. She placed her forehead on Jake's shoulder and he tightened his grip on her a little more but just enough not to harm their unborn child.

He smiled before sighing. This made Neytiri look up.

"What is wrong, Jake?" she asked clearly puzzled.

"I can't help but feeling something's serious wrong."

Neytiri was still puzzled. "What do you mean?"

"Something evil is coming this way. I don't what or when it will happen." He said quivering ever so slightly.

Neytiri felt her mate's distress and she had a feeling so did their child. "If something is going to harm us, we will fight it together."

Jake looked at his mate's beautiful face and smiled his infamous lop-sided grin that Neytiri had fallen in love with so much. He knew that she was right but in a way he feared that he might lose her and their child if she did fight.

Neytiri leaned up to kiss him gently on the lips. He responded ever so gently. Neytiri had come to trust Jake through the 3 months she had spent training him in the ways of the Na'vi. He had come to trust her too and knew that she would only hurt him if he did something stupid. Neytiri had never trusted anyone as much as she trusted Jake. She knew that he would never physically hurt her but she knew only too well that he was capable of emotional hurt. She had endured it once and she wasn't willing to go through it again.

"What was that for?" Jake asked, his voice merely a whisper.

Neytiri shrugged before leaning up to kiss him again. She then hugs him again before backing away. Jake looked at her before stepping up to her and placing a warm hand on her stomach.

"This child is going to be a spoiled kid." He said with a smile. He was about to lean to kiss her again when a familiar voice spoke up.

"Come on, Jakey. Enough mushiness!" Bec said in a disgusted tone.

Jake turned around to see his sister in her Avatar body leaning up against the entrance with her baby bump slightly showing.

"Hey sissy. No way! You're showing in your Avatar? I thought you were only pregnant in your human body." He said looking down at the small rise under Bec's tank top.

Bec laughed. "Stating the obvious again, Jake?"

Jake blushed. How was he to know that an Avatar connects with the human body of its driver? That's if it's female.

"You could say that." Jake said miserably. Neytiri patted him on the shoulder to make him feel a little bit better.

"Go spend time with the guys up at the lab. They feel neglected now that you're no longer human." Bec said. Neytiri turned to her and smiled knowing she was right. Jake had been spending all his time looking after Neytiri that he had neglected his friends, especially Norm and Max.

Jake looked stunned but he didn't want to return to the place where all the memories of his time as a human lay. He looked at his sister before looking at Neytiri who wanted to say something but had thought better of it.

"Go. I will be fine here with Bec." She said as she stepped toward him with a small smile.

. "You sure? I can stay if-" Jake was cut off by Bec.

"Yes, yes she'll be fine. Go have a good time." She said as she pushed him toward the door.

Jake stopped himself as his feet touched the dirt outside the door. He leaned around Bec before saying to Neytiri, "Nia is coming around any second. Just thought I'd warn you."

"Go," Bec said pushing him further out the door.

"Ok I'm goin'!" Jake shrieked as Bec pushed him completely out the door.

_Women! _Jake thought as he headed toward the lab shaking his head. He loved Bec and Neytiri dearly but just because they were both pregnant didn't give them the right to boss him around. Neytiri had gone soft since she had discovered her was expecting. Bec had only become bossy. Normally the male has the advantage over the female not in Jake's mind. Neytiri had more of an advantage over him then he had over her.

Bec turned around to look at Neytiri who was looking into space.

"He loves you." Bec said going up to place a hand on Neytiri's shoulder to break her out of her trance.

Neytiri's head snapped up to look her sister-in-law. She nodded. "I know." Was all she was about to say.

"I see you Neytiri," said a clear yet accented voice.

Neytiri looked up over Bec's shoulder to see a tall woman the same as her standing in the doorway.

"I see you Nia." Neytiri said as she went over to hug her friend.

"It has been a long time since we have seen each other." Nia said.

"Yes it has." Neytiri said as she hugged her friend.

"Forgetting someone?" Bec asked.

"Oh sorry. Nia meet Jake's sister, Rebecca. Bec this is my best friend, Nia." Neytiri said introducing the two other females.

"Rebecca? As in Rebeccasully?" Nia asked.

"That's right. I'm Jake's late brother's wife." Bec said with a small smile.

"Oh so you are Jake's brother's mate then." Nia said understandably.

Bec laughed. "You could say that."

The 3 pregnant females sat down in front of the cooking fire and talked about their pregnancies and how excited they were about becoming mothers.

"So you were the most improved of Grace's students but Neytiri and Sylwanin were Grace's favourites?" Bec said clarifying everything that Nia and Neytiri had told her about their time as students at Grace's school.

"That is right." Neytiri said with a sad smile at the mention of her late friend.

"Grace pretended not to play favourites amongst her team but we all knew she favoured Jake over the rest of us." Bec said with a tiny smile escaping her lips.

"I knew that Grace played favourites with you sky people. Jake told me." Nia said looking at Neytiri who also knew about Grace's really bad habit.

"There is something you should know, Bec. It concerns Jake." Neytiri said out of the blue. Bec looked up to see the frightened expression her face.

"Go on." Bec said, grave concern leaking from her throat.

_What could be wrong with Jake? _She wondered to herself.

Neytiri told Bec about Jake's feeling earlier that morning. She even told him snapping at her.

"Hmm, it seems to me that Jake has a feeling that the RDA will return." Bec said going over Neytiri's words time and time again in her head.

"They were banished from the planet. They would not consider coming back." Nia said with panic becoming evident in her voice.

"Just because they were banished doesn't mean they won't come back. The RDA think they rule Earth and Pandora. They are simply mindless and ruthless monsters only wanting money and greed." Bec said in disgust.

Before Nia or Neytiri could speak up, Norm bolted through the doorway. "Neytiri! Bec! Come quick! It's Jake!" He said in a panic.

Neytiri and Bec looked each other in worry before leaping to their feet.

"I had better get going. Mo'at wishes to speak to me." Nia said getting to her feet and walking toward the door. She liked Bec and she looked forward to being properly introduced to Norm but Mo'at to speak to her about her own baby.

Neytiri and Bec bolted after Norm. They ran into the lab where they found Caroline, one of the scientists tending to Jake.

"Jake!" Neytiri cried rushing over to him with Bec at her heels. They both dropped to their knees with worried expressions covering their faces.

Neytiri took Jake's face in her hands. "What happened?" she asked, her voice merely a whisper.

"I'm fine. Honestly." Jake said as he tried to free his face from her grasp.

Bec took over from Caroline and started to dab at the cuts of his cheek.

"What the hell happened?" she asked desperately.

"He fell off his Ikran." Connor said. He was Caroline's husband and one of Jake and Bec's good friends.

"We found him not far from Hometree." Carly said. Carly was Caroline's nickname. She preferred to be called Carly rather than Caroline because she shared the same name as Connor's mother.

"You're lucky you weren't bloody killed!" Bec said just as Jake hissed as the disinfectant soaked cloth hit one of the cuts.

"Sorry," she said. She looked over at Neytiri who looked rather pale.

"Hey. I've looked worse." Jake said causing Neytiri to look up at him. She stood up and sat next to him before burying her face in his shoulder.

"What were you playing at? Were you trying to see if you were invincible?" Bec demanded.

"No I wasn't!" Jake snapped. Neytiri cringed into him more than before.

Bec continued to dab at Jake's cuts and bruises while he held Neytiri's hand.

Neytiri had fallen asleep while Bec was cleaning Jake's wounds. Jake, having noticed this gently shook her awake.

"Honey, time to wake up." He said softly.

She stirred but not enough to wake her up fully.

"Jake, why don't you take her home? I think she's had enough adventure for one day." Bec said getting to her feet.

Jake now had bandages around his forearms and stitch bandaids over the cuts on his forehead. He several cuts down his arms and deep gashes on his legs and feet. He was right. He had looked a lot worse then what he did now.

With one swift movement, Jake picked Neytiri up in his arms allowing her head to fall onto his shoulder. He patted Bec on the shoulder before silently saying goodbye to her. He then headed for the door and headed home.

The sky was starting to get dark. So Jake had to hurry before it got dark enough not to see anything.

When he reached the tree, he walked quietly with Neytiri still asleep in his arms to their room and with one gentle swoop, he moved her to one arm before pulling back the covers of Neytiri's side of the bed and putting her down gently and pulling the covers over her. He walked around and climbed in. He laid down and pulled the blankets over himself. Within a couple of minutes he too was asleep.

When he awoke in the morning he found Neytiri missing. Knowing where she had gotten to, he slipped out of bed and went to find her. He found her outside throwing up in the usual bowl.

"Not getting any better?" he asked sitting down next to her.

She looked miserably at him before laying her head on his shoulder. He wrapped and arm around her before kissing her hair.

Up the lab, Bec was still fuming from the previous day's events.

"How could he be that stupid?" she said angrily as she paced in front of Norm in the almost empty mess hall at breakfast.

Norm merely looked at her for a fraction of a second before returning to his soggy cornflakes. He desperately wanted to say something but he didn't want to set her off further. She might not have been biologically a Sully but she had Ian's temper. In some way Jake had gotten this trait from his father too. Norm prayed that Jake and Neytiri's child didn't inherit this trait from Jake himself.

Max slipped next Norm but he was in no mood to eat. He had been up half the night dealing with the tracking scanners that had been beeping continually since 10.35. He had bags under his eyes. He put his head on the table and groaned.

"What's your problem?" Norm asked.

"The fucking scanners that are meant to be tracking the RDA's every move were going off the charts." Max said lifting his head ever so slightly.

Norm's face paled. "I thought the RDA were heading back to Earth." His voice was panicked.

"So did I. But it looks like they were able to hack the ship's systems and make the ship turn around." Max said lowering his voice.

Upon hearing this, Bec sat down next Norm to listen to what else Max had discovered.

"We have to tell Jake." She said urgently.

"What? No! He already has enough on his plate with Neytiri being pregnant and all." Max said looking over at Bec with grave concern crossing his face.

"Why not? He was also involved with the RDA's banishment. It was his fucking idea!" Bec retorted angrily.

"Very well. Connor! You and Bec are going link to your Avatars and are going to deliver a message to Jake and Neytiri for us." Max said as Connor hurried over to them.

Bec, Connor and Max hurried to the link room and Bec and Connor wasted no time in climbing into their respected link beds. Max launched them into their bodies and they hurried down to Jake and Neytiri's tree to tell them of the problem.

"Bro! Neytiri!" Bec called ask they entered the tree.

Jake and Neytiri hurried out of their room in a panic.

"Becky? Connor? What are you guys doing there?" Jake asked knowing something was seriously wrong.

"We have a problem! The RDA are heading back here!"Connor said his voice high pitched and doused with anger.

Jake and Neytiri exchanged frantic looks.

"How do you know?" Neytiri asked.

"Max was up half the night trying to shut the radars down. They were off the charts!" Connor exclaimed.

"I'll go up and check it out." Jake said kissing Neytiri before hurrying to catch up with Bec and Connor.

They hurried back to the lab where they found Norm and Max waiting from them at the door to the main entrance to the compound.

"What did you find guys?" Jake asked as they rushed inside.

"Check this out, man." Max said as they arrived the Avatar compound bio lab.

Jake looked down at the monitor to see a spot on the screen flash uncontrollably.

"Good god!" Jake exclaimed with a sigh.

"What's the plan, man?" Connor asked coming to his friend's side.

Jake looked up. For the first time since the war he didn't have a plan.

_Please review!_


	8. Ruler or Family Man?

**A/N: **_Sorry for the delay in updating. My other stories needed attention too. __ Plus on top of that I've just gone back to school and I've already had homework __. Anyway enjoy this chapter._

_**Chapter Eight: A ruler or a family man?**_

If anything in Jake's life could have been perfect it was the fact that he was about to become a father. It was still processing in his mind. He had helped his older sister Nicole raise her daughter Sarah for the first two years of the young girl's life. Now with both Neytiri and his other sister, Bec pregnant, Jake felt that all his Christmases had come at once. He would get a child of his own through Neytiri and another niece or nephew through Bec who was his late brother's wife.

He still couldn't believe that parenthood would call to him so quickly. He thought that parenthood would call upon him in two to three years time but never in his wildest dreams did he think it would happen now. He was brought out of his thoughts by Max.

"Jake? Man, you ok?" the scientist asked.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I was just thinking." He said as he turned to see his friend at his microscope.

"Becoming a dad on your mind, huh?"

"Yeah. I guess you could say that." Jake said with a sigh.

"Have you spoken to Neytiri about this?" Max asked his voice full of concern.

"No. I don't want to stress her out." Jake said as another sigh escaped his lips.

"Smart move. Don't want to stress the baby, hey?" Max said with a chuckle.

Jake merely rolled his eyes. He knew only too well that Max was right.

"I suppose you're right, buddy." Jake said giving his friend a thankful smile.

"Hey Jakey!" said a voice from behind them.

"Oh hey Becky!" Jake said as he turned to see his sister coming into the lab.

"What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly.

"I had to get away from the madness of the clan. Neytiri included." Jake said grudgingly.

"You and Neytiri are having trouble?" Bec said as she slipped on her lab coat.

"Did I say that? No. She's in the mood swing stage." Jake said knowingly.

Bec laughed. "Very well then bro."

Jake chuckled before shaking his head. Why did the women in his life have to have complex answers to everything?

"Hey man. Long time no see." Norm's voice said in sarcasm.

"Hey Norm and by the way, you saw me 2 days ago," Jake joked.

"Touché," Norm said as Bec handed him his lab coat.

"Oh great! I am now surrounded by tiny human scientists." Jake joked.

Bec laughed. "Get going."

"Oh right I'm going," Jake said as he ducked out of the bio lab entrance and done the hall.

"Say hi to Neytiri for us," Bec called.

"I will. I will be seeing you guys later then," Jake said over his shoulder.

Without another word being spoken Jake headed out of the labs and down into the forest. As he walked, Jake couldn't help but feel that something wasn't quite right within the environment of the tribe. As he ducked into the tree, he was greeted by Neytiri.

"You are home. How was your visit to the lab?" she asked as she broke their kiss.

"Fine. If you count getting asked parenthood questions a good time." Jake said stiffly.

"That is natural for first time parents, Jake. Do not blame them." Neytiri said gently.

"Bec was among them," Jake said miserably.

"Do not blame her. Her heart is in the right place."

Jake shook his head.

"I don't get you sometimes. You know that right?" Jake said with a teasing smile.

"If you did not get me I wouldn't be pregnant right now would I?" Neytiri teased back as she wrapped her arms around him.

Jake laughed. "True." He hugged her being careful not to harm the baby.

"Do you love me?" Neytiri asked suddenly.

"I think you already know the answer to that," Jake said with a smile spread across his face.

Neytiri looked up at him. She was surprised just how much taller he was to her but she made up for the height with her quick thinking.

"I'll take that as a yes," she as she leaned up to kiss him.

Down in Mo'at's alcove, she and Riv were having a heated argument.

"Grandma! He has no interest in leading the Omaticaya!" Riv roared at his grandmother.

"Riv, my grandson." Mo'at said calmly. "Jake has every intention of leading us. He is putting leadership on pause to care for your aunt Neytiri."

"Just because aunt Neytiri is pregnant gives him no excuse to care for her and NOT rule our clan!" Riv hissed.

"That may be so but his heart is in the right place. Your grandfather may not have approved of your aunt's mating with Jake but I have faith in him." Mo'at said still calm considering the circumstances surrounding the situation.

Little did Mo'at know that her oldest grandchild wasn't as innocent as he might have seemed. In fact, nobody really knew that Riv wanted revenge on his uncle's birth species for the deaths of his parents.

Mo'at had seen people changed within a certain period of time. With Jake, she had seen him change within 3 months. With Riv however, she hadn't even detected his sudden change in attitude towards sky people and former sky people. He wanted revenge bad.

"Riv, listen to me! Jake is somewhat special. He is a sign from Eywa." Mo'at said remaining as calm as she could.

"That's inexcusable!" Riv huffed. With that he stormed out of the alcove.

Mo'at sighed in defeat. Was she ever going to get Riv to accept Jake the way he really was? She couldn't be sure. Eywa had clouded her vision.

Back at the tree, Bec had decided to pay her brother a little visit.

"Hey bro. I see you Neytiri." She said with a warm smile.

"Hey sissy." Jake said as he went over to hug his sister.

"I see you Becca." Neytiri said adopting Jake's pet name for her.

"What are you doing here?" Jake said stepping out the hug.

"Can't I come and visit my brother once in a while?" Bec said with a laugh.

"Ahh... trick question?" Jake answered smugly before receiving an elbowing from Neytiri.

Bec laughed. "You still have your humour. I wonder if your baby will inherit your humour." Bec said as a mug grin crept along the features of her face.

"Let's hope not," Jake said equally as smugly.

"That would be very bad indeed," Bec nodded.

"Why would it be bad?" Neytiri asked.

"His humour isn't as funny as you might think," Bec explained. "He would make a very bad comedian."

Neytiri looked her in utter confusion until Jake had to explain it to her. "A comedian is a funny person." He explained.

Neytiri nodded understandably.

Before anyone could say anything else, Riv stormed into the tree.

"I see you all," he said his voice sounded harsh from the argument he had had with Mo'at.

"What's wrong?" Neytiri asked her nephew.

"I had an argument with grandma." He said gloomily.

"What about?" Jake asked.

Riv stared at him, his face melted into hatred.

"We had an argument about _you._" The teenage boy hissed.

Jake, Bec and Neytiri all exchanged looks.

"Me? Why me?" Jake asked.

Riv scoffed before smiling evilly. Neytiri stepped back next to Jake and took his hand. She had never seen Riv look so evil before.

"Don't you get it? Because of your species my parents are dead!" Riv hissed again.

Jake looked a little hurt; seeing as he thought that this young boy actually looked up to him. Clearly he was wrong.

"Me? Why are you blaming me? You know perfectly well that _I _had nothing to do with the murders of your parents. I was a kid growing up on my home planet, Earth at the time." Jake said defending himself. He looked at Bec and Neytiri for support.

"He's right, Riv. I can support him on that comment." Bec put in.

Riv turned and looked at Bec. His hatred for humans had reached the level of climax. "Who are you?" he sneered.

"I'm Jake's sister-in-law. I'm his adopted sister too." Bec hissed at the teenager.

"His brother's mate I've heard." Riv bit back.

Jake's hand tightened around Neytiri's. He wanted to punch Riv in the face for insulting his sister.

"Listen here, asshole! You have no right of accusing me of something that I had no involvement in. You have no right to insult my sister like the way you did!" Jake roared.

Riv stormed off in a huff. He entered his room pulled his bow over his back and attached a quiver of arrows to his back before storming back out the room and out of the tree. Neytiri wanted to go after him and was about to when Jake pulled her back.

"Let him go. I hope he gets eaten." He said through his teeth.

Neytiri buried her head in his shoulder hence releasing his hand which he wrapped around her to comfort her. She was devastated that her own flesh and blood would turn against her and the only family that he knew. Jake hadn't had seen this coming at all. Bec was too shocked to move but she found the courage to use her voice.

"Do you think he's planning anything against the clan?" she asked.

"Dunno. I sure hope not." Jake said looking from his grief- stricken mate to his pale looking sister.

"He wouldn't dare," Neytiri said from the comfort of Jake's shoulder. "If the clan warriors found out he wouldn't be exiled from the clan. He would be killed and feed to a Palulukan." Neytiri continued putting her head to allow Jake and Bec to see her tear streaked face.

Jake shuddered at the thought of exile. He and Grace had been exiled from the Omaticaya for treachery against them. Mo'at had had believed that they had been telling the truth (even if Neytiri and Eytuken hadn't) and had set them free so they could help get the clan to safety. Neytiri had been devastated by Jake and Grace's betrayal. She had then forgiven them only when Jake had become Toruk Makto. From that one tiny moment, her love for Jake had rekindled quicker then she would have liked.

"What are we going to do?" Bec asked her brother.

"We need to tell Mo'at immediately." Jake said.

At that, Neytiri grabbed his hand and pulled him toward the door. On the way out, Jake grabbed Bec's hand before being pulled out the door completely.

A few minutes later they arrived at Mo'at's alcove.

"_We see you mother," _Neytiri said in Na'vi.

"I see you my daughter, Jake, Rebecca." Mo'at acknowledged in English. "What can I do for you all? Is there something wrong with your child?" Mo'at looked at Jake and Neytiri when she said this. Her tone was concerned.

"What? No. But there is a problem." Jake said looked from Bec to Neytiri and then to Mo'at.

"Go on," Mo'at inquired.

The trio took turns explaining what happened with Riv in the tree and what they thought was going happen if Riv was to return.

"I had a feeling this might happen," Mo'at said after Bec had finished explaining her theory.

"What?" Neytiri said. It came out harsher then it was meant to. She stepped forward to confront her mother. "Why did you not tell us?"

Jake stepped forward and pulled Neytiri back into line in between himself and Bec.

"You have enough to worry about, daughter." Mo'at said motioning to her daughter's slightly visible baby bump. She did the same to Bec whose bump was more visible.

The girls stepped closer to Jake who dropped his hand from Neytiri's arm. Neytiri looked at Jake before turning back to look at her mother.

She wanted to desperately say something but Jake and Bec leaned in and muttered, "Let it go."

Neytiri muttered something under her breath but luckily neither Jake nor Bec caught it.

"This is a very unfortunate turn of events. We must continue on with our lives as we have before Riv's return." Mo'at said calmly to her daughter.

Neytiri stepped forward again and hugged her mother.

"There, there, my child. None of us saw this coming." Mo'at said gently to Neytiri who struggled not to break down into tears.

"I wish mum was like that," Bec muttered softly to Jake.

Jake turned to his sister with a look of remorse on his face. He hadn't seen his parents in person since the day they saw him and Bec off at the space station where they had been put into cryo. Jake had of course, taken Tom's spot in the Avatar Program while at the same time he kept a close eye on Bec since she was still grieving Tom.

"Shut up," Jake murmured back before Bec punched him in the shoulder. "Damn!" he yelped.

Neytiri and Mo'at looked up from their embrace to see Bec with a happy smile on her face while Jake rubbed his shoulder. Neytiri backed out of her mother's arms and went back over to comfort Jake who merely pouted at her indicating that she get him away from his evil sister.

"Be nice. He did nothing wrong," Neytiri said examining Jake's bruised shoulder before giving Bec her death stare.

"I will leave you three to work out your own problems," Mo'at said as she headed out of the alcove.

The trio remained silent for a moment. Then Bec started to laugh that triggered Jake and Neytiri to fall into fits of laughter as well.

"Why must you start your fits of laughter at times like this?" Jake asked as he tried to stop laughing.

Bec couldn't say anything.

"You were always good at that. Laughing I mean." Jake said after a few seconds.

"You got that right, Jake." Bec said finally controlling her laughter.

"I suppose I have to give you credit for that," Jake said smiling.

Bec shook her head as she led the others out of the alcove. "I have to get back to the lab. I will see you both later," she said as she hugged Neytiri and kissed Jake on the cheek.

"Bye Bec," Jake chuckled as Bec waved to them before disappearing into the trees that led up to the lab.

"I'm surprised you're not jealous of Bec." Jake said with a teasing smile.

Neytiri smacked him playfully in the arm. "Why would I be jealous of Bec and you?"

"Because we're close," Jake inquired.

"She is your sister. You are meant to be close," Neytiri said as she took his hand and led him through the camp and up the path toward their tree.

"I think you should something that I haven't actually told you yet." Jake said biting his lip.

"What do you need to tell me?" Neytiri asked.

"You know when we had that disagreement with Riv and I threatened him?" Jake said trying to find the right words to say.

"Yes,"

"Well, Bec wasn't born as a Sully like I was." Jake said calmly.

Neytiri didn't say anything. Jake knew that silence was meant that he could continue with his story.

"My parents adopted her when she was 14 because she wasn't being treated right by her father. Her stepmother, her real mother and stepfather all agreed that my parents could adopt her. She kept her birth name until she married Tom, my brother that when she became an official Sully." Jake said finishing his story.

"Does she stay in contact with her other family?" Neytiri asked curiously.

Jake smiled. "Yeah she does. She emails her stepmother and half-sisters every day. She has endless conversations with her stepfather, mother and other half siblings once or twice a week."

Neytiri looked him confused.

"A half sibling is a sibling but has either a different mother or different father but have one parent the same." Jake said trying to make easier for Neytiri to understand.

"I think I understand now," Neytiri said nodding slightly.

"I'm glad because my family is pretty complicated." Jake said with another smile.

Neytiri hugged him as they headed up the path.

Once they reached the tree, they found Riv waiting for them.

"What are you doing here?" Jake hissed as Neytiri stepped behind him.

"Have you chosen your destiny, uncle?" the teenager asked.

Neytiri looked her nephew before turning to her mate who looked her and remembered their earlier conversation about family.

"You say you can't do two things at once, right? Well many great leaders have. Your grandparents could raise a family and lead a clan and I can too. So I'm choosing to do both." Jake said defiantly.

Neytiri smiled before making it disappear so Riv couldn't see it.

"Fine. Have it your way." Riv said. Without another word, he stormed out of the tree and disappeared.

Jake and Neytiri stood rooted to the spot. Neither had any idea what they had just seen or heard.

Had they just witnessed a member of their immediate family walk out of them? Or had they just witnessed a great betrayal in the making? Whatever it was it was going to be a whole more ugly in the future. However that was just a theory.

_A great betrayal was far from familiar to the Omaticaya. I had betrayed them once and I was willing to do it again. However, Riv was family. It devastated the vast majority of us who thought he was good guy who loved and cherished his family. Clearly we were wrong. Dead wrong to all levels of wrong._

Bec finally broke the silence. "You did the right thing Jake. Riv might not understand what it means to be part of a family but you clearly do. If he wants to hate you let him."

Neytiri looked pale and by the look on her face she looked like she wanted to cry. Jake instinctively hugged her and so did Bec.

"What are we going to do?" Bec asked her brother.

"We'll have to think of something because I have a feeling we won't just be fighting the RDA. We might be fighting our own species." Jake said in a grave tone.

Neytiri cringed into him more knowing that he was right. Bec knew that Jake was right about one thing. It was going to turn into a shit fight without a doubt. Jake and Neytiri knew that they would have to fight for their lives, their clan and the family they had vowed to protect.

Jake had chosen to rule and raise a family. Would that be enough to keep the two potential at bay? He highly doubted it.

_Please review!_


	9. Distracted

**A/N: **_Hi to all my faithful readers. Sorry for the really long gap between updates but school and other things in my life have really slowed down my writing. This chapter is the crappiest chapter that I've written ever. So please tell if you like the chapter and please be honest about it. Anyway, enjoy._

_**Chapter Nine: Distracted**_

The early morning sun of Pandora sat low in the sky. Jake stood in the doorway of the tree watching the sun rise. He had had trouble falling asleep the previous night with fears of dreaming of Riv's evil plans. It wasn't fair on Neytiri. She had been heartbroken too many times in the past with her father's death and Jake and Grace's betrayal. Why would her own nephew want revenge when he was only a baby at the time of his parents' brutal and merciless deaths? Jake could only imagine the twisting of his young twisted mind. He was brought out of his thoughts by warm hands on his shoulders.

"You alright?" Neytiri asked placing her chin on her hand that was placed upon her troubled mate's shoulder.

"I thought you were asleep." Jake kept his eyes on the sunrise.

"The sun is too bright in the morning for my liking," Neytiri said not even bothering to hide a smile that had formed on her face.

"The sunrises on Earth were nothing like this. The sky was too polluted for the sun to rise the way it does here," Jake couldn't keep the smile from forming on his face either.

Neytiri hugged him. She had been thinking about Riv too. She was worried sick about him. She had promised Sylwanin that if anything happened to her or Kipling that she would take care of Riv as if he were her own son and she had been but something in the young boy's mind had snapped.

"Are _you _alright? You haven't been yourself for the last couple of days," Jake said turning his head to look at her.

"I am fine," Neytiri lied. She was a terrible liar. The Na'vi had no word for lie or dishonesty. They knew that lying was a very bad thing.

"I know something's wrong. You aren't normally _this _quiet." Jake said raising an eyebrow in her direction.

Neytiri sighed. "I have been thinking of Riv. I've let my sister down," She wasn't one to normally cry but being pregnant had made her soft. She moved her head so that it rest against Jake's.

"You haven't let Sylwanin down. Riv has done that himself. Don't blame yourself for something you didn't know was going to happen." Jake said gently turning to face her. He wiped the tears from her eyes using his thumbs.

Neytiri gave him a sad smile before hugging him again.

Up at Hell's Gate, the atmosphere was anything but happy. Like every morning, Norm and Bec got up early and helped themselves to coffee from the coffee machine. They had to get in early because coffee was the only way that the scientists could survive through the day. Some had 3 cups in one go some had more than that.

Bec had been distracted the last few days and now it was really starting to annoy Norm. She wasn't performing to her usual brilliance.

"Bec is something wrong?" Norm asked as they sat an empty mess hall table.

Bec looked up, "Hmm? Oh yeah I'm fine."

Norm reached across the table and put his hand on Bec's.

"I know you Bec. I may not know you as well as Jake does, but I can tell that you're unhappy. If Tom was still alive he would know exactly what to say. I'm not Tom but I know something's wrong either way. So out with it before I get Jake involved." Norm was desperate to get his best female scientist to talk about what she was feeling.

"I'm sorry Norm. It's just that I have been lost without Jake up here. I know he has his own life to live with Neytiri and the Omaticaya but I've lived with him for so long that I've forgotten what it's like to live by myself." Bec looked at Norm like she wanted to cry.

"You've lived with him for three months. Actually now that I think about it you've been living with the other scientists too. What's so different between living with Jake and scientists?"

"Before Jake and I came to Pandora, Tom and I lived with Jake. We were his carers so to speak. When Tom was murdered, I didn't know how I was going to survive without him. The day of Tom's murder I got a call from the RDA who told me about his murder they also wanted to talk to Jake about taking over Tom's contact on Pandora. I told them that he wasn't home so they sent agents to find him. They told him about Tom's murder and that they wanted to give him a chance have a fresh start on a new world and it would also give him the chance to pilot Tom's Avatar. They said it would give him the chance to walk again. They were right. The events that followed involving Neytiri and the battle changed Jake for the better. Not for the worse." Bec couldn't say anything more. It brought back to many memories that she was willing to forget.

It seemed odd to Norm that Bec didn't bring up the mention of her baby but he understood how she felt.

The friends were silent for a moment before Norm finally decided to break the silence.

"I got an idea. Why don't you go spend some time with Jake and Neytiri. I'm sure they'd love your company." Norm said removing his hand from Bec and taking a sip of his coffee only to realise that it was now stone cold.

"Fuck! My coffee's cold!" he muttered.

Bec nodded completely forgetting Norm's cursing over his coffee. "That's a good idea. I haven't spent time with Jake in ages. But what about my work?"

Norm smiled. "Don't worry about it. You'll be able to catch up,"

Bec sighed with relief and smiled. "Thanks Norm. I'll see you later," With that she hurried out of the lab but was stopped by Norm's voice.

"Say hi to Jake and Neytiri for me!" he called.

Bec turned and laughed. "I will." With that she linked to her Avatar and ventured out into the forest to seek out her love struck brother.

Neytiri sat in Jake's lap outside their tree. She had just thrown up like every morning since she day she found out she was pregnant.

"Not fun is it?" Jake asked as he gently rubbed her arms soothingly.

"No it is not fun," Neytiri grumbled as rested her head on Jake's shoulder.

Bec suddenly emerged from the bushes.

"Becky! We see you!" Jake said as he helped Neytiri up and smiling at his sister.

"Hey guys! I see you!" She said as she hurried over to his brother to hug him.

"What are you doing here? Aren't you meant to be up the lab working?" Jake asked.

"Norm gave the day off. He said I could the day with you. If that's ok," Bec said with a smile.

"That's cool," Jake said as Neytiri nodded in agreement.

"What are we going to do?" Bec asked.

Jake and Neytiri's faces fell. They hadn't thought of what they were going to do.

"You don't have a plan do you?" Bec asked.

Jake shook his head.

Bec thought for a moment. "Oh I know! Come with me," Bec said as she started to walk into the forest.

Neytiri grabbed Jake's arm and dragged him after Bec.

"Easy!" Jake said as Neytiri pulled him through the forest.

"You're slow," Neytiri said as she walked beside him taking his hand.

"Come on you two!" Bec yelled.

"Number one rule when comes to Bec don't be slow or late. She'll rip your head off." Jake said as Neytiri led him toward Bec.

Neytiri had no idea what 'rip your head off' meant but she knew it wasn't a good thing.

The trio continued to walk until Bec stopped abruptly.

"Why did you stop?" Jake asked as he stopped himself from running into her.

"We're here," Bec said with a small smile on her face.

"We are staring at a cliff face," Neytiri said staring up at the cliff.

"Exactly, we need to climb the rest of the way." Bec said.

"You're kidding right? I mean in your condition? What about Neytiri?" Jake said looking a little worried. With Neytiri and Bec being pregnant, he couldn't allow them to climb and harm their babies.

"We'll be fine. You worry too much," Bec said as she started to climb the cliff face.

Neytiri gave him a small smile before heading after Bec.

Jake watched them climb before deciding whether or not to follow them. After they had gotten further up the cliff enough, Jake started to climb after them. He couldn't help but feel a bit hesitant. He hadn't climbed a cliff since he had toppled over the side of the Banshee Roost when he had tamed his Ikran. He hated to admit it but he was now afraid of cliffs.

You might think that a badass former marine being afraid of cliffs was a bit of overrated. Jake was a little afraid of cliffs but he couldn't show it and nor would he ever. This climb would scare away that irrational phobia for good.

Bec reached the top first then followed by Neytiri and then Jake.

"I... didn't... know... you... could climb... that... well," Jake panted.

"Well I _did_ do rock climbing as a teenager. I suppose that all came back to me," Bec said shrugging.

Jake rolled his eyes as Neytiri pulled him over the ledge and onto his feet.

"Thanks," he said giving Neytiri a small smile.

Neytiri grinned back.

"Bec, you still haven't told us why you dragged us up here," Jake said having gained back his voice.

"Just a little bit further and don't worry, there's no more climbing." Bec said turning to see her brother's emotionless expression.

Jake sighed with relief as Neytiri grabbed his hand and pulled him after Bec. After 5 minutes of walking, Bec stopped at what looked like a rock-made staircase.

"Please don't tell me we're going up there," Jake said looked at the stone steps awkwardly.

"You guessed right, bro! We are going up there," Bec said turning to Jake and flashing him a smile.

"Oh no," Jake groaned.

"It will not be that scary, Jake." Neytiri said reassuringly.

"I'm not scared. It's the rocks that bother me." Jake grumbled.

"I think it's time you conquered your fear. Besides, why would the 6th Toruk Makto and the Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya be afraid of a bunch of rocks?" Bec smugly asked.

Jake knew that Bec was only teasing but his mind thought otherwise. "Ha-ha funny! Oh I don't know maybe it's got something to do with me falling over the edge of the Hallelujah Mountains," Jake shot back.

"Actually where the shack is now located is actually the Hallelujah Mountains as a whole so to speak, you went up to the Banshee roost. There's a massive difference," Bec said as she started to walk up the stone steps.

Jake groaned and followed his sister up the steps with Neytiri following close behind.

_Why must all the women in my life have to have logical explanations for everything? _Jake thought to himself.

Neytiri pushed him further up the stairs when he slowed down. She could feel her child within even if she was only a couple of months along in her pregnancy.

As the trio climbed the stairs, Jake and Neytiri wondered want awaited them at the top.

"Welcome to my little bit of paradise!" Bec said as she climbed the final step over the threshold.

Jake and Neytiri stared in awe at what they saw. The cliff over looked the marvellous views of the unseen oceans of Pandora. Jake and Neytiri could only stare. They were completely lost for words. They had never seen anything so beautiful before.

"How did you find this place?" Jake asked once he had found his voice again.

"Well... the day that war ended and the RDA were sent back to Earth; Connor, Carly and I went exploring which would explain why we weren't there to see the RDA return to their ship. We got lost and climbed up this very cliff and the rest is history. It was lucky that we had a camera on our person otherwise we could never have been able to take photos and show them to the other scientists." Bec explained.

Jake stepped forward and placed a hand on Bec's shoulder.

"Thanks sissy. For showing us this place; we owe you one," With this comment Jake smiled before pulling Bec into a hug. Neytiri hurried to their sides and hugged them. It was the most awkward group hug that a person could have ever experienced.

Back at Hell's Gate, Norm was having an argument with Carly about the mess in the Bio lab. He hadn't been happy all day and he had to take his anger out on someone.

"Norm! What the heck is going on and why are you taking it out on my wife? Connor asked after hearing the commotion halfway down the hall.

"Yeah, why are you taking it out on me?" Carly asked.

Norm's anger vanished at the question.

"I don't honestly know. I guess I'm kind of envying Jake's decision to become a Na'vi permanently." Norm said grimly. He was happy for Jake but he couldn't help but feel a little jealous of his best friend.

"You? Jealous of Jake? Come on," Connor said trying to hide the snigger that was about to escape his lips.

"Connor, you're not helping here," Carly said bitterly.

Connor immediately shut his mouth to avoid getting another ear full from his wife.

"I know how you feel Norm. Getting to become a full Na'vi is a big deal. For Jake especially. Let's think about it for a moment. He couldn't be with Neytiri if he was still human right?" Norm nodded. "He couldn't use his human legs so his human body was deemed useless to him. His Avatar gave him back the opportunity walk again. We just have to be happy for him, ok?" Carly was laying down the obvious law but Norm knew that she was right. After spending all that time with Grace would have rubbed off on Carly sometime.

"Sorry I snapped Carly. The whole Jake as a Na'vi thing is still processing for me," Norm said with a sigh.

Carly nodded understandably. "It's still registering for us too. Grace would have been so proud of him. We just have to be happy for him and let the rest fly I guess."

Norm, who had been avoiding eye contact with Carly and Connor since the moment he had stopped yelling at Carly looked up.

"I understand boss. It wasn't naturally your fault," Carly said, a small smile creeping up along her face.

Norm smiled when Carly had called him boss. He knew that taking over Grace's role as the head of the Avatar Program wasn't going to be easy. He didn't have the same amount of training as Grace had. Grace had had years upon years of training on both Earth and on Pandora. Jake had been Norm's biggest inspiration for leadership after Grace's death. He had watched and fought with Jake and the other Na'vi in the battle against the RDA. Norm had seen for himself what type of leader Jake was and was trying to lead the scientists that hadn't be exiled from Pandora in a similar manner only Jake made it look a hell of a lot easier.

"I have to get back to work otherwise Max is going to murder me. I'll see you both later," Connor said wanting to desperately get out of the lab.

"Oh right. See ya." Norm said as he and Carly turned their heads to watch Connor leave the lab.

"Forgive him. He's still taking Grace's death hard," Carly said when she saw the sorrow on Norm's face.

"I am too. But we'll get through this. Jake seems to be over it; for now." Norm said thinking of how Jake had taken Grace's death. The former marine had taken Grace's death hard but had the support of Neytiri and the rest of the science team.

Carly nodded and went back to work examining samples that had been stored from almost 4 months earlier. The samples had been taken the day that Jake had gone missing in the forest only to be found by Neytiri and the rest was history.

The rest of the day continued in utter and complete silence. Norm went about cleaning up the mess that had been made in Selfridge's office the day that the RDA had been exiled. It wasn't likely that when the RDA returned to Pandora for the next battle that they would take refuge in the old Hell's Gate. They would have to take refuge in the forest due to their desire to get the all important Unobtanium. They were greedy self-centred pigs all the scientists knew that all too well.

Back in the forest, Jake, Neytiri and Nia sat in front of a cooking fire talking about the place that Bec had taken Jake and Neytiri earlier that day.

"Will you take me up there?" Nia asked after Jake had finished explaining how to get there.

"Sure, if you don't mind the climb," Jake said exchanging smiles with Neytiri.

"I am a very good climber," Nia said with the biggest smile that she could manage without laughing.

Jake looked at Neytiri for acknowledgement of this fact.

"It is true. We use to climb trees as children and she use to beat me," Neytiri said.

Jake looked at her with a tensing grin across his face. "No. The Omaticaya's finest female warrior beaten at her won game? Who knew?"

Neytiri hit him playfully in the head. "Be quiet!" she hissed just as playfully.

Several people nearby looked over to see what was going on. Jake fell silent. He knew he shouldn't have said anything but he couldn't resist.

Nia laughed softly.

"Well you do have a point, Jake."

"Huh?"

"Neytiri is the finest female warrior and it is very rare for her to be beaten at her own game. She can be beaten at some things." Nia explained as simply and as plain as she could manage.

Jake's ears pricked up in interest. "How?"

Before Nia could reply they were joined by her mate, Hu'tu.

He nodded in acknowledge at Neytiri and Jake who returned the gesture.

"Talking about how to beat Neytiri?" Hu'tu asked.

"You could say that," Jake laughed.

"Is the baby alright?" Hu'tu asked turning to Nia.

"The child is fine," Ni said as Hu'tu sat beside her.

Like Neytiri, Nia was pregnant too only she was at least a month further along than Neytiri.

"I am glad," Hu'tu said with a smile.

Neytiri put her head on Jake's shoulder and smiled.

"You quite alright there?" Jake said wrapping an arm around Neytiri.

Neytiri didn't speak up. Jake knew that she was happy and as long as she was happy he was too.

The evening continued on in a peaceful manner. The clan ate and was reduced to silence as one by one the clan drifted to their alcoves in and around new hometree for the night.

Finally Nia and Hu'tu bid Jake and Neytiri goodnight and drifted home leaving Jake and Neytiri the only ones in the now empty grounds. Neytiri had fallen half- asleep. Her head was still on Jake's shoulder.

"Tir, time to go home," Jake said gently shaking her.

Neytiri groaned.

"Do you want to walk or do you want me to carry you?" Jake asked.

"Walk," Neytiri said as she lifted her head from Jake's shoulder.

"I am pregnant but I _can _do everything for myself," Neytiri said as Jake pulled her to her feet.

Jake chuckled. "Alright then," With that the couple walked home without a word being spoken between them.

When they reached the tree they found Bec waiting for them.

"Hey Bec; What are you doing here?" Jake asked upon seeing his sister.

"We had some more sightings of the RDA ships," Bec pulled from her hip pocket her iPhone that was 1000GB and she used it for everything. She kept hologram maps and every science report on it. She flicked through the screens until she found the app she needed. It was a good thing she had two phones. One was made for her Avatar body while the other was for her human body. They had the same stuff on them but they had different numbers.

She then handed the oversized phone to Jake who watched the message in awe.

Selfridge's face adjusted the camera before he stepped back and faced the camera.

"Hello human occupants of Pandora. I just wanted to let you know that the RDA and I literally mean the RDA have advised a new and foolproof plan to just the Unobtanium from the depths of the old Hometree of the Blue Flute blue monkeys," Jake's knuckles clenched into a fist and turned white with fury. "Don't say we didn't warn you. Oh and Sully, if I was you I would watch your own back if I were you. An old friend is returning and you will never guess who it is." With that, Selfridge gave a pitiful evil laugh before the screen went blank.

"Ass fucking hole!" Jake hissed.

Neytiri hugged him from behind frightened of what might happen if the human colony were to return.

"What are we going to do?" Bec asked taking her phone off Jake before he crushed it in his massive hands.

"First we think of a plan but before we can do that we all need sleep in order to think of our plan." Jake said looking at just how tried Neytiri was. Bec noticed this and nodded.

"I'll bring Connor and Norm with me in the morning, maybe they can help with the plan." Bec said looking at Neytiri also seeing just how tired she was. "Get Neytiri to bed, Jake. She's exhausted by the looks of it." Bec turned and disappeared into the night without saying goodbye. She needed to tell Connor and Norm the message from Selfridge and inform them of what she had spoken to Jake and Neytiri about in terms of plans.

In Jake and Neytiri's room, Jake was pulling Neytiri to bed. Neytiri felt like a child being put to bed by its father but she knew that Jake was only helping.

"We'll be tucking our child in a few months," Jake said once he was in bed.

"I look forward to it," Neytiri said.

Jake smiled before leaning down to whisper in her ear, "I'm sure you do," He then kissed her cheek.

"Night," he said as he turned over.

"Night," Neytiri replied and within a couple of minutes the couple was asleep.

The next morning, Jake awoke before Neytiri and was busy cleaning his arrowheads when Neytiri kissed his cheek.

"Oh morning," he said brightly. "How'd you sleep?"

"Better than ever," Neytiri said as she watched Jake.

"See, a little sleep doesn't hurt anyone does it?"

"We see you guys," said Norm making Jake look up.

"Hey guys. We see you. Come on in," Jake said before looking up again. "No way! Norm you manage to repair your Avatar!"

The friends laughed.

"Yeah, it wasn't as bad as we thought. A few shots in the shoulder it was nothing at all major." Norm said with the biggest smile coming across his face.

"Come on stupid number 1 and stupid number 2. We got planning to do," Bec said as she and Connor walked in.

"Fine then," Jake said as he went to sit down around the extinguished fire beside Neytiri and Connor.

Once everyone was seated around the fire, Jake spoke up.

"Right, we all know why we're here," Everyone nodded.

"We need to create an anti-RDA plan to stop them tearing down yet another sacred Na'vi site and hometree." Bec said pulling her phone from her pocket and activating the map of the area.

"If we go from here to the Old Hell's Gate grounds to here out to the archery fields, we should have an advantage over Selfridge and his goons." Bec said as she pointed out the areas on the map to which she was referring.

"Hmm..." Jake said as he eyed the map areas that Bec had just pointed out.

"What?" Connor asked.

"Wouldn't it be easier to go from the top of Hometree to the Archery fields?" Jake asked running his index finger down from the top of the diagram of Hometree to the point indicating the archery fields.

"We'll need to fly to the top of Hometree. We don't have any chopper pilots and it's too risky for Ikrans." Bec said giving her brother a look of sympathy.

"Hey, who's the leader here? Me or you?" Jake asked allowing his to turn sour.

Neytiri grabbed Jake's arm to prevent him from standing up and attacking Bec.

"Calm, my Jake. Calm," She soothed. She had never seen Jake snap at Bec before. Jake's breathing returned to normal at her touch.

_Stay calm, Jake. Stay calm. _He told himself.

"I'm calm," Jake said breathing evenly.

Bec nodded and continued to speak. "You are in charge, captain. But I'm the one that came up with this stupid plan."

"Corporal," Corrected Norm and Connor in unison.

"My bad, _Corporal._" Bec said giving Jake a feral smirk that indicated that she was the really the one in charge of this battle.

"I've fought in more battles and have far more fucking experience then you do!" Jake bellowed.

"Jake!" Neytiri shrieked.

"Let him get it out of his system," Connor murmured.

Neytiri chose to ignore him and clamped a hand over Jake's mouth to shut him up. She used her free hand to make him look at her. "Listen to what Bec has to say then comment," she hissed before unclamping her hand from his mouth.

Jake turned his head back and faced Bec.

"Thank you," Bec mouthed to Neytiri.

Neytiri nodded in acknowledgement and allowed Bec to continue.

"I think Jake would be the best one to pull off something as big as this," Bec said defeated.

"What? You wanted to lead the battle a second ago. Why the sudden change in attitude?" Connor asked before Jake was about to speak up.

"I'm a scientist not an army officer. I don't want my child to be orphaned if something happens to me out there. Besides, I can only lead small battalions I'll never be able to lead big ones like Jake can," Bec gave Jake a small smile before falling silent.

"Well this is awkward. Anyway, the best way for us to have the home field advantage over the RDA is to attack from the top of Hometree and then we attack from the archery fields. Does that make much sense?" Jake said looking around at his sister, 2 friends and his mate.

"Now that you mention it, it does make a little of sense, yeah," Norm said looking at the diagram that now sat in the ashy pit where the fire normally was.

"Good at least my idea is registering with you," Jake said with an approving nod.

As the day progressed, the plan started to form and brew into something believable even to the ears of Jake. Everyone involved put forward their ideas and Jake would either reject the idea or add it to the plan. When dusk broke through the cut windows the group knew it was time to eat.

Going down to the cooking fires, the friends grabbed their food and ate in complete silence. Like the previous night, Neytiri placed her head on Jake's shoulder and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Jake, take Neytiri home. We'll continue with the plan tomorrow," Norm said as quietly as he could.

Jake nodded and gently lifted Neytiri into his lap before getting to his feet.

"Night," he mouthed as he turned to say farewell to Connor, Norm and Bec.

"Night," They mouthed back.

Jake walked through the bright forest with Neytiri resting peacefully in his arms. The battle planning had worn her out. Jake knew that the baby was one of the reasons why she was so tired all the time. As their tree came into view, Jake slowed his pace down so that he didn't step on any twigs or leaves that littered the forest floor. He ducked in the doorway and headed for their bedroom. Reaching the bed in the room, Jake lifted Neytiri into one arm and pulled back the covers with the other.

Placing Neytiri down, Jake pulled the covers over her and tucked her in like he had the previous night. He could envision himself tucking his son or daughter into bed of a night time with Neytiri lingering over his shoulder and praising him for being the best father that their child could have. He then climbed over her to save himself the trip of walking around and pulled the covers over himself before laying down and instantly falling asleep. He hadn't realised just how tired he really was until his head had hit the moss pillow.

Dreams came that told Jake of his immediate future. He dreamed of cradling his child in his overgrown arms and teaching his son or daughter how to hunt, gather and fight using a spear, bow and arrow an even a knife and a machete sized sword.

Neytiri rolled over and wrapped her arms around Jake with a small smile escaping her lips. She had acted as if she was asleep but the truth was that she really was tired. She leaned in to kiss Jake's cheek before placing her head near Jake's before she fell asleep for real.

_Please review! The next chapter will be a real good one and one I think everyone has been waiting for._


	10. An Enemy's return from the dead

**A/N: **_Sorry for not updating sooner. School and the work that goes with it is causing havoc for me. Anyway, this chapter was thrown together over like a couple of weeks like normal but this took like a month to get to write because I couldn't think of a way to start the chapter. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Ten: An enemy's return from the dead**_

The ISV Vulture docked at a space station not far from Pandora. The human inhabitants boarded the space station leaving their original ship behind. The inhabitants included Parker Selfridge and someone of whom everyone thought was dead. Death caused by the poison from a Na'vi princess' arrow.

"What a son of a bitch!" Selfridge muttered as he boarded the station.

"Everyone is at fault here!" said the figure behind him.

Selfridge stopped, his feet frozen in place. He turned to see to who had spoken only to come face to face with a scarred Quaritch.

"Miles? I thought Sully's girlfriend killed you!" Selfridge said his face going pale like he had just seen a ghost.

"She only shot me enough to knock me out," Quaritch said in an evil tone.

Selfridge's eyes were still wide from the shock. He looked around and saw the pale expressions of the other humans behind him. They were in just as much shock as Selfridge was. Nonetheless they continued to file onto the shuttle that they thought was about to take them home. They were wrong to say the least.

Selfridge walked onto the station not knowing what to think. This changed everything. With Quaritch more than alive, they could plot another plan to oust that parasite known as the human traitor: Jake Sully. They would make him and his worthless new home and his new family of savages pay for what the humans of the RDA had lost during the battle. The first target: Sully's girl.

The humans filed into the ship in complete and utter silence until they reached the meeting room. They filed in and took their seats wanting to hear what their already failed leaders had to say. They didn't want to break amends with the Na'vi who had exiled them and therefore banned them from mining the troublesome Unobtanium.

"You are probably wondering why you are all here," Quaritch said placing his scarred hands on the edge of the table that strongly resembled the mess tables that they had left behind on Pandora. "We are going back to Pandora to get the ultimate revenge!" Quaritch raised his voice that closely resembled a certain human male turned Na'vi to the clans before the battle that had caused the humans expulsion from Pandora.

Murmurs of panic broke out amongst the assembled humans.

"We can't go back!" shouted a man from the back of the room. "The Na'vi will kill us if we even take one step back onto the planet!"

"Yeah!" shouted another few people. Some of whom were female.

Selfridge and Quaritch looked at each other. Selfridge was forced to look away as Quaritch's eyes bore into him like he too had been shot with a Na'vi arrow in the chest.

Quaritch looked out over the sea of people that sat before. They all immediately fell silent as life they had been hit with the pledge. No one dared to speak in fear of facing the wrath of this now greatly feared man.

"We strike with greater force. No Na'vi or Na'vi army will dare oppose!"

The humans were relucent but cheered all the same knowing that if they didn't they would punished severely.

Neytiri and Jake lay sleep in the grass of a forgotten meadow that was showered in glorious sunshine. They had gone for a walk and had decided to rest for a while only to fall asleep. Neytiri had never been so happy in her life. Pregnant and happy was always a sign of a positive future. If she had followed her father's orders and mated with Tsu'tey she would never have felt as happy as she did now with Jake. She to break the rules to get her happily ever after and she had never regretted it. Well maybe she did that one time when Jake had broken her heart by being forced to lie to her and the clan but otherwise looking back on it now it was felt to distance and it was a memory that she was willing to forget.

She slowly opened her eyes to see the blades of grass blowing gently in the gentle breeze. The breeze felt good against her skin as she laid next Jake with her head against his shoulder. He didn't move but knew that she was there. He smiled. It was his way of letting her know that he knew of her presence. She leaned down to kiss his nose only to be meant by a proper kiss. It lingered but was worthwhile. Jake pulled Neytiri into a hug and sighed. Neytiri immediately looked up.

"What is wrong, my Jake?" she asked.

Jake shook his head but Neytiri would not have any of it. Placing her hands on either side of his face, she forced him to look at her and she wouldn't take no for an answer.

"Tell me," she whispered.

Jake sighed again and begun to speak. "I was just... thinking of my brother,"

Neytiri nodded. "I was thinking of my sister too." She said sadly.

"I miss Tom. He was the complete opposite to me. He was smart and got the girls and I was dumb and violent that was going somewhere worth regretting. Until I came here and met you," Jake said looking into Neytiri with a bright cheeky grin on his face.

Neytiri smiled and leaned in to kiss him. Jake's hand caressed her neck while his free hand went to her stomach in which had the slightest bump. Jake broke the kiss and realised something that he had never realised before.

"That's odd," he said looking down at his mate's stomach.

"What?" Neytiri looked down and touched her hand to her stomach as well.

"You're almost 2 months along, right?" Jake asked.

Neytiri's face was full of puzzlement. "Yes. Why?"

"From what I can remember with Nicole's pregnancy with Sarah, she started to show visible signs at least 3 and a half months. This is out of the ordinary." Jake was truly puzzled by this fact.

"Maybe I am carrying more than one," Neytiri joked leaning closer to him as if to kiss him again.

"I dunno but whatever it is I'm just glad to be a part of it." Jake kissed Neytiri's cheek before she snuggled p to him like a child would to their mother. She closed her eyes and sighed happily. She envisioned their child snuggling up them when late at night when he or she had a nightmare. Neytiri could also imagine her son or daughter in bed with her and Jake whenever they had nightmares.

The moment was interrupted by Mo'at. The Omaticaya Tsahìk cleared her throat seeing as it was the only way to get her love struck daughter to pay her some attention.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Neytiri asked looking up at her mother who was now standing in front of her and Jake.

Mo'at held out her hands and Neytiri took them so that she could pull her pregnant daughter to her feet.

"Could I trouble you for a moment?" Mo'at asked as Neytiri pulled Jake to his feet.

Neytiri looked at Jake and gestured with his head for her to go with her mother.

"Go, I have to attend a meeting with the warrior's council anyway," he said with a slight smile.

Neytiri gave him her 'I love you' look before leaning in to kiss him. "I'll see you later then," she said as Jake started to head the other way. She then followed her mother back toward Hometree and towards her mother's alcove.

"What is this about, sa'nok?" Neytiri asked once they were safe in the alcove and out of the hearing range of the clan.

"I have noticed that you have been spending a little too much time with that mate of yours," Mo'at said crossing her arms across her chest.

Neytiri's ears went flat against her skull and her tail remained motionless.

"So? What does it matter? You know perfectly well that Jake is only looking out for my best interests for our child," Neytiri said trying to keep her voice level and free of anger.

"You are becoming more like Jake everyday 'eveng." At this comment Neytiri rolled her eyes in annoyance. She didn't care if she was becoming more like Jake. She loved him and his humanness was bound to rub off on her sometime or another.

"I am not a child anymore mother! You do not keep me under your watchful eye!" Neytiri hissed. "I'm a woman perfectly capable of taking care of herself and her unborn child."

Mo'at lowered her head and bit her lip knowing her daughter was right. She was perfectly capable of taking care of herself and her unborn child but as a mother herself, she was only looking out for her only surviving child. She prayed to Eywa that Neytiri's child wouldn't turn out to be like their cousin, Riv.

"I did this with Sylwanin too. I know how much you love Jake and how much he loves you but you really do need to consider your chores as well. Just because you're with child does not mean that you forget your chores." Mo'at said sternly.

Neytiri threw her hands up and stormed out of the alcove. Mo'at knew she was hurting but it was nessacary to for Neytiri do her chores and spend less time with Jake. As tears streamed down Neytiri's face, she needed someone to talk to. Knowing Jake and the scientists were busy, Neytiri decided to seek out Nia.

After 10 minutes of searching, Neytiri found Nia weaving under a central root of Hometree with her sister, Ja'la. Knowing her best friend's foot falls anywhere, Nia looked up only to see Neytiri looking really upset. Telling Ja'la to continue on without her, Nia got to her feet and went to comfort her friend.

"Neytiri, what is the matter?" Nia asked pulling Neytiri into a hug.

"My mother is the problem," Neytiri answered.

"What did she say?" Nia asked.

"She told me to do my chores _before _spending time with Jake," Neytiri sniffed.

"She is only looking out for you. If you have a daughter you will be doing the same thing for her too," Nia said wisely but she knew this would only upset Neytiri more.

"It just isn't fair, Nia." Neytiri grumbled.

Nia took Neytiri by the shoulders and looked at her directly in the eyes.

"I know how much you love Jake and we both know that your mother knows it too but we both also know that you can't win with your mother." Nia answered.

Neytiri groaned in agreement. "I wish mother wasn't so difficult," she said miserably.

"Some mothers are. Some mothers aren't." Nia said hugging Neytiri a little bit tighter than before.

Neytiri looked up at her best friend and smiled grimly. She nodded before backing out of the hug. "Thank you for the company, Nia. I really appreciate it."

Nia laughed. "No problem. I enjoy your company just as much as you enjoy mine. We have been best friends since we were children," Nia said with a smile.

"We'll become mothers together as well," Neytiri said mirroring her best friend's smile.

Neytiri bid Nia and Ja'la farewell and went for a walk around the camp. She passed people she hadn't had seen since the war. She greeted them and continued on her walk. She came to rest at a small stream. She sat and rested her head up against a tree.

"Neytiri? What are you doing here?" came a familiar voice.

Neytiri lifted her head to see Jake coming toward her.

"Jake? What are you doing here? I thought you were attending to the warriors," Neytiri said pulling herself up onto her feet.

"I was I just had to..." Jake couldn't get the rest of his sentence out so Neytiri finished for him.

"Get away?"

Jake sighed but nodded nonetheless. "Yeah you could say that," Neytiri got to her feet and went to hug him.

"I know how you feel," She said in his ear.

Jake sighed again. Neytiri could tell that he was unhappy with the result he had gotten from the meeting with the warriors council. Knowing the warriors like she did, Neytiri would have thought that they would taken this threat more seriously after the last time Jake had tried to warn them about the invasion of the sky people.

"_You worry too much Jakesully," _said one of the leading warriors.

"_I have my sources. You remember Normspellman? He found out about this," _Jake had said.

"_The sky people would never come back. Not after you banished them," _said another warrior.

Jake shook his head unable to believe what he had just heard.

"_Please take this seriously!" _Jake said trying to keep his temper under control.

The other warriors had laughed and Jake had simply walked out of the meeting with fury pulsing in his ears. His fury vanished when he had come across Neytiri.

"They are still getting to the idea of having a former sky person as their olo'eyktan.If they do not get use to it I will make them," Neytiri said gently before hissing the rest of her statement.

Jake smiled before caressing her cheek. "Don't do anything rash." He warned.

"It is disrespect for them not to appreciate their leader. It is an insult toward me!" Neytiri silently hissed.

"Shh! I can handle myself like you can handle yourself and the baby," Jake said gently.

Neytiri grunted in defeat. He was too good at winning verbal fights.

"Why? Why must you be so..." she struggled to find the right word.

"Stubborn?" Jake said before Neytiri could speak up again.

Neytiri rolled her eyes. Must he always finish for her?

"Why?" she said shaking her head while trying to hide a laugh that was threatening to escape.

Jake laughed before leaning in to kiss his mate's nose.

"Love you," she mouthed.

Jake smiled. "And I you,"

Neytiri and leaned in closer to him to kiss him properly.

Allowing the kiss to linger, Jake fought with all his might to break it but he couldn't.

"Oh right that's enough," he breathed against Neytiri's neck. He had finally managed to break the kiss.

Neytiri knew she had gone a little bit too far but she didn't care. As long as she was with the man she loved, it didn't matter to her.

"Can't you stay?" she asked.

Jake thought about what his opinions were. He couldn't go back to the warriors meeting and he didn't have anything else so the only opinion he had left was to spend the remainder of the day with Neytiri.

"I guess I can but what about your mother?" Jake asked. He certainly didn't want to face Mo'at's wrath.

"Mother has always been there for me but this time she's gone too far," Neytiri didn't want to face her mother's wrath either but she was getting tired of her mother's smothering her.

"She's only looking out for you. If we have a daughter you'll be doing the same to her." Neytiri knew Jake was right but she wasn't going to admit it. Not by a long shot.

"Do we have the rest of the day to ourselves or what?" Jake asked.

Neytiri smiled, "You bet,"

Selfridge sat at a computer thinking of a way he could get his revenge started on Jake. Suddenly he had an idea. He could get his revenge by taunting Jake's friends and family in order to get to him. Putting a satellite code into the computer, Selfridge waited until someone came into view.

"Spellman!" Selfridge said allowing his voice to turn sinister.

Norm walked back in front of the camera only to hear to the voice of the enemy. He stopped at the sound of his name.

"Selfridge! I mean Parker!" the young scientist exclaimed.

"Well, well, well. How's the human traitor?" snarled Selfridge with an evil smirk siding across his face.

Norm knew who Selfridge was referring to and felt his face pale.

"What do you care? You only cared about the Unobtanium and the money that it possessed," Norm said bitterly.

"Oh so you still remember that do you? I suspect Sully still remembers that," Selfridge's tone was menacing but Norm didn't hold back.

"Yes, Jake still remembers that. What did you think? That after he transferred his soul to his avatar that he would forget?"

Selfridge's eyes went wide. Norm gasped at his own comment and covered his own mouth is disarray.

"So Sully is officially a blue monkey now? Excellent!" Selfridge smiled in satisfaction. His plan was now falling into place. He would venture back to Pandora with Quaritch and as many people as they could muster and they would once again try to take their prize; the Unobtanium that they had originally been ordered to take and if they were lucky they kill more of the Na'vi population.

"Well if it isn't the science geek with the weak punch," Quaritch sneered from behind Selfridge.

Norm could feel his blood boil in his veins that ran through his body but he also felt his blood chill at the sound of the voice he thought he would never hear again.

"Quaritch! I thought..." Norm gasped and looked about ready to pass out.

"That I was dead? You thought wrong, Spellman." Quaritch had the most evil smile that Norm had ever seen on his face.

Norm ran out of the frame and bolted toward the Avatar link beds. Climbing in he had the scientist closest to him link to his avatar. Once linked, he bolted down to Jake and Neytiri's tree to tell them what he had just discovered. However, before hurrying out of the lab he grabbed his phone that had been synced to his computer and stuffed it into his overgrown pocket on his shabby pants. Luckily for him, his phone had synced the video conversation with Selfridge and Quaritch and was big enough to fit into his overgrown avatar hands.

Jake and Neytiri sat talking at home when they heard Norm calling.

"Guys! Guys! Guys!" Norm bolted into the tree startling his two love struck friends.

"Norm! What is wrong?" Neytiri asked getting to her feet. Jake of course followed her.

"Quaritch is alive!" Norm shrieked.

Jake and Neytiri looked at each other thinking that Norm was mad.

"He can't be. We both saw his corpse!" Jake's voice shook uncontrollably. Neytiri leaned into him clearly frightened. She may have been a warrior and the outgoing Omaticaya princess but he had feelings too and she was frightened at the fact that the man that she had killed wasn't in fact dead but pretending.

"Jake," she wimped as she cringed into him more.

Jake merely continued to look at Norm.

"Don't believe me? Here." Norm pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Jake.

Taking the phone from Norm, Jake actives the video and he and Neytiri watch in awe horror of the harsh reality of their greatest enemy alive. Their only question was how. How could Quaritch be alive and them not knowing it. What were they going to do about this current problem?

"What are we going to do?" Neytiri asked; her voice trembled like she was going to cry.

Norm and Jake looked at each other before turning to her.

"We fight back. That's the only solution." Norm and Jake said in unison.

Neytiri cringed into Jake more than before as if to cry. Norm huddled closer to them not knowing what to think or do.

_Please review and voice your __HONEST __opinion. Thanks again for continuing to follow this story. _


	11. Grace's Return

**A/N: **_This chapter was meant to be written and published at a later date but I couldn't resist writing about Grace's return. This is possibly the longest chapter I have written for this story. It would be great if she came back as a whole person and avatar driver in Avatar 2 but we'll just have to wait and see what James Cameron comes up with. This chapter just couldn't wait any longer. This is merely my take on how Grace should come back from the dead. For all we know she may not even be dead. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. _

_**Chapter Eleven: Grace's return**_

Jake walked through battlefield littered with bodies both Na'vi and humans alike. He looked down at his hands to see that the skin wasn't blue but in fact skin colour. He then looked down at his feet and found that he was in fact standing. He was human, standing on his formerly paralysed legs and walking through a field littered with corpses. This in his mind was strange.

As he walked through the corpses he saw people that he knew.

His parents. His sisters. His friends and Neytiri.

Running to where his family and friends had obviously fallen. He examined their wounds. Almost all of them had bullet holes in their foreheads and chests. But the one that devastated him the most was Neytiri's lifeless corpse lying in between Norm and Carly's avatar bodies. His heart almost stopped when his eyes laid upon the fatal wounds that lay upon his mate's body.

Neytiri's body had bullet holes to the forehead. Jake looked down to see the very thing he dreaded. Neytiri's stomach had multiple knife wounds. Her womb was ripped but there was of the child that she carried within. Their child. If Neytiri was dead so was their son or daughter. Jake fell to his knees and sobbed. He screamed his lungs out wanting to die too. He yelled for the killer to come forward but no one came.

He shot up with sweat pouring down his face only to realise he was in bed.

"Jake?" Neytiri was sitting up with her hand on his shoulder. "What did you see?" she asked, her voice merely a whisper.

Jake shook his head.

"Jake," Jake sighed knowing that he couldn't hide anything from Neytiri.

"I was human and standing on my legs again. I was walking through a battlefield littered with corpses. People I know and close to. All dead." Jake's breathing was rigid and heavy.

"Who?" Neytiri asked.

"My parents. My sisters. Sarah. My friends. You." Jake looked at her with concern plastered over his face.

Neytiri was afraid to ask about the wellbeing of their child but decided to ask anyway. "The baby?"

Jake shook his head and Neytiri had her answer. The expectant mother buried her head in Jake's shoulder while Jake's arms wrapped around her. After a moment or two, Neytiri spoke up.

"Come. We need to tell mother. It might be a sign from Eywa." Neytiri pulled herself out of Jake's arms and jumped out of bed. Jake however was relucent to move.

Neytiri gave him a stern look and he was out of bed in a flash.

"Mother!" Neytiri called as they approached Mo'at alcove in new Hometree.

"Mother!"

"Mo'at emerged to see the freaked out expression on her daughter's face.

"Daughter. Why are you not slumbering? It is late." Mo'at expression was serious and concerned all at once.

"It is urgent." Neytiri said still clutching Jake's arm tightly.

Mo'at nodded and motioned for Neytiri and Jake to enter after her.

"What seems to be the problem, Jake?" Mo'at asked her son-in-law.

"I had a dream. A really bad one." Jake said trying to keep his voice level. There was no doubt that he was frightened. He was really good at pretending that he wasn't.

"Tell me more," Mo'at instructed.

Jake did as he was told and explained his vision to her. After he done explaining, Mo'at's expression changed from concern to shame.

"I have prayed to Eywa that this day would never come."

Jake and Neytiri looked at each other in absolute confusion.

"What are you talking about mother?" Neytiri asked.

Mo'at's dropped her head in defeat.

"Enter," the Tsahìk said to the thin air.

Jake and Neytiri exchanged worried looks before turning back to see a red haired human woman reveal herself from a hidden room in the alcove.

"Hi marine," said the woman with a smile.

"Grace?" Jake's voice faltered in shock. How was Grace was alive when he had seen her die?

Neytiri looked about ready to pass out. She cringed into Jake. Was she seeing things? Was her mind playing tricks on her? No. Grace was actually standing before her and Jake in her human form.

"How is this even possible? We saw you die," Jake said managing to find his voice.

"You _thought _you saw me die," Grace corrected looking up at Jake.

"Huh?"

"Allow me to explain," Grace said looking up at Mo'at for approval to speak about the events after her supposed death.

"Yes please," Jake said pulling Neytiri to the ground with him as Grace and Mo'at sat in front of them ready to retell the tale.

"Alright, where should I start?" Grace asked out loud. "Oh yes,"

"_After I found that Quaritch had shot me, I pretended to be in pain but I really wasn't. As you tried to 'save' me, Jake you gave me the drugs to stop me from perishing right?" _Grace looked at Jake who nodded remembering the moments on Trudy's chopper that he was ready to forget.

"_Well, the drugs you gave me were to make me appear to be feverish and dying. When you and Norm took my bodies to the Tree of Souls, the drugs were still working so I still appeared to be dying and I was really wasn't. As Mo'at preformed the ritual for my consciousness to be transferred to my avatar, she knew straight away that I wasn't really dying. She had some knowledge of human drugs and their effects. It was something I taught her. Anyway, she went along with my impromptu plan. Together we constructed a plan that wouldn't allow me to get in the way while you and the other Na'vi clans went to war with the RDA." _Jake knew that Grace wasn't finished telling her story but decided to ask a question anyway.

"That doesn't explain much. I mean, when Neytiri took your exopack off, if you were still alive, the air would make you suffocate like it did to me. If you're alive how can you be breathing Pandoran air?" Jake was still confused.

Grace smiled. "Good question. Well, when I came to Pandora I wasn't aware that the air here was different but I had heard from the other scientists much later that the air was toxic. One day, I decided to experiment so I walked out into the open Pandoran air and it didn't me gag."

Jake raised his eyebrows and ushered Grace to continue. "Go on,"

Grace didn't hesitant to continue. _"Anyway as I was saying, after you lot left, I opened my eyes and sat up and Mo'at had me hide near the Tree of Souls and she had me stay there until you were ready to know the full truth." _Grace finished her short tale and waited for Jake and/or Neytiri to say something. They didn't so she continued.

"I know this is a shock for you both with everything that's happened. The war, the pregnancy..." Jake cut her off.

"Whoa wait! How did you know that?"

Grace smiled. "I can see it from here I'm not blind, Marine."

Neytiri's gaze shifted to Jake who looked equally as shocked and surprise as she was.

"Ok that is mega creepy. What's going to happen now? With the scientists I mean. They think you're dead," Jake said a hint of wonder escaped in his tone as he spoke.

"Well I've been forming a plan for a while and I've decided to ease the team back into things. First things first: let them know I'm alive and it'll go from there." Jake nodded but narrowed his eyes in thought.

"I suppose you know about Bec too?"

"Yes I do for a matter of fact. When she and I first met she told me. That's sorted." Grace had nothing ease to say indicating that Jake and Neytiri return home and get some sleep.

"You should both return to bed," Mo'at instructed. She could see just how tired her expectant daughter was.

Jake got to his feet and helped Neytiri up and saw for himself just how tired Neytiri was.

"You tired?" he asked her.

She nodded and yawned.

"Come one. Let's get you back to bed," Jake turned and silently said farewell to Mo'at and Grace before ushering Neytiri out of the alcove.

Once Jake and Neytiri were out of earshot, Grace spoke up.

"That went well. I..." Grace trailed off unable to continue.

"What is wrong, Grace?" Mo'at asked.

"It's just that I wish there was more I could have done. I could have helped from the inside like Max did. I feel awful." Grace hung her head in disarray.

"Do not worry. Jake and my daughter understand. Why don't you go see the other sky people up the human base? It would ease the tension." Mo'at said thoughtfully.

Grace nodded before walking to the entrance of the alcove and pulled on the exopack that been sitting there for a couple of hours. She then walked out of the alcove and towards the abandoned Hell's Gate.

Mo'at sat quietly as she watched Grace leave. She knew that it was best for anyone close to Grace to know that she was in fact alive so that they could stop grieving. She knew how much Neytiri and Jake had loved Grace as a second mother and she knew that under the surface of their shock and disbelief that they were glad that Grace was alive.

As she walked up to Hell's Gate, Grace couldn't help but anxious to see what was left of her team of avatar drivers, scientists and whatever else was left of the human population. She knew that Norm was now in charge of the remaining team and would still be awake. In fact she knew that all the humans were still awake since all the lights in all the rooms that were visible from the outside were still on.

Grace stopped just prior to the door before taking a deep breath and walked through. The lights blinded her for a second before she allowed her eyes to adjust. She looked around and found the first room empty. She had entered the command centre where she had told Selfridge off for recruiting Jake. The scientist smiled at the memory. She had loved annoying and pissing off Selfridge. It was also the room where she had told Selfridge to put a muzzle of Quaritch for wanting to blow up Na'vi sacred sites. She looked over and saw the screen where Selfridge had replayed one of Jake's video logs to show everyone that the former marine had a sudden change of heart. Grace shuddered at the memory but continued her search for her old team.

Searching the halls, she stumbled upon the mess hall and much to her relief the scientists were in there having dinner. She decided to spring it on them to see what their reactions would be.

"Wow. Is the food still terrible?"

The conversations amongst the scientists immediately stopped. Knives and forks clattered to either the floor or the tabletop. Jaws hung open. Louise and one of her fellow female scientists passed out and fell head first onto the table.

"Grace? W-we thought y-you were dead," stuttered Norm his face going as pale as chalk dust.

"I didn't really die, Norm." Grace said following her arms across her chest.

Norm didn't speak up. He pushed his plate away and let his head fall onto the table.

Max got up from his place beside Norm and went over to make sure they weren't seeing things. Standing inches from Grace, Max lightly punched Grace in the shoulder making the middle aged scientist cringe.

"Ah! Max!"

"I didn't hit you that hard. How can that hurt?" Max said before turning back to his colleagues. "She's alive, guys. She's not a figure of our imaginations."

Still no one spoke. They were in way to much shock to say or do anything. Finally Bec spoke up.

"Does Jake know about this?"

Grace turned and stepped around Max to get a bit closer to Bec who now standing up.

"Yes, Rebecca your brother does know about me being alive. He and Neytiri were down talking to Mo'at about some dream he had and Mo'at finally decided that I should reveal myself and here I am," Grace explained as she eyed Bec's bulged stomach.

Bec could feel Grace's eyes still on her so she folded her arms so that her pregnancy was show more.

"How far along?" Grace asked.

"6 months," Bec said proudly

"Congrats, Bec." Grace said with a smile.

"So what's going to happen now?" Bec asked as Grace approached the bench and sat down beside her.

"Well, I don't know. The rest of the Omaticaya haven't been told yet but I think it might be for the best. They have never seen someone come back to life before. They only know that people die and never wake up."

"Ah, isn't that the whole idea of dying? Never waking up?" Connor asked from across the table.

"Yes it is but in human terms there are ways to come back to life. In my case it was drugs that made me _look_ like I was dead but..."

"But Neytiri took your exopack off. If you were alive you would have suffocated." Carly put in.

"I can breathe Pandoran air," Grace said simply making Carly choke on her mash potato.

"What? That's impossible!" Carly spluttered.

"Well I must be immune to it." Grace shrugged her shoulder and tucked into the plate of food that was suddenly in front her.

She tucked into her food and for the rest of the meal she wished she had given Jake a solid piece of advice: thing he thought he had put right after the war, were about to change his life yet again with another threat of war.

Back in Jake and Neytiri's bedroom, Jake was having trouble getting Neytiri to go to sleep. She feared that this all a bad dream and that she was in fact dreaming and couldn't wake up.

"Grace is really alive, hon." Jake said for the umpteenth time.

"It was no dream?" Neytiri asked.

Jake rolled his eyes. "You were there. You saw Grace with your own eyes. Now go to sleep," he had said this countless times in the last half hour. When Neytiri didn't lay down, Jake spoke again. "I'm here still. I won't let you have bad dreams,"

Neytiri sighed defeated and laid down before snuggling into Jake.

"See, what did I tell you?" Jake's voice was muffled by Neytiri's hair.

"You were right." Neytiri grumbled sleepily.

"Gotta love me for that right?" Jake got no reply. Neytiri was out like a light.

Satisfied, Jake closed his eyes and was asleep in seconds.

The next morning up at the lab was overly eventful.

"Connor you twit! I told you not to touch those vials!" Norm yelled when he found half a dozen vials of Pandoran plant samples smashed on the ground in the bio lab.

"What! I didn't do anything!" Connor yelled from outside the lab.

"Oh yeah? Then how do you explain the smashed samples? You were the last one in here!" Norm yelled as Connor stepped into the lab. The look on his face claimed guilt.

"Oh right oh right it was me! I swear I was coming back to clean it up." Connor struggled to get the words to slip out of his mouth.

Norm raised an eyebrow. "Where's the dustpan, brush and cloths then?" he asked.

Before Connor could say anything, Grace intervened.

"What's going on here?" she asked.

"Connor broke a half dozen of your sample vials," Norm said folding his arms across his chest.

Grace didn't get angry. "Don't worry, Norm. There are loads of the same samples in the store room." She smiled before exiting the room. Norm could have sworn he had heard Grace hum.

"That is mega weird," Connor said trying to break the ice.

"I have to agree," Norm said in a dazed tone.

Bec was standing at microscope examining a series of sample slides when Grace walked into the room.

"Hi Bec," the redhead said making Bec jump.

"Grace! Hi. Sorry I didn't hear you come in,"

"That's alright. Hey would you where my Avatar was put after my attempted transfer?" Grace asked.

"I couldn't tell you. I have no idea what happen to it. Sorry." Bec said.

"That's alright, I was wondering. Did you hear about Connor smashing those vials?" Grace asked pulling herself up on the bench nearest the microscope.

"Yeah, I did. Connor has to learn to be more careful." Bec rolled her eyes and went back to studying her samples.

"Yeah, Norm and Carly already scolded him for it. It's lucky there were extra samples taken in case something like this happened." Grace said without hesitation.

Bec looked up from her work in astonishment. "There were extra samples taken?"

Grace nodded. "Yeah, I thought you knew."

"No I didn't but thanks for telling me," Bec said smugly turning back to her work once more.

Grace laughed. "You are definitely a Sully. So like Jake."

"What do you mean?" Bec said keeping her eyes on her work this time.

"You have his humour even if you aren't biological siblings," Like Norm and the rest of the science team, Grace knew that Bec was Tom, Nicole and Jake's adopted sister and Tom's wife. She had read up on Tom and Bec's files before they were to come to Pandora only she got stuck with Jake only to learn that Tom was dead.

Bec smiled even though Grace couldn't see it. She was glad that Grace couldn't see her smile. It might lead Grace to say 'Sully arrogance' or even 'once a Sully always a Sully'. That was so very true.

"So have you seen your brother at all since the RDA left?" Grace asked.

"Yeah I have. Plenty of times. He seems really happy," Bec said with smile that Grace once again couldn't see.

"Yeah he does. How are you taking his decision to become full Na'vi?"

Bec froze at the older scientist's words. "I've been... coping. It was his decision. If it made him happy then so be it,"

Grace nodded. "He did it in the best interest of Neytiri. He couldn't find it in his heart to leave her,"

"That's so true. He loves her and vice versa," Bec added.

Grace silently agreed.

From that moment on, the lab was quiet with the only sounds being breathing.

Bec thought of her brother's past life as a human and realised just how much better his life was now compared to then. On Earth, Jake had been a powerless human marine corporal who became paralysed while in the line of duty. Pandora changed all that. The chance to take his brother's place in the Avatar program had changed him. He had been given the chance to walk again and he had found a whole new way of living and along way he had found love.

Bec was happy for her brother and wanted him to be happy. Jake and the rest of the Sully clan was the only real family Bec had had her whole life well most of it anyway. Having been adopted into the family and later having married into the family as well, Bec had the good life and wanted Jake to be happy with his new life because for him there was no going back to his previous life.

"Lunch time!"Called Norm from outside the lab.

Bec and Grace hadn't noticed the time fly by.

"Your lunch is served ladies." Norm said walking into the lab with a tray full of food.

"Wow Norm. That looks great," Grace said making room on the bench for the tray.

Norm smiled. "Only looking out for your best interest Bec. You have to have a healthy baby," he joked.

Bec looked at him with the biggest smirk on her face. "You sound so much like Jake,"

"Well I am his best friend after all. You don't need to be an Einstein to figure that out. I'm just looking out for you," Norm said sitting on the island bench space in front of the bench.

Bec laughed.

"You'll make a great dad, Norm. That is when you get to meet your son... or daughter."

"Yeah well Jake has had more experience with kids then I have," Norm said dully.

"Oh shut up both of you! You two and Jake will make great parents now eat!" Grace said obviously getting annoyed by the friends' bickering.

Bec and Norm stopped and grabbed whatever food they could get their hands on.

"These wraps are great. Who made them?" Bec asked Norm after her second wrap.

"Carly. She makes the best wraps." Norm replied with through a mouthful of food.

"Stating the obvious," Grace muttered to herself.

"What?" Bec asked.

"Nothing," Grace shook her head.

Bec shrugged and continued to bite into her second wrap.

Carrot, lettuce and honey mustard fell to the floor. No one noticed. The three scientists continued their silent eating until all the food on the tray was gone.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to think of food in the same way ever again," Bec said stroking her slightly bulged stomach.

"Oh I agree with you," Grace agreed. "Thanks again Norm." Without another word, Norm picked up the tray and left the lab leaving Grace and Bec to continue their work.

Pulling up a spare microscope, Grace took a sample slide out of the box on the bench and started examining it. Surprised by what she saw, Grace turned to Bec.

"Rebecca, what did this slide come from?" she asked.

Bec looked up from her microscope and stepped over toward Grace and checked the card containing what the glass slide was of.

The card read,

_Sully, Jacob_ _blood sample (Human)_

"It's Jake's human blood sample." Bec said confused.

"It must have been the blood sample they used to make sure that Jake was compatible with Tom's Avatar," Grace said looking through the sample box to see if she could find any other samples belonging to Jake.

"Here's another one. It's from the Avatar." Bec said pulling out the avatar blood sample.

"These blood samples are matches. Looks like the Avatar and Jake's human body were absolute matches." Grace said examining both the slides together.

"If they weren't Jake wouldn't have been able to link to the Avatar," Bec said in a sense of knowing.

"Looks like Neytiri's child is biologically Jake's." Grace said with a smile.

Bec looked at Grace concerned.

"It always was. What would make you think that it's not?" Bec asked.

"Well the Avatar was originally intended for Tom but when he was killed Jake took his place right?"

"Right,"

"Well when Jake took over as Avatar driver, to make the Avatar his, the scientists that created the Avatar did several things to it." Grace paused in order for Bec to ask a question. When she didn't, Grace took that as the cue to continue.

"The first thing was taking human blood samples from Jake and inserted into the Avatar so that the blood sample would override the blood what had been Tom's and the second was..." Bec knew what Grace was implying.

"OK! I know what you're implying." Bec said clearly grossed out.

Grace smirked. "You're a scientist Rebecca. You shouldn't be grossed out by the human body parts of a male."

"How do you think I fell pregnant Grace?" Bec snapped wanting Grace to stop her lecture.

"Sorry." Grace said feeling rather guilty but the expression on her face was completely different.

Bec turned away and went back to her work wanting to get away from what Grace had just been talking about.

"If you excuse me I have work to do," Grace said pulling up the microscope next to Bec.

Bec rolled her eyes but continued to work and record what she saw in the microscope.

Grace could see that she was clearly annoyed with her. Knowing Bec, they probably wouldn't talk for a few hours and be great friends after the anger had passed. It was a Sully trait. Grace only prayed that Jake and Neytiri's child didn't pick up this trait.

In Grace's mind, Neytiri and Jake's child would either have the appearance of their mother and/or father while having a mixed persona of Jake and Neytiri's personalities. A rebellious spirit more than likely. Like Neytiri. Mother like child.

Jake sat talking with Nia when Neytiri unexpectedly tackled him.

"Hey!" he laughed as Neytiri pulled herself up also laughing. "Do you _want_ to stunt our child's growth development?" he said half-amused half- serious.

"No. I wanted to surprise you," Neytiri said pouting in Jake's direction.

Jake smiled and cupped her face in his hands so he could lean in to kiss her. "I appreciate the thought," he said.

Nia rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"Sorry Nia. What were you saying?" Jake asked after a moment of silence.

"I was saying, why would it be necessary to bring the warriors into this when we do not know when the Sky people will come back and attack?"

Neytiri thought for a moment before tapping Jake on the shoulder.

"Do you think we should tell her about Grace? We can trust her." She said quietly.

"Tell me what?" Nia asked suspiciously.

Neytiri sighed before speaking. "Grace is alive,"

Nia's eyes grew wide in shock. "Impossible. Eywa does not permit the deceased to return."

"Grace wasn't really dead," Jake said his voice going quiet so that no one else could hear.

"What do you mean 'wasn't really dead'?" Nia asked.

"She was under a drug that makes Sky people fool others into believing that they are dying or sick."Jake explained.

"That would explain the funny expression on Mo'at's face when your soul was being transferred." Nia exclaimed.

Neytiri recalled her mother's expression all too well. It was stony yet you couldn't detect anything behind the elderly Tsahìk's eyes.

"She knew from the start that Grace was still alive," Jake said looking from Nia to Neytiri.

Neytiri, who had made herself perfectly comfortable, kneeling behind Jake with her arms around his neck, looked up at her best friend with pity in her eyes. She hadn't seen this coming at all. She didn't know that the expression on her mother's face that night had meant anything at all. Now that she thought about it more, it did seem a little strange that Mo'at had kept Grace's status of life under lock and key for this long.

"Mother would only do what Eywa has told her to do. That is the only way I can think of," Neytiri stated confidently.

Having not known Mo'at for that long, Jake had to agree.

"Where does this leave the warriors?" Nia asked.

"Some of them would have known from the start," Jake said.

"Yes. Mo'at would have told them or Grace would have opened her eyes and would have explained the issue herself." Nia agreed.

The trio sat in silence until Jake bravely spoke up. "Whatever the reason, it is sure to present itself in due time."

Neytiri and Nia nodded.

Neytiri lightly removed one hand from Jake's shoulder while he resumed a much earlier conversation with Nia, and touched her s abdomen. It had a slight rise in it but it wasn't all that noticeable from afar. No clan member had come to realise that their Princess and the Olo'eyctan had in fact produced an heir. Only those closest to Jake and Neytiri knew.

The sun begun to sink below the horizon a few hours later indicating that night was closing in. Having eaten at dusk, Jake and Neytiri headed home earlier than normal to get some proper sleep. After the previous night full of nightmares about death and chaos, Jake had thought it best for him and Neytiri to get a full night's sleep.

"Jake? You alright? You seem distracted? What is wrong?" Neytiri asked as they laid down in front of the fire with a blanket shared between the two of them.

"Huh? Oh uh..." Jake stammered.

Rolling onto her other side, Neytiri caressed Jake's cheek.

"Tell me," she said with a smile that only a husband would love.

Sighing, Jake decided to get straight to the point. "With the humans due to make a comeback I have to rally the troops again."

"I'll come with you," Neytiri said the words leaving her mouth in a rush.

Jake looked her and smiled. "Always willing to help. But you're needed here. Besides, you have the baby to consider." He placed a hand on her abdomen.

Neytiri sighed defeated. She knew she couldn't argue with that so she laid down and didn't question him further.

"What? Can't argue with me on that?" Jake teased.

Neytiri placed her hands over Jake's and closed her eyes. In her mind she could see and feel their child. She couldn't physically see it but she could see a blurred blue body with 5 fingered hands and 5 toed feet. It looked like a child around the age of 2 years maybe. Smiling, Neytiri opened her eyes and faced Jake.

"What did you see?" he asked.

"Our child. The picture was blurry but it was her," she said.

"Her?"Jake asked.

"It is a guess. It is ok to guess?" Neytiri asked plainly.

"Yeah of course," Jake sighed happily. "Did you know 75% of males want sons?" The fact had randomly popped into his head.

Neytiri sat up slightly and shook her head. "What about you?" she asked.

"I don't mind. Either a boy or a girl. Doesn't bother me," Jake beamed a cheesy smile.

"I'll do my best to provide either," Neytiri said laying down again.

Closing her eyes, Neytiri felt Jake kiss her hair.

"When are you leaving?" she asked calmly.

"Tomorrow morning. I know its short notice but the sooner we get ourselves allied with the other clans the better chance we'll have to win and hopefully this battle will be short." Jake said this hesitantly. He didn't want to leave Neytiri when she needed him most but he really didn't have choice.

"So be it," Neytiri said sadly.

"Hey, it's only for three days. I'll be back before you know it," Jake said reassuringly.

"I like the sound of that," Neytiri said shutting her eyes again.

"Hmm," Jake said.

Before falling asleep, Neytiri opened her eyes and without another word, leaned up behind her and gave Jake a goodnight kiss.

"Love you," she mouthed.

"Love you too," Jake said in the quietest voice he could manage. He leaned down to kiss her again before she laid back down and snuggled into him like a child would do to their mother.

Neytiri could see it now. At a year or two old, their son or daughter would come into their room in the middle of the night saying they were afraid of the dark. She would allow him or her to crawl into bed with her and Jake. They could keep him or her safe from the dream monsters they would be plagued with.

After a minute or two of silence, Jake could hear Neytiri's breathing even out indicating that she was asleep. He stroked her hair to let her know that he was still there. After making sure that Neytiri was asleep fully, Jake gently lifted her up and carried her to bed. He pulled the blanket off her and threw it over his shoulder before hearing a soft thud against the wall.

Once reaching their room, Jake placed Neytiri down gently on the bed which had the covers already pulled down and covered her over with it. He then quietly went around the other side and climbed in beside her. He pulled the blankets over himself and wrapped his arms around Neytiri like he always did. Not being able to resist, Jake's hands slipped to her stomach. After a moment he too was asleep.

Once reaching their room, Jake placed Neytiri down gently on the bed which had the covers already pulled down and covered her over with it. He then quietly went around the other side and climbed in beside her. He pulled the blankets over himself and wrapped his arms around Neytiri like he always did. Not being able to resist, Jake's hands slipped to her stomach. After a moment he too was asleep.

The next morning's events played out way too quickly for Neytiri's liking. Firstly she had to say her 3 day goodbyes to Jake.

"Do you really have to go?" she asked quickly. She had her forehead pressed against Jake's

"Yes I have to. Besides, you'll be too busy to even realise that I'm gone. 3 days 2 nights. That's all I promise you." Jake said gently.

"I love you," Neytiri murmured.

"I love you too. Now are you going to let me go?" Jake teased.

Neytiri leaned in to kiss him before hugging him.

"Be safe," she murmured in his ear.

"I will," Jake replied.

Leaning in for one last kiss, Neytiri backed out of Jake's arms and watched him walked up the path and toward the shrubs that made the entrance to the forest.

"Love you," Neytiri called.

Jake turned and waved. "Love you too," he called back before he disappeared into the forest within.

Neytiri knew that three days was only a short time to be away from Jake but it would feel longer to her. She couldn't imagine herself waking up and going to sleep without Jake by her side. She would miss his embrace and how his heartbeat would soothe her to sleep. What if their child moved for the first time? Jake had wanted to be there for every 'first' moment. The first kick was the most important thing to him. He had been there for Nicole when Sarah had kicked the first time and he had promised Neytiri that he would be there when their child kicked for the first time.

Sighing, Neytiri placed her hands on her stomach before stating, "Your father will be home before we know it," She drew small circles as if comforting her unborn child.

When she had mated with Jake and fallen pregnant, Neytiri hadn't had realised what she had gotten herself into. She had fallen madly in love with a dreamwalker only to be broken hearted when he been forced to confess that he had been forced to spy on the Omaticaya for the evil Sky people, she had exiled him from the clan. After Jake had returned on the back of the almighty Toruk, Neytiri had quickly changed her views on Jake and fell in love with him again. Truth be told, she had never stopped loving Jake.

As the expectant mother walked back into her home she reflected on how lucky she had become. With Grace back in her life, she knew that Jake would be fine and that if she needed it, Grace would always be there to help if she needed. Of course she had Bec, Norm and the other scientists but Neytiri being who she was, didn't want to disturb them from their work.

Neytiri's mind filled with worry for Jake's wellbeing but she had to get use to it seeing as Jake was Olo'eyktan and he would often have to rally the troops for some reason.

_Please review and be honest while reviewing. Thanks again._


	12. Three Day Absence

**A/N: **_Hiya my faithful and loyal readers! Here's the next chapter for Entering a New Life. Um... It is currently News Years Day here in Australia but I think on the other side of the world it's New Years Eve. I was meant to get this chapter up before Christmas but it was totally chaos during that time and my word limit that I was planning to write was cut short because I just couldn't think of anything else to write for this chapter. Anyway, just a heads up for the next chapter, it will be written from Neytiri's POV, so don't be surprised if it changes perspective. There will be a couple of prospective changes in later chapters so I thought I might as well warns you all. So without further ado, enjoy this chapter._

_**Chapter Twelve: Three day absence**_

_As I walked through the forest, I thought about Neytiri. I hated leaving her and the baby at such short notice but I knew Neytiri was perfectly capable of caring for her own wellbeing and that of our child's. I have every right to worry about them. Typical parenting instincts have already rubbed off on me from my days as a 'human' uncle to Sarah._

Jake walked through the forest and summoned his Ikran. He gave his winged companion a scrap of meat before forming tsahaylu with him. The Ikran permitted Jake onto his back before the pair took to the Pandoran skies.

A sudden thought pasted through Jake's mind.

"Hey, I haven't given you a name yet, have I?" He asked out loud.

The Ikran shrieked.

"Hm..." Jake thought for a moment. "I know I'll call you Theft."

The Ikran shrieked in approval.

"You like that don't you?"Jake said with a pleased smile.

Within an hour, Jake had reached the Tipani clan and was greeted by their Tsahìk, Sänume who had been ruling for over twenty years.

"Oel ngati kameie, Toruk Makto," the Tsahìk greeted as Jake approached.

"Oel ngati kameie, Tsahìk Sänume," Jake replied as he gave the Tsahìk the traditional Na'vi gesture of greeting.

"I trust that the Omaticaya is healing since the Great War with the Sky people?" The elderly Tsahìk asked.

"All is very well," Jake said as the pair walked toward the leaders' alcove.

"How is Neytiri? Is she well?" Sänume asked.

Jake's stomach dropped at the mention of Neytiri. How was he going to tell Sänume that the Omaticaya would receive an heir? Would he tell Sänume or would he not? Would Neytiri approve of him telling Sänume? A thousand thoughts ran through Jake's head at once. He had to decide quickly. By now, he and Sänume had reached the leaders' alcove.

Sänume ushered Jake to sit and asked him yet again of Neytiri.

"You did not answer my question, Jakesully," Sänume said calmly.

"Huh? Oh sorry Sänume. I just have a lot on my mind at the moment," Jake said looking at Sänume.

Sänume nodded understandably.

"Neytiri's fine. The Omaticaya are fine. In fact I was wondering if I could ask you one tiny little favour." Jake quickly continued and used his thumb and index finger to indicate the tiny favour.

"Go on," Sänume said curiously.

Jake took a deep breath before continuing.

"Neytiri's pregnant," he said proudly.

Sänume's face was emotionless at first but turned into the biggest smile Jake had ever seen before.

"That is wonderful! Congratulations. You know the Omaticaya have been without a male heir since Sylwanin and Neytiri were born," Sänume said pleased with the news.

Jake now understood why Neytiri had been meant to mate with Tsu'tey.

Tsu'tey had been promised to Sylwanin as a mate but she had rebelled against Mo'at and Eytukan and had mated with Kipling which had resulted in Riv. Tsu'tey was then promised to Neytiri but years later, she met and eventually fell in love with Jake. She then went against the wishes of her parents and mated with him, leaving the Omaticaya shocked to the core and Tsu'tey devastated.

"I don't mind whether the baby is male or female. As long as it's strong and healthy is all that matters to me," Jake said with a lop-sided grin that he was now so famous for.

"Spoken like a true father, Jakesully," Sänume said approvingly.

Jake smiled again. "Thanks Sänume. I didn't know that you knew Mo'at and Eytukan so well,"

"Oh yes I know them very well indeed," Sänume said before she launched into an explanation. "The Tipani and the Omaticaya have a long history. Have Mo'at tell you when you return home," Sänume clearly remembered her last visit to the Omaticaya's old Hometree.

Silence passed between the two leaders until Sänume spoke up suddenly.

"You have not said why you have come here," the Tsahìk said, sounding worried.

Jake turned to Sänume and looked solemn.

"What is it? Are the Sky people returning?" Sänume asked fearfully.

Jake nodded thus confirming Sänume's greatest fear. He spoke in a small voice, "Yes. They will be returning in a few months. The details aren't clear as of yet."

Sänume's face was full of fear just as Jake had suspected. Many of Tipani's warriors had gone to war with the Omaticaya and the other Na'vi clans that Jake had rallied to stop the RDA, leaving many women mate-less and children without mentors or male relatives. A quarter of the warrior population had been wiped out in the battle and many had perished from living threatening injuries after the battle. Sänume had made sure that most men left behind sons as to provide the next generation of warriors for the clan. Many of the men never came back.

All of the Na'vi clans had done the same. Jake and Neytiri knew that their lives weren't nearly as important as those of their fellow Omaticaya. They had fought and won and gained a little bit of peace and justice in the process only to have it thrown back in their faces.

"We will provide as many warriors as we can Jakesully," Sänume said in a quivering voice that symbolised fear. Jake's words had really shaken her up. She had never seen a Sky person but she knew their presence all too well. She had been the one to comfort Mo'at when Sylwanin had been killed but those Sky people that been clearing the forest.

Jake nodded before Sänume stood up motioning Jake to do the same. Tsahìk bowed her head to Jake who returned the gesture.

"Follow me," Sänume turned and headed out of the alcove. Jake did as he was told and followed her.

The Tsahìk took Jake down to the training arena where she found her mate, Ho'to training with the surviving warriors that had only suffered minor cuts and bruises in the battle. Many others had more severe injuries then the active men.

"Oel ngati kameie tiyawn," Ho'to said as he turned to see Sänume and Jake approach.

Sänume smiled and said nothing.

"Oel ngati kameie, Toruk Makto," Ho'to greeted to Jake.

"Oel ngati kameie, tsmuken," Jake said in return.

Ho'to and Jake had never met in person but tales of Toruk Makto travelled near and far amongst travellers and others and had reached the ears of those who had had no involvement in the war.

"May we speak to you in private?" Jake asked of the Olo'eyctan of the Tipani Clan.

Ho'to nodded and left his warriors to train without him.

Jake and Sänume led him to an area isolated from the rest of the populated village.

"What brings you here Toruk Makto?" Ho'to asked once he, Jake and Sänume were away from the village.

Jake immediately retold his journey to Ho'to and told him everything he had told Sänume all except the part about Neytiri being pregnant.

"We will send as many fit warriors as we can," Ho'to said with a slight nod of his head.

Nodding in approval, Jake looked up at the sky to find that the sun was high. It was just after midday.

"I had better get going if I'm going to rally the Greenland clan before dusk falls," Jake said before gesturing his thanks to his hosts.

Jake lowered his flying goggles as he walked towards where he had landed Theft. He mounted before taking off and waved down to Sänume and Ho'to who waved back as Toruk Makto flew towards the Hometree of the Greenland clan.

As he flew over the Pandoran landscape, Jake remembered the last time he had flown over this part of Pandora. He had been on the back of Toruk with Neytiri as they gathered the fourteen other Na'vi clans for battle against the RDA. He also remembered the conversation they had had as they flew.

"_I am so sorry for what I did to you," _Neytiri had said placing her forehead on Jake's shoulder.

"_You're already forgiven you. You did what you had to do to protect the clan. I understand." _Jake had replied.

"_If it hadn't been for my actions Grace might still be alive," _Neytiri had said wanting to cry at the loss of their friend that they had both loved as another mother besides their natural mothers.

"_Hey, don't blame this on yourself. If I had of done what I was suppose to have done for Quaritch none of this would have happened and probably by now you would have been forced to mate with Tsu'tey," _Jake had cringed at this thought of having Neytiri taken from him by his arch rival who had clearly hated him from the start.

"_I never loved Tsu'tey. He was more like an overprotective older brother to me. Nothing more; Nothing less. When I realised I had feelings for you. I started to question who I really was," _Neytiri had stopped talking at the fear of Jake flying into a rage. When he didn't she took that as a sign of good measure.

"_So I was the one that made you rebel against your parents' wishes?" _Jake asked.

"_Yes. If my sister did it why can't I? My father had arranged the whole mating with Tsu'tey only because mother couldn't provide him with a son. He loved both my sister and I but when Sylwanin was killed he became more protective of me and very bitter about dreamwalkers." _Jake hadn't known until now that Neytiri had had a sister. It was as if Sylwanin hadn't existed. He didn't question it and made a mental note to ask Neytiri about Sylwanin later. That was _if _they survived the battle.

That had pretty much been the whole conversation between the united couple for their entire journey to unite the Na'vi clans of Pandora. Not all the clans went to battle. Some didn't even believe in the legend of Toruk Makto. They only believed in Eywa and felt that _all_ dreamwalkers were evil.

Some of the people of some of these clans were so rude that Jake had to hold Neytiri back so that she didn't 'accidentally' kill one of them.

The Greenland clan declined Jake's offer to return to battle with the sky people so did four more other clans but Jake knew he would gather enough clans to help aid the cause. The battle was bound to be a small one compared the last one. Most of the RDA who had fought in the last battle had been killed but there was still a fair few alive.

Jake shook this from his head just as he focused on the sun. It was now getting dark and he figured that he should find food and shelter for the night. Flying Theft away from the direction of the sun, Jake found the perfect cave to spend the night in. He made himself comfortable and fell asleep. He had to admit that it felt weird being away from Neytiri however he would never say this to her face.

Back at home, Neytiri was having a pleasant conversation with Nia and Bec without running the risk of Jake interrupting.

"Do you really think Jake will be able to rally the same clans again?" Bec asked.

Neytiri looked at Bec in total disbelief. "You mistrust your brother's plan?" she asked her voice sceptical.

"No, no. I'm just saying because we lost so many warriors in the last battle and so did the other clans. They might think they're running into a trap for Jake to get more power. Not that I'm saying Jake's like that. He's not like that-" Bec looked at Neytiri and Nia whose faces were as pale as ever.

"I'm not trying to be negative toward Jake, Neytiri. I'm just thinking what might be going through the other clan leaders' minds. That's all." Bec said trying to defend herself. She wouldn't have been surprised if she woke up the next morning to find an arrow lodged in her chest.

Nia nodded in agreement. "Bec is right, Neytiri. In fact I couldn't blame the other clan leaders if they thought this. It's suicide on all sides."

Neytiri shook her head. "Jake will come through. He always does." She looked down for a second considering the fact the Sky people coming back was a suicidal plan in itself before looking back up to the calm faced expressions of Bec and Nia.

"If Jake does manage to rally the troops again who do you think will agree to fight?" Bec asked turning to face full on.

"The Tipani have always been allies of the Omaticaya. They would be fools _not _to agree." Neytiri said her tone tougher then she really felt.

"What about the clan of the Plains? Have they not been allies of the Omaticaya?" Nia asked.

"Not as long as the Tipani clan. The clan of the Plains have only been allies for about one hundred years. The Tipani have been our allies for far longer than that," Neytiri explained.

"There are clans that don't believe in Toruk Makto too, right?" Bec asked.

Neytiri and Nia looked at each other the colour draining from their faces completely.

"Yes there are. These clans are considered cursed for not believing in such a legend." Neytiri said lowering her voice so much that Bec had to lean in to hear what was being said.

_Ok this is mega scary, _Bec thought to herself.

"Does Jake know about this?" Bec asked.

Neytiri nodded. "Yes he does."

Bec couldn't say anything. She knew that with this information at hand Jake would be screwed. Even without it he was screwed. So either way he couldn't win.

Bec merely nodded and got to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Neytiri asked.

"Grace wants me back up at the lab. If I'm not there in 5 minutes she'll shoot me. Literally. I'll see you both later." Bec replied. Her voice was heavy with regret. She didn't want to leave but if she was to keep Grace happy she had to do what she was told.

Neytiri and Nia went back to their conversation but they were speaking it in Na'vi but not without saying goodbye to Bec. Bec knew what they were saying but ignored them as she started up the path towards Hell's Gate. As she walked through the forest she was greeted by various Na'vi who were doing their day to day chores.

After the Omaticaya had settled into their new Hometree, Jake had the people work extra hard to stock up their food supply since much of it was lost during the destruction of Old Hometree. Over three days the food supply was over filling and it had taken about twenty warriors who had been unharmed in the battle with the Sky people to secure the massive pyramid of food.

The thought of Jake being Olo'eyctan of a Na'vi clan was still alien to Bec. She had known Jake almost her entire life and had never in her wildest dreams thought of this. Shaking the thought from her head, Bec continued her journey towards the hell hole she would be calling home for the remainder of her life. She would raise her baby there and her child would raise their children there and so on.

Upon reaching the main gates of Hell's Gate, Bec meet up with Carly and the friends headed for Selfridge's former office.

"You wanted to see us, Max?" Carly said as she opened the door to the office.

"Yes I did," Max said looking up from his work.

"Have you had any luck with gathering Intel about what's happening with this battle?" Max asked.

Carly looked at Bec knowing this was her field of excellence.

"I've found out that Jake will be able to recruit most of the clans that fought with us last time but there is a down side to this," Bec paused and waited for Max to say something.

"Go on," the scientist was calm like always and leaned forward to get a better hearing range to the words Bec was about to speak.

"Some of the clans have lost too many to want to fight again. They might think this is a trap so that Jake can get more power amongst the clans."

Max's eyes grew wide in shock.

"Jake isn't the type of guy to _want _to do something like that!" Max protested.

"That's what I said to Neytiri and Nia. They both agree that Jake isn't the type of guy to want power. In fact, I don't even think Jake wants any power at all. By what I've seen and heard from Neytiri's reports, she's been thinking the same thing I have." Bec said remembering her earlier discussion with Neytiri and Nia.

"What, who the hell's Nia?" Max asked.

"Neytiri's best friend; just think of her like the female Na'vi version of Norm," Carly said before Bec could comment.

"Hey I heard that!" Norm walked into the office with a pissed expression on his face.

The trio laughed as Norm trudged over to them.

"What's happened to Jake? He hasn't gotten himself eaten by a Thanator has he?" Norm's lips curled into a smirk at the memory of Jake's first ever adventure into the Pandoran forest.

"Of yeah of course he has. NOT! He's gone to rally the troops for the next wave of war with the RDA," Bec said sarcastically.

Norm's eyes narrowed into slits. But being the guy he was let it go almost instantly.

"Not all the clans will like that idea," he said cautiously.

"Yeah we know. Well there's not much we can do at the moment. Let Jake do his thing and whatever he wants us to do we'll be able to do for him." Max said looking rather worried.

"Don't worry about a thing, Max. Jake's a big boy. He can take care of himself." Bec said trying to sound more confident then she really felt. Like Neytiri, she worried over Jake; even if he was two months older then her.

"What about you, Rebecca? Don't you play a part in this too?" Max asked the expectant scientist.

"Yes. My job is to look after Neytiri while Jake's away. We wouldn't want anything to happen to my niece or nephew now would we?" Bec said proudly.

"Okay but just don't turn _into _Jake." Carly said. She like Bec had had a load of conversations with Neytiri about Jake smothering Neytiri. Any good husband or in this case, mate, would be protective of his mate and unborn child. But Jake was a little overly protective.

"Hey I might not be a blood Sully but I am legally a Sully by adoption and marriage. I won't turn into Jake. If Tom was still alive he would be doing the same thing Jake's doin'." Bec said knowing that in a way Tom would be doing the same thing Jake was doing with Neytiri in terms of being protective.

"Well if you think about it, Neytiri is pretty protective of Jake too. Even before they mated Neytiri was protective of Jake. So either way..." Norm clarified.

His friends nodded in agreement. Clearly when Jake fell over the edge of the cliff when taming Theft had given Norm enough reason to suspect this. He might not have been there but he did recall Jake telling him about it. It must have been a scary experience.

"Ok guys, I think we should all get back to work before Grace does our heads in," Norm said.

The group of scientists nodded and filed out of the office all except Max who resumed his previous task while the others returned to their work in the bio labs.

Neytiri lay in front of the warm fire at home with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. It had been almost fourteen hours since Jake had left to rally the troops again for the final confrontation with the Sky People and she was missing him terribly. This was usually their time to discuss the events that had occurred that day and other things that would be on their minds at that moment.

As the expectant mother slowly fell asleep, she couldn't shake the feeling of loneliness. She had never felt this way before but she knew that if the Na'vi were to win this upcoming battle, Jake had to go out and rally the closest Na'vi clans once again if they had any chance of success.

The next two days went by more quickly than Neytiri would have imagined. Mo'at kept her busy so that she was less likely to think of Jake and his mission to rally the troops and success he might be having. However, Mo'at was wrong. Jake wasn't far from her daughter's mind.

"Neytiri, are you still thinking about Jake?" The Tsahìk asked when Neytiri had stopped paying attention to her lecture about the flow of energy.

Neytiri looked at instantly at the mention of Jake. "Why would you presume that?" she asked her mother with raised hairless eyebrows.

Mo'at sighed before putting a comforting and on her daughter's shoulder. "I know you are worried. But Jake will be fine," she was trying to be reassuring but little did she realise that her words would only make things worse.

"Why would you say that?" Neytiri snapped.

"I was trying to reassure you child," Mo'at said gently.

"You are treating me like a child, mother! I am not a child but an expectant mother!" Neytiri hissed.

"Daughter, I know you are worried about Jake. I was the same with your father when we were younger." Mo'at already felt guilty for setting off her daughter's temper but she knew the feeling of being separated from the one she loved.

Neytiri had forgotten that her mother's hand was on her shoulder. She didn't even attempt to shake it off.

"What was it like?" she asked.

Mo'at smiled at the memory. "It was... difficult but I knew that your father was only doing what was best for us and the clan. Jake is doing the same."

"You did not just come out alive from war," Neytiri mumbled.

Mo'at sighed before continuing. "In time you be use to it. I know how much you love Jake. It was the same with me and your father."

Neytiri hugged her mother but her mind churned over miserably. _"It will always hurt being away from Jake."_

Backing out of her daughter's hug, Mo'at had something else to say. "We may not have come out of a successful war but we did come out a conflict with the eastern clans. That is a story I shall tell you another time." Mo'at said with a small smile that Neytiri gladly returned.

"Thank you mother, I am sorry that I yelled at you before." Neytiri said as her mother stroked her cheek.

"Do not worry. I understand how you feel. Like I have said it will hard at first but as it get easier as it happens more often." Mo'at's words weren't really reassuring or comforting but Neytiri knew that her mother was right. It would get easier to be away from Jake for long periods of time.

Neytiri would forever thankful that she had a close relationship with her mother. Her moods may not have been predictable at the moment but Mo'at had been in her shoes before and wouldn't lie to her. It wouldn't have been bad as Jake lying but it would still hurt.

"You had better go and see Rebeccasully," Mo'at said suddenly.

Neytiri had completely forgotten that she had to go see Bec. Apparently, she had a surprise for her.

"I forgot about that. Thank you for remaining me, mother," Neytiri said with a smile. Her mother nodded as she watched Neytiri leave her alcove.

Neytiri walked away from her mother's quarters feeling happier then she had been earlier. She hadn't meant to yell at Mo'at but with Jake away, it had meant more pressure on her to rule the clan on his behalf. Walking towards the dreaded Hell's Gate, Neytiri couldn't help feel at home at the place Jake had called 'a living hell'. She had had no idea why Jake would call this mysterious place a living hell but soon realised after he had told her about his previous dealings with Quaritch and Selfridge before changing sides to the Na'vi, that his words were indeed true.

"Neytiri! What are you doing here?" asked Connor when she approached. He was in his Avatar doing his usual guard duty that he usually did this part of the morning.

"Hello Connor. Bec wanted to see me about something." Neytiri said in alarm. Connor usually knew everything that was going on but strangely he didn't know a think about Bec's surprise.

"She never told me anything," Connor said, his eyes going wide.

Neytiri thought for a moment. Bec not telling Connor? Connor usually eavesdropped on other people's conversations to find out the latest gossip. But there had been no such whispers around the labs.

"You have no idea what Bec's surprise is?" Neytiri asked.

Connor shook his head.

"Come. Let us find out together." She said with a smile.

Connor nodded and the two friends trudged toward the labs.

Inside, Bec was frantic. As she paced in her Avatar body, she couldn't shake the feeling of misfortunate.

"Jake, are you sure this is a good idea?" she asked.

Jake had returned back from gathering the clans and had told them that when they received more information about the RDA's plans to attack he would send word. He hadn't returned to Hometree because he wanted to surprise his friends and Neytiri.

"I'm positive it'll work, Bec. I mean come on, have I ever stirred you wrong?" Jake asked with a smile.

"Ah..." Bec didn't want to answer. There were too many bad memories that she didn't want to relive.

"Ok, don't answer that," Jake said when he saw the expression on his sister's face.

Bec pursed her lips and nodded.

"Hey Bec what's...going...on?" asked Connor as he and Neytiri walked in. Both sets of eyes grew wide when they saw Jake.

"Hey! Miss me?" Jake said with a laugh.

"Jake!" Neytiri and Connor said in unison before Neytiri ran over to hug her mate.

"Hey. I bet you missed me more than stupid over there," Jake teased.

Neytiri punched him playfully in the shoulder before leaning up to kiss him which took him by surprise.

"Thank Eywa, you are safe," Neytiri whispered taking Jake's face in her hands. That's when she noticed the small scratches on Jake's cheek. "What did you do to get these?" she asked.

"Oh ah, ran into bushes and tripped over logs and other typical me things," Jake said with a brilliant smile that Neytiri couldn't help but return.

After one more quick kiss, Neytiri hugged Jake again and he was careful not to hurt her.

Bec smiled at the happy reunion before looking over at Connor who was now sitting on a nearby counter with the same smile on his face. It was clear now that he had been in on the plan from the start. Only Neytiri didn't know that.

"How did you cope without me?"Jake asked quietly pressing his forehead against Neytiri's.

Neytiri bit her lip before saying, "It was hard but I managed like I always have."

"Is that right?" Jake said teasing her. He was enjoying his moment of triumph.

Neytiri smiled and didn't even think about abusing him. She then leaned up to kiss him again. Bec and Connor had made themselves vanish so they could give the lovers some privacy.

"The baby?" Jake asked.

Neytiri smiled at the mention of their child. "Fine. Stop worrying."

"Hey, I have every right to worry. I _am _the child's father aren't I?" Jake teased again.

"And I am the child's mother and I am telling the father of my child to stop worrying." Neytiri said tightening her grip around Jake's neck.

"Is that so?" Jake said almost laughing.

"Mmm..." Neytiri smiled before leaning to kiss him again. Their lips were inches apart when they were hastily interrupted.

"Right you two, out of my lab," said Grace coming into the lab in her human form.

"Oh Grace!" Jake complained. "Moment's gone!"

"I know I ruin your fun, Marine. It's just who I am," Grace's tone was smug. "Out! Now!"

"Okay, okay, we're goin'!" Jake said pulling Neytiri from the lab.

As they headed out of the lab, they could have sworn they had heard Grace laugh.

Wrapping an arm around Neytiri's shoulders, Jake walked happily home with the woman he loved by his side.

Neytiri walked with her head on Jake's shoulder they walked home. She was happy to have him home where he belonged and where he couldn't cause any damage to himself. She knew that if she'd lost him, she couldn't be able to live with herself. She would be forced to raise their child alone. Shaking the thought from her head, Neytiri knew that Eywa wasn't ready to take Jake away from her just yet.

Walking into their tree home, Jake and Neytiri sat themselves in front of the vacant fire just happy to be in each other's embrace.

"Do we have to tell mother that you're back?" Neytiri asked breaking the calm silence that had settled between them.

"We can tell her tomorrow besides, I'm not ready to let you go just yet," Jake said kissing Neytiri on the cheek.

"She will not be happy," Neytiri warned.

"Screw your mother. She can't boss us around like children," Jake said defiantly.

Neytiri smiled. She knew that Jake respected her mother but she didn't know that he was willing to rebel against her. In a way, that was one of the things she loved about him.

"You have a heart more pure then I could have thought possible," she sighed into his chest.

Jake chuckled. "That's the reason you love me,"

"So very true," Neytiri said looking up before putting a hand on his cheek and leaning up to kiss him.

"What was that for?" he asked quietly breaking the kiss.

"To make up for Grace's untimely interruption," Neytiri said smiling.

"I like the way you think," Jake said returning the smile.

Neytiri returned her head back to Jake's shoulder before feeling Jake kiss her hair.

"Tell about you have learnt," she said.

"Okay, if you insist," Jake said his tone carefree.

As he launched into his story of re-rallying the clans, Neytiri listened to every bit of information that Jake told her. She didn't interrupt once. She could tell that Jake had had a really hard time getting the clans to agree to fight with them again by his tone.

"How many clans did you manage to rally?" she asked.

"I lost count but I can tell you that I rallied enough to ensure us a victory," Jake said proudly. "Hey have you eaten at all today?"

Neytiri was silent for a moment until she heard her stomach grumble.

"I think I am." She said placing her hands on her stomach. "I ate breakfast," she said reassuringly knowing Jake would say something if she hadn't had eaten.

Jake allowed Neytiri to slide off his lap so he could get up and go get some food. He was starving. He hadn't had much time to eat on his three day travels so this would have been the perfect time to eat. Neytiri sat patiently and waited for Jake to return. A minute later Jake returned with an armful of fruit.

"This enough?" he asked.

"You should not out do yourself," Neytiri said.

"I'll do anything for you," Jake said simply.

Neytiri smiled as Jake sat down with the fruit but he stumbled and dropped half his armful of fruit. Neytiri covered her mouth trying to hide her laughter.

"Oh you think that's funny do you? I'll show you funny," Jake reached in and ticked Neytiri. Within no less than two seconds, Neytiri was on her back in fits of laughter.

"Jake stop!" She laughed.

Jake did as he was told and glanced down at her. He was on his knees beside her. He then leaned down and kissed her.

"Do you love me?"He asked after he broke the kiss.

"More then you know," Neytiri whispered.

Jake smiled at her answer before helping her sit up. "Up you come. Don't want to harm the baby now do we?"

"Of course not," Neytiri said with a cheeky smirk.

"Come on, eat up. It'll do you and the baby good,"

Neytiri sighed before grabbing a fruit and biting into it. She ate three more after that. Jake only ate three and was surprised at how much Neytiri had eaten.

"Wow. I've seen you eat but I've never seen you eat this much before," Jake commented throwing the seed of his final fruit into the fireless fire pit.

"I am eating for two now," Neytiri said with a smile.

Jake nodded with a smile.

After a quiet chat about the affairs that had gone on in Jake's absence, Jake and Neytiri decided to go to bed and continue their conversation.

"So you're saying that the warriors were a bit lost without my leadership," Jake stated after Neytiri told him that the warriors seemed a bit lost in translation without him around.

"I do not know what that means, but I guess you could say that," Neytiri shrugged.

Jake shook his head from left to right to indicate that she was right.

After a couple of hours of conversation, Neytiri started to get sleepy.

"You tired?" Jake asked.

Neytiri wanted to keep talking but she knew that Jake wouldn't allow her to until the next morning. Nonetheless she nodded and slowly closed her eyes. Jake leaned in to kiss her forehead like he always did.

"Get some sleep," he said gently, "You and the baby need it."

Neytiri smiled sleepily at his words. "I do not have to worry anymore about you,"

Jake laid down beside her before saying, "True. Hopefully I'll stay put for the rest of the time," Neytiri then turned over so that Jake could wrap his arms around her like he always did.

Neytiri was so much more herself now that Jake was home safe and sound. She didn't care whether her mother approved of her choice to abandon her chores to spend time with Jake and his human friends. She didn't care what her fellow clansmen and clanswomen thought about her for creating a Na'vi/Human/Avatar child. She and Jake would love this child and raise it the way they wanted and not the way others wanted a child being raised.

Jake was just happy to be home. At a time like now, he knew Neytiri relied on him the most and he _wanted _to be there for every single first moment. Every kick. Everything. He knew that becoming a parent was going to transform his life in a way he never would have experienced on earth as an uncle to Sarah. Being a father was going to be different to being an uncle. A whole lot different.

_Please review!_


	13. First Kicks

**A/N: **_Hey my faithful readers. Sorry for the really long wait but I wanted to write a chapter with the word limit of 10,000 words but I wasn't able to. I just couldn't think of anything else to put in this chapter. Like I promised in the previous chapter, this chapter is written from Neytiri's POV. I think it's a bit too human of her but I hope you like it all the same. Enjoy!_

**Chapter Thirteen: First kicks**

**Neytiri POV**

Three months pasted quickly and my child grew within as these months progressed. As my child grew, more news came to hand about the return of the Sky people. We quickly discovered that their first target was _me. _For them to get Jake they had to get me. This was the most disturbing news of all. From that moment on, Jake became even more protective of me.

My appearance also changed during this time. My hair was no longer braided. It simply sat at my shoulders unbraided. Jake often said it made me look more motherly. Norm, being Norm agreed. My clothing also changed. Because of all the various outlanders that we had to deal with due to the upcoming battle with the remaining Sky People, mother advised that I try to hide my pregnancy the best I could by wearing a loose garment to hide it. I protested against it but Jake sided with her so I had no choice to do what they told me. I knew they were only caring for me.

All of this was because if the other clans found out that I was pregnant, they might take advantage of this information. I was left livid when Jake confessed that he had told Sänume when he visited the Tipani clan when he was seeking alliance from the other clans three months earlier.

"_You WHAT?" _I had shrieked when he told me what he had done.

He stepped back wanting to get away from me as I approached him.

"_She was going to find out anyway! Mo'at would have told her!" _Jake said trying to defend himself.

He backed against the wall. I had him cornered and I knew I could make my move. He was afraid of me. I hit him in the head and for the rest of the day I didn't speak to him. I was too angry with him but it didn't last very long.

"You knew this was going to happen, Neytiri." Norm said later that day when he came to visit with Carly.

I looked at him before returning to fixing my bow that I had broken after the war with the Sky people.

I heard him groan before he took the bow from my hands.

"Ok, I've had enough of this! Jake is up at the lab with Grace and Bec. Go up there and apologise to him," Norm looked at me the same way my mother had when I was a child and I would _try _to rebel against her.

I crossed my arms not wanting to leave the safety of home.

When Norm saw my defiance, he sat in front of me with his arms crossed too.

Before either of us could say anything, Jake walked in.

"Do it now before you regret it," Norm said getting to his feet again and walking out of the alcove.

"Hi to you too Norm," I heard Jake say before he came to sit in the same spot Norm had occupied only seconds earlier.

I looked at him, my expression still angry.

"I am sorry," I muttered.

Jake's eyebrows went up clearly he knew that was coming sooner rather than later.

"Apology accepted," he said with the most cheekiest smile I had ever seen on his face.

I crawled over to him and got into his lap.

"Is this your way of forgiving me?" he asked as my head dropped onto his shoulder.

"Mm-hm," I said, it came out more muffled then I would have liked.

"I should have talked to you first before I said anything." I could hear the guilt in his voice.

"Yes you should have. But I am glad you did. She is the only one we can really trust." I said looking up at him. I could see worry in his eyes.

"What is wrong, my Jake?" I asked.

"I can't help but feeling this whole issue with the RDA is going to be worse then we first thought," I could hear the dread in his voice but I had to be brave for him and our child.

I sighed before saying as bravely as I could, "We will fight this evil," Jake knew what I was implying.

"I won't allow you to fight. You know that," I knew I was in trouble. Anytime I mentioned it Jake would tell me the same thing.

"I am not a child," I said defiantly.

"Exactly. Think about our child. A child without a parent isn't what I had in mind for ours." Jake said seriously. He was good at making me think over my actions.

I was quiet for a second before speaking up. The thing is with Jake is that you have to think over your words before you say anything. With me it was different.

"I want to fight," I said.

"What? Weren't you listening to a thing I've said? I've told you. You aren't fighting!" The look on Jake's face told me what I didn't want to hear.

"But-" I started to say but like always, Jake cut me off.

"No buts. If something happens to me you will be the only one that will be able to raise our child," Jake was serious but in a way he was right. I would be the only that could raise our child if anything were to happen to him.

Jake gently moved me off his lap and got to his feet. I could tell he was not going to bring up the subject again and had gone to bed. I sighed feeling a little disappointed with the way our always heat conversation had gone. I had a bad habit of making the situation worse by bringing the subject up when it was unnecessary. I suppose I was becoming more human then I would have liked. I had always been rebellious even as a child but as I grew up, I got even more rebellious which resulted in me rebelling against my parents' wishes to mate with Tsu'tey and mating with Jake which resulted in me falling pregnant.

I stayed out in front of the fire for a little while longer while Jake cooled down. After an hour of alone time I decided to go to bed whether Jake was happy or not. I appreciated the fact that he was being protective of me and the baby but I could take care of myself.

When I entered the room, Jake was sitting on the bed looking at his feet.

"You ok?" I asked as I approached.

"Why must you always argue with me?" Jake asked sighing as I sat beside him.

"It's in my nature," I said. I had learnt this phase from Norm.

Jake looked at me wide eyed.

"Why? Must you be so stubborn?" he breathed.

"It is a common thing, Jake." I said with a slight smirk on my face.

"When there's a baby involved more or less an unborn one there is no need to get involved in a war." I knew the look of worry on Jake's face only too well. It was the same look that often appeared on my mother's face when danger was mentioned in front of me.

"Let's hope that the baby doesn't have this trait," I said leaning my head against Jake's.

"There's a hundred percent chance that it'll happen. I've got that trait too," Jake smiled. He was actually admitting it. Not that he was willing to admit it to anyone but me. "Not that I'm braggin' about it."

"You just did," I commented.

"No I didn't," he said trying not to laugh.

"Yes you did," I said starting to laugh.

"Oh you think that's funny huh?"

I shook my head but could not stop laughing. I flopped back and Jake did the same. We laughed until our chests were heaving.

"Okay, we'd better stop before we kill ourselves from over laughing." Jake said gasping for air.

I could only laugh more. The moment was too good to waste.

"You cannot die from over laughing. Just lose breath," I said managing to stop my laughing all together.

"Can so," Jake argued back as he sat up.

I did the same. "Cannot," I argued.

The argument continued with laughs in between and no obvious winner.

"We could argue over this forever without a winner," Jake said pulling himself up onto his pillow.

I did the same and agreed all the same.

"We sure could. We are a perfect match," I said with a smile.

Jake pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. "We sure are. Considering you hated me to start with. Now look at us," he said kissing my forehead.

"Hmm," Was all I could say as I snuggled into him.

"Can you answer something for me?" Jake asked all of a sudden.

I looked up, quite surprised by his question. "Yes of course. Anything,"

"If you met my human family want would you be thinking?"

I thought for a moment. Having never met Jake's human family I could not draw on experience but I answered nonetheless.

"I would think that they were just like you. Strong hearted. Fearless. More or less not stupid for letting you and Bec come here. Why do you ask?" I was puzzled in why Jake would ask this type of question.

"I think it's time you met my family. Not in person of course but virtually." He said with the smallest smile he could manage.

I smiled back. "I would like that."

Jake's smile grew larger. "Good. They've heard so much about you. Mum and Nicole have been asking when they get to meet you. They've been driving me insane about it!"

"Do not blame them. I have wanted to meet them too." I said soothingly.

Jake sighed before releasing me and pulling the covers down. I helped him and we climbed in at the same time. I felt a lot happier when I was with Jake. He pulled me into his chest like he always did and his hands went to my stomach. Mine followed. I had never seen a man love his unborn child as much as Jake loved ours. He would make an incredible father.

"Tomorrow I think we should spend time Norm, Bec and Grace. I think they feel a bit neglected with me being with you all the time." Jake said with a sigh.

"I think you might be right. I have not seen Grace in two weeks." I said, my tone indicated that I was agreeing with his statement.

"That long hey?" Jake's tone was too smug for my liking so I elbowed him in the chest.

"That hurt," he said the pain was evident in his tone.

I giggled like I had never giggled before. "It's meant to,"

Behind me, Jake groaned and didn't say anything else. The next thing I knew was Jake's breathing even out meaning that he was asleep. As I got comfortable I couldn't help but smile. After all the chaos in my life, I couldn't help but be happy with the way my life has turned out.

Me meeting Jake in the forest that not-so-fateful night, mother putting me in charge of Jake's training against my will, falling in love with him and of course mating with him and being broken-hearted by his and Grace's betrayal was nothing short of eventful. Jake's return on the back of Toruk was the turning point. I had hated him, loved him and then loved him again in an instant. If history was to repeat itself I would make the same choices.

I fell asleep dreaming of a future not so far away.

I awoke the next morning feeling a lot happier then I had in a long time. I pushed Jake's arms away and slipped out of bed. I sat on the edge while I stretched my legs. I was about to stand up when I felt Jake's arms wrap themselves around me.

"Morning," Jake whispered in my ear before he kissed me on the cheek

"Morning," I said.

"Not feelin' sick?" he asked.

I shook my head. I was feeling better than I had in days. I had not been sick for about a week.

"What are we doing today?" I asked.

"I think you already know the answer to that," he said with a smile.

I turned my head to look at him as I thought about what our plans for today were. That's when I realised what we were doing today.

"We are going to—what do you humans say? Hang out with Grace, Bec and Norm?" I said trying to remember what the human term was.

"You guessed right. We are going to hang out with the scientists." There was a hint of regret in Jake's voice but he did an excellent job of hiding the agony.

I sighed before sliding out of his arms and sitting on the end of the bed. Putting a hand on his cheek, I spoke softly to him. "Don't speak about them with distaste. They are your human friends and family after all," I had grown to love the humans that had remained behind and considered them as a part of the clan.

Jake leaned into my hand and sighed deeply. "I'm sorry. It's just that I've been caught up with caring for you, planning for this stupid war and keeping the clan from destruction after Riv's departure. I have a feeling that some of the warriors have sided with the guy we call our nephew."

I shuddered at the thought of my nephew and allowed my thumb to caress Jake's jaw. I was scared for the safety of my people, my Jake and of course, our unborn child. They were the only things along with my mother were the only family I had left since my father was killed when Old Hometree was destroyed and Sylwanin was killed in the doorway of Grace's school in front of me. My child would never know my sister or my father but somewhere down deep I knew that father and Sylwanin would have loved my child just as much as mother, Jake and I would.

"Enough of thinking negative I think it's time for us to get some chow. I'm starved." I smiled at Jake's sudden thought of food. He always had a big appetite. Now that I was pregnant, I had big appetite too.

After breakfast, we made our way to the meadow. I clutched Jake's hand, allowing him to lead me along. I was quite happy just to let him lead me.

As we settled down on the grass, Norm, Grace and Bec emerged into the clearing.

"Hey big bro," Bec said trudging over to Jake and hugging him. I would never get tired of Bec calling Jake her 'big bro'. Bec then came over to hug as did Grace and Norm; all three were careful not hurt me.

Half an hour later, we were all sitting on the grass talking and catching up.

"Are you going to taunt me anymore?" whined Norm.

"Of course he won't. Isn't that right Jake?" Grace said eyeing Jake.

"I won't. I promise," Jake said his eyes going wide.

Bec and I looked at each other and smiled before we burst into fits of laughter.

Typical men was the first thought that came to mind.

"You both think this is funny? Oh come on!" Norm exclaimed.

I had never seen a human complain as much as Norm did. It was a good thing Jake didn't complain as much he did. They were best friends after all.

We sat talking for hours until I felt a sudden movement inside me.

"Jake!" I gasped placing my hand on my stomach.

Jake ceased his conversation with Grace and turned to me. He knew what was happening. He placed his hand over mine and motioned for Grace, Norm and Bec to do the same. Though they were hesitant, they did as they were told. Together we felt the baby kick. Jake kept count.

"1... 2... 3... 4..." he counted with an excited smile spreading over his face.

"Strong too," Norm put it equally as excited.

"Like their father," I said, a wide smile coming across my face. Jake looked at me, smiled and leaned down to kiss me.

The excitement of my child's first kicks was the topic of conversation for an hour after it had occurred.

"Hey Becky, has your baby kicked at all?" Jake asked. We all turned to her waiting for her to answer.

"Once... or twice," she admitted.

"And I missed it? Damn it!" Jake slumped a bit and crossed his arms like a child having a tantrum. He pouted too so I was forced to do something about it.

"You have our child's kicks to look forward to," I said soothingly.

He looked at me with a saddened yet teasing stare. At last he gave a sigh in defeat.

"I suppose you're right."

I nodded before I returned to my conversation with Norm and Bec on human technology that we had started just before the baby kicked.

What Norm and Bec told me was interesting. I didn't even ask questions as they explained it to as easily as they could.

As the rest of the day processed we laughed and told personal stories about our lives before the present events of today.

"So let me get this straight: your baby can only kick in your human body and not your Avatar?" Jake asked as Bec explained what she called the function of female dreamwalker bodies.

"Correct numb nuts," Bec said approvingly. She was using one of Grace's nicknames for him. I must have counted at least four or five names that Grace and Bec called him. Marine. Numb nuts. Stupid head. The great Makto. There others that I have been forbidden to ever say to another being.

I didn't ask why knowing that it would only end up in an argument.

As the end of the day approached, I curled up at Jake's side listening to his conversation with Norm about ways to fight with a weapon I had seen during the battle: a gun.

"You're the Marine, Einstein. I'm not trying to burst your bubble or anything," Norm said just as I started to doze off.

Grace noticed this and alerted Jake. "Marine, someone needs some rack. Take her home," Jake looked down to see me asleep beside him.

"Hey. Hon, wake up. We gotta get you home." He said gently shaking me.

I didn't stir so he tried again. "Do you want me to carry you or do you want to walk?" When I didn't reply he lifted me off the ground. I couldn't hear his farewells to Grace, Norm and Bec. Jake carried me home and put me to bed like a parent would their sleeping child. I could imagine Jake and I putting our child to bed of an evening. In five more months I would be granted my desire.

I arose the next morning to the sound of laughing. Climbing out bed, I ventured out to find Jake talking with Norm.

"Look who's up," Jake said with a smile as I sat beside him.

I smiled but didn't say anything. I was just happy to listen to their conversation.

"So you're telling me that brain cells multiply?" Jake asked.

"You should know that. Every intelligent person should know that," Norm said in a tone that symbolised disgust.

An hour pasted and I hadn't spoken leading Jake to get a little worried.

"You ok? You haven't spoken for an hour," I nodded.

"I am fine Jake. Stop worrying," I said calmly.

"I have every right to worry don't I? You worry over me so why can't I worry over you?" he asked.

Norm laughed causing me to look at him with a bewildered expression.

"Don't worry Neytiri. He's only joking," he said.

Jake looked at him with an expression that I knew meant _"I'm not joking."_

I laughed making Norm jump on the spot. "Be nice. He didn't mean anything by it."

They both shut their mouths not knowing how to continue their conversation.

"I had better get going," said Norm breaking the somewhat eerie silence. "If I don't get back Grace will kill me. Literally."

"Ok. We'll see you later," Jake said as Norm waved goodbye to us.

"So what are we doing today?" I asked.

"I'm not tellin'. It's a surprise. First things first. You eat first then we go," Jake said with a toothy grin.

I rolled my eyes and leaned up to kiss him before I went to get breakfast. We ate in complete silence. After that, Jake led me by the hand down a trail I did not recognise.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked as we started up the trail.

"You'll see in a minute. Just keep walking," He said.

I groaned. "Jake I am tired. I want to rest," I complained.

"Two more minutes that is all I'm asking. Do you think you can last that long?" He asked.

"I think so." I said.

Jake nodded before he continued to lead me up this seemingly endless trail.

After a couple minutes we had reached our destination. Bec's hidden getaway.

"I love the view up here. It reminds me of pictures Grace use to show us when her school was open," I said. "It's beautiful up here."

"Yeah it is. Just like you." Jake replied. I turned to look up with a smile on my face. He smiled back before pulling me in for a hug.

I pulled my head up and leaned in to kiss him before hugging him again. "Thank you," I said in his ear.

"What for?" he asked, interested.

"For making me _see. _You were seeing the whole time. I was blinded by hate for the Sky people that killed my sister," The words stung and it felt like my eyes were about to water.

"Ok..." Jake was confused but he let the issue go. I knew however that he would bring the issue up again later.

We stood there looking out of the oceans. Neither of us had seen a site as beautiful as this. I had heard stories from storytellers and travellers about the oceans but I never thought I would actually see them for myself.

For the rest of the day, we stayed and watched the ocean's creatures play in the water. We stayed under the shelter as it had started to rain. From this shelter we could see a few of the camps of the Sea clans. We could see not people. We were too far away to see any people.

As dusk approached, Jake finally spoke up after hours of silence. "Come on. Let's get home before the predators catch our scents. He threw me a fruit and helped me to my feet. We started down the trail and quickened our paces as the sounds of Nantang filled our ears and the forest.

It took us less time to get back home then it had taken to get us there.

Jake fell to the floor pulling me with him.

"That was a close one," he panted.

"Yeah," I gasped as I burst into uncontrollable laughter.

"That brings back memories," Jake said turning his head to face to me.

"Don't bring that memory back," I said remembering the night in the forest in which we met.

"You know, you're becoming more human then I realised. I don't know whether to regret that as a good thing or a bad thing," he said as he sat up.

I sat up too and thought over his words. "Take it as a good thing and leave it at that," I said with a smile.

My face lit up in shock. Jake was right. I was becoming more like him then I realised. I suppose being in love with a former human has its benefits.

As we lay in bed later, we listened to the rain falling outside. The sound of the rain made me sleepy so I turned into Jake's chest and started to drift to sleep.

"Tired?" Jake asked.

"Hmm..." I was all I was able to say before Jake kissed me on the cheek and turned over so that he didn't disturb my slumber.

My dreams were pleasant for the first time in months. I dreamt of running through the forest with Jake and our child running behind me.

"Come on mum!" yelled two voices.

The second voice was a child? Maybe it was the one child's voice echoing.

I shot up in bed panting.

"Hon?" Jake touched my shoulder causing me to look at him. "Was your dream bad?" he asked concerned.

I shook my head and cringed into his shoulder. I wasn't afraid or happy. I was confused.

"I'm confused, Jake," I said into his shoulder.

"About what?" He asked.

"I dreamed of us running through the forest with our child," Not looking at Jake was probably best.

"How is that bad?" he asked me.

"There was another voice and it was not mine or yours." I said fear coming into my voice.

Jake thought for a second. I didn't know what was going through his head but I had a feeling he was just as confused as I was.

"I don't get it," Jake said obviously confused.

I shuddered as he too didn't know the answer. He lay down and I did the same, snuggling into him.

The warmth of his chest made me feel more loved by him than ever before. Jake knew that I was afraid of this dream seeing as neither of us knew what this dream entailed.

"I'm sure whatever this dream is trying to tell us we will figure out together," Jake said as he pulled the blankets over me before wrapping his arms around me.

"I hope so," was the last time I said that evening.

The next morning I allowed Jake to sleep while I went and told my mother about my child's first kicks.

"I see you, my daughter," my mother said as I entered her alcove.

"I see you mother. I have wonderful news," I said excitedly.

Mother waited for me to continue and so I did with much excitement, "My child kicked yesterday!" I exclaimed.

My mother's eyes lit up with the same excitement I had felt yesterday. "That is wonderful news, Neytiri. How did Jake take to the kick?" she asked her eyes gleamed with even more excitement then before.

I smiled, "He was just as happy as I was," I debated if I was to tell her that Norm, Bec and Grace were there to witness the moment. I finally decided against it.

I spoke with my mother for most of the morning until mother sensed that Jake was waiting for me at home.

"Jake will be waiting for you at home. You best not keep him waiting," Mother said with a smug grin on her face.

"Thank you for listening mother," I said hugging her.

"No problem my child. My only wish is to see you and Jake happy and that my youngest grandchild grows up loved by two dotting parents that will love him or her as much as they love each other," Mother's smile made me blush. She knew only too well just how much I loved Jake. I merely nodded, smiled, turned on my heel and left her to her preying.

As I walked home, I could not help but smile. It was the first time since we found our new Hometree that I actually felt like I did not need Jake around all of the time in order to protect me. I felt safe in the boundaries that now seemed not so alien to me anymore. I paused for a moment, placed a hand on my stomach before continuing my short journey home.

Grace had often said that with me being pregnant, it had made me a bit overly soft. Even Jake had said the same thing but each and every time I have denied it but I could not fool them which I never could never would.

It wasn't until half an hour later while Jake and I were talking to Norm did I realise that I was in fact at home.

"Neytiri? Are you listening to me?" Norm asked me causing me to break out of my trance.

"What? Sorry Norm I wasn't listening. What were you saying?" Norm sighed. This was the second time today that I had stopped listening to him.

"You alright? You haven't been yourself," Jake was concerned. He always was when I wasn't myself.

"I looked up and nodded.

"Maybe this dream is more then you realised. Maybe you need to see Grace or more importantly Mo'at. She'll know what to make of this dream," Norm inquired.

"Norm's right Tir. We can't leave this dream to terrorise your mind. Maybe it holds the key to whether the baby is male or female." When it came to thing like this, Jake almost always sided with Norm.

"I thought we wanted this to be a surprise," I said placing a hand on my stomach.

Jake remained silent. He knew he could not argue with me on that.

"Look at that. The new dad doesn't get a say." Norm could not resist. He loved it when he got Jake annoyed.

Jake picked up a small rock and threw it at Norm. It hit him in the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He asked rubbing his forehead.

I laughed.

"You deserved it!" Jake said as he attempted not to laugh.

Norm was too angry to argue with him. He grumbled and cursed under his breath about wanting to get revenge on Jake and a whole bunch of other things that I did not catch. (Wow! I am becoming more human for my own good.)

"I think we better keep guessing what the baby is until it's born," Jake said changing my mind.

I nodded in agreement. It was always better to learn what the gender of a child was when it was born. It created suspense for the parents. Eywa always allowed the parents to know the gender if they wanted to but most wanted a surprise. Jake did not mind what we had and neither did I. It would be loved no matter what it was. Either way he or she would become the future Tsahìk or Olo'eyktan of the Omaticaya.

Norm was lost for words by this point. He could not find any other words to insult Jake so he got to his feet before saying, "I had better go before Grace spears me."

Jake looked up and nodded. Norm then turned on his heel and left. Jake and I sat there for a couple of minutes in silence before Jake got up, pulling me with him.

"I have a few things I have to inspect but I'll be back in a few hours," My ears drooped in disappointment.

"Oh. Okay then," I said before he lifted my chin up so I was looking at him.

"Go spend time with Nia. I think she'd like that." He leaned in to kiss me before turning and heading outside.

Sighing, I did as Jake said. I walked out of the tree and five minutes later I was talking to Hu'tu.

"Hu'tu, I-" Nia appeared in the doorway of their tree.

"Neytiri! I see you," She laughed when she saw me.

"I see you, Nia," I chuckled as she gently hugged me.

"You are glowing," she said in the most girly tone she could muster.

"So are you," I said equally as girly.

Hu'tu rolled his eyes and left us to attend whatever he had to do.

"Not with Jake?" Nia asked in a teasing tone.

"He had to attend to something I have no knowledge of." I said simply but I couldn't help but smile. Any mention of Jake made me smile. "You will never guess what happened yesterday." I said partially singing.

"What?" Nia was getting as excited as I felt.

"My child kicked!" I said wanting to jump with excitement.

Nia's face broke out into a smile before I had to cover my ears because she squealed so loudly that it hurt my ears.

"Nia! Do not yell!" I said trying to settle her down.

"That's amazing! Mine kicked the other day too." Nia said as I continued to quiet her.

"For the first time?" I asked.

"I have lost count of how many times," Nia said. "That is not as important as to how Jake took it."

"Jake was very excited. Grace, Norm and Bec were there when it happened," I said.

Nia's face fell at the mention of Jake's human friends but I explained that we were spending the day with them when the baby kicked. I also told her that when I told my mother that I didn't tell her that the humans were present in case she objected to the humans being present at one of the most important times during my pregnancy.

"How did the Sky people take it?" Nia asked.

"They were equally as excited. Bec was the most excited. Jake is her brother after all."

Nia nodded. She had grown to love Bec like a member of her own family. She like Neytiri saw the good in Jake before anyone else did.

I spent a couple of hours with Nia and ate while we remembered their lives as young girls running and rebelling against you mothers. We shared our thoughts on the forthcoming skirmish with the surviving members of the RDA and of course our thoughts on becoming first time mothers.

"Have you even thought of names?" Nia asked just before dusk arrived.

"We have only thought of female names," I said with a sigh.

"Oh? What have you chosen?" Nia asked eagerly.

"We have thought about honouring Grace and Jake's older sister," I said. "But we have not thought of male names. It seems that we cannot think of any names if we have a son."

I had never imagined how hard it was to name a child. If my child was female it was easy but if it was male it was a little bit harder. It seemed to me that Jake and I favoured females over males, which was not at all true. We didn't mind what our child was as long as it was loved was all that mattered to us.

"I am sure you will come up with something." Nia said reassuringly. It did not do anything to make me feel any better.

"I had better go. Jake will waiting for me back at home." I said getting to my feet. I staggered a little but found my balance.

Nia nodded with a grin on her face. "Come by anytime. I enjoy your company."

I laughed. "Don't you always enjoy my company?"

Nia laughed with me. "Not too loud. It will go to your head!" she teased.

I gasped in disgust before I started to laugh again. "No it hasn't!" I protested still laughing.

"Has being in love with a dreamwalker gone to your head?" Nia continued to tease.

I narrowed my eyes at her but it did not last. Much like Jake, I could not stay angry at her. She _was _my best friend after all.

"Yes. Yes it has," I said as I started to walk out of the alcove.

"Don't come to me if your relationship with Jake breaks down," Nia joked.

"I will go see Norm or Bec. They always listen to me!" I called back over my shoulder.

I could hear Nia's laughter at the tip of the trail. As I continued to walk it started to grow quieter and quieter until it could no longer be heard. As I walked home I thought about how today had played out. I had been pleased at how mother had taken the news of her new grandchild's first kick. I had not been happy when Jake had thrown the rock at Norm's fragile head and I had been overjoyed by Nia's reaction to the kick.

I felt raindrops hit my face so hurried the rest of the way home and made it just as Jake was lighting the fire. Or was attempting to.

"Hey! How was your visit to Nia's?" he asked just as the flame had just made disappeared.

"It was..." I thought for a second thinking of the proper word to put in the sentence. "Entertaining." I said at last.

"Damn it!" Jake cursed as his new attempt to light a fire extinguished.

I chuckled. "Here." I hurried over and took the stones from his hands and it the fire for him.

He looked at me in amazement. "How did you get it started? I've been sitting here for two hours trying to get this thing going."

I smiled as I climbed into his lap. "Years of practice."

"You know I could cheated and used matches." He said glumly.

I knew that matches were the easiest way to light a flame for humans but Jake wanted to do things the tribal way. He had left his supply of matches up at the Sky people lab knowing he could not use them in the village.

"Did you get done what you needed to get done?" I asked.

"Yeah I did. I did all of today and tomorrow's chores today so I can spend time with you tomorrow. How does that sound?"

I sighed. "You should not have done that."

"What? I would do anything to be with you," he said in my ear.

"I know you would but you have to consider the responsibility of Olo'eyctan. You might get caught off guard with an unexpected task." I was not going to allow Jake to abandon his responsibility as Olo'eyctan just so he could care for me.

"Like I said to Tsu'tey before he, you know, I'm not really leadership material. I never was and never will be." He said with a sigh.

"Jake, I know you didn't want to be Olo'eyctan but Eywa permitted it, just like she permitted us to have a child." I said trying to keep myself and Jake calm. "In fact I have a confession to make. I never wanted to be Tsahìk but after my sister's death I was the only one who could take on the role." I hated having to think that I was to become Tsahìk and there was not a think I or anyone else could say or do to change it.

"You'll be a fine Tsahìk. I've never doubted that." Jake said proudly in my ear.

I smiled knowing that he would say that. He was almost predictable.

"You are predictable." I said sliding off his lap and moving to sit in front of him.

"Am I? If I'm so predictable would you see this coming?" Before I could respond to his comment his lips were against mine. I didn't dare fight back. His kiss was want started our relationship at the new level in which had made me realise that I was truly in love with him.

"I call that predictable." I said leaning my forehead against his as I broke the kiss.

"So I'm not predictable then," he said with the most profound expression spreading across his face.

I smiled and laid my head on his shoulder. He hugged me and stroked my hair tenderly.

"You are not predictable to everyone else but you are to me." I said happily.

"I can live with that." He said.

We sat there just enjoying each other's company.

_Please review!_


	14. Norm reopens the Schoolhouse

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Sorry for the really short chapter but I hope you like all the same. I would like to give a shout out to Baby Chanel and MissyAvatarQueen for being there from the start of the story. Thanks guys. __ Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Fourteen: Norm reopens the Schoolhouse**_

Norm sat on his bed in the bunk room in which he shared with Max, Connor and Carly with his laptop in his lap. He was viewing photos he had taken when he, Jake and Grace had visited the old abandoned schoolhouse on the very day in which Jake was chased by a Thanator.

"Norm? Where are you?" Grace called.

"In here, Grace." The scientist called to his boss.

Grace poked her head into the room. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Look at these," Norm said. Grace hurried over and sat beside him.

"What?"

"Remember when us and Jake when to the old schoolhouse building?"

Grace nodded.

"Well many of the original resources are still there right? Well I was thinking, if we want the Omaticaya to trust us more, we should reopen the school," Norm said his eyes bulging with excitement.

Grace sighed. "Mo'at wouldn't allow it. It was the place where her oldest daughter was brutally murdered. If Neytiri were to return for a visit it would bring back the memories. I couldn't do that to her and Jake."

"Grace, I know how much the Omaticaya mean to you and if we ran the idea past Jake and Neytiri themselves. It would be great if they agreed but it's worth a shot right?"

"You're right. I'll come with you. I haven't seen Jake and Neytiri in ages." Grace said rising to her feet.

"Wait does the clan know you're alive?" Norm asked sitting his laptop on his bed.

"No they don't but I know a shortcut to the tree." Norm followed Grace out of the room and toward the Avatar link beds where they had Max link them in.

Within five minutes, they were trudging their way through the muddy forest and toward Jake and Neytiri's tree via the shortcut Grace had mentioned earlier.

"Jake?" Norm called.

Neytiri poked her head out to see her human friends walking toward her home.

"I see you both," she said with a smile.

'We see you," Grace and Nom said in unison.

"Look at you Neytiri. You're glowing!" Grace cooed.

Norm rolled his eyes before his face broke into a huge grin.

"What is with women and babies?" he asked.

Grace stepped back to hit Norm in the head. Neytiri laughed.

"Have you hit Jake in the head lately?" Grace asked.

"Not lately." Neytiri replied.

"Where is Jake?" asked Norm. "Is he here?"

"I am now," Jake's voice said out of nowhere. "Hey guys! What can we do for you?" he asked not bothering to use the proper Na'vi gesture.

"We wanted to ask you and Neytiri something," Grace said slowly.

The friends walked inside the tree sat around the blazing fire.

"What did you want to talk to us about?" Jake asked once Norm and Grace had sat down.

"We wanted know your opinions if we were to ever reopen the school again." Norm said hesitantly.

Neytiri looked at Jake wanting his opinion first.

"Oh ah it's a good idea but won't the former students of the school be relucent to send their kids there after what happened before?" Jake could sense Neytiri's distress from beside him.

"Yeah we figured that but it's worth a try, right?" Norm said starting to sound a little disappointed.

Seeing the disappointed expression his friend's face, Jake had to agree for Norm's sake.

"Oh right! I'll talk to them but no promises that they'll agree. They probably still have bad memories from the last time." Jake said, his tone sounding tense from the pressure from Norm's sad face.

"Yes! Thanks Jake! When you find out let us know ok?" Norm was a lot happier then he was but knew that Jake was right. The Na'vi still held grudges against the Sky People for happened to Sylwanin, Kipling and the other hunters that had been killed. They were just thankful that Neytiri hadn't been killed seeing as Mo'at and Eytuken had aged a fair bit to have another heir.

Norm and Grace got to their feet and said goodbye to their friends before heading back the way they had come to return to Hell's Gate.

Jake looked at Neytiri and could tell she wasn't happy with the situation.

"Sorry. I had to. Norm wouldn't have left me alone if I didn't agree." He hoped Neytiri wasn't angry at him.

Neytiri hugged him. "I understand. You were helping a friend. I cannot be mad at you for that. Your heart was in the right place." She said in his ear.

"You think so?"

Neytiri pulled back and nodded. Jake smiled. He could live with that.

Grace and Norm walked through the forest feeling neutral about reopening the schoolhouse. They understood if the Na'vi didn't want the school open again. The forest could just take over the abandoned building if necessary. They understood if Jake and Neytiri said no. They returned to the lab and continued with their work.

Grace linked to her Avatar while Norm spoke with Carly about plant anatomy in which Carly and Connor specialised in.

Wandering out into the Avatar Compound exercise grounds, Grace watched the other Avatar drivers play sport or use the agility equipment to exercise their Avatar's muscles. Even though none of the Avatar drivers with the exception of Norm fought in the battle against of the RDA it was still expected of the drivers to give their Avatars a work out.

Grace watched the Avatars for a moment before heading back inside to continue her work. After a couple of hours, she headed for the mess hall for dinner. The days seemed to go by more quickly then they use to. She secretly was excited that Jake and Neytiri were having a child. She hadn't been this since Riv was born. She had been devastated when Neytiri told her that Riv had turned against Omaticaya and thought that Jake was involved in the deaths of his parents.

She worked into the night and into the early morning before falling asleep at the mess hall table in which the scientists always occupied at meal times.

"Grace? Grace, wake up," said Bec gently when the expectant mother walked into the mess hall the next morning.

"Huh? Where's the fire?" Grace's head shot up. "Oh hey guys. Sorry I must have dozed off here."

"Why were you up so late anyway?" Max asked.

"Believe it or not but I was actually thinking about Jake and Neytiri." Grace stated. This was completely out of her character.

Max and Bec looked at each other, surprised.

"Go on. Anything about my brother is worth hearin'!" Bec said with an evil smile on her face.

"I think it was miracle that Neytiri could have fallen pregnant. It never hit me that the Avatars were capable about reproduction. I mean that no one has ever become a Na'vi and had children with a Na'vi. This could be a new way of life in terms of science."

Max and Bec nodded in agreement. It was nothing short of a miracle that Jake and Neytiri could actually conceive a healthy child but of course they didn't know if the child was actually healthy until it was born but if Neytiri was healthy the baby would be too.

"You're right, boss. Once the baby is born we'll know what human genes it has inherited." Max said.

"I have a question, what is more powerful Na'vi genes or human/Avatar genes? I mean Avatars are mostly Na'vi." Bec was eager to get the question off her chest.

"It depends. Why?" Max asked.

"I have a sneaking suspicion that their child will be more Na'vi than Human/Avatar. The eye size, queue position, hand and foot digits we'll just have to wait and see." Bec explained.

Her fellow scientists nodded before they go up and grabbed their breakfast.

It wasn't until Bec returned from her daily visit to Jake and Neytiri's that they finally got their answer to whether or not they were allowed to reopen the school.

"Jake said yes!" Bec said happily when she came out of link.

Grace and Norm looked at each other with happy expressions on their faces.

"Hey, why wasn't I told that you wanted to reopen the school?" Bec asked with raised eyebrows.

"It was an idea we came up or rather Norm came up with this morning. We didn't tell you because we knew you wouldn't say yes. You would side with some of the former students and say that the school would only bring back bad memories." Grace said explaining what the outcome would have been if Jake hadn't had agreed to reopening the school.

Bec nodded and didn't say anything more. Jake was the leader of the Omaticaya and he could decide what was to be done with the old schoolhouse.

"What did everyone else say?" Norm asked.

"They actually agreed with him that the school should be reopened however, Neytiri, Mo'at and the family members of the hunters that were killed said no but yes got the majority vote." Bec said.

"They are still healing from that day. Even if it has been years since it happened," Grace said her tone was full of sorrow as she remembered her fallen students. "I also understand that Neytiri and Mo'at said no. They did lose Sylwanin after all."

"Sylwanin was Neytiri's older sister right?" Max asked as he sat down opposite Grace, Norm and Bec.

"Yeah. Neytiri talks very rarely about her because of what happened at Grace's school," Norm explained.

"I wouldn't want to talk about a loved one's death either," Max said.

"I would. Jake and I spent hours at night talking about Tom. It was the only way to ease our sense of loss. I mean if it wasn't for Tom, Jake wouldn't even be here and Neytiri would never have known him." Bec said reliving the nights she and Jake would spend looking through all their old photo albums and remembering the good times they had with Tom when he was alive.

Grace had read Tom's file over a million times before Jake's arrival and knew that Tom was a brilliant scientist in his field. Only her expectations crumbled when Jake had told her that he was dead.

"Oh I remember that. You would be sitting on Jake's bed with him looking through all your old photos and things." Norm said remembering when he would go into the bunk room while they were still stationed at Hell's Gate to get some sleep and find Jake and Bec looking at their old photos. "He was a good guy. He will be missed." Norm bowed his head in respect for his late friend.

Grace nodded as she took a bite of her toast. The rest of breakfast was slow but by the time they had finished, Norm and Grace linked to their Avatars and headed for the old schoolhouse where they begun to clean the place from top to bottom. They found a number of old books that Grace had said that the students loved to read.

"Oh look, Green eggs and ham. The kids use to love this one. They would have me read it to them at the beginning of every lesson. They never got tired of it." Grace heaved a sigh and dusted the book off before placing it back on the shelf with the others.

The day seemed to slow down as Norm and Grace cleaned. They patched up the bullet holes in the doorway the best they could, chairs were set upright and the jungle that started retaking the school was cut away from the warped floorboards.

Norm looked around at the work they had done and smiled before his eye caught something on the floor. Picking it up, he found it was a photo of a familiar Na'vi female.

"Grace is this Neytiri?" he asked. Grace looked over her shoulder to see the photo in Norm's hand. She wandered over and looked at it.

"No. That's Sylwanin," she said.

"Neytiri's sister," Norm said. "Wow. They looked alike."

"Yeah they did. I often had trouble telling them apart. I know it sounds a bit, corny but Sylwanin was actually older then Neytiri. Not younger. It was a good thing they weren't twins." Grace smiled at the memory that hadn't been far from her mind.

Just before dusk, Jake paid them a visit.

"Hey guys, how's the cleanup coming along?" he asked as he stopped in the doorway to find Norm carrying a wooden crate filled with stuff.

"Great. You should see just how much stuff we've cleaned up," Norm said as he passed.

"Yeah I can see that. You've done a really good job." Jake praised. "Sorry Neytiri couldn't come up. She's with the healer so she sent me up here without her."

Grace and Norm stopped in their tracks. "Is she alright?" Grace asked, concerned for her friend.

"Don't worry she's fine. The baby's fine. It's just a routine check up." Jake said reassuringly.

Grace continued with her dusting of the bookshelves while Norm stumbled with his crate of wonders.

Jake hurried over to him and grabbed the box.

"Thanks man," Norm said breathing a sigh of relief.

Jake put the box down on the ground where Norm was going to put it.

"No problem," the Olo'eyctan said realising just how heavy the crate was. "I had better get back. Neytiri will be wondering where I've gotten to." Jake turned and headed for the door.

"Say hi to Neytiri for us," Grace called from the other side of the room.

"I will," Jake called back before disappearing into the darkening forest outside.

Grace and Norm worked for a couple more hours before heading back to the Avatar Safe House and disconnecting from their Avatars and returning to the mess hall for dinner.

"So how did the clean go?" Connor asked through a mouthful of mashed potato.

"It's going really well. A couple more days and we should be down. There are however some things that need repairing but otherwise everything is going fine." Grace said as she finished off her rice pudding.

"Jake visited too," Norm said.

"With or without Neytiri?" Bec asked.

"Without. She was with the healer." Norm explained.

Bec's face paled. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

"What? Oh no. No. Everything's fine. It was just a routine check up. That's all. Jake explained to us." Norm explained again.

"Geez Bec, you really do sound like Grace and Norm," chuckled Connor.

Bec picked up a bit of sandwich meat that was sitting on her plate and threw it at Connor. It hit his face was soft yet silent _splat!_

"Eww! Yuck!" he growled scraping the meat from his face.

"You deserved it babe," Carly said absent-mindedly.

Connor threw the meat that he had scraped from his face down his wife's shirt.

"Connor!" Carly shrieked getting up from the table and walking to the nearby bathrooms to get the meat from out from under her shirt.

"That was _not _called for man," Max said seriously.

"What? She teased me when Bec threw the godforsaken meat at me so it was payback." Connor said defending his actions.

"FYI, dude, women don't like it when stuff go down their shirts," Norm hissed at Connor. "Have some respect for women."

Connor looked over at Grace and caught her 'you're lucky I won't fire you now' stare. He sighed in defeat before going back to his mashed potato filled pie that tasted like crap because it was now stone cold.

Later, Grace sat watching Norm record his Avatar link hours.

"Wow that is what I call impressive, Norm." She said smiling.

Norm returned the smile. "Thanks Grace."

"You must have almost 700 hours up by now. Maybe more,"

"Yeah. I haven't been keeping count lately. I've been too caught up in work and pervious war and so on." Norm said. He was glad that after her near death experience, Grace still appreciated his work. He still had a lot to learn when it came to the Na'vi language and the customs that Omaticaya had.

"_If Jake can do it so can I." _He thought as he wrote.

"You've done a lot since the war and I think you should be honoured the way a hero is." Grace said.

Norm looked up from his writing. "You think I was a hero?"

"Yes I do." Grace said with a slight smile coming across her face.

"Jake said the same thing the other day and day that the RDA were sent back to Earth. He said it the bravest thing he had ever seen me do. Besides punching that soldier in the face," Norm felt rather proud of himself for his actions. He would do anything to protect the very planet he had studied since high school and the people that lived there.

Grace gave her fellow scientist a pat on the shoulder before heading to bed. Norm finished his log and did the same.

The second-in-command of the Avatar Program knew that Jake and Neytiri would be forever grateful for the help that Norm had been throughout the battle. Jake had taught Norm just as much about the Na'vi culture itself as Norm had taught Jake the Na'vi language. Norm would be forever grateful for the times past and future that Jake and Neytiri had allowed Norm into the village to learn the Omaticaya customs.

Two days passed and Norm and Grace cleaned the school from top to bottom and restored the building to its former glory. It wasn't until Jake gave it two thumbs up that knew they had succeeded.

"Come on the schoolhouse won't bite you," Jake's voice said from outside. He had dragged Neytiri up with him knowing that the place held terrifying memories that she just wanted to forget.

Grace and Norm looked up from their final bit of work knew that the time had come for the verdict.

"I cannot you talked me into this," Neytiri groaned just outside the door.

"Quick! Put that away!" Grace whispered to Norm who had the rag in his hand.

He threw it into the basket on the floor and kicked the basket under the table behind him and Grace.

"Hey guys, look who's come with me," Jake said pushing the door open as he threw Neytiri a 'It is for your own good' look.

The expectant mother rolled her eyes and allowed her mate to lightly pull her by the hand into the school. They stared in amazement at the refurbishment of the inside of the school.

"Wow. Is this what this place looked like in its primetime?" Jake said in amazement.

"No, I think it looks better than before if I do say so myself." Grace said proudly.

Neytiri looked around as memories came flooding back both good and bad. The fun times she had with her sister and friends and the terrible times like the day Sylwanin and her group of hunters were murdered. She didn't know whether to smile or cry as she peered around the placed she had loved and then feared.

"What do you think hon? Have you changed your mind about this place? Jake asked turning his head to look at her bewildered expression.

"I still do not agree with this." Neytiri said crossing her arms across her chest.

"We understand that you don't Neytiri. We understand that this place holds bad memories for you." Norm said giving his friend a small understanding smile.

Neytiri returning the smile.

"When are the kids showing up?" Grace asked.

"Oh about that." Jake pushed the door opened further to reveal a group of kids and their nervous looking parents waiting for Grace and Norm to let them in.

Norm came to the realisation that many of the parents had been former students at the school before the uprising between the RDA and Sylwanin's warriors.

Grace and Norm looked at each other in amazement before turning their heads to look at Jake and Neytiri.

"How did you manage-?"

"You'd be surprised how many people will do favours for a legendary figure." Jake said aiming his smirk at Neytiri who rolled her eyes. That was it. The title of Toruk Makto had officially gone to his head.

"Being Toruk Makto had finally gone to your head hasn't it?" Grace asked.

"What? No it hasn't." Jake insisted.

Neytiri released Jake's hand so she could elbow him in the ribs.

"Hey! What was that for?" He hissed.

"It has gone to your head," Neytiri said in complete agreement with Grace. She then pecked him on the cheek which he had learnt meant 'let it go.'

Norm and Grace looked at each other with disgusted looks.

"Anyway, come on in guys!" Jake called and like a stampede of Thanator the kids waiting outside came swarming in making Jake and Neytiri jump out the way before they got trampled by tiny feet.

Grace and Norm jumped up into the table to get away from the small bodies that now surrounded the table.

"Have fun guys!" Jake called to Grace and Norm as he and Neytiri headed back into the forest and back towards Hometree. Jake knew only too well that Norm's plan had indeed succeeded in ways he could have never imagined.

_Please review!_


	15. Revenge Plans

**A/N: **_Sorry for the really short chapter but that's all I could think of for this chapter. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Fifteen: Revenge Plans**_

Riv sat a high tree out of sight watching the activity that was going on at Hometree.

"I cannot believe you made me climb all this way to spy on your aunt and uncle." A male from behind Riv panted.

"Fnu!" Riv hissed at his companion.

The male fell silent. He was an Omaticaya warrior whom Riv recruited for his own personal army. The male's name was Tstew which meant 'brave' in Na'vi. The man was yet to be mated and had been forced against his will to join Riv's rapidly growing army.

"Jakesully will hunt you down if you harm a single member of the Olo'," Tstew said, his voice breaking with panic.

Riv laughed coldly, "Jakesully is a foolish ketuwong. He wouldn't know a spearhead from an arrowhead."

Tstew knew perfectly well that Jake did in fact know an arrowhead from a spearhead. Jake was a lot smarter then he looked. Tstew liked Jake and considered him a true member of the Omaticaya and a fierce warrior. The warrior knew he would be discovered missing and that Jake would send out a search party to find him.

"No member of the Olo' will be harmed. Just those people who were there when my parents were murdered and did nothing to save them." The former Omaticaya prince said through gritted teeth.

His hunter companion's eyes grew wide with shock. "Riv, you cannot kill your own family! Your aunt is pregnant-"

"With ketuwong spawn." Riv retorted angrily.

Tstew wanted to defend the pregnant princess but didn't want to risk getting his head torn off by Riv. He quickly decided to ask, "Why do you hate Jakesully so much? He didn't kill your parents."

Riv turned his head to look fiercely at the warrior with enraged eyes flaming. "He's one of them!" the young man screamed.

"He might have been a Tawtute once but that doesn't mean he's the one to blame." Tstew said hesitantly.

Riv ignored the hunter's comment and continued to watch Hometree. After awhile, Riv spotted Neytiri talking with Nia. The boy removed his bow and an arrow from his back and notched the arrow the bow and was about to draw back when Neytiri and Nia moved away.

Riv threw the bow and arrow down angrily and jumped up and down like a child having a tantrum. The branch swayed under his weight and it shifted and started to give way with a _snap! _The two males fell to the ground with the branch falling on their legs. Riv looked over to see his bow broken and several places and the arrows were snapped like twigs.

"Stupid tree!" Riv roared.

Tstew didn't say anything except rubbed his head in the spot in which had been hit when he hit the ground a few seconds before.

"So now what are you going to do?" Tstew asked.

Riv thought for a second before sitting up, taking his broken bow and snapping it into further pieces along with the useless arrows that now sat next to the fallen tree branch.

"We have to come up with another idea of spying."

"We? No. No. You wanted to assassinate Neytiri and Jake not me. I do not even want a part in this. So you are on your own." Tstew went to get up when Riv shoved an arrowhead into the warrior's neck killing him instantly.

The body of the warrior slumped and fell on its side. Riv didn't say a silent prayer to Eywa for his cold blooded kill.

The boy lightly kicked the body to make sure that the warrior was actually dead before hissing, "That's what you get for siding with the alien."

Riv kept walking until he came to a grassy slope. Or was it? He removed the false curve of the hill and climbed in the hole in which it hid. There standing before him was a massive group of at least fifteen warriors all of bulk build. The boy's minions bowed before saying 'I see you' in unison.

"Tstew has betrayed us, brothers." The boy said with a slight sneer.

The warriors remained silent as their young leader continued with his not-so-victorious speech.

"My assassination attempt on the princess was interrupted but will happen I can assure you of that. I would like to thank you all for your alliance and for believing that the enemy also known as Jakesully does not belong as the Omaticaya's leader as one of us." The boy's voice rose and echoed around the small space. It was nothing short of a miracle that all these warriors were able to fit into this space.

"What about the spawn the princess is carrying?" one of the warriors asked.

"When the princess is deposed of so will the spawn in which she carries." Riv said menacingly.

"Tstew was always loyal to Jakesully so tell us again why you want us to kill those responsible for your parents' deaths." One of the warriors, at the back of the pack asked.

"Revenge! Numb skull!" Riv roared at the unseen warrior. None of the warriors flinched at their young leader's anger. None of them wanted to be there. They had been forced against their will to join Riv's cause of revenge. Of course if they had said no Riv would have killed them outright and without a mercy plea.

Back at Hometree, Norm spoke to Mo'at about the progress of the school.

"The school is fully functioning again Tsahìk." He said proudly.

"That is excellent news, Norm." The elderly Tsahìk said happily. "Have you seen Jake or Neytiri today by any chance?" she asked.

"No not today. I suppose they've got up to see Grace at the school. I'm going up there now. I see if they're there if you like." Norm said.

"Thank you, Norm." Mo'at said gratefully. She had always liked Norm many because he understood the Na'vi in ways she had never thought possible. He could See in ways even Jake couldn't.

Norm ventured up to the school and found Grace teaching the class with Jake and Neytiri sitting at the very back of the room watching Grace teach. Sneaking in as quietly as he could and he sat himself down next to Jake.

"Hey guys, has she lost her touch?" he asked.

"No, she hasn't which is surprising." Jake said and earning an elbowing from Neytiri.

"She is still the same as when I was one of her students here." Neytiri said quietly.

That's when Norm remembered that Mo'at was looking for them.

"Mo'at was looking for you both when I spoke to her, earlier." He said watching Grace count from 1 to 10 on her fingers and having the students do the same.

"Seriously?" Jake asked turning his head to look at his best friend.

Jake sighed before turning his head back to face Norm.

"I swear that woman is hunting us. We came up here to get away from her."

"She's only looking out for your best interests Jake. She, much like you is looking out for Neytiri and the baby and in my opinion there is nothing wrong with that." Norm said crossing his arms.

Jake sighed in defeat and got to his feet before pulling Neytiri up with him. "We'd better go see what she wants. We'll be back soon." Jake said stepping around Norm so that he could still see the lesson. As the couple left Norm sat and watched with amusement as the students struggled to count to ten. With a smile he got to his feet and wandered to the front of the room.

"Perhaps I could be of some assistance." He said making Grace turn to face him.

"Norm, I didn't know you were here," The scientist said with a smile.

"Yeah I was sitting with Neytiri and Jake." Norm said.

Grace nodded before turning back to her class who was still having trouble counting to ten.

"Can I have your attention, class? This is Norm. He's one of the friendly sky people." Grace said to the class.

"Hello Norm." Said the class in broken English.

"Hi guys. I think I can help you with your counting." With that Norm turned to Grace's desk and grabbed two pencils. Lowering his thumb he held one of the pencils in his thumb's place and counted. "1... 2... 3... 4 ...5..." he did the same thing with the other hand. "6 ...7 ... 8 ... 9 ... 10."

The students immediately caught on and followed Norm's lead.

Jake and Neytiri arrived just in time to see Norm's plan in action.

"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10!" Counted the class.

Jake's jaw dropped in amazement. He and Neytiri clapped causing the class, Norm and Grace to turn in their direction.

"Good technique if I do say so myself." Jake said leading Neytiri to the front of the classroom.

"Gee, thanks man." Norm said with a smile forming on his face.

"Yes it was..." Neytiri paused to think of the right word. "Inventive."

"I agree." Said Grace. "What do you guys think?" asked the class.

"Yeah!" They chorused.

Jake and Norm laughed. Norm felt like he had gained a lot of new little fans with his idea.

Riv snuck around the back of Hometree with one of his warrior companions in tow. They snuck their way past the guards that guarded the entrance to the Omaticaya's territory, Hometree and the alcoves on the bottom floor of Hometree.

"What is your plan?" the warrior whispered as they sat in the bushes waiting for the guards nearby to change shifts.

"If I can get up to my aunt and uncle's alcove when they're absent then I plant the poison. If they're there I'll plant it outside." Riv explained his

"And kill the whole forest off? You're crazy!" exclaimed the warrior.

"No you twit! This plant is to be consumed by the body. It is not a gas plant that can take out large amounts of forest. One berry can do minimal damage to the body. A few berries can make one fall dangerously ill and can sometimes be fatal especially to a pregnant female. She can lose her child and before she dies of the poisoning. I would like the humans try to figure this one out." Riv glanced down at the seedling in his hand. It was a bushy tree that had reddish-blue berries on it.

As the young boy and his mindless minion sat in the bushes and waited, they heard the voices of Mo'at and Norm. It was clear to Riv that Mo'at become friendly with the humans after all.

"I found them. They were up at the school with Grace." They heard Norm say.

Suddenly alarm bells went off in Riv's head. The school. This gave him the perfect chance to dispose the berries in the alcove.

"Come on," Riv said to his minion and without a word the pair ventured up to Jake and Neytiri's alcove and placed the berries in the extinguished fire pit. They left without leaving the place a mess.

"So what are you going to do with the seedling?" asked the warrior.

Riv thought for a second before replying. "I'm going to return the plant to where it came from."

It was a sensible move considering Riv had lost his respect for the Omaticaya and the Na'vi a long time ago.

"Do you think it will work?" the warrior asked as they silently made their way back to the place they had been hiding out for the last few months or rather, Riv had.

"I hope it does." He said with the most evil look a person that not Freddy Kruger could master.

They walked away in silence hoping that Neytiri would take the bait.

_Please review!_


	16. A Home near the Sea

**A/N: **_Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter WHOO! This chapter is dedicated to the incredibly strong Missy Avatar Queen and Baby Chanel. We are all supporting you Missy Avatar Queen and your little girl. Anyway, this chapter is probably the most romantic chapter that I've written for this story so far I hope you all like it. _

_**Chapter Sixteen: A home near the Sea**_

Jake lay in the sand on a forgotten beach with Neytiri sleeping in his arms. They had escaped from the madness that was going back at Hometree and up at Hell's Gate. The only ones that they had told were Nia, Bec and Carly. How much they both loved Norm and Connor, they couldn't be trusted due to the fact that they would blab to Mo'at and Grace if the subject was breached in conversation accidently. Now that would cause conflict between the couple and two women that they called 'The demons'.

Neytiri's toes were full of sand but she didn't care. As long as she was with the man she loved she didn't care where she was.

The wind blew and a loose strand of Neytiri's hair onto her cheek. Jake gently brushed it back to its rightful place behind her ear.

Neytiri smiled before snuggling into Jake even more. Since it was now winter, the forest was cold 24/7 while the beach was warm. That was why Jake and Neytiri had escaped there.

"You know, ditching your mother and Grace is the best thing we have ever done," Jake said smugly breaking the silence.

Neytiri opened her eyes and sat up to look down at him.

"What?" Jake asked.

"We? More like you. It was your idea." She said sarcastically.

Jake tried not to smile but in the end he couldn't help it.

"You don't like my plans? Since when?" he asked.

"Since now," Neytiri said leaning in to kiss him.

Jake didn't pull back.

"Ok, ok no more," Jake said pulling back.

Neytiri's ears pinned back against her head, a little disappointed.

"Come on. Let's go for a walk," Jake got to his feet and he pulled Neytiri to her feet. She stumbled but he caught her before she hit the ground.

"I've got you," he said with a smile.

Neytiri smiled. "You will always will."

Leaning in to kiss Jake, Neytiri was stopped half way by the baby's kick.

"Oh that's a big one," Neytiri commented placing her hands on her stomach. Jake followed her lead and did the same.

"Whoa! That was the biggest one yet!" He laughed.

Neytiri leaned up to finish what she had started. She leaned up and kissed Jake without interruption. Swinging her long arms around his neck, Neytiri broke the kiss and allowed Jake to nuzzle her cheek. With a smile and small giggle, they walked down the beach happy then what they had been in a long time.

Later that evening, the couple lay in their cave in which they had taken up temporary residence in front the warm, blazing fire.

"You quite alright there?" Jake said just a chuckle escaping his mouth as he placed a loose strain of Neytiri's hair back behind her ear.

"Mm-hm," was all Neytiri was able to say through blue lips.

"I know it's cold. In fact, Earth winters were never cold. They were..." Jake paused to find the right word in his tiny human vocabulary. "Miserable." He said finally.

Neytiri sat up. She and Jake had covered themselves in all the blankets they had brought with them and owned but it didn't help against the cold.

"Really?" she asked amazed.

"Yep. It was never cold. It was always warm. Personally, I still don't see the reason why they still it winter," Jake's tone turned to disgust on the subject had brought up.

"Tell me more about Earth," Neytiri said eagerly.

Jake sighed knowing he couldn't say 'no' to her.

"Alright." He thought for a moment before beginning to tell his tale. "When I was human, I use to get into arguments with Tom about doing the dishes. We would argue constantly so Bec decided to buy a dishwasher to put an end to the bickering." Jake knew that this story was getting nowhere so he decided to tell another one.

"When Sarah was little, Tom, Bec and I would babysit her since Nicole had to work late shifts. In the mornings, Tom would let her out of her crib and she would run into my room where I would be asleep and she would jump on me to at Tom's request to wake me up."

Jake smiled at the memory. This made Neytiri smile too.

"I can just see our child doing the same thing to us."

Jake chuckled. "Yeah so can I."

"Psst! Jake! A small voice from outside said.

Jake looked up to see Bec's silhouette outside.

"Where are you going?" Neytiri asked.

"Bec's outside. I'll be back in a second." He said getting to his feet. Neytiri watched him go.

"Hey what's up?" Jake asked once he was out of ear shot of Neytiri.

"Grace and Mo'at know that you're both missing," Bec said in a quiet voice.

"What?" he exclaimed, his voice a minor whisper.

Bec nodded.

_Norm! Connor! Those blabbers! _Jake thought angrily. He was about to open his mouth to say what he was thinking before Bec intervened.

"Before you start accusing Norm and Connor, they still have no clue. They are too engrossed by their work to have gone down to the tree to check whether or not you're there. My conclusion would be that Grace and Mo'at put two and two together and worked it out for themselves." Bec concluded.

"So now what? We're screwed!" Bec's presence was the only thing keeping Jake from raising his voice further.

"From what Nia has told me, Mo'at hasn't even bothered to send a search party for you both. She and Grace know where you are so when you return to Hometree she and Grace are going to scold you."

Jake was beside himself. "Outstanding. Out bloody standing! This the last thing Neytiri needs at the moment!" he hissed.

"I know. That's why I came down here to warn you." Bec said keeping her voice to nothing but a whisper.

"Thanks Becky for the warning." Jake would be forever grateful to Bec for wanting to help him and Neytiri. He had saved her and Tom enough times.

"I've got to get back to the lab. Carly will be waiting to finish this stupid lab test Grace has assigned us." Bec started back the way she had come.

"See ya!" Jake called. Bec continued to walk and raised her hand in a slight wave before disappearing into the dark.

Jake gave sigh before heading back inside.

"What was that about?" Neytiri asked.

"Nothing," Jake said going to sit beside her.

Neytiri looked up at him pleading. She knew that he wasn't being truthful.

Taking his face in her hands she said in a small voice, "Tell me. You cannot hide anything from me, Jake."

Jake knew she was right. After his betrayal, he had promised her he would never lie to her again and he was sticking to his promise no matter how painful the truth might have been.

"Your mother and Grace know we're here." He said bravely.

Neytiri removed her hand from his face. "What? How?" she questioned.

"They aren't as stupid as they might seem. They have put two and two together. I can tell you now that when we get back, they are going to be so pissed with us."

"Mother is treating us like children!" Neytiri growled, crossing her arms.

"She's only looking out for us. In a way," Jake said as gently as he could manage.

"Ever since Sylwanin was killed, Mother has never really let me out her sight in fear I might suffer the same fate." Neytiri said bitterly.

"My mother did the same thing when Nicole divorced that prick she was married to," Jake said remembering how protective Mandy had been of Nicole when she was divorcing her violent and abusive husband.

Neytiri pulled herself into Jake's lap and settled herself down, Her teeth chatted a little but not as much as before.

Jake pulled the blankets around her so that she was warm. "You know, this would be a great place to raise the baby," he said out of the blue.

Neytiri wasn't surprised by the comment. She somehow knew that it was coming. "Yes it would be. Mother and Father once considered raising Sylwanin and I here." She said.

"Really?" Jake said surprised.

"Yes they did. Whatever chance they had they would come down here and once Mother became Tsahìk they couldn't have their wish fulfilled so instead when Sylwanin was born and later me, we would come down here for a few days to get away from the clan. A family thing." She said smiling at how human her statement was.

Jake chuckled. "Who are you and what have you done with my Neytiri?"

Neytiri laughed. "Is my humanness too much for you?" She teased.

"No. It makes you different from every other woman in the clan. Including your mother and Nia." Jake couldn't resist teasing her back.

Neytiri smiled to herself before elbowing Jake in the ribs.

"Ow!" he pouted.

Neytiri looked up, smiled and leaned up to kiss him. Quickly pulling herself together, Neytiri swung her long arms around his neck.

Sleep finally descended upon them. The fact that war was on their doorstep was temporary taken from their minds.

888

"Ready to go home?"Jake asked the next morning.

Neytiri didn't want to leave because she knew that when they returned to Hometree Grace and Mo'at would be lecturing them like little children who have done something wrong.

"Honey?"

"Yes. Let's go," Neytiri broke her trance and looked up.

Jake could tell she wasn't looking forward to Mo'at's lecture. He couldn't help but silently dread Grace's lecture.

"I know you aren't looking forward to your mother's lecture and honestly I'm actually dreading Grace's." Jake said as reassuringly as he could even though he didn't really feel that way inside.

Jake helped her to her feet as she struggled to her feet, putting a hand on her cheek, Neytiri leaned in with a small but visible smile on her face but the worry was evident. He moved to hug her and she didn't hesitant.

"Don't worry I'm sure they won't yell much." Jake tried to be reassuring but it didn't do him any good.

888

As they walked home hand in hand they couldn't help but feel like they should had stayed where they were so they didn't have to face Grace and Mo'at's wrath. Yet again, it would be better to face them sooner rather than later.

Upon reaching the borders of Omaticaya territory they were relieved when they ran into Norm.

"Hey guys," the scientist said, clearly happy to see his friends.

"Hi Norm," Jake said. "Long time no see hey?"

Norm stopped. "It's been four days and where have you been the last few days?" Norm asked in a tone full of demand.

"We've been elsewhere but that's not important right now. What is important is that we find Mo'at and Grace." at the mention of Grace and Mo'at Jake gulped.

"Why? What have you done?" Norm asked warily.

"I dunno. I suppose sneaking off and not telling them wasn't the brightest thing to do." Jake gritted his teeth before his hand was given a gentle squeeze by Neytiri. Turning to look at her, Jake returned her small smile before turning back to face Norm.

"I'll tell you what I come up with you for support." Norm wasn't one to judge but he would debate the issue on a later date.

"Ah, thanks, Norm." Jake said thankfully.

The friends set off toward Hometree only to come face to face with a mad looking Grace and Mo'at.

"Oh no," Neytiri buried her head in Jake's shoulder.

Jake released Neytiri's hand and wrapped it around her waist.

When they were closer they could see that no one was in the village. It was clear that they were all out doing their duties but what they could see was the distorted faces of Grace and Mo'at in the dim firelight that glowed throughout the village.

"You Jarhead!" screeched Grace as Jake, Norm and Neytiri drew nearer.

Neytiri jumped behind Jake hoping that it would be enough to protect her from her mother's wrath.

"Neytirite Tskaha Mo'at'ite! How could go off without telling me?" Mo'at howled.

The yelling and cursing from Mo'at and Grace lasted several minutes while Norm stood rooted to the spot unable to say or do anything to help his friends.

Suddenly Neytiri felt pain in her stomach.

"Jake," she grumbled before grabbing Norm's forearm, clearly Jake couldn't hear her over Mo'at and Grace.

The pain intensified and she held her stomach and clenched her teeth as the pain ran through her.

"Jake," Norm said a little louder then what Neytiri had been.

"You miserable-" Grace's curse was blocked out by Norm and Neytiri's combined cry.

"Jake!"

Jake turned around just as Neytiri collapsed.

"Neytiri!" he and Norm yelled. In a second they were on their knees.

"We need to get her to the Healers pronto!" Norm said turning to Jake.

Jake nodded and lifted Neytiri into his arms before getting to his feet with Norm not far behind him and he took off towards the Healer's hut.

Norm looked over his shoulder and gave Mo'at and Grace a threatening look that basically read, 'If any happens to that baby you're both dead.' He then hurried after Jake.

Mo'at and Grace gasped knowing immediately what they had done was wrong. If anything happened to the baby they would never be able to forgive themselves and neither would Jake.

888

Jake and Norm hurried through the village towards the Healer's hut.

Upon hearing their approaching footsteps, the healer came running out of his hut. When he saw Neytiri unconscious he immediately jumped aside and allowed Jake and Norm to enter.

"By Eywa, Jake what happened?" The head Healer asked.

Placing Neytiri down on the healer bed, Jake couldn't help but silently plea to Eywa that Neytiri and the baby were going to be alright.

"I'll explain later," Jake said, "Just find out if the baby's alright." He's tone was nothing but full of nothing but concern.

"Jake," Neytiri grumbled.

"You going to be alright, I promise," Jake said reassuringly stroking her damp forehead.

"Why don't you wait outside? One of us will come and get you when we find out what's happening," Norm said in a small voice.

Jake turned to look at Neytiri who was looking weak and fragile and had to look away. He nodded before exiting the hut. He sat down outside and allowed his head to fall into his hands.

He sat there for several minutes but it really felt like hours.

"Jake?"

Jake looked up to see Nia coming towards him.

"Nia hi," Jake said trying to keep a calm face.

"What are you doing here?" Nia asked sitting down beside him.

Jake couldn't find his voice or the words to describe how he was feeling at that moment.

"Neytiri," Nia said realising what was happening. "Oh Jake, I'm so sorry." She put a comforting hand on Jake's shoulder.

Jake looked at her, tears were starting to fall down his face.

"Neytiri is one of the strongest people we know. She'll put through and if that baby is the same they'll put through too."

Jake gave her a small thankful smile.

"Jake," Norm said making his two friends look up.

"I will see you later," Nia said getting to her feet awkwardly.

Jake nodded before getting to his feet too. "How is she?" he asked.

"Come in," Norm said unable to look at Jake.

Jake followed suit and within seconds he was back in the Healer's hut

Neytiri turned her head to see Jake and Norm standing in the doorway.

"Jake," her voice was small but was a little stronger than before.

Jake and Norm hurried over and fell to their knees.

"Tir," Jake stroked her forehead.

"The baby?" she asked.

Jake looked at Norm.

"The baby's fine." He said.

Jake sighed with relief.

Neytiri went to sit but she cringed as pain raged through her body.

"No, no, no," Jake said gently. "Stay down."

Neytiri looked up at him before sighing knowing that he was right. Jake rested his hand against her cheek and she leaned her head into his hand.

"You gave us a bit of a scare you know," Jake said.

"We should have told mother so we would not have been in this situation."

"Don't be hard on yourself, it wasn't your fault. It was mostly my fault. If I hadn't had suggested it we wouldn't be in this mess in the first place." Jake knew how to blame himself.

"No do not blame yourself, Jake." Said Neytiri put her hand on his.

Jake sighed before looking back up and saw Norm glaring at him.

"What?"

"Neytiri's right. It wasn't your fault. You just wanted to get away from the hustle and bustle of the clan for a few days but what I don't get is why didn't you tell me? I mean I'm your best buddy." Jake knew he would have to answer Norm's question and that it couldn't be avoided.

"We didn't tell you because we thought you would go off and blab to Grace and Mo'at. We didn't even tell Connor so you really can't complain." Jake said warily.

Norm remained calm but Jake could tell he was annoyed.

"Now why would you think that I would tell Grace about your whereabouts? I'm not Connor who simply blabs for the hell of it." Norm snorted in disgust of being compared to his science companion who had very few brains. Norm had no idea how Connor could have passed through university with his tiny brain.

Just as Jake was about to open his mouth to comment the Healer walked back into the hut.

"How is the patient?" She asked.

"I am fine," Neytiri said from the bed. "I am a little sore though."

"That will be natural but to be honest I have never experienced something like this before. Your child is somewhat a mystery," the Healer said mystified.

Jake looked at Neytiri and smiled.

"Sure is." He said proudly placing a hand on his mate's stomach. Neytiri put on his and smiled back.

"Can I go home?" She asked.

"I do not see why not. You need to take it easy for a few days which means no hunting or flying," the Healer said in a serious tone.

Jake looked at Neytiri with raised eyebrows. She knew that if she disobeyed his orders she would be in serious trouble.

Jake and Norm helped Neytiri sit up.

Swinging her legs over the side of the bed, Neytiri looked from Norm and Jake with a thankful smile on her face.

"Up you get," Jake said as he and Norm pull her to her feet. "You wanna walk or do you want me to carry you?" he asked.

"I can walk," Neytiri said with a smile.

Jake nodded before thanking the Healer for her help and with Norm at his and Neytiri's heels they filed out of the hut.

"Thanks for your help Norm. We really appreciate it," Jake said wrapping an arm around her waist.

"Hey don't mention it oh and by the way you owe me," Norm said with a chuckle.

Neytiri looked at Jake puzzled.

"You think?" Jake teased.

The friends laughed.

"Alright, well I've got to get back up to the lab otherwise Bec will be at my throat wanting to tear me apart," Norm said heading towards the path in front of him.

Jake laughed, "Alright then, tell her that we said hi and make sure Grace gets a lecture."

"Oh she will. I have a feeling that Carly and Bec are in the middle of that now." Norm called over his shoulder.

"Tell us what happens."

"I will. See you."

"Bye." Jake called back. With that, he took Neytiri home.

888

Up at the lab, Grace was getting the lecture that Norm had mentioned to Jake and Neytiri from Bec and Carly.

"You had no right to do that!" Bec screeched in defence of Jake and Neytiri.

"I understand that now, Rebecca and what gives you the right to lecture me? I am the Head of the Program here." Grace said coldly.

"Jake is my brother and Neytiri is my sister-in-law. They are the only family that I have here. When my baby is born he or she will be another member of my family that at the moment that isn't as important as the issue surrounding Jake and Neytiri." Bec said bitterly.

"She's right, Grace. You had no right to do that and neither did Mo'at. You have to understand that Jake is the sort of guy to actually follow the rules. Remember what you told us about the morning Jake and Neytiri returned to the Omaticaya having mated the previous night?" Carly was leaning up against the main counter in the bio lab with her arms crossed.

"Yeah. What about it?" Grace asked.

"Well this situation is similar to that one," Carly said sarcastically.

Grace looked her two colleagues with neutral expression masked on her face.

"Don't give us that look, Grace. You know what you did was pure and utterly wrong. What would you do if Neytiri had of lost the baby?" Bec said seriously disturbed by the vision that now appeared in her mind.

"How do you two even know about this anyway?" Grace completely ignored the question and asked one of her own.

Carly and Bec looked at each other before Carly answered. "Norm has advised us to wear headsets to monitor our activity in the village and in the lab. We heard all the commotion over Norm's headset." She explained.

"Oh well that will explain it." Grace said equally as sarcastic.

Bec and Carly rolled their eyes before turning back to their work.

"Did Grace get the lecture?" Norm asked coming into the lab unannounced.

"Yep," Bec and Carly said in unison.

"What have we learned?" Norm said pulling himself up next to Carly's lab equipment.

Grace's head lolled to the side. "Norm I'm falling for that. You know that Jake and Neytiri had to be lectured. A completely in love couple can't just walk out and go on a holiday without telling anyone, Norm! It's dangerous."

"What they did was to avoid you and Mo'at yelling at them. The stress was fucking getting to them. Especially, Neytiri; if she had of lost that baby of theirs they would be beside themselves. Jake would start blaming himself for it. Sure they could try again but they would never get over the grief of losing a child. Ever." Norm said gravely.

Bec's eyes had started to well with tears. "The baby is alright though, right?" she sniffed.

"Oh yeah. The baby's fine. The head Healer and I checked her over. The baby will make it." Norm said proudly.

"Hey have you spoken to Jill or the other members of the new team lately?" Bec asked suddenly.

"They've emailed me," Norm said, "Why?"

"I was just wondering because it's been months since Jake and I have spoken to our family." Bec shrugged.

"Maybe you can email them. The admin staff doesn't like the use of the satellites for personal use." Grace said.

Bec's head snapped around so that she was facing Grace. "You still aren't off the hook, Grace." She said through narrowed eyes.

As Bec went to walk out of the lab, Grace's eyes followed her with pity. She and Carly were right. She and Mo'at shouldn't have gone off their trees like they had. If Neytiri had of lost the baby Jake would be personally blaming himself and Grace while Neytiri would be blaming her mother for her miscarriage. Grace was just glad that Neytiri hadn't lost the baby and knew that she and Jake would make great parents.

_Please review!_


	17. Waking Up to a Disaster Zone

**A/N: **_Hey readers. I hope you like this next chapter. I should have the next chapter up tomorrow. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Seventeen: Waking Up to a Disaster Zone**_

Jake awoke the morning after the miscarriage scare feeling happier then what he had the day before. He slid out of bed without disturbing Neytiri who was still shaken by the scare and walked to the door but stopped when he reached the doorway.

"Jake?" Neytiri was awake and staring at him.

"Honey, you might want to see this," Jake said over his shoulder.__

"What?" Neytiri climbed out of bed and was at Jake's side in a couple of seconds.

Her eyes widened when she saw that Jake was currently seeing.

The ground of their living space was cracked like in an earthquake and the few objects that were hanging on the walls were on the ground near the wall.

"Looks like an earthquake zone," Jake said looking around.

"Hey guys did you know it's raining out there?" said Norm said the doorway. He caught Jake looking at him. "What?" he asked then he looked down to see the crack in the ground.

"Oh... my... God. What the hell happened?" he asked.

"That's just it. We don't know. I got up just then and found it like this." Jake said.

Norm looked down again at the seemingly crumbling ground.

"Any ideas what might have caused this?" Jake asked.

"Wouldn't have a clue, sorry. Hey what's this?" Norm walked over to the fireplace and crouched down near the fire place. Neytiri and Jake followed and crouched beside him.

"What are they?" Neytiri asked.

"Looks like berries of some sort," Norm clarified.

Squeezing the berries between his fingers, Norm started to feel slightly queasy but he managed to block his nose with his empty hand. Jake and Neytiri did the same.

"Poison," Jake said. "Who would want to try and poison us?"

Neytiri rose to her feet. "Riv," she said in a small voice.

"What makes you say that?" Jake asked as he helped Norm to his feet.

Neytiri turned to face them. "He is obsessed with revenge. He will stop at nothing to get what he wants. Our deaths." Her face showed every worry that an expectant mother could show. Jake pulled her into a hug where she softly sobbed.

"So what are you going to do now? You can't live here with this destruction." Norm said gesturing to the destruction that the supposed quake caused.

Jake nodded but there was something he wanted to get off his chest. "What about Mo'at? We'll have to tell her that we're moving."

"We need to do this ourselves, Jake. Mother has gone too far. She cannot get away with treating us like children. We will run our lives our way not the way she wants us to run our lives." Neytiri said sternly.

Jake nodded and smirked. "You know what? You're right. You're mother has no right to run our lives." Neytiri smiled before leaning up to kiss him. Norm was forced to look away for a second feeling that vomit was about to surface in his throat.

"Get use to it Norm get use to it." Jake and Neytiri laughed causing Norm to blush.

"It's going to take me some time to get use to, man." Norm said trying to keep a straight face.

Neytiri looked up at Jake and leaned into his hug.

"Come on, I'll help you gather your things up." Norm said breaking the eerie silence.

Jake smiled and released Neytiri's waist. The two friends gathered up the things off the floor and walked out into the pouring rain with Neytiri leading the way.

_Please Review!_


	18. Moving to a New Sea Home

**A/N: **_This the second chapter that I promised the other day. I'm sorry I couldn't get it when I said I would but I've been really busy and things came up. Anyway, it's up. I know it's short but the next chapter will even longer than this one, I can promise you that._

_**Chapter Eighteen: Moving to a New Sea Home**_

Neytiri led Jake and Norm through the rainy forest and towards a tree she and Jake had found near the beach. The tree was somewhat larger than the previous one. It had room for at least five people where as the other one had room for about three people not quite enough room for expanding a family. But this new tree had everything. It had two large rooms that would serve perfectly as bedrooms. If they did expand their family, Jake and Neytiri would have their children share a room.

The living space was even bigger than the previous one with plenty of space for wandering toddlers.

"Wow this place is huge!" Norm explained when he stopped in the doorway causing Jake to almost run into him.

"Move your ass, Norm!" the former Marine grunted trying to escape the rain.

"Oh sorry," Norm said jumping out of the way.

Neytiri emerged from her and Jake's new room looking at the wet men in front of her.

"What happened to the two of you?" she asked.

"Norm wouldn't move!" Jake pouted.

"But-" Neytiri held up her hand to shut them both up.

"Enough. It was not anybody's fault." She said going over to brush the rain drops from Jake's hair. She then went over and did the same to Norm.

"Thanks," Norm said gratefully.

Neytiri nodded before going over to Jake.

"I had better get going. Grace will personally slaughter me if I'm not up there."

"Ok. Say hi to everybody for us," Jake said with small smile as he clearly remembered Grace's threats.

Norm left the tree leaving his friends to their love nest.

Neytiri went over to pick up her bow when Jake stopped her.

"No, no. Sit down. I'll do it," he said.

"But-" Neytiri started to say.

"Do as I say," Jake said raising his eyebrows in a serious manner.

Neytiri crossed her arms before sitting down.

Jake went across the room and propped Neytiri's bow up against the wall before going over to sit beside her.

"Why must you always disobey me?" he asked as she climbed into his lap.

Neytiri shrugged.

"Is that all I'm going to get from you?" Jake teased.

Neytiri aimed an elbow jab to his ribs but missed. Jake nuzzled her cheek making her smile. Jake was able to do one thing Tsu'tey would never have been able to do; make her happy. She had thought of him as nothing more as an over protective big brother who spoiled all her fun.

"You make me happier then what Tsu'tey would have," Neytiri said putting her head on Jake's shoulder.

With a smile of his own, Jake replied, "I'm glad. You make me feel the same way," Jake said with the same smile.

They sat for a moment just listening to sounds of the ocean waves crash against the shore.

"You were right," Neytiri said breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

"About what?" Jake asked sweetly.

"About this being the right place to raise a family." Neytiri said remembering what Jake had said the day before.

"Told you I was right," Jake said smugly.

Neytiri smiled again before getting to her feet awkwardly.

"Where you going?" Jake asked.

"For a walk," Neytiri said with a smile.

Jake rolled his eyes before getting to his feet. A couple of minutes later, they were halfway down the beach, the wind whipped through their hair and make their skin form Goosebumps. This was one of the few happy moments they had had in recent weeks and they were just happy to be together when things were about to get a whole lot worse.

Later, they lay in their new bed listening to the roar of the rain and the waves hit against the shore. The wind was blowing harder than it had earlier that day; it was cold and Neytiri's teeth chattered. Jake pulled her closer and tightened the five blankets that were over her.

"Feel better?" he asked.

"A little," Neytiri said as a shiver rolled down her spine.

Jake put a hand to her cheek. "God, you're freezing!" he said wrapping his arms around her.

"Sorry," she shivered.

"Why are you apologising? It's not your fault that you're cold," Jake said gently.

"How can you stand this?" Neytiri asked.

"I can't. I just ignore it," Jake said gently in her ear. "Try to get some sleep."

Neytiri nodded and closed her eyes. She knew Jake was with her and would always protect her no matter the situation. She loved him and he loved her. They were inseparable.

_Please Review!_


	19. Another Friend's return from the Dead

_**Chapter Nineteen: Another friend's return from Dead**_

Jake sat on the beach watching the sun rise. He had left Neytiri at home asleep. The last few weeks had been nothing but full of stress and Jake had tried to make Neytiri as comfortable as he could. His shoulder suddenly felt heavy. He looked up to see Neytiri standing over him.

"Hey what are you doing up? I thought you were asleep," Jake said getting to his feet.

"I was worried," Neytiri said in a small voice.

"Hey, you don't need to worry about me. I'm fine," Jake said with a small smile. He loved how Neytiri worried about him even if he did the same thing for her.

Neytiri threw her arms around his neck as if binding him to her.

Stroking her cheek with one hand and placing a hand on her stomach he spoke softly, "I will always be here. No matter how far away I am. I will be always be here." Neytiri sighed happily. She always forgot just how much Jake loved her.

"I know and I know you will be a great father to our child,"

Jake smiled. "I hope so." With that he leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. Though the kiss lingered it was worth wild.

"Beats having to put up with your mother having to break us up," Jake said breaking the kiss for a second.

Neytiri laughed before making the kiss continue.

Burying her head in Jake's neck after breaking the kiss, Neytiri laughed again. It was the second time in a week that Jake had heard her laugh.

"That's the spirit. That's the second time today that I've heard you laugh," Jake said with a smile.

"The day's still young," Neytiri said teasingly. Jake smiled before kissing her forehead.

Walking home, Jake was getting the feeling something wasn't quite right. Not with Neytiri and the baby but something else. He couldn't help but feel that someone was alive that was supposed to be dead and buried. But just who could it be? Tom? Tsu'tey? Trudy? Eytuken? No, it wasn't Na'vi. It felt... human.

"You alright?" Neytiri asked when they reached the doorway to their tree.

"Hmm? Oh yeah. Everything's great. Why wouldn't it be?" Jake was broken out of his trance.

"You sure?"

"Absolutely," he gave her a small smile while she returned. She still had the feeling that he wasn't telling her the truth but just this once she let it go, knowing it would just stress him out.

For the last few weeks, Jake had been pushed to his limit. He barely had time to sleep. Neytiri was worried that it was doing more harm than good. She had Norm talk some sense into him and Jake had promised to talk a few days off to relieve the pressure.

"Hey guys," said Norm just as Neytiri sat down in front of the fire.

The custom Na'vi greeting wasn't needed in this situation. They all knew each other well. But it was necessary when they were in the village.

"Hiya Norm. How's things?" Jake asked sitting down beside his mate.

"Things are great. Grace is no longer on my back and I spoke to your parents this morning." Norm was feeling quite proud of himself.

"How are they?" Jake asked his face lighting up at the mention of his parents.

"They're fine. They are really enjoying Avatar training. Sarah's grown quite a bit. They are now betting on whether the baby's a boy or a girl." Norm rolled his eyes.

"Who's betting what?" Jake chuckled at his parents' childish behaviour.

"Your mother is betting on a girl and your dad is betting on a boy. Nicole is betting on a boy too." Norm said off the top of his head.

Jake and Neytiri looked at each other before turning their eyes back on Norm. This was worrying.

"What about Sarah?" Jake asked.

"She wants a boy cousin." Norm said starting to sound worried.

"What if it's fraternal twins? What will they do then?" Jake hated it when his family betted on things.

"Helen would kill them if she knew."

"Ha, about that." Norm's chuckle was nervous and Jake could easily make him confess.

"Helen knows about them betting. Doesn't she Norm?" he said in a light-hearted yet threatening tone.

"Uh-huh," Norm sounded as if he was going to cry.

"They are so stupid!" Jake hissed.

"Jake, calm down." Neytiri said gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"They think they can bet on whether my child is a male or female! It's just fricking wrong!" He wanted to scream but Neytiri was about to stop him.

"Jake. Calm down!" Neytiri said a little louder taking his head in her hands forcing him to look at her. "They're excited. You cannot blame them You are excited too, remember?"

"Yeah but-" Neytiri put a finger to his lips to quiet him.

"Shh. It is only natural for family and friends to guess. It's a game." She said soothingly.

Jake wanted to say something but decided against it.

"I'll be going now," Norm said turning around.

"Norm, wait," Neytiri said making Norm turn back to face her and Jake.

"There's something else isn't there? Why don't you tell us?"

Norm swallowed before speaking. "You're right there something else and don't freak out. It might be a bit of a shock." Norm spoke louder than normal.

A human female walked into the tree. She had dark hair pulled back into a ponytail and an exopack over her face. From what was visible of her face, Jake and Neytiri could see scars going across her left cheek and nose. There were scars along her arms too.

"Trudy?" Jake and Neytiri exclaimed in shock.

Trudy nodded and smiled.

"Good to see you guys again too,"

"How is this even possible? Quaritch shot your chopper down!" Jake was freaking out big time. How was his friend still alive?

"You forget that we chopper marines have parachutes in our crafts in case something like that happens." Trudy laughed.

Neytiri and Norm looked at each other.

"Long story," Trudy said before her eyes focused on Neytiri's stomach.

"How far along?" she asked.

"Few months. We've lost count." Jake said jumping to Neytiri's aid.

"How long have you been hiding?" Jake asked.

"Few months. Norm was out on a hike with Connor and Carly when they found my camp." Trudy explained.

Jake nodded still in shock.

"You'll be a great dad, Jake. I've never doubted that fact." Trudy gave her friend a small look of approval.

"Thanks, Trudes. That means a lot." Jake said returning her smile.

Trudy nodded and she and Norm sat down.

"So I've heard that you're going back to war with Scarface? So much for thinking he was dead." Trudy said in the same tone she had used when speaking about martyrdom before the last battle. "So what's the plan?" she asked.

"Well, first things first," said Jake. "Neytiri and Bec wouldn't be fighting. I won't let them."

Trudy thought for a second. "Your baby will be born by then. So will Bec's."

"That's right. That's why I won't let them fight. They'll have babies to look after. If something happens to me at least my baby will have at least one parent. If Bec was to fight and get killed, her baby wouldn't have either parents." Jake explained.

"Tom's the father of Bec's baby." Trudy said in realisation.

Jake nodded.

"That's understandable." Trudy nodded.

Neytiri laid her head on Jake's shoulder and shut her eyes. She silently feared that Jake would be killed in battle and that he wouldn't see their child grow up. It was something she had feared during the last battle too only she didn't realise she was pregnant at that point.

"So it's do or die then," Norm said.

"Yep," Jake nodded.

That was that. They would go to war.

_Please review!_


	20. Riv's Army Invades

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I'm so sorry for the really late update. School is just so busy and I'm really struggling to catch up with all the work. Anywho, I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_**Chapter Twenty: Riv's Army invades**_

If there was such a thing as mercy, Riv was certainly not the one to dish it out. He had trained himself in both hand to hand combat and combat with a weapon in hand. Little did he know that his soon to be opponent, Jakesully had been trained in both ranges of combat as well. If Neytiri was to watch her beloved mate die so be it. The arrogant former prince could just kidnap the soon-to-be mother and any of her and her mate's allies and friends, regardless or not if the females were pregnant or not.

Riv tapped his fingers together lightly and smiled a menacing smile as he watched his minions train. He was sitting high above them in a nearby tree that overlooked the secret training ground. Riv's travels had taken him north-west into the plains but not before gathering relucent and foolhardy Omaticayan warriors who had little or no respect for Jake's sudden leadership. Many of these warriors were as dumb as doorknobs and wouldn't be able to tell the difference between a spear shaft from the other end of the weapon. Some outland warriors were equally as dumb while others had more brains.

888

It was dawn at New Hometree and the Omaticaya were awakening to a new morning. Jake escaped from home before Neytiri awoke so that she didn't question him. It felt good to get away from her for a few hours.

"Jake!"

_Oh no! _He thought to himself. _She's awake!_

Jake turned to see Norm jogging breathlessly towards him. The soon-to-be father breathed a massive sigh of relief. He wasn't quite ready to face Neytiri's wrath this early in the morning.

Hey Norm what's up?" Jake could see the outline of concern on his best friend's face.

"We have a big problem," Norm said lowering his voice. When Jake didn't say anything, he dragged his friend by the arm towards the closest set of trees.

"What?" Jake asked when they were hidden from sight.

"A quarter of the warriors are missing,"

Jake looked at Norm clearly puzzled. "When did you discover this?"

"A few days ago. Connor and I were gathering samples for Grace when we stumbled across them training and that's when we noticed that there were less warriors than normal. We didn't tell you because we knew were busy with Neytiri," Norm had to add the last part of his sentence in case Jake started to say something.

Jake nodded. "I can't believe I missed that. The council meetings have been looking pretty empty too now that I think about it. I should have taken more notice."

"What has been looking empty?" The friends jumped and turned to see Neytiri standing there with her arms crossed.

_We're dead! _ Jake and Norm's minds screamed in their heads.

"What are you doing here?" Jake asked.

"I awoke to see you were not at home so this was the first place I looked," Neytiri said with raised eyebrows.

"How'd you find us?" Norm asked as the colour drained from his face. He knew a woman who was pregnant and had mood swings was never a good mix. Neytiri was no exception. Her mood swings varied.

"Your voices echo even if you are whispering," Neytiri was sceptical. She stepped forward until she was standing in between her mate and her friend then without warning she hit them both around the head.

"Ah!" They exclaimed. "What the hell was that for?"

Neytiri laughed dryly. "That is for not involving me in your plans," she replied smugly.

Norm and Jake looked at each other while rubbing their sore heads. "You know why we can't allow you to be involved," Jake said seriously. When it came to the wellbeing of Neytiri and their unborn child he couldn't allow her to fight.

"First my mother now you two," Neytiri huffed before storming off in the opposite direction.

Jake didn't even try to stop to stop her.

"She'll come round," Norm said reassuringly upon seeing Jake's worried expression.

"I hate seeing her like this," Jake said dazed.

"So do I but pregnant women are hard to control. You of all people should know that. In your life you've been around what? Three of them now?"

"Yeah always the same routine," Jake turned back to face Norm who was just staring at. Jake started to laugh. "You should see your face, man,"

"See? Even when you're feeling crumby I can still make you laugh. That's why I'm your best friend," Norm laughed in agreement.

Jake couldn't contain his laughter. "You'll pay for this!" he managed to choke out.

"Come on, let's go spy on the warriors," Norm led Jake out from behind the bushes and towards the trees closest to the training ground in which the warriors now trained. They began to climb a tall tree closest to the field.

"How can you do this on a regular basis?" Norm asked as he and Jake started climbing.

"With extreme difficulty," Jake called up just as a splinter entered his foot. "Ah!"

"What?" Norm called down.

"Splinter," Jake called back.

Norm didn't reply. He was in too much pain from the splinters in his own hands to complain.

"Not easy is it?" Jake called up to him smugly.

"Nope!" Norm grimaced as yet another splinter embedded in his left hand. "Ah, finally made it!" the scientist exclaimed victoriously.

"Look," Jake said pointing to the entrance of the clearing where several warriors were now entering for their daily training session. Jake and Norm moved into the shadows where they couldn't be seen.

For the next couple of hours, the friends watched the warriors train and they watched carefully for any signs of suspicious activity.

"You're right, Norm," whispered Jake after two hours of spying. "There are very less warriors now then there was before,"

"Yeah. To make matters worse, there are fewer warriors here now then when Connor and I saw them," Norm whispered back.

"What could be happening to them? It's as if they have just vanished into thin air," Jake said keeping his eyes on the training warriors.

"This is useless. How are we-?" Norm's sentence was cut off by Jake tapping him on the shoulder.

"What?" Norm turned his head awkwardly to look at him. Jake pointed to a section of the clearing. Norm's gaze followed Jake's pointing finger to the section of the clearing. The grass was longer in this part of the clearing.

"That's really suspicious," Jake said.

"Let's go see what's happening," Norm said trying to move his feet only Jake's hand on his shoulder was pinning him.

"No wait. There are no trees over that part of the clearing. If we get caught we'll be taken captive or killed and we don't want that," Jake said in the same whisper as before.

Norm stayed where he was. He knew that if he disobeyed Jake's order to stay put he would be in serious strife. "So what do you propose we do?" he asked.

For the first time in ages, Jake realised that he didn't have a plan at all. He had been far too busy with looking after Neytiri and putting together battle plans for the upcoming battle with the RDA. He also had a clan to run. Since Neytiri could do so little now due to her pregnancy, Jake had been forced to rule the clan solo or least kind of, he had a little help from Mo'at but not much.

"To be brutally honest with you, Norm, I don't know. I haven't even considered that someone is out to get us, I've been far too stressed out with other things to think about that possibility." He exploded. He was managing to control his new found temper. He had always had a temper but now that things were a lot more stressful, his temper was a lot worse then what it had been before.

"Ok, I'm sorry," Norm said stunned at how bad his friend's temper had become.

"Oh sorry, Norm," Jake immediately apologised.

"Don't worry. I know that you didn't mean it. I know that the stress is building on you," Jake smiled before allowing his smile to fade.

"Thanks Norm," Norm nodded. "I've got to go home for a bit. Do you think you could continue to keep watch and tell me what you find out later?"

"Sure thing," Norm said. "Oh make sure Neytiri doesn't bite your head off," Jake chuckled.

"I'll keep that in mind. Thanks for the heads up," Jake climbed back down to the ground and headed home. As he walked he thought of the stress he had been under for the last few months. Neytiri's pregnancy, warriors going missing, Mo'at and Grace's continuous lectures on fatherhood and how to run a clan were enough to drive him into insanity

"_Mo'at I know what to do with babies. I've had experiences with my niece on Earth." _He had said to his meddlesome mother-in-law when she had tried to show him how to change a baby's nappy. He had then walked off in the opposite direction with Mo'at watching him go in awe.

888

Jake entered the tree warily. He was afraid of what Neytiri would do to him now. He silently prayed to Eywa, hoping that she was no longer in her raged stake. Just as he ducked through the doorway, Neytiri walked out of their room.

"Hey," Jake bit his lower lip just waiting for Neytiri to start yelling at him.

"I am so sorry for what happened before," she said rushing over to him. "I do not know what came over me," She started to ramble.

"Shh," Jake hushed her as he stroked her cheeks gently. It was his way to quiet and soothe her when she was upset.

Neytiri immediately fell silent before speaking up again. "Why must you so understand of me?"

Jake smiled that smile that she had come to love: the infamous lop-sided grin. He shrugged his broad shoulders. "It's just the type of guy I am," Neytiri pursed her lips and hit him playfully in the chest knowing that it wasn't going to hurt him. He might have looked humiliating on the outside but on the inside he was really a big softie with a heart of gold. Neytiri was the only thing that broke away the outer shell. Neytiri then moved in to hug him having Jake wrap his arms around her.

Jake buried his face in her hair taking in the scent he loved more than any scent in the world. He kissed her hair. He didn't hear his beloved mate's sigh of frustration. They both knew that there were people within the Omaticaya that weren't as accepting of their relationship then most people were. It might have been a shock to everyone in the clan on that fateful morning but many had grown use to the fact that their princess was in love with a Dreamwalker and that he was now their leader. Their savoir. Toruk Makto.

"Why can't people just accept us?" Neytiri's sigh made Jake look down at her. It was clear that she had been wanting to speak her mind on the matter for a while.

"Don't listen those people who doubt us. They have to come to the realisation that I love you and that will never change," Neytiri smiled a small loving smile that was Jake and him alone. She then leaned up lightly kissed him before hugging him tighter than before.

"Do not ever change," she said looking up with a small teasing smile planted on her face.

"I won't change unless you want me to," Jake tried not to smile but in the end couldn't help it.

"Now, why would I want you to change?" Neytiri smiled.

"Beats me," Jake smiled back and was about to lean in to kiss her when Norm walked in.

"Norm, what did you find out?" Jake asked.

"Find out what?" Neytiri asked.

"I found out nothing. It only happened when you were there," Norm saw the look of confusion on Neytiri's face and coded his sentence.

"What are you hiding from me?" Neytiri asked.

Jake sighed. He knew he couldn't lie to Neytiri. Not again. "Warriors have been going missing under our noses. Norm and Connor discovered this by accident. I didn't want to tell you because of the stress you've been under,"

"I understand," Neytiri wasn't at all upset. She understood that some things were better off unsaid.

"So now what do we do?" Norm asked.

"We do nothing. Unless we get attacked then there's no reason to get the clan worked up," Jake said to his friend. Neytiri laid her head on her mate's shoulder. Jake knew she was frightened and he immediately started to regret having told her anything.

"What about the missing warriors? Are you going to send out a search pongu?" she asked.

"We could but we could search for days and not find any trace of them. So I don't think there's any point." Jake said to her.

"What about their families?" Norm asked. "Should they be told?"

"I think they already know. At least Hu'tu was not amongst them," Neytiri said turning her eyes to Norm.

"That's true but what about the rest of the clan? Should they be alerted?" Norm asked. The questions were becoming more and more complicated as each question came to pass.

"What do you think?" Jake asked Neytiri.

"They should be told just so they know to be mindful of where they go. Anyone could disappear?" she asked.

"In a way, yeah it could be anyone. At the moment it's just the warriors but you're right. It could be anyone next," Norm agreed. The situation was becoming more complex by the second and if they didn't work out who was responsible for the kidnappings of the warriors then the Omaticaya would be defenceless to enemy tribes.

The friends went silent for a while. Their heads full of questions that no one could answer. It was only a matter of time before the answer would be revealed without them realising it.

888

Riv looked upon his army. Big bulky warriors that he had convinced to join him on his quest to assassinate Jake, Neytiri and Mo'at and take the Omaticaya for himself. He might have only been 14 years old but he wanted vengeance for his parents' deaths so badly that it had corrupted his own mind reducing it to think in only revenge. He considered the child that his aunt was currently carrying in her womb to be alien spawn considering who its father was and had been.

Amongst this horde of bodies were the Omaticaya's own warriors. Well, most of them. These were men that had served Jake and the late Tsu'tey in the first battle against the dreaded Sky people. In a way, Riv now idolised them in taking their attempted vengeance out on the Na'vi and Jake for they had the 'right' idea. They didn't accept the fact that the former human marine, now belonged to these savages.

"My prince," one of the more skinny warriors addressed the teenager. "We are ready to begin our ambush,"

Riv stayed silent for a moment to consider the importance of the task at hand. He wasn't one to leave out any detail of succession. The plan consisted of kidnap and spring the attack on the Omaticaya when they least expected it. The first part of the plan was to attack the Omaticaya at noon and then several warriors would kidnap Neytiri, Mo'at and any other high authority figure to act as the bait. This could force Jake to rescue them. If he wanted them returned alive, he would have to hand over the role of Olo'eyktan to Riv. Little did Riv realise that Jake wasn't one to give in easily.

Riv knew only too well that Neytiri was Jake's weak spot. If he could get Neytiri out of the way, then he would be able to break Jake until the role of Olo'eyktan was rightfully his.

"My prince?" the warrior said a second time thinking that Riv hadn't heard him the first time.

"I heard you the first time skxawng," Riv hissed through clenched teeth.

The warrior raised his hands in defence and returned to his spot in the formation that they had formed. The warrior was lucky that the corrupted prince of the Omaticaya didn't kill him outright and he knew it only too well.

"We attack at noon tomorrow!" Riv roared at the warriors in front of him. The warriors let out a roar as if they had just won a great victory. Would they get their chance to rule the Omaticaya or would Jake and his friends put a stop to their campaign of terror? They were about to find out.

888

Jake sat at the water's edge watching the sunset. He had never seen a real sunset before in all his years as a human. The sky was no longer the lushiest blue of the past. It had become a rugged and disgusting grey that was full of pollution. But here on Pandora Jake could experience things that he would never had had the chance to do on Earth. As he sat, he reminisced on the past few months. The shock of sudden fatherhood had been the biggest shock of his new life so far and then the resurrections of Grace and Trudy had been a bit of a shock too but all the same his life had become perfect.

"Jake?" Jake looked up to see Neytiri looking down at him.

"What're you doing out here?" he asked as she sat beside him.

"I was worried," she said putting her head on his shoulder.

"Oh don't worry about me. You should be looking out for yourself and the baby,"

"I have every right to worry about you," Neytiri said smugly. "We would not want anything to happen to you,"

Jake smirked. "Well that's true. Don't want our baby going without its father, now do we?"

Neytiri laughed. "You always know how to make me laugh,"

"You heard what Bec said. I have a really bad sense of humour," Jake let out a strangled laugh of nerves. Bec was normally 95% of the time right.

"I like your humour. It makes you…" Neytiri paused for a second to think of the right word. "Different," she decided.

"I wouldn't be surprised if the baby turns out to be a boy and inherits my humour," Jake smiled at the idea of his son (if the baby was in fact a boy) having his sense of bad humour.

"That would be good," Neytiri sighed. Jake didn't argue. He didn't care if the baby was a boy or a girl. All that mattered to him was that the baby would be loved no matter what.

It was now getting darker and soon the beach would be lit up by the colours of the aquatic plants and creatures in the ocean and that were buried in the sand.

"Come on; let's get you home, hey?" Jake got to his feet and Neytiri followed suit. She knew that Jake was only looking out for her and that he didn't want anything to happen to her or the baby. He would never be able to forgive himself if something happened to them.

They laid in front of the fire in complete silence just enjoying each other's company. It was rare nowadays to have this rare moment. With everything that was going on, it even rare to get a decent night's sleep. The wind blew violently outside. Neytiri could feel Goosebumps on her neck while the rest of her body was warm under the several blankets, the blazing fire and being snuggled up in Jake's protective embrace.

"Warming up alright?" Jake asked placing a stray strand of Neytiri's hair back behind her ear.

"Mhm," she murmured.

"I'm glad,"

The silence resumed. It wasn't until the couple could hear rain outside that they finally decided to go to bed and listen to it in further silence.

"I forgot to ask; did you eat anything today?" Jake asked breaking the eerie silence.

"Yes I did. Stop worrying," Neytiri whined.

"I have every right to worry about you," Jake mirrored her words almost exactly as she had said them before. Neytiri smiled before receiving a peck on the cheek.

"Sleep my Jake," she said turning over to kiss his nose.

"Night," Jake yawned before turning over. It was only a few seconds before Jake could feel Neytiri huddled against his back. Smiling, he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep dreaming only of the upcoming future.

888

The sun rose through the lush Pandoran forests. The Na'vi and the creatures of the forest, sea and mountains were awakening to a new morning. For the army heading toward the new Hometree of the Omaticaya, it was anything but pleasurable. The army had been walking all night getting ready to spring their unexpected attack on the enemy.

The falling of feet was evident in the dirt on the forest floor. The faces of these brutal warriors were painted up ready for battle.

They wanted blood and the Omaticaya's heads on spearheads. They had no idea why they were fighting but had to follow Riv's orders to avoid having their heads chopped off by his lethal blade. It was a punishment that no one deserved no matter how little the crime against the corrupt prince was.

Riv smiled evilly as he marched his army toward the Omaticayan borders. They wouldn't expect the attack and there was nothing that they could do to stop it. Jake wouldn't even think twice about opposing Riv's orders if he wanted to save the life of his mate and unborn child. Neytiri's life in exchange for the leadership of the Omaticaya sounded like a pretty good deal to Riv. He knew his uncle's weaknesses. Who didn't? Neytiri, their unborn child and his human friends were the former human's main weaknesses. Neytiri and the baby were high on the list. Riv wouldn't even bother trying to get the humans to rat Jake out. They were far too loyal for that. No, Riv would kidnap Neytiri, Mo'at and others who were loyal to Jake within the Omaticaya. That sounded far better.

"My prince," Riv's commanding warrior known to his comrades as Tstaf which was the Na'vi word for knife acknowledged.

"Yes?"

"We are approached the Omaticaya border," the warrior's sharp razor-like voice said.

"Excellent! Abduct the Princess Neytiri and her mother, Tsahik Mo'at along with Hu'tu, Jakesully's loyal bodyguard and his mate Nia," Riv commanded the warrior. The warrior bowed and commanded the troops forward.

888

Jake and Neytiri awoke to the sound of war horns coming from the village.

"What the hell?" Jake jumped out of bed and raced out the room. He would have told Neytiri to say put but he didn't need to. She merely jumped out of bed and stopped short of the bedroom doorway.

Jake bolted towards the village and caught up with Grace, Norm and Carly on the way.

"What are you guys doing here?" he yelled over the sound the horns.

"We heard the horns too! What are you doing here, Marine?" Grace yelled as they ran.

Jake didn't response and halted when he caught sight of the raging fires and the people scrambling from their homes to find safety. He saw people praying to Eywa only to be picked up by warriors he didn't recognise and carried off yelling and screaming for help.

The friends looked around to see Mo'at yelling for help as a horde of foreign warriors surrounded her. Carly removed the bow from her back and removed a quiver. She fastened the arrow to the bow and took her aim. She than let the arrow fly and it hit one of the warriors that was advancing on Mo'at in the back.

"Mo'at!" he yelled.

"Jake! Help!" Mo'at cried before picked up and carried off.

"Mo'at!" Jake yelled but it was no use. Mo'at was now nowhere in sight.

Jake then ran back to his friends.

"Mo'at's been taken," he said breathlessly.

Before anyone could do anything, Carly let another arrow fly hitting yet another warrior in the back.

The female dreamwalker smiled as the warrior fell to the ground in agony. Jake started to run through the crowds trying to get to Mo'at but he was constantly pushed back.

Jake turned to Carly in amazement. "How did you-?"

"Neytiri," Carly said in simple yet smug tone. She had had Neytiri secretly teach her archery.

Jake smirked before his smile faded completely. He could feel his blood boil in his veins with anger. He knew who was behind this attack: Riv. He had been the one kidnapping most the Omaticaya's finest warriors. Jake desperately wanted to confront the bastard right here and now but he remembered something Neytiri had told him not three days earlier. _No matter how bad a person may seem, they have some good in their heart. _Jake knew that Neytiri had been wrong on this account.

That's when he realised that he had left Neytiri alone.

888

Neytiri looked down at the rocks on the ground in front of her. It was moving like it was a warning of a stampede. She grabbed her bow from above the doorway. Despite the fact that she was pregnant, she hadn't lost her ability to wield a bow with ease.

Two large lumbering warriors with three other buff looking warriors thundered through the front doorway.

Neytiri raised her bow so that it was pointing directly at the first lumbering warrior's heart.

The warriors laughed coldly. "Your weapon does not frighten us, princess," the second lumbering spoke extremely broken English. It was even more broken than Nia and Neytiri's English put together.

Neytiri ignored the feverish taunts and kept her focus.

"You touch me or my child and I will run you through," Neytiri hissed.

"Your taunts do not scare us, princess," said the first of the buff warriors. Neytiri didn't flinch. "Take her!" the warrior ordered of his companions.

The princess' eyes widened as she was grabbed from behind. She kicked and screamed. The warrior who had hold of her had his arm around her neck practically lifting her off her feet. Turning her head she bit the warrior's arm. The warrior yelled in pain as Neytiri fell from his grasp. She tried to make a run for it only to be grabbed around the throat by another warrior.

Gasping for air, Neytiri was thrown into the nearest wall.

"You are coming with us," said the first lumbering warrior.

"Over my dead body," Neytiri hissed. It had been something she had heard Jake say numerous times.

The warriors' looked at her and ran their eyes over her body. They didn't care whether she was pregnant or not they still picked her up and carried her kicking and screaming out of the tree.

"Put me down! My mate will kill you when he finds me gone!" She yelled.

"Not if Riv kills him first," sneered the warrior that was doing most of the carrying.

Neytiri's face paled. She had a very small sneaking suspicion that it was him but now she had full confirmation of what her nephew was truly up to.

888

Jake and his friends charged into battle with nothing but their bare hands, feet and a few minimal weapons that would do little effect to injure let alone kill.

Jake aimed a kick to a warrior's stomach causing him to topple over in pain before Carly delivered the killer blow with an arrow to the heart.

"Nice shot Carls," Jake smiled

"Thanks, Chief," Carly said quickly catching her breath.

Jake nodded before trying quickly around to see another warrior coming straight for him with a knife blade in hand. The warrior didn't even have a chance to strike Toruk Makto. He was kicked so hard in the stomach that he was sent flying into the nearest tree and was immediately knocked out.

"Nice kick!" Norm yelled from a few metres away.

"Thanks!" Jake called back just as a body of a warrior flew over his head causing him to duck and avoiding collision with the heavy bulk of a body.

"Jake, look out!" Grace cried.

Jake turned to see another warrior running at him. He slid to the side and landed in the mud. It was now raining and everywhere was wet and the warriors of the opposing side were falling as they were taken down one by one by the Omaticayan warriors. This didn't last long. When the warriors worked out they could use the mud to their advantage the Omaticaya were completely caught off guard.

The outland warriors started throwing mud at the warriors of the Omaticaya. Norm received a large ball of mud to the face, clouding his vision to aim a poorly aimed kick to an outlander's ass.

"Jake! We're getting hammered!" he yelled as he tried to remove the mud from his face.

"I'm a little busy!" Jake called back as he punched a warrior in the face, breaking his nose.

"Carly!" He yelled causing his friend to turn around hence the two warriors running at her to collide with each other.

"Nice strategy chief," Carly said with a smile making her mud covered face shine.

"Try it sometime," Grace yelled.

"Oh I will. I'll use it on Connor," Carly laughed as she jumped and knocked out one of Riv's commanding warriors.

"Nice kick!" Jake called over as he swung his makeshift spear at the closest warrior.

"Thanks!" Carly called back.

The fighting continued and more and more warriors from both sides went down like trucks getting bogged in a heavy rain storm. Jake was covered from head to toe in mud and so were his human friends. Grace looked about ready to throttle someone if she didn't kick someone's ass soon.

Under the all the mud was battle scars, scratches and bruises from being punched kicked and stabbed. Jake had sustained scratches down the left side of his face and across his nose. Norm had multiple scratches across his nose and it was also fractured in several places.

Jake was just glad that Neytiri wasn't here. It would drive her mad for not being involved if she knew that they were doing.

Jake then realised that Riv wasn't involved with the fighting. It made him even more pissed to not face the bastard that had made the Omaticaya suffer. Jake couldn't stand to see his people falling at the hands of foreign Na'vi yet again. Jake had seen many of these Na'vi before. He had fought with many of these warriors before in the first battle with the Sky People. Some of the warriors he knew really well. Some were Omaticayan warriors.

Jake's blood boiled when he realised this. Why would Riv recruit Omaticayan warriors to rally against Toruk Makto after all they had been through together? Whatever the reason Riv wanted his revenge and really badly and Jake knew that the boy would stop at nothing to get it. Just where was the boy? Wherever he was, Jake wanted him to suffer just like his people were now suffering.

It broke Jake's heart to see his people helpless when just months earlier they had been strong and determined to win against the Sky People but now they felt defenceless since they were now fighting two enemies both as strong as each other. There was no way they could fight both at the same time. They would eventually fight both and hopefully win.

"Jake!" yelled Connor running towards them.

"Connor? What are you doing here? Do you not realise that we're in the middle of a battle here?" Grace asked.

Connor looked around to see bodies littering the ground and the mud covered faces of his friends. "Yeah I noticed. Look, I got bored and decided to visit Neytiri. Only she wasn't there,"

Jake and Norm looked at each other in horror. "What? Of course she's there. I left her at home when we heard the horns being blown,"

Jake and Norm ran back towards the beachside tree with Carly, Connor and Grace at their heels. When they reached the doorway they saw what Connor had told them. The place was empty. Jake and Neytiri's room was empty so was the living space and the baby's room.

Jake tore at his hair digging his nails into his scalp. He was stupid for leaving Neytiri alone. He could tell there had been a struggle. Neytiri's bow was laying at his feet and a wall had a massive crack down across it suggesting that Neytiri had been thrown against it.

"I hope she's alright," Carly muttered as Jake kept his eyes on the crack. His mind filled with what might have happened. Pregnant Neytiri being thrown by a bulky male. Jake would make Riv and his minions pay for what they did. If any harm had come to Neytiri, Mo'at or the baby Jake would kill Riv and whoever else was involved in a single strike if that was even possible.

"What do we do?" Grace asked.

"We find her and Mo'at," Jake said turning back to face his friends.

_Please Review! I have a poll up to whether Nia's mate Hu'tu should survive the battle with the RDA or not. Please vote._


	21. Jake's Plan

_**Chapter Twenty-one: Jake's Plan**_

"What are we going to do? If we get caught we'll get maimed!" Connor said dramatically.

Carly hit her husband in the head. "Stop being negative, you dickhead!" she growled. Connor fell silent.

"I have an idea," Jake said making his quarrelling friends shut their mouths.

"What idea?" Grace asked.

"We need to find out where Riv is keeping them captive first. Then, we get to the cave, cut down the guards-" Jake was interrupted by Norm.

"Who said anything about a cave? We don't even know where they are," Norm sympathised.

"It's an example, Norm." Jake said rounding on his friend making him fall silent like Connor and Carly had a few seconds earlier. "Anyway, can I continue?" Jake asked.

"Go ahead," Norm said stiffly.

"Thank you," Jake said before turning to face his friends again. "We will then rescue them and then we will get them to safety." Jake finished.

"Um, slight problem," Carly said making Jake turn around. "What about if Riv catches on to what we're planning? He'll kill Neytiri and Mo'at if he knows,"

"Well, we won't allow him to find out what we're planning." Jake said confidently though deep down he wasn't quite sure whether this was such a good idea after all.

888

Riv pushed his aunt, grandmother, Nia and Hu'tu at knife point towards a cave on top of a nearby cave overlooking the beach and the tree in which Jake and Neytiri lived.

"Keep going!" Riv hissed.

"Mother, I'm scared," Neytiri whimpered to her mother.

"It will be alright, just keep moving and do not show that you feel weak," Mo'at whispered lower enough so that Riv couldn't hear her.

"I do feel weak," Neytiri whimpered wanting to cry.

"I know you do. I do too but we have keep strong for the sake of your child," Mo'at whispered.

Neytiri felt her stomach roll over. She was frightened not only for herself but her child too.

_Please rescue us my Jake, _Neytiri's mind screamed.

After fifteen minutes of walking, Neytiri's feet felt sore and swollen. She wanted to collapse and not get up but she kept going. Suddenly Riv pushed her and her mother into a darkened space. It was big and the ground felt wet. Neytiri could feel her hands being forced behind her back and tied up. Mo'at could feel her hands being tied together with her daughter's.

Neytiri's knees finally gave way and she and her mother fell to the hard, wet cave floor.

Nia cried out, "Do not fall, Neytiri! Don't!" she sobbed.

'"It is alright Nia. I am fine," Neytiri said force back tears.

"Struggle all you want. The tide with peak into this cave at sunset tonight and it will rise over your heads and you will drown," Riv cackled evilly and walked out of the cave before alerting two of his most stupid and foolhardy warriors to stand guard.

"Oh Jake please hurry!" Neytiri said to the empty air.

888

"Riv took them to a cave above where you live," Bec informed her brother via headset from Hell's Gate.

"Thanks, sissy," Jake said. "Over,"

"Jake, just be careful. You don't know how many guards will be standing guard out there. They would have set traps and ambushes out there. Over," Bec said sounding rather concerned.

"I know Becky, but this is Neytiri and our baby we're talking about here. Not to mention Mo'at too. We can't give up on them now," Jake replied.

"I know. You won't give up and you'll stop at nothing to find them. If it were me out there, Tom would have done the same thing," Bec replied smugly.

"Yeah. Is there anything else you want to say before we start this godforsaken plan?" Jake asked.

"Oh yeah there is. At sunset today the cave is scheduled to flood when the tide comes in so you'll have to hurry," Bec said with even more concern.

Jake's brain was now working overtime to come up with a way to take down the warriors and the traps that he and his companions might face.

"Thanks Bec."

"No problem. I just wish I could be there to help," Bec had really wanted to be involved with her sister-in-law's rescue but Trudy and Max had persuaded her to stay behind and be the informative.

"You would be if you weren't a few weeks away from giving birth," Jake said.

Bec laughed. "Yeah well you're right about that. Oh gotta go. If you need anything just call," Bec said before disconnecting the line.

"Jake! Nia and Hu'tu are missing too!" Norm said running through the doorway of the tree.

"Riv must have taken them hostage too." Jake worked out.

"I did manage to find Ja'la though," Norm said as Nia's sister stepped to his side.

"Olo'eyktan," bowed before Jake. "I have information concerning your mate, her mother and my sister and brother-in-law,"

"What do you know?" Jake asked urgently.

"A lot of wild warriors including warriors from the Omaticaya came in and took Nia and Hu'tu without any reason of doing so," Ja'la said.

"That would explain why the warriors have gone missing," Grace cut in.

"Please find my sister. She is the only family I have left," Ja'la said her eyes full of tears.

"Don't worry, we'll find her and Hu'tu and bring back safety," Norm said reassuringly.

"Thank you to you all. I only wish I could be of more assistance," Ja'la said thankfully.

"Actually, there is. Rumour has it, that you are the best tracker in the clan. Could you find this cave that is near here?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I can. I know where it is. It might be a bit of a climb but I think you will manage," Ja'la said with a wide grin.

"Great! Let's go!" Jake said starting to head towards the doorway.

"Wait," Carly said making everyone stop in their tracks. "What about the traps and ambushes?"

"We will handle them when we get to them," Ja'la said. "Let us go," Jake picked up his mate's bow from the floor and stared at it. His mind was urging his body to hurry and find his missing pregnant mate.

"Let's go," he said urgently pulling his own bow and Neytiri's onto his back.

Ja'la and Norm nodded before they along with Connor, Carly and Grace picked up their makeshift weapons and backpacks of supplies and filed out of the tree.

888

In the cave it there was a state of panic as the water started rising up the cliff and into the dark cave.

"Oh no!" Neytiri shrieked as water started to come up to her feet. She frantically looked around for a way to get to get out. She struggled to free her hands and was unable to.

"Neytiri stop! You will hurt me as well as yourself," her mother cried.

Neytiri stopped struggling. Her mother's words were true. Jake wouldn't have wanted her to get herself into trouble that might harm their child.

_Jake hurry! _ Neytiri's mind screamed out.

"Keep calm," Nia said her voice echoed around the tiny space.

"Keep calm? Keep calm?" Neytiri cried. "How can we keep calm when we are about to die?" Neytiri cried again. She had to fight back tears. How could she have been so blind to believe that Riv wasn't going to get his revenge? She thought the Omaticaya would have been safe under Jake's rule, clearly she was wrong.

"Neytiri calm down!" Hu'tu cried.

Neytiri didn't speak up.

"How could I be so foolish?" Neytiri sighed in defeat. "Riv wanted me out of the way so he could get to Jake."

"This is not your fault, child," Mo'at soothed.

"Yes it is," Neytiri said he voice was heavy with regret. "If I had not promised Sylwanin that I would raise her son as my own, none of this would be happening,"

Mo'at remained silent. She wanted to blame herself for her grandson's downfall. But she couldn't blame her daughter. She tried her hardest to bring him up not to think of vengeance.

"Let's pray Jake comes to rescue us," Nia said under her breath.

"I heard that," Neytiri was rather annoyed that her best friend would doubt Jake's ability to save them.

"Sorry," Nia immediately felt guilty for saying that she had lost faith in Toruk Makto.

888

Jake and company walked through the thick shrubs getting themselves tangled in the thorns.

"Ow!" Norm yelped after falling face first into a thorn bush.

"Not much fun back there is it?" Connor called back.

"Shut the fuck up, Connor," Norm hissed as he pulled thorns out of his butt.

Connor held back a snigger before receiving an elbow to the ribs from Carly.

"Ah!" Connor yelped. "What the hell was that for?"

"Will you three shut up? We've only been walking five minutes," Jake and Ja'la stopped and turned to see their three friends covered in thorns and Connor rubbing his sore ribs from his wife's elbowing.

"They started it!" The three chorused pointing at each other.

"Do they always act like children?" Ja'la asked Jake.

"Always," Jake said with raised eyebrows aimed at his friends.

"Come on, we need to keep moving. It's almost sundown," Jake said, his voice was almost completely frantic with worry.

"We will find them," Ja'la said placing a comforting hand on Jake's shoulder.

Jake smiled weakly before nodding. He couldn't give up hope in finding Neytiri alive.

"Let's keep going," Jake said.

Connor and Norm looked at each other, threw back their heads in annoyance and continued to follow like a circus troupe.

"Question, Jake," Norm panted.

"Yeah?" Jake called back.

"Once we get to wherever we're going how are we going to get up there?"

"We climb. Simple. Oh and we are going to a cliff," Jake verified.

"Oh, great," Norm mumbled.

Jake's mind filled with nothing but worry. If anything had happened to Neytiri or the baby he would never be able to forgive himself. He would hunt Riv down and kill him if necessary. He knew that if Riv had half a heart, he would let his aunt and grandmother go but it was clear to Jake that the boy wouldn't let up easier. There was one way to get this boy to let up his grasp for vengeance and that was to give an offer he couldn't refuse.

"Have a little more faith in me, Norm," Jake said smugly trying to lighten the tension between the group.

"Oh I do, believe me," Norm said nervously.

"Right," Jake called back sarcastically.

"Grace has told me not to trust your matter of thinking," Norm called back equally as sarcastic.

"Grace would say that. She still envies me for getting passage into the clan," Jake called back. Carly and Connor rolled their eyes. They had heard the story a million times before.

Norm laughed. "If only that were true,"

"Wait, stop," Ja'la said suddenly.

Everyone stopped suddenly.

"What?" Jake asked.

"It is an ambush," Ja'la pointed to the tree behind them. Jake looked up to see vine made rope hanging from the branches.

"How do we disarm it?" Carly asked.

Ja'la smiled before using kicking the tree trunk. The rope fell from the branches and landed in a heap at Ja'la's feet.

"Wow. How'd you know that the trap was there?" Connor asked.

"Instinct," Ja'la said simply.

"That's what make her so good at what she does," Jake said. "Now come on,"

"Let's hope this is the only one we come across," Norm muttered to Carly.

"Oh no my dear Norman," Ja'la said as she picked up the rope. "There will be a lot more," she looked up and smiled slightly before turning back around and continued to walk.

"Hey, I think she fancies you, man," Connor said nudging his friend's arm.

"Oh shut up. Too bad I'm taken," Norm said smugly. From the front of the group, Ja'la smirked.

"Can we get back to the situation at hand please?" Jake called back.

"Sure thing," Norm called back.

Five more minutes passed before Ja'la stopped again.

"Another trap?" Jake asked.

Ja'la nodded. "This time, we need to climb to disarm it,"

"I'll go," Jake said as he started towards the tree before Ja'la grabbed his arm.

"No, do not. If this trap is triggered it may kill you and I do not think Neytiri will want to raise your child alone. I will go," Ja'la knowing Jake wouldn't be able to say no if Neytiri and the baby were involved.

He nodded and stepped aside. Ja'la started to climb and was quick to disarm the trap.

"It is disarmed!" Ja'la called down.

"Great!" Jake called up to her. Ja'la climbed back down and the friends continued to walk.

"Are we there yet?" Connor asked.

"Yeah we're there," Jake said.

Connor, Norm and Carly looked up to see a massive cliff face.

"You have got to be kidding," Connor said. "You're really expecting us to climb all the way up there?"

"Yep," Jake said as he started to climb before he stopped. "Hey, guys, the wall's wet," Norm reached up and touch the wall.

"The tide is rising, we need to get up there now!" he said as he placed a foot on a rock sticking out of the cliff face.

The friends started to climb. Their hands continued to hit wet rocks but they kept going. Jake would have crossed his fingers if he could to see Neytiri, Mo'at, Hu'tu and Nia alive.


	22. Rescued

**A/N: **_Hey guys. I was really disappointed with the lack of reviews on the last chapter. I was really hoping for more feedback. Anyway, here's the next chapter and I think it's the most touching chapter that I've written so far. There will be a few more touching chapters coming up so I just thought I'd prepare you all for that. Anyway, enjoy._

_**Chapter Twenty-two: Rescued**_

Jake got to the top of the cliff and knocked out two of the guards that were guarding the cave entrance. He hastily entered the cave while the others finished the climb.

"Hello!" Jake called into the cave. It echoed with his voice.

"Jake!" Neytiri yelled.

"Neytiri," Jake hurried towards her frantic voice.

"I'm here. I'm here," he said stroking her cheeks.

"I am scared, Jake," she whimpered.

"Don't worry, we'll get you out of here," Neytiri was confused. What did Jake mean by 'we'?

"Hi," Norm said from out of nowhere.

"Norm! What are you doing here?" Neytiri asked.

"I couldn't pass up the chance to whip some enemy butt," Norm smirked, happy that Neytiri couldn't see his expression.

"Go untie Hu'tu and Nia," Jake instructed of Norm.

"I'm scared Jake," Neytiri whimpered again.

"I know you are but don't worry we're going to get you guys outta here, I promise," Jake could feel Neytiri's lips on his.

"Ah guys, you can do that later, we need to get out of here," Norm called when it had gotten silent.

Breaking the kiss, Jake returned his focus on the rescue. "Oh right, sorry," He hurried to untie Neytiri and Mo'at's hands. Neytiri flexed her wrists and grabbed Jake's outstretched hand. She then grabbed her mother's hand and Jake pulled them both to their feet.

"Not so fast," said a more then familiar voice.

Neytiri jumped behind Jake still clutching his hand. Mo'at jumped behind her daughter and peered around her. Norm, Nia and Hu'tu froze on the spot.

"You can't escape. I'm not done with you yet," Riv smirked into the darkness.

"Why are you so hell bent on revenge when I had nothing to do with your parents' deaths?" Jake asked.

Riv laughed evilly. "You were one of them. I despise all sky people scum whether or not if they were involved in my parents' deaths."

Neytiri held Jake's hand tighter than before. She didn't know whether she was going to live or die through this terrifying experience.

"Revenge isn't the way to go, trust me," Jake reasoned. What he didn't count on was Grace and Connor coming to the rescue.

"Ha! Trust you? I will never trust someone like you, alien scum," Riv hissed. "You are the reason-" he didn't get to finish his sentence when he received two blows to the back of the head by two massive rocks. He fell forward and hit the damp cave floor with a _thud!_

Jake and Neytiri looked up to see the dim outlines of Connor and Grace grinning at them.

"Nice timing guys, but that wasn't part of the plan," Jake half praised half criticised.

"So what? We came to the rescue didn't we?" Connor grumbled.

"Enough, marine," Grace said when Jake was about to protest. "We gotta get out of here,"

Jake pulled Neytiri and Mo'at toward the entrance of the cave with Norm, Nia and Hu'tu following close behind.

"Hurry up!" Carly called from outside. Her voice echoed. "He'll be awake in a second!"

Jake silently wished that Riv didn't awake but he kept his mind focused on getting Neytiri and the others to safety.

"Come on!" Carly said once they were out of the cave.

"Ah, quick question," Everyone turned to face Norm. "How do we get down from here?"

"We can't climb down," Jake commented. This was aimed at Neytiri and Nia, especially.

"How'd Riv get you up here?" Grace asked.

Nia and Neytiri looked at each other. "He took us up a path," Nia pointed to the left of the cave and sure enough there was a path only just visible from behind a bunch of shrubs and trees.

"Alright, Norm and Grace, take Mo'at home. Carly and Connor take Hu'tu and Nia home. I'll take Neytiri home," Jake said, his friends nodded and they followed the winding path down to the bottom of cliff before parting ways.

Neytiri freed her hand from Jake's and threw her arms around his neck. She never wanted to relive this memory again and she knew that Jake would never speak of this and she was forever grateful for it. Though they had only known each other for a short while, it felt as if they had known each other their entire lives.

"Let's get you home, hey?" Jake said he could feel Neytiri nodding her head from the comfort of his shoulder. He wrapped his arms around her waist and they made their way home.

Once they were home, Jake settled in front of the fire and gently pulled Neytiri into his lap. She kept her arms around his neck, not wanting to ever let go of him. He was hers and hers alone. No one would ever take him from her.

"You had me worried you know," Jake said breaking the silence that had fallen between them.

Neytiri looked up and a small smile formed. It melted Jake's heart to see her smile after such a terrifying experience.

"I am so sorry that you had to go through all that. I should have been more careful," Jake was apologetic even if he didn't do anything wrong.

"You did not do anything wrong, my Jake. Do not blame yourself for what happened," Neytiri said gently stroking her mate's cheek.

"I should have taken you with me I'll never leave you by yourself again," Jake promised looking deep into his mate's eyes.

"I will be fine you do not need to worry about me or the baby," Neytiri placed a hand on her stomach and Jake did the same.

"I have every right to worry," Jake smiled.

"I am sure you do," Neytiri smiled back. She jumped when she felt the baby kick unexpectedly.

"Did you feel that?" Jake asked unable to keep laughter out of his voice.

"Yes I did," Neytiri laughed.

"That was a big one too," Jake laughed.

"Don't forget strong," Neytiri added unable to control her laughter. "Like its father," she smiled.

Jake smiled and Neytiri hugged him just enjoying the moment while it lasted.

888

Neytiri was far more happier then what she had been the day before. She was a lot more warier then what she had been. She had thought of her previous actions as foolish to having been careless about being left by herself defenceless and vulnerable. She regretted what she had said to Jake the night before. She had promised herself to stick to Jake like glue and that is exactly what she did.

Jake had let her sleep in. She needed her rest not only for herself but the baby too. Just as he sat down at the fire, Neytiri silently pounced on him.

"Morning," he laughed as he toppled over.

Neytiri laughed with him.

"How many times have I told you not to do that? It could-" Neytiri finished for him.

"Harm the baby, do not remind me," Neytiri smiled before pulling Jake up so that he was sitting up properly.

"Well do as you're told and I wouldn't have to remind you all the time," Jake said seriously. "If you or the baby got harmed, I would never forgive myself for it," he pouted. Neytiri giggled before leaning in to kiss him. It might have only lasted a few seconds but every kiss was worth it.

"Ok, I had better go see your mother before she skins me alive," Jake said breaking the kiss.

"Uh," Neytiri said miserably, her ears going flat against her skull.

"I'm not going to be very long and besides, I'm not going to leave you alone. Not again so why don't you come with me and we'll find you something to occupy you, hey?" Jake smiled sheepishly.

"I'm not a child anymore, Jake," Neytiri said tilting her head to the side and allowing a frustrated sigh to escape through pursed lips.

"I know that but if Riv comes back and he would be stupid if he did, he will only kidnap you again or he could do something even worse than before to you and there is something I will not allow," Jake said with raised eyebrows.

Neytiri let out another sigh and reached up to put her hand on his cheek. "Why must you be so good to me?"

Jake smiled before shrugging. "Because I want to," he smirked making Neytiri smile before she leaned in to kiss him.

Breaking the kiss, Neytiri could only reply with, "Is that the best you could come up with?"

"At short notice, yeah," Jake replied smugly. He then received a punch to the shoulder. He pouted before Neytiri gave in. She always gave in to his attempts to get attention. Leaning in again, she gave him a quick kiss before attempting to get to her feet. She stumbled before Jake grabbed her arms and gently helped her up. "Hey wanna go for a walk?"

Neytiri nodded before grabbing his hand and pulling them both out of the tree. They walked back towards the village.

888

Mo'at watched from her alcove doorway as Neytiri and Jake walked hand in hand. She had never seen her only surviving daughter so happy. She knew only too well that Eytuken's choice to have Neytiri mate with Tsu'tey was wrong and though she would never admit out loud or anyone else, she was almost glad that Neytiri had broken her father's arrangement. She knew that Neytiri was more like her then she realised. She too had rebelled against her parents and mated with Eytuken and the rest was history in her opinion. They had raised both their daughters to follow their hearts and that's what both Sylwanin and Neytiri had done.

Mo'at smiled before she headed back into her alcove to continue on with her work.

Neytiri laughed as Jake explained his theory for Grace hating him to liking him. "Do you really believe that?" She asked.

"In a way, yeah. It's makes sense," Jake said trying to hold back laughter of his own.

"She likes you and that's all that matters," Neytiri smiled, her laughter gone.

"Yeah, true, Besides, I don't have to worry about Grace now. I have something much more important to worry about," he reached over to place his free hand on his mate's belly. Neytiri looked up and smiled before leaning up to kiss him.

They kept walking however; it wasn't until they found Connor running towards them that their happy moment was suddenly broken.

"Jake!" the young scientist yelled.

"Connor, what's wrong?" Jake said hurrying forward his friend with Neytiri in tow.

"It's Bec! She's gone into early labour," Connor exclaimed.

"What about my mother?" Neytiri asked, remembering Jake had to see her about something.

"We'll talk to her later. Bec's a bit more important right now," Jake said before he followed Connor back the way the scientist had come.

_Please review! Don't forget to vote in the poll. I know that Hu'tu is only a minor character but he does play an important role much later on so I beg of you, please vote so I know were the sequel will lead if the character survives or dies in this story._


	23. A New Sully Child

**A/N: **_Hey guys here's the next chapter now please don't complain if you find errors because I got half way through editing the chapter but I had to get the chapter up tonight so yeah. Now this chapter has a whole of fluff in it so you might want to have a tissue ready. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Twenty-three: A New Sully Child**_

Jake bolted towards the Avatar Safe House with Neytiri and Connor at his heels. He was still shaking from head to toe from the news that Connor had just given him. Bec had gone into labour earlier than expected. At the realisation of his human niece or nephew being born made him realise just how much Bec needed him right now. Neytiri grabbed his hand in support as she struggled to keep up with him and Connor.

The friends bolted across the Basketball court and through the doors of the Safe House. There they found Bec in human form wearing an exopack in intense labour. Jake had never seen his sister this vulnerable before. She had always been strong but this took the cake. Her brows were sweaty and she was breathing heavily.

"Jake!" she yelled making Jake with Neytiri and Connor in tow drop next to her bed.

"Hey, we're here now," Jake attempted to soothe his sister but his attempt was foiled when Bec let out a horrifying scream of pain.

Jake and Neytiri had to cover their ears since Bec's screams were so high pitched. Connor fell to his stomach and put his head under the bed to muffle out the screams that now echoed in his head.

_Must she scream? _Connor's mind yelled in agony.

Jake dragged his friend out from under the bed and he hurried around the other side of the bed with Neytiri at his heels with her hands over her ears. Jake grabbed Bec's hand while Connor grabbed the other. Bec sunk her nails into her brother's hand knowing that his skin was tough and that she wouldn't leave nail marks or hurt him. Connor was a complete different story. He had only done about 250 hours in his Avatar and he hadn't worked out so he hadn't gotten the chance to toughen his skin like Jake had. Bec dug her nails as the pain ripped through her.

Connor held his tongue as Bec's nails sunk deeper and deeper into his skin.

"You're doing well, Bec," Grace encouraged. "Just one more big push,"

Bec screamed as she pushed with all her might. Neytiri could have sworn that her ears were bleeding. She lowered her hands when a baby's cries entered the Safe House.

Bec released Jake and Connor's hands. The pain was no longer lingering in her veins and her blood was no longer curling.

"You have a gorgeous little girl," Norm said cutting the baby's umbilical cord, wrapping it in blankets and placing an oxygen mask over her little face. Bec reached for her daughter and Norm lowered the child into her mother's arms.

"Look at her," Jake cooed as Neytiri leaned on his shoulder. "She looks like Tom," he smiled.

"You too," Bec added smugly.

"What do you expect? We were identical twins!" he laughed.

The little girl opened her eyes and her mother, aunts and uncles could see green eyes; the eyes of Jake and Tom.

"Got your eyes too," Neytiri said in Jake's ear.

"Tom's eyes," Jake corrected his mate.

"Wanna hold her?" Bec asked her giant of a brother.

"Yeah," Jake said his answer merely a whisper.

Holding his niece brought back memories of Sarah's birth and the fun times that he, Bec and Tom had had babysat. The baby was tiny in her uncle's arms. Neytiri peered down at the tiny baby. Her and Jake's child would be ten times the size of their tiny niece but she wasn't complaining. She already loved her human baby niece and she wondered if this would be the first instinct she would have when her own child was born.

"Hey, this will be us in a few months," Jake grinned and Neytiri grinned before they shared a quick kiss before their eyes returned to the baby.

"What are you going to call her?" Norm asked from next to Neytiri.

Bec thought back to a very early conversation she had had with Tom about when they eventually had kids and what they would name them.

"Well, Tom said he always wanted a little girl and he said ever since he could remember, he always liked the name 'Lorraine'," Bec said.

"May," Jake added. He received looks of confusion so he quickly explained. "Tommy's favourite month was May. Hence, Lorraine hyphen May,"

Bec nodded in approval. "Lorraine-May Sully. Hmm... I like it," she smiled.

"Lorraine- May _Rebecca_ Sully," Grace said and Bec immediately caught on. It was said to be an honour to have your first child named after you.

"A great name for a great kid," Jake said keeping his eyes on Lorraine. "Hey there Rainey. It's Uncle Jake," he said tickling the infant's belly with an overly large index finger. The baby giggled making Jake smile wider. "Hey, you want to hold her?" he asked Neytiri.

Neytiri was taken aback by the gesture but took the baby into her arms all the same. She looked down at her second human niece and smiled and imagined the feeling of holding her own child her arms when it was born. She knew that she was attached to Lorraine like she was to her own child.

"We should get home, it's getting late," Jake said to Neytiri. No one realised that they had been in the Safe House all day.

Neytiri handed Lorraine to Norm before Jake helped her to her feet.

"We'll see you tomorrow, guys," Jake said in a low voice so that he didn't wake up Lorraine.

"See ya," the others said in the same tone.

Jake led Neytiri by the hand back towards their ocean home but decided it was best that they both eat first. He missed Neytiri's smile at seeing her first human baby.

"Are we not going home?" Neytiri asked.

"Nope, the three of us need food," Jake smiled and Neytiri laid her head on her mate's warm shoulder just happy to have seen her infant niece for the first time.

Upon arriving at the cooking fires, the couple met up with Mo'at.

"Where were you two all day?" she asked as they ate.

"Bec had her baby today," Jake said unable to keep the pride from his face.

"Oh; congratulations Jake. What did she have?" Mo'at said smiling. She had never seen her son-in-law so happy.

"She had a little girl. She's healthy and everything," Jake smiled widely and Neytiri had to look away for a moment so that she too didn't crack a happy smile. She knew that her mother already knew her daughter's happiness at her new niece's arrival.

"That is good, now eat up, Neytiri," Mo'at pushed a plate in front of her daughter and Neytiri obeyed. Jake held back a laugh he watched his heavily pregnant mate stuff food into her mouth.

Mo'at and Jake exchanged meaningful looks and they knew that they were both thinking the same thing that Neytiri had to eat and then be taken to bed. It was clear that she was exhausted.

After dinner, Jake gently pulled an exhausted Neytiri to her feet and took her home. Pulling the covers down for her she started to complain.

"Jake, I am perfectly capable of putting myself to bed," She pouted when Jake chuckled at her childish expression.

Jake took her gently by the shoulders. "I know. You are capable of anything another other woman is capable of doing but look at yourself. You're exhausted and any second you're going to fall over," Neytiri knew that she couldn't argue with him on that.

She trudged silently over to her side of the bed and climbed in. Jake went around to his side and climbed in before pulling the blankets over his legs and laying down. Neytiri pulled the blankets over herself before laying her head on Jake's chest.

"You quite alright there?" Jake chuckled. Neytiri nodded. As long as she was happy he didn't care. Soon they were both asleep.

888

Norm sat at the main frame computer near midnight talking to Jake's human family.

"Hey Norm," greeted Mandy.

"Hey Mandy," Norm yawned.

"You alright dear? You look exhausted," Mandy commented.

"Yeah I'm a little tired," Norm admitted knowing he couldn't lie to Mandy.

"Is everything alright with Jake and Bec?" Mandy asked.

"Oh yeah, yeah. Everything's cool. Actually Bec is the reason I'm calling," Norm said with a wary smile.

Mandy's face remained neutral.

"Bec had the baby," Norm's face broke into a wide, happy smile.

Mandy squealed. "Oh that's great! What did she have?" the grandmother of two asked.

"A little girl. Lorraine-May Rebecca Sully," Norm smiled.

"Tom always did like the name 'Lorraine' and his favourite month was May," Mandy's joy was anything but happiness. It was pride _and _happiness all rolled into one feeling. Actually, there was no words to describe it.

"What's going on?" Ian asked from off screen.

"Honey come quick!" Mandy called to her husband.

"What's wrong?" Ian asked sitting down next to his wife.

"Hi Ian," Norm said.

"Hi Norm. What's wrong?" he asked. It was evident that he was going to ask the same thing Mandy had asked earlier.

"Norm, tell Ian what you told me," Mandy encouraged.

"Tell me what?" Ian asked confused.

"Bec had the baby," Norm said.

Ian's face immediately broke into a smile just like Mandy's had only he didn't squeal like she had.

"You have another granddaughter," Norm announced.

"One grandchild down, one to go," Ian laughed. "So Jake and Neytiri still have no idea what their child is?"

Norm shook his head. "No. They want it to be a surprise. The baby's getting big too,"

"I'm sure that they'll be happy with whatever it is," Mandy said still grinning from ear to ear.

"Yeah, I'm sure Lorraine will be happy with whatever her aunt has," Norm said in agreement.

"What did you say Bec named her baby?" Ian asked.

"Lorraine- May Rebecca. Why?" Norm asked.

"I was just wondering. 'Lorraine' was Tom's favourite girl name and 'May' was his favourite month," Ian chuckled.

Norm's face fell. "I know. I have been told like a half dozen times already,"

"Sorry Norm. You should get some sleep. We'll talk more in the morning up there, huh?" Ian apologised.

"No, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you. I hope you can forgive me," Norm looked into the faces of Jake and Bec's parents and saw that they wanted him to get some rest. "Ok. I'll get some sleep," Norm smiled sleepily.

"Night, Norm," Mandy and Ian said unison before the screen went black.

Norm trudged through the halls of Hell's Gate and towards the bunk rooms. He walked past Trudy, Bec and Grace's room where there was a crib set up and he could hear the gentle breathing of Lorraine and the women inside.

Finally he made it to the bunk room he shared with Carly, Connor and once upon a time, Jake. As soon as his head hit the pillow, he was completely out of it.

888

Jake walked through the cooking fires early the next morning. Neytiri had slept in after yesterday's special event. She was happy to have a niece that she would love rather than a nephew that she hated for being a traitor to his own people. It felt good to be able to get away from Neytiri for a bit but he didn't dare let on to Neytiri. She would literally kill him if she knew what he was thinking.

He sat down at one of the lit fires and reminisced on the last few months. Neytiri's kidnapping, the miscarriage scare and Lorraine's birth had made Jake feel a lot stronger that he had ever felt. He was glad to have time to himself for a change but it wasn't going to last long with the baby due in a few months. He and Neytiri would be up most the night to a screaming baby wanting to be changed or fed or cuddled. Not that he minded. He had done it when he had babysat Sarah back on Earth so why should raising a Na'vi baby on Pandora be any different?

"Hey man, what're you doing here?" Norm said sitting down on the other side of his friend.

"Hey Norm. I didn't hear you come down," Jake said shortly.

"Well, I thought I might be of some company since you seem a bit down in the dumps," Norm said knowing his friend's moods only too well.

"You can see I'm down huh?"

"I'm your best friend. Of course I see that Jake. Now tell me what's wrong before I force you to talk," Norm said smugly.

Jake bowed his head to hide his smile before telling his best friend what was on his mind. "Well, it's just that every since Lorraine was born I've began to question whether or not I'll be a good father to my own child when he or she is born," Jake looked solemnly at Norm who understood what he felt. He wouldn't get to see his own child grow up like Jake would but he would keep in contact with Jill and the child the best he could.

"Jake, you'll make a great dad and don't bother questioning me on that because it's the complete truth," Norm said trying to cheer Jake up.

Jake wasn't so sure. "I dunno Norm,"

"Every set of parents have their own way of raising their kids. Look at Mo'at and Eytuken for one, they were tough on Neytiri and her sister but that didn't mean that they didn't love them. Bec will have her own way to raise Lorraine and you and Neytiri will have your own way of raising your child. No parenting technique is the same," Norm said trying to keep it as simple as he could.

"It's as if you're an expert on Parenting, Norm," Jake said with teasing smile.

"I'm far from it but like I said you will be an amazing dad and even Neytiri sees that. Have a little faith and things will turn around once the baby's born. You'll see," Norm got to his feet went around and patted Jake on the shoulder before heading back in the direction of the lab.

"Norm," Jake called over his shoulder making the scientist stop and turn to face his friend. "Thanks," Jake said with a thankful smile.

Norm grinned before nodding and resuming his journey back to Hell's Gate.

Jake sat in solitude for a few minutes going over what Norm had said about being a parent. He knew it was going to be hard at first but once he got into a routine of sorts then fatherhood would be a breeze.

Finally deciding it was time to return home, Jake got up just as everyone was arriving for first meal. As he passed people, he was greeted in the Na'vi tradition of greeting in which he returned. It would have been rude for him not to return the gesture.

Upon arriving home, he headed for his and Neytiri's room where Neytiri remained asleep. Climbing back into bed, Jake thought it safer to be there when she awoke. Laying down, he put his arms around his sleeping mate to let her know that he was there. Neytiri turned over and the first thing she saw like every morning was Jake.

"Morning," she mumbled sleepily.

"Morning," Jake grinned, brushing the hair from her face. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like every night, better than before I became pregnant," she teased.

"You're enjoying this aren't you?" Jake teased back.

"Very much," Neytiri smiled before pulling herself up to lightly press her lips to Jake's. "Better?"

"Let me think... Ah yeah!" Jake smirked.

Neytiri chuckled.

"You're in a happy mood," Jake commented.

"You make me happy," Neytiri smiled.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Lorraine would it?" Jake asked.

"Maybe," Neytiri smiled before her expression changed to sickness. She jumped out bed and bolted outside the tree. Jake sighed before hurrying after her. He found her throwing up outside in the bowl that was always there.

"Not again," Neytiri heaved out heavy breaths.

"It must be an on/off thing. This whole vomiting thing," Jake said pulling her into his lap.

Neytiri groaned miserably and allowed her head to rest on her mate's shoulder. She shivered and Jake tightened his arms around her.

"Let's get you inside," Jake pulled Neytiri to her feet and he pulled her back into the warmness of the tree where the fire was warm and the blankets from the previous night lay on the floor not far from the fire. Jake pulled his freezing mat into his lap where she sat without complaint. Her teeth chattered causing Jake to pull a nearby blanket over the both of them.

Neytiri's arms tightened around Jake's neck, not wanting to let him go.

"You're freezing you know," Jake said in a whisper only meant for her ears.

"It is cold," Neytiri said through clattered teeth.

"You have me. I'm your personal heater remember?" Jake smiled before receiving a fist to the shoulder. "Hey, it's true,"

"I was only teasing. Of course I know that," Neytiri smiled just happy that Jake couldn't see her smile. "That's one of the reasons why I love you,"

Jake smiled. "Is that all you love about me?" Neytiri looked up to see a teasing gleam in his eyes.

"There's a lot more then you realise. You just have to find out for yourself," Neytiri smiled.

"How am I going to do that?" he asked.

"When the time comes you will know," Neytiri sounded wiser then she felt.

"You know, you sound more and more like your mother. Always talking in riddles," Jake stared at her until she caved in with embarrassment written all over her face.

"Sorry, I've been taught so much by my mother for so long that I'm beginning to sound like her too," Neytiri said miserably.

"Don't take that as a bad thing. It gets passed on between parent and child and who knows who our kid will turn out to be like, you or me. I hope it turns out to be more like you because I wouldn't be a real good role model,"

"Is that what is worrying you?" Neytiri asked her voice a mere whisper. She reached up and cupped his cheeks in her hands. "Don't think like that. You are my child's father. Of course you'll be a great role model of not better than me," Jake hated it when Neytiri was negative towards herself.

"Don't think like that. You're our baby's mother. You'll be an amazing role model. Don't think otherwise," Jake reached up to place a hand on her cold cheek. She leaned into it but the look of worry still hung there and refused to fade away.

Both worried for the wellbeing of their unborn child and for each other. It was only natural for them to feel this way since they had just come out of a war and were about to go into another one. Times like this were difficult since they were unpredictable meaning anything could happen.

"I'm so sorry for putting all this on you," Neytiri said.

"What do you mean?" Jake said thoughtfully. He couldn't think of anything that could have been forced upon him.

"I pushed all this onto you when you have so much on your mind already. I am of no real importance. I understand that being Olo'eyctan is hard and everything but that is what you should be focused on," Neytiri went to get to her feet but Jake gently grabbed her hand and got to his feet too. Neytiri raised her hands to gently caress his face while his hands sat on her waist.

"You and this baby are more important to me than anything else that's going on at the moment," he whispered.

Neytiri could see that he was speaking the absolute truth. Without thinking, she leaned up to kiss him. She fed all the emotion she could into the kiss. Though it didn't last as long as she would have liked but as long as Jake held her close didn't make a difference how she felt about him. She laid her head on her shoulder just happy to be with him. She felt Jake's arms tighten around her.

"Let's get you to bed, hey? You must be exhausted," Jake whispered in her ear making her look up.

"The baby takes a lot out of me these days," she said, her smile was lit up by the fire light.

Jake kept his arms around his mate as he walked her to bed. They pulled down the covers together ignoring the Goosebumps that were now surfacing on their skin. Climbing in, they quickly pulled the blankets over them and Neytiri snuggled into Jake's warm chest. Jake would have done anything to make her happy and his was his way his to ensure that she didn't suffer bad dreams.

Jake missed Neytiri's smile as he quickly dozed off.

888

Bec sat on her bed bottle feeding Lorraine. Her eyes snagged from tiredness of two nights of constantly getting up to feed or change her daughter. Being a widowed mother was already a challenge but with the help of her friends it was just that bit easier.

Norm walked into Bec's shared bunk room willing to ease her tiredness.

"Hi ya Bec," he greeted.

Bec looked at briefly. "Hey Norm. What can I do for you?"

"I've come to take over your shift," Norm grinned at his makeshift comment.

"I'm fine Norm," Bec went back to feeding her daughter.

"No, you're not alright, Rebecca. You get up constantly to care for Lorraine. Now, give her here and I will finish up here. Besides, I need to learn parenting skills if I'm to care for my own child when they and Jill finally arrive on this godforsaken planet Jake and Grace call home," Norm grinned at his own comment. He was truly Jake's best friend.

Bec smirked before having to look away. "By the time the others get here, your child will the same age as Lorraine,"

"Yeah true but it wouldn't hurt. Jake and Neytiri will probably want me to babysit their kid anyway," Norm said as he began to feed Lorraine.

"Do you really believe that? Na'vi can be very territorial of their offspring," Bec warned.

"Surely Jake and Neytiri wouldn't be _that _territorial of their family would they? I mean I'm their friend not someone wanting to steal their child away from them," Norm said wondrously.

"All Na'vi will act differently. I don't know about my brother and Neytiri. I think they should be right. I'm just warning you in case Mo'at says otherwise,"

"Mo'at won't be able to control the way they raise their child, will she? It their life and they can raise the child whichever way they find fit, right?"

"Well Mo'at is the Tsahìk and the second in command for the time being and plus she is Neytiri's mother. She will do anything to help Neytiri out with the child. We all know this Norm," Bec said gently.

"Jake and Neytiri are tired of Mo'at interfering with their lives. Why can't she just leave them be?" Norm sighed knowing how his friends' felt about the situation.

"Well, Neytiri is her only surviving child. I couldn't blame her for being overly protective of her," Bec said thoughtfully.

"They hate her telling them how to do things they already know how to do. It's driving Neytiri crazy," Norm tod Bec. It was clear to Bec that Norm had witnessed Mo'at's wrongdoings before.

The new mother couldn't say anything. She was out of arguments to support Mo'at's protective nature.

"I can see why Neytiri and Jake moved away from Hometree just to get away from her," Norm said disgusted.

"Mo'at's not that bad and besides, Jake and Neytiri's first tree was a disaster zone though we don't know what caused the ground to split the way it did. If they're happy then be happy for them," Bec advised as she climbed into bed.

"Yeah well, anyway I'm off to bed," Norm placed Lorraine who was now asleep into her crib and gently pulled the blanket over her. "Night Bec," he whispered.

"Night Norm," Bec whispered back. With that, Norm headed for his own bunk and Bec drifted off.

_Please Review!_


	24. Happiness Well Deserved

**A/N: **_Hi my faithful readers! I am so sorry for the really late update. School has been crazy as of lately so I've made it up to you all by publishing this chapter. I hope you enjoy. _

_**Chapter Twenty-four: Happiness Well Deserved**_

Jake walked through Hometree, happy to get away from Neytiri's boasting. With only a few months to go until the baby was born, he was looking forward to the late nights and the changing of poopy nappies and getting vomited on. As he walked he smiled at the thought. It took two to tango but it also took two to take care of a baby. He was stopped in his tracks when Mo'at approached.

"Good morning Mo'at," he greeted with a wary smile. Whenever Mo'at confronted him, it was normally scold him but he had a good feeling about this meeting.

"Good morning Jake," The Tsahìk said with the same smile that Jake was harvesting.

"What can I do for you?" Jake asked.

"I wanted to thank you myself," Mo'at said carefully.

Jake's face fell. He didn't know whether to be astonished that he wasn't being scolded for once or at the fact that he was being thanked.

"What are you thanking me for?" he asked.

"For making my daughter happy," Mo'at said making Jake's bulge even more than before.

"Oh ah, you're welcome," Jake said breaking the almost awkward silence that had almost fallen.

"Since her sister was killed, she has been bitter about sky people and that she would have to be Tsu'tey's mate. She never loved him. She thought of him as nothing more than an overprotective brother. She fought her father from the day he informed her of this but she broke free and followed her heart," Mo'at grinned at her son-in-law knowing that he knew what she was going to say next.

"She broke free? What do you mean?" he asked puzzled.

Mo'at hastened to explain. "Sylwanin was destined to mate with Tsu'tey and be the next Tsahìk of the Omaticaya but she rebelled against her father and me and mated with Kipling whom she was secretly seeing behind our backs. Only Neytiri knew of this but out of loyalty to her sister, she kept the relationship to herself. When Sylwanin was reported missing from Hometree one night, we sent a search party after her. Kipling's mother could find no trace of her son and came to me immediately. When the warriors returned, they informed us that it was too dark to continue searching so the search was called off until the morning. When morning light came, Sylwanin returned home and told Neytiri where she had been all night and made her swear that she would tell me or their father."

"Did Neytiri keep her promise?" Jake asked. He and Mo'at had sat down at the nearest fire.

"In a way but it all came tumbling down when Eytuken made Neytiri tell him in which she did and she was not punished. Sylwanin was punished however in front of the whole clan and she banned from seeing Kipling again. Tsu'tey was devastated and it was then that Eytuken announced to the clan that Neytiri would be the one to mate with Tsu'tey leaving her angry. Once the other People were out of hearing range, Neytiri flew into a rage and she promised herself that she would one day rebel against her father's wishes and that promise came true when she mated with you," Mo'at said with raised eyebrows.

"She had this planned the entire time?" Jake asked astonished.

"Yes, but that does not mean that she does not love you. She adores you. I have seen the way she looks at you and I have seen the way you look at her. That is true love," Mo'at said wisely before getting to her feet and returning the way she had come and back towards her alcove. Jake was left puzzled.

_Why does Mo'at have to talk in riddles?_ He wondered. He knew that Mo'at tale had a point to it but he couldn't work it out so he sat there for a moment, thinking. Coming up with nothing, he decided to venture home.

Neytiri awoke to find Jake missing. She had learnt not worry about where her wandering mate had gone. She climbed out of bed and made it before going out into the living space. She took one step out of the room when Jake walked into the tree.

"You're up," he said with a smile.

"Where were you? I was worried," she said hurrying over to him.

"I went for a walk and I bumped into your mother," Jake said uneasiness slipping into his voice as he spoke of his meddlesome mother-in-law.

"Oh?"

"She told me something we both know already," Jake said, the unease still evident.

Neytiri sighed before making Jake look at her. "What did she tell you?" she asked gently.

Jake sighed before telling her what they both knew. "She said that you are a lot happier then what you were," he said into her hair.

Neytiri looked up. She had her head resting on his shoulder. Looking up, she gave him a tiny smile. "She is right. I am a lot happier. I am sure that she has told you why I have not been happy in years," Jake nodded before she continued. "You make me happy. Since we met I have always thought you were the one for me and I was right," her smile was wider now.

"And you make me happy," he commented giving her the same grin in return.

"Do I really?" Neytiri asked cheerfully.

Jake nodded before he lightly pressed his lips against his mate's. Breaking the kiss, Neytiri buried her head in Jake's chest glad for the warmness that his embrace gave to her. The moment was suddenly interrupted. Neytiri placed a hand lightly on her stomach. Jake followed her lead and together, they could feel their child kick.

"Well at least we know, the baby's healthy," Jake said breaking the almost eerie silence that had befallen them at this time of joy.

"You never cease to amaze me," she laughed.

"Is that right?" Jake asked teasingly.

Neytiri laughed. She hadn't laughed like this in days. Jake was glad to hear Neytiri laugh and smile again. He might have appeared to be tough, but he was really a big softie and it melted his heart to hear his beloved mate laugh after all the hurt that they had suffered from the massive loss from the deaths of those closest to them. Grace. Eytuken. Trudy. Tsu'tey. The surprise was the reappearances of Grace and Trudy had led Jake to believe that Eywa had spared them to help him in his fight to protect the Omaticaya and other clans from the dangers they would face in all due time and in the future.

"It's good to see you smile again. I don't know how many times I have wished to see you smile," Jake gently stroked her cheeks.

"Like I said, you make me happy," Neytiri rested her head against Jake's chest yet again. Jake tightened his arms around her but just enough so that he didn't harm the baby.

After a few minutes of silence, the baby kicked. Neytiri didn't move her head from Jake's chest. "Did you feel that?" Neytiri asked.

"Yep," Jake said. "It goes to show how much he or she loves us," He looked down at Neytiri who was looking up at him with a look of approval. "See? I added the he or she to it," he said smugly before getting a roll of the eyes from Neytiri.

"Do you still want it to be a surprise?" she asked.

"Yep. We won't have wake for much longer," Jake said with a smile.

Neytiri smiled back before leaning up to gently kiss him before he pulled her so that she could rest her head on his shoulder. She felt at peace in his arms. His warmth made her feel loved in ways her mother couldn't. Though she loved her mother dearly, this type of love she could only get from Jake. It was the love of man that made her happier than her mother could ever have made her.

The wind outside blew harder than before making Neytiri snuggle into Jake more.

"You cold?" Jake asked.

Neytiri nodded into his chest and Jake pulled her gently towards the blazing fire that he had lit before he had gone for his walk earlier. Jake sat down and Neytiri made herself comfortable in his lap. She lay her head on his shoulder not wanting to let go of him. She had come to rely on him like he had come to rely on her. They couldn't go without each other for every long but every moment they spent together was worthwhile.

"I just wish the baby would come now," Neytiri sighed.

"Don't worry, the baby will be here soon enough," Jake said in a low comforting voice. Neytiri couldn't argue with that. He was right. They only had to wait a few more months and then they would be cradling their long awaited child in their arms. They could see each other in the baby in their minds but didn't dare argue with the other about it. They would have to wait until the baby was born to see what features the child had.

Jake reached behind him and pulled the blanket that had been left there from the previous night around Neytiri. He was surprised when Neytiri's teeth instantly stopped chattering.

"Are you feeling any warmer?" he asked wanting to make sure.

"A lot warmer thank you," She mumbled happily.

Jake rested his chin on her head as he held her. It was some time before anyone spoke.

"My human family is betting on what the baby is," Jake said simply.

Neytiri looked up and Jake could that her feelings were neutral towards the subject.

"Do not be angry at them. They are excited. It is not every day that they get nieces or nephew that are Na'vi," Jake knew he couldn't argue with that. Neytiri would only argue a better point.

"I can't argue with that can I?" he asked smugly.

Neytiri smirked. "No. You could not," She replied.

If there was one thing Jake couldn't do, it was argue with Neytiri. It would be a very messy situation indeed. Besides, Neytiri always won the arguments anyway so Jake knew better then to start an argument with her. Tightening his arms around her ever so slightly, Jake let out a small happy sigh. Neytiri grinned to herself as she let out her own sigh of happiness.

The peace was broken when Neytiri finally spoke. "Mother was right,"

Jake looked down at her curious to what she had to say, "Oh?"

"You do make me happy," she smiled and Jake smiled back before they shared a quick kiss.

The moment didn't last long. It didn't have to. Neytiri happily placed her head back on Jake's shoulder. Suddenly there was a knock on the wall. Looking up, Jake and Neytiri saw Norm with his foot in the doorway.

"You know how to ruin a good moment," Jake teased before receiving an elbow to the ribs from Neytiri.

"Sorry I didn't realise. I can come back later-" Norm stammered.

"Do not worry about him. What can we do for you, Norm?" Neytiri gave Jake a looking that technically read _"Idiot!" _before turning back to Norm.

"I wanted to ask you something," Norm said cautiously not knowing what Jake might say. When the ex-marine didn't say anything the scientist continued. "I wanted to know how bad you think the war will get." Norm concluded.

Jake was thoughtfully for a second before stating carefully, "I have a feeling that the war will become a three sided battle. The Omaticaya and its allies or what's left of them in the centre and both sets of enemies on the outside. If that makes sense at all," Neytiri cringed into Jake and he tightened his arms around her more.

"Yeah, that makes sense but I don't get one thing. Who's the second enemy?"

"Riv and his allies," Neytiri whimpered loud enough for Norm to hear.

"Your nephew?" Norm asked.

Jake nodded when Neytiri didn't.

"What's he got to do with anything?" Norm asked clearly puzzled by Neytiri's shocking answer.

"He wants me dead. He blames me for the death of his parents. He considers his grandmother and Neytiri traitors for being allies with humans. He even considers his unborn cousin to be alien spawn," Jake said angrily. The only thing that was keeping him from shaking was Neytiri.

"He's a creep. He is nothing but a Na'vi version of Quaritch and it's a good thing that he's dead," Norm said. He like everyone else on Pandora still believed that Quaritch was dead.

"Yeah. A very good thing," Jake agreed. "Oh, that remains me I need you to look after Neytiri when they land."

"Wait, what?" Norm said taken back by Jake's request.

"Norm, by the time the RDA return, the baby will be born by then and I will be the one fighting," Jake said but had to continue when it looked like Norm was about to comment. "Think about it, Norm. If Neytiri and I were to die in battle, who would raise the baby?" Jake said trying to reason with his friend.

Norm knew he couldn't argue with that. He knew only too well that if anything happened to Neytiri and/or the baby Jake would never be able to forgive himself.

"Ok but I want in on some of the action. So does Trudy," Norm said with raised eyebrows.

"Deal," Jake said but had to add, "We don't want a repeat on what happened the last time when your Avatar got shot," Jake smiled.

"Don't worry. I'll be careful. Besides, there won't be all that many human warriors anyway. Most of them perished in the last battle, remember?" Norm couldn't help but smile back. Most of the RDA and other military personnel were complete assholes but Jake and Trudy were different to them. They fought for what was right and weren't interest in the money when the others had been.

Neytiri couldn't help but shake her head as her mate and friend continued their conversation. _"Boys." _She thought to herself. She listened eagerly as Jake and Norm talked. Every word their spoke made her wish even more that she was going to fight alongside them in battle but she knew that Jake was right. If something were to happen to him, she would be the only one that would be able to raise their child. The world might not have been safe but Hometree was the safest place to raise a child and if she had to, she would move back to Hometree but hopefully that was her last resort because she knew Jake was going to survive the battle and help her raise the baby as the father she knew he was.

"You're looking forward to kicking some RDA ass again aren't you?" Norm grinned.

"You bet I am," Jake laughed.

Neytiri hid a smile as Jake and Norm laughed at the inside joke. She wouldn't have been surprised if they fell to the floor in laugher. Luckily they didn't.

"Anyway, I'd better get back to the lab otherwise Grace and Bec will have my head on a platter," Jake laughed knowing what Norm meant.

"See ya man. If I have any more predictions I'll be sure to tell you," Jake nodded with a smile.

Norm smiled back, nodded before turning around and heading back out of the door. Jake and Neytiri listened to Norm's footsteps until they vanished up the path.

"I hope you do not have to fight any humans," Neytiri mumbled as she snuggled into Jake again.

"I may have to. I'll handle it if needed. Don't worry," Neytiri looked up knowing that Jake didn't want her to argue with him so she let the subject slide just this once.

It was approaching noon and Neytiri had to eat.

"I think you should eat something. I think the baby might be hungry," Jake said suddenly.

His words came true when Neytiri's stomach grumbled. "I think you might be right," she smiled.

"I'm always right," Jake teased.

"Are not!" Neytiri giggled.

15 minutes later, Jake stared wide eyed at the pile of fruit seeds on the floor in front of them.

"I've never seen you eat so much before," Jake commented as he continued to stare uneasily at the growing pile.

"The baby is hungry. I can't seem to work out why," Neytiri said throwing another seed onto the pile.

"Nothing a walk can't fix; come on," Jake got his feet and held his hands out to Neytiri.

"I am not done," she protested.

"Come on," Jake said seriously.

Neytiri continued to protest but grabbed Jake's hands nonetheless and pulled her up. A few minutes later, Jake and Neytiri were walking down the cold beach, their feet leaving footprints in the wet sand.

"It's not working," Neytiri said. She was still hungry but Jake knew better.

"I don't think the baby's hungry. Is there movement at all?" he asked.

"There wasn't before but there is now," Neytiri said placing a hand on her swollen belly.

"Let's get home then," Jake said turning her around and pulling her back towards the tree.

Nothing that Jake tried seemed to work when he and Neytiri returned home.

"Nothing's working, Jake. The child is still unsettled," Neytiri said just before the baby kicked harder than before.

Jake thought for a second before an idea dawned on him. "Come here," Neytiri obeyed him and went to sit in his lap. Without a second thought, Jake wrapped his arms around his mate and gently rocked her back and forth for a couple of minutes.

Laying, her head on Jake's shoulder, she could feel the baby settle. "It's working," she whispered. Jake smiled as his plan played out perfectly.

Neytiri drifted off when Jake stopped rocking her. Jake sat there for a moment before gently picking Neytiri up and carrying her to bed. Placing her down, he grabbed a blanket that had been laid on the end of the bed and covered her with it.

Leaving the room, he thought it wise to seek out Mo'at's counsel.

888

"Was there any pain?" Mo'at asked her son-in-law, trying to pinpoint her unborn grandchild's unsettledness.

"No, she would have said if there was," Jake said told her. "What would have caused this?"

"A number of things," Mo'at told him, "Stress, worry, but my daughter doesn't seem to be suffering for either of these things," Mo'at said, just as puzzled as Jake was.

"Has Eywa given any signs of this?" Jake asked.

"No, which is most odd," Mo'at said mystified.

"Yeah, odd," Jake agreed.

"I will visit her when she awakens," Mo'at said placing a comforting hand on her son-in-law's shoulder. She could tell he was worried. What soon-to be father wouldn't be?

"Thanks Mo'at," Jake said turning to left but not before receiving a nod from Mo'at.

As he walked home, Jake thought through every possible probability. If Neytiri had of miscarried, she would have been in a lot of pain; so it couldn't have been that. Other than that, he couldn't think of any other logical reason. Not even Grace could work this out.

He was brought out of his thoughts when the tree came into view. Upon entering his home, he found Neytiri sitting in front of the fire. She looked up and gave him a small smile.

"You're awake," he said going to sit next to her.

"Where did you go?" she asked.

"I went to see your mother," Neytiri gave him a look of worry. "I had to tell her and besides she would find out anyway so I couldn't just sit here and not tell her," he said as gently as he could.

Neytiri's face returned to its casual expression. _It will give mother another reason to fuss over me. _She thought bitterly. She climbed into Jake's lap and just sat there not saying anything that might set Jake into a rage.

Jake didn't know that he was angry but Neytiri could tell from his tone that he wasn't happy with having to tell Mo'at every little thing that went on during her daughter's pregnancy but someone had to do it.

"How was mother when you told her what had happened?" Neytiri asked.

"She was pretty much fine. It was as if she knew it was coming," Jake said, his tone now unusually calm. "She said that Eywa has given no explanation to why this is happening to you.

Neytiri's ears drooped. She didn't understand why her child was so unsettled. But she did know one thing; it was Jake's love for her and the child that calmed it down. So that was something positive. Only a father's love was capable of something that powerful.

"You happy there?" Jake asked when Neytiri placed her head on his shoulder happily. She nodded without uttering a word.

Jake couldn't help the smile that ghosted to his lips. As long as Neytiri was happy he didn't care. "I'll never leave you. Not now not ever." He whispered in her ear.

"I know," she said as she started to drifted back to sleep.

888

The next morning, as Jake and Neytiri walked into the village for breakfast, they were summoned by Mo'at and Bec.

"I am sorry that I did not get to come and see you yesterday daughter," Mo'at apologised to Neytiri. "Wounds still need to be healed from the previous battle," Neytiri nodded completely bewildered to the reason why her mother had summoned Bec. Jake was quick to ask why.

"What does what happened yesterday have to do with Bec?" he asked.

"Mo'at came to me and told me what happened and told me that she couldn't work out why this was happening and without any hint of the sightliest from Eywa." Bec told her baffled brother.

"Right," Jake said still utterly confused. "What did you have in mind?"

"From what Mo'at has told me and from what you have said in the past, Jake. I think Neytiri might be carrying more than one child," Jake's face lit up before he looked over at Neytiri who didn't know whether to be joyful or completely freaked out.

"Twins? Triplets? What?" Jake asked.

"We won't know until they are born but it is a strong possibility. Or it's a really big baby. Judging by the size of course," Neytiri looked down at her belly before looking back up at Jake.

"What does it have to do with the baby's unsettledness?" she spat.

"Jake, you said that the kicks were strong, right?" Bec asked. Jake nodded.

"Well, if it's that strong than it's more than two or more babies kicking not one. I know this from experience."

"So, Lorraine's kicks weren't as strong?" Jake asked.

"Exactly!" Bec smiled. "Wow, I never thought you were that intelligent." She said slyly.

Neytiri looked up at Jake, her hand resting on her stomach. He looked at her not knowing how he was meant to be feeling about this development.

"Thanks for the enthusiasm, sissy," he mumbled.

"Thank you Bec for your help," Neytiri said giving her sister-in-law a smile before giving Jake a threatening glance.

Bec nodded and so did Mo'at before Jake and Neytiri headed to breakfast.

888

Jake watched Neytiri eat while the previous conversation played repeatedly in his head. The idea of becoming a father to more than baby was more than he could handle. More than one crying and screaming child was going to be the biggest challenge he had ever faced.

"Jake? You alright?" Neytiri asked when she had noticed Jake had zoned out.

"Huh? Oh yeah. I'm fine," Jake said coming back to the present.

Neytiri went over and sat at Jake's side. "Thinking about what Bec said earlier?" she asked in a low voice.

Jake looked up briefly before nodding and than his eyes casted back to the ground in front of him. He felt Neytiri's hand on his cheek which was forcing him to look at her.

"Look at me," Neytiri said softly. Jake lifted his gaze to hers. "We will get through this. I promise you. If we were able to get through the first war than we will certainly get through raising these children." Neytiri's eyes were kind and some of Jake's guilt instantly melted away.

"You always know how to cheer me up," he smiled weakly.

"You would do the same for me," Neytiri replied, her tone almost teasing. She moved closer to him and buried her head in his neck. The idea of becoming a mother to two or more children made her smile.

'You're looking forward to this aren't you?" Jake asked.

"Yes, I am." Neytiri replied.

"I'm still in a bit of shock so bare with me." Jake teased. Neytiri didn't even attempt to elbow him this time. "I'm excited, you know I am but this is just a little too much to process at the moment, that's all." Jake was eager to get off the subject.

"At least you are as excited as I am. That's all that matters to me," Neytiri closed her eyes wanting to cherish the memory that much longer. Jake put his arms around her to let her know that he was still there. He could hear chuckling from behind him but ignored it. He hated seeing her vulnerable seeing as she was such an active woman when it came to hunting and fighting.

He missed her teaching him but in a few months he would be teaching _her _how to take care of babies. It still remained a mystery to what just how many babies Neytiri was carrying. It was either two or three; that he was certain of.

"Let's get home. It's get rather uncomfortable here with so many eyes on us," Jake spoke loud enough so that the people staring at them turning back to their meals. They were smiling; he could tell.

Pulling Neytiri to her feet, Jake led her home without her complaining of still being hungry. "Not complaining?" he asked as if teasing her.

"You do not like me complaining so I'm making you happy," she said as she trudged along next to him.

"I don't mind you complaining. Give me an excuse," Jake turned his head to look at her for a second before turning back to look at the path in front of them.

"An excuse? For what?" Neytiri asked.

"To pay you more attention," Jake replied.

"You do not need to worry about me. I am quite capable of looking after myself." Neytiri said defiantly.

Jake didn't answer. He was too involved in his own thoughts to answer her. "I know you are," he sighed, knowing Neytiri wouldn't be able to argument with him this way.

Neytiri didn't know what to say to that. "I do appreciate your company, you know." She mumbled.

"I know you do. You can either hate me or love me. Doesn't bother me," Jake said, almost teasing.

"I _did _hate you. Now, I love you more," Neytiri smiled hugging him. Jake smiled. This was the reply he had wanted to hear.

"That's a better reply," he said, kissing her hair. Neytiri smiled as they continued up the path towards their seaside home.

_Please Review!_


	25. A Merciful Winter

**A/N: **_Hey readers. I'm so sorry for the really late update. I've been up to my neck in school stuff. I would like to dedicate this chapter to my two good fan fiction friends Marie and AJ who have stuck with me up to this point in the story and congrats to AJ for her baby boy._

_**Chapter Twenty-five: A Merciful Winter**_

Neytiri was curled up next to the fire with the wind blowing wildly outside. The windows and the door were covered over with the thickest leaves Jake could find but Neytiri was still cold. Jake walked in to find her next to the fire shivering.

"Oh no not again," he sighed. Sitting beside her, he pulled her and the blankets that were sitting next her over the pair of them. "This is the fourth time this week," he said.

"The weather must not like me," Neytiri said through white frozen lips.

Jake pulled her closer, trying to get her warm. "The weather on this planet is pretty unpredictable."

"What was the weather like on Earth?" Neytiri asked her head on his shoulder.

"Predictable," Jake said simply.

"Thank you," Neytiri mumbled.

"For what?" Jake asked surprised by her choice of words.

"For being good to me; Tsu'tey would never have done what you are doing," Neytiri smiled to herself.

"Well, I'm nothing like Tsu'tey was. I mean, sure he was a good warrior and everything and I am too but I prefer negotiation over war. He was the other way around if you get what I mean," Jake's tone was almost smug but Neytiri wasn't going to hold that against him.

"I am not going to hold that against you," Neytiri said mirroring her mate's smugness.

"You're not?" Jake asked, clearly caught off guard by Neytiri's statement.

"Nope," Neytiri giggled.

"You really are becoming more human by the day. Who are you and what have you done with my Neytiri?" Jake couldn't resist laughing too.

"Nothing. I am still here," Neytiri looked up smiling to see Jake beaming down at her. She leaned up and quickly kissed him before snuggling up to him again. "I just want these babies to be born," she sighed.

"They will be born soon enough," Jake told her. "You just have to enjoy life _without _the babies as much as you can,"

_I can do that, _Neytiri thought to herself.

"I think we both know you can do that," Jake said thoughtfully.

"I think I can too," Neytiri said before closing her eyes to more pleasant things that were going on in her head.

888

Winter wasn't pleasant for the humans up at Hell's Gate either. Without the RDA's assistance, the computer systems were freezing over to a point where the hard drives couldn't be rebooted.

"We are officially screwed!" Max yelled as he tended to yet another frozen computer. "Making the RDA techs leave the planet was the worst thing we've done," he complained to Norm.

"I wouldn't let Jake hear you say that. You know how he feels about the RDA. He was betrayed by Quaritch and Selfridge and what do you get? A bloody war!" Norm said to his friend.

"Yeah I know how Jake feels but it would have made a difference if the techs were allowed to stay. Wouldn't it?"

"They would have just spied on us to get information across undetected to the RDA," Norm told him bitterly. He didn't like the RDA any more than Jake did but he had to agree with Max in some way. Very few of the scientists were equipped with tech knowledge and those what were had no idea how to fix the systems.

"Looks like the drivers can't go out for their daily loggings until the next season," Max sighed.

"This will really lighten Grace's mood," Norm huffed.

"Hey brothers!" came Trudy's cheerful voice.

Max and Norm turned their heads to see their chopper pilot friend's scarred face break out into the crowd of white coated scientists.

"Hey Trudes," Norm said with a smile. He had always liked Trudy seeing as she was nothing like the other Marines that had been hired by the RDA and she was one of the few women that he knew that didn't mind getting her hands dirty.

"Grace is fumin' in there," Trudy jerked her thumb over her shoulder towards Selfridge's former office.

"Tell us something we don't know," Max grunted as he pulled cables out of one of the computer consoles.

"Anyway, I was going to go for a walk and I was wondering if you guys wanted to come," Trudy looked her two male friends.

"That's a great idea, Trudy," Norm said turning to face her. "What do ya say, Max?"

"I'm busy here. Go without me," he told them curtly.

"Oh come on, man. We've been cramped in this shit hole for weeks. We might as well stretch our legs." Norm said trying to encourage the scientist to join them.

Max knew he couldn't say no to them. "Ok then but we have to back within three hours so Grace doesn't chuck a fit at us."

"We can do that and now grab the masks and let's go," Trudy walking towards the door.

It didn't take them long to pull on their exopacks and journey towards Jake and Neytiri's tree. At least they were away from Hell's Gate and most importantly, Grace.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the tiny people," Jake joked when his friends appeared suddenly in the doorway. From under the blankets, Neytiri elbowed him the ribs. Jake ignored the pain that was now coursing through him.

"God they make me feel puny," Max muttered.

"We heard that," Jake laughed. Neytiri couldn't keep a smile from her face.

"We thought we might as well come and visit since stuff at Hell's Gate is practically a living hell at the moment," Trudy told Jake.

"What is going on up there?" Neytiri asked.

"The computer systems have completely frozen over which would explain why Norm is linked with his Avatar," Max explained.

"I wondered why that was," Jake nodded. "Looks like the weather isn't being kind to you humans either,"

"You could say that again," Trudy said bitterly. "I mean we must be wearing what?" Trudy turned her head to look at Max and Norm. "Like ten layers of clothing and you guys are-" Norm cut her off.

"Let's not go there," he said breaking the conversation off completely.

Jake looked thankfully at Norm and mouthed, "Thank you," to him. He received a nod from Norm.

"How's Grace?" Neytiri asked before Jake could ask the same thing.

"Well at the moment she is pissed at us and everyone else up at the lab because the systems froze over. We can't be to blame for that. Can we?" Max asked.

Trudy and Norm shook their heads.

"I might know anything about sky people technology but I know that Grace should not be annoyed at you seeing as it not your fault," Neytiri said wisely.

Jake's eyes widened in surprise, "Since when have you been so wise?"

"Since now," Neytiri smiled up at him.

The humans rolled their eyes in pure annoyance.

"Could you NOT do that in front of us please?" Norm whined.

"You guys are no fun," Jake sniggered.

"We're your friends. We not meant to be fun," Trudy grinned evilly.

"You sound like my sisters," Jake told her.

"Don't forget Tom," Norm added.

"Nah, Tom wasn't that bad. He was too caught up in his work to annoy me and besides, I was the little brother I was meant to annoying him not the other way around," Jake summarised.

"Yeah well, rule still applies," Norm smiled.

"Were you like this when Tom was alive?" Jake asked smugly, obviously knowing the answer.

"Ah yeah I was to be perfectly honest. Tom was my best friend in the Avatar Program." Norm told Jake.

"I bet Tommy's death struck home pretty hard,"

"It did," Norm nodded sadly at the memory of his late friend.

"Did you know Bec back then?" Jake asked.

Max, Trudy and Neytiri listened to the conversation with complete and utter interest.

"Obviously, Bec was in the program with us." Norm said. Jake shook his head trying apologetically.

"Sorry Norm. I just forgot that's all," Jake gave his best friend a small smile.

"Not having much fun preparing for another war?"

"You could say that."

There was silence between the friends for a moment before Max spoke up. "Oh we received word from your parents the other day too,"

"Really?" Jake asked wondering why his parents would be trying to contact him when they knew that the RDA would be tracking the calls.

"Yeah, they wanted to issue a warning: Watch your back at all times. Things are going to change," Max said from memory.

Jake sat there confused for a moment. He didn't get the message at all. Perhaps it would come to more light in time.

"Confused?" Max asked with raised eyebrows. "I thought you might. Norm and I are the only ones that have seen it,"

"Not even Bec?" Jake asked.

Norm and Max shook their heads.

"Right. That's not much help," Jake mused.

Silence fell between the friends again. Neytiri remained silent and kept her hold on Jake, not wanting to let him go. Her hold was so tight that her nails sunk into Jake's shoulder making him jump.

"Release your hold a little please," he murmured to Neytiri. Neytiri realised her hold so that her nail no longer sunk into him.

"Sorry," she whimpered.

"You've had worse," Trudy said, breaking the silence. "A lot worse,"

"True and the paralysed don't really count." Jake said to her.

"How don't they?" Norm put in. "It's like half your body,"

"It's a permanent injury not a temporary one," Jake told him. "You should know that. You're a bloody scientist." He couldn't prevent the chuckle that escaped his mouth.

"I did know that," Norm said knowingly. "I was just trying to find a way to pull your strings." He smiled evilly.

"Is it working?" Neytiri asked.

"No," Jake replied before Norm had a chance to open his mouth to speak up. "Hasn't worked… yet and it never will." He joked.

The friends shared a laugh. The joke was short lived when a dark cloud fell over the tree, blocking out the bright sunshine.

The humans stood up while Jake got up and pulled Neytiri to her feet. The five friends walked to the door and peered out to see dark heavy rain clouds forming threating to throw either a heavy snow storm or a heavy rain down from the sky.

"We'd better head back before we get caught in this storm," Max sniffed looking down at his weather tracker that he had pulled from his belt.

"Good idea. We'll see you guys later," Trudy said.

"See ya guys," Jake said as his friends. "Oh and one small piece of advice," the humans turned and looked up at him. "I suggest you run," The humans nodded and ran from the tree back towards Hell's Gate.

"Good piece of advice," Neytiri told her mate once they had sat back down.

"A little piece of advice goes a long way," Jake told her wisely.

"You wise? Is there anything else I don't know about you?" she teased.

"There's probably a lot we still don't know about each other," Jake said with a smile as Neytiri snuggled into him again. He had pulled the blankets over her again.

"It feels like I know everything I need to know about you for now," Neytiri said with a happy sigh as she laid her head on his shoulder.

Jake grinned.

Rain could be heard outside as it fell heavily on the large leaves of the trees and the surrounding trees. They could hear the waves of the ocean nearby crash onto the beach. The sounds were like music to Neytiri's ears. They remained her of her mother's voice singing her to sleep at night when she was a child. The singing gene had skipped her and her sister but she hoped that the gene had been pasted onto at one of her own children.

"You happy there?" Jake asked when his mate didn't speak again.

Neytiri didn't say anything. She only smiled.

"I can just imagine us getting up every night after midnight to tend to screaming babies," Jake said.

"It will not be that bad," Neytiri said.

"How?" Jake asked curiously.

"Na'vi babies are somewhat different to human babies," Neytiri told him. "What was Sarah like as a baby?"

Jake's mind went back to his time a babysitter to Sarah back on Earth. "She wasn't much of a crier. She did like her food though," Jake remembered. Jake remembered. "I can tell you countless stories about her days as a baby," Jake said to her. Neytiri looked up curiously.

"Tell me one,"

"OK, where to start?" Jake thought out loud before choosing one of his favourite memories. "Ok, it was Sarah's first birthday and my mother had made this cake. Anyway, Sarah thought it wise to pick up clumps of it and throw it at us. The first bit hit my dad in the nose. The second bit hit Nicole in the forehead. The next bit missed Tom and me the first time but the next bit hit me square in the face. Turns out mum had made the inside of the cake from porridge which would explain why it was so sticky. Sarah had grand old time," Jake said as he finished his tale.

"I bet she did," Neytiri smiled.

"She loves her food," Jake said again. "She still does."

Neytiri's stomach grumbled. "Oh I think they want some food," she giggled.

Placing a gentle hand on his mate's stomach; Jake said, "Alright, I'll go get some food," Jake pecked Neytiri on the cheek before heading towards the door and back towards Hometree.

"Mind if I pop in?" said a voice in the doorway.

Neytiri turned her head in the direction of the doorway to see Nia holding a bundle. "Nia!" she squealed. Nia laughed as she went to sit next to her best friend. "You had your baby," Neytiri smiled.

"Yes, I did," Nia said as she allowed Neytiri hold her baby.

"She's beautiful. She looks like you. She arrived a bit early did she not?" Neytiri asked, her brows dipped in confusion at the youngling's early arrival.

"She's about a month and a half early. Your mother said it was alright but it was risky to have a child this early. My daughter is a very lucky child to have her tail," Nia grinned down at her daughter.

"You mean to say that if my children are born early that they will have their tails?" Neytiri asked.

"It really depends on the child," Nia said. Then it dawned on her that she didn't know of Neytiri's double or perhaps triple baby surprise. "You are having more than one child?" she asked.

"Yes," Neytiri laughed. She was laughing so hard that her babies kicked at their mother's joy. "Oh," Neytiri gasped placing a hand on her stomach to feel the babies' kicks.

Nia took her daughter back while Neytiri reminisced in her own joy.

"I never knew this stuff stunk so much," said Jake's voice from outside. His hair was white with the fallen snow. He stopped short when he saw Nia.

"Hello Jake," she said looking up.

"Ah, hi, Nia. What are you doing here?" Jake asked heading over to Neytiri and placing the plate down in front of her. Jake looked down to see Nia's baby daughter in her mother's arms. "You had the baby?" he asked astonished.

The new mother nodded with a smile on her face. "Would you like hold her?" Nia asked.

Oh, ah... I dunno if I should," Jake said hesitantly.

"Jake," Neytiri said gently. "You need to learn how to hold a _Na'vi _child. It is very different to a human child."

Jake nodded and took the child into his overly large arms. What Neytiri had told him a few seconds earlier was in fact true. Holding a Na'vi child was very different to holding a human one. He had to mind the baby's queue that was hanging over his arm. Since the baby was wrapped in a bundle of blankets, he didn't have to mind her tail.

"Why didn't you tell me you were in labour?" Neytiri asked her best friend.

"It happened last night. It was around midnight when I awoke in lot of pain. Hu'tu carried me all the way to the Healer's hut. I was in labour for about five hours. It was the worst pain I have ever experienced but in the end it was worth. I did not want to wake you that's why I didn't tell you. I would have been down here earlier but the Healer and your mother wanted me to stay there for a few hours to make sure that she was alright and that I was alright." Nia said peering over at her daughter with a proud smile escaping her lips.

"Have you named her yet?" Jake asked.

"We named her Meana. I know that some day she will be destine for great things," Nia said keeping her eyes on her daughter.

Meana didn't awaken as Jake gently rocked her. She seemed at peace and Jake could imagine himself and Neytiri holding their children and beaming down at the future rulers of the Omaticaya. Whether they were boys or girls or even both it didn't matter to him. All that he cared about was that they would be loved and neutered by two loving parents. The soon to be father didn't seem scared anymore at his pending fatherhood. He had grown to love the children growing inside his mate. He knew that would have been proud to call himself 'Unca Tom' and food thrown at him. Jake knew his beloved brother would be watching from Eywa and would be watching over his widow and daughter. He would always be a part of their lives even if he wasn't here in person.

"He seems so absorbed in Meana," Nia whispered in Neytiri's ear.

"Yes he is. I can just imagine him with our children," Neytiri whispered back. She couldn't help but smile to herself at the thought of her pending motherhood.

"Meana is merely practice for him. Wait until the real thing comes around," Nia whispered. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

Neytiri smiled proudly as Jake kept his eyes on the baby Meana. He didn't seem to be having a hard time holding the child. Neytiri knew that the experience on Earth with Sarah had done him a world of good. She never doubted for a second that he would do something wrong to make the child cry. This made her even more proud of her man; the father of her unborn children.

The trance was broken when Nia tapped her on the shoulder. "I have to go home so can you tell Jake I want my baby back?" Nia smiled at just how attached Jake was to Meana.

"Jake, Nia would like Meana back," Neytiri said gently, breaking Jake from his trance that Meana had him under. He looked up, slightly dazed.

"Oh right," Jake gave Meana back to her mother.

"Do not worry Jake; you will have your own babies to nurture soon enough," Nia told him with a smile.

Jake could only nod as he moved next to Neytiri. Nia bid her farewells to her two friends before heading home to Hu'tu.

"You did well today," Neytiri praised her mate.

"Did I? I wasn't paying much attention. I was-" Neytiri continued for him.

"Too absorbed in Meana," Neytiri concluded for him. Jake could only nod.

"Nia is right. We only have a short wait until we get to hold _our _children in our arms!" Neytiri encircled her arms around her mate's neck and laid her head on his shoulder.

She no longer felt cold. He felt warmer than she had earlier that day. Jake put an arm around her as she snuggled closer to him. In his arms, she felt safe and loved. She knew that Jake had changed her for the better. Though, deep down she, was still hurting even after Jake had redeemed himself. She was still hurting from her sister's murder and most of all she was still hurting from Riv's betrayal. She knew that Jake had made it up to her and she forgave him for his betrayal but Riv's self-exile and his mother and father's brutal murders couldn't be undone. What was done was done and Neytiri knew this only too well. Every day, since that terrible day, she had been forced with the reality of her sister never coming home with her once infant son in her arms with a loving smile aimed at Kipling.

The young woman's trance of sad memories was broken as Jake pulled a blanket around her shoulders. "You alright? You just seemed to zone out for a second there," Jake's face was full of concern.

"Yes, I am fine. I was just thinking about my sister," Neytiri sighed into his neck.

"She would be proud of you. So would your father," Jake said in her ear.

"She never got to meet you and my father died thinking you were a traitor," Neytiri replied sadly.

"I know but what's gone can't be redone. My brother has probably told him that I'm NOT a traitor. I suspect that they are probably watching us now," Neytiri grinned to herself at Jake's smug comment.

"Maybe," she said happily.

The expectant mother knew what Jake was speaking of was in fact true. Eywa had many eyes and with every soul that died, whether it be on Earth or on Pandora they could see the living souls below them.

Neytiri tucked her legs underneath herself and snuggled more into Jake. All she wanted was to stay at his side. She knew that all her hatred for Sky People when she had fallen for Jake. She knew that she was no longer the warrior princess that she had grown up to be. She now an eased heart with the bad memories of time faded, almost completely erased from her mind. As she listened to Jake's breathing, she felt somewhat at ease. Jake was nothing like Tsu'tey had been. He listened instead of wanting to create civil war. Tsu'tey had been trained to create war not talk about it. He almost killed Jake without war being necessary. Neytiri had been the one to stop him. That moment had made her realise that Jake was the better man for her.

"Tell me another story," she said suddenly. The look in her eye was playful.

Jake looked down at her and smiled. How could he deny her request with that look on her face?

"Okay. What would you like to hear?" he asked equally as playful.

"I do not mind," she said. She waited patiently as Jake thought of a story to tell her.

"Got one," he smiled. "Okay, when I was living with Bec and Tom after I was discharged from the hospital after I became paralysed, I fell asleep at the table during breakfast. I had been up reading. I know, me reading, seems a bit odd. Anyway, we had been babysitting Sarah since Nicole had to work a late shift at the downtown lab and she came over to me, placed her hands in bowl of oatmeal I had been eating and smeared it in my hair. Turns out when I had fallen asleep my head had landed in my breakfast. The bowl was big in size so Sarah could easily slip her little hands in the bowl pull out whatever she wanted and placed it in my hair." Jake smiled at the memory and he struggled not to laugh.

"Another one," Neytiri said sitting up, her tail flapped like a dog under the blanket.

"No more. I can't think of any other stories." Jake told her.

Neytiri pouted causing Jake to chuckle and kiss her forehead. Neytiri buried her head in his neck and smiled as she let the warmth absorb.

"You're lot happier now that I've told you a story," Jake grinned placing his chin on her head.

"I like your stories," Neytiri replied.

"Better than the stories you told me?" he asked.

"I know how much you hate my stories. It would often appear to me that you were about to fall asleep," Neytiri snorted with laughter.

Jake laughed with her. "Yeah, well I never liked history as a kid. Modern or Ancient. Why would I care about what happened in the past?"

"To go back on past mistakes. You went back on your mistakes," Neytiri said looking up. Jake's chin fell aside when Neytiri lifted her head away.

"I didn't go back into the past physically to change it I just thought of some crazy idea that might get me killed and went for it," Jake said as if it was no big deal.

"You did the right thing. Without you the Sky People would have destroyed us for sure," Neytiri said in small voice.

"I would have been an idiot if I didn't do something. I knew that taming Toruk would be the only way to get respect back or at least some of my pride. It was my only chance to win you back," he told her his voice almost cracking as he forced himself to relive his and Grace's exile.

"I never lost faith in you… or Grace. I was angry and I was heartbroken but I knew you loved me and would do anything to win my trust back," Neytiri said placing a hand on his cheek.

"I know. I never stopped loving you. Ever," Jake told her a small lop-sided grin that she had come to love.

"I know," Neytiri whispered as she leaned in to kiss him. The kiss lingered but it was worth every minute. Neytiri buried her head in Jake's neck, just happy to be in his warm embrace.

Jake pulled the blanket tighter around her and pulled her closer to him. He wanted the moment to be one he would never forget. When his mate had fallen asleep, he gently carried her to bed and pulled the covers over her. He quietly walked around and climbed in his side before lying down and covering himself over. He was asleep as soon as his head hit his pillow.

_Please Review!_


	26. Mother Daughter Chat

**A/N: **_Hey guys! Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up. I did have a word limit but I didn't get to it... again! I got just past the half way mark when I realised I had nothing more to add to this chapter. Enjoy anyway._

_**Chapter Twenty-six: Mother Daughter Chat**_

Neytiri awoke the next morning to find Jake still asleep. She leaned down to peck him on the cheek before climbing out of bed. She headed to the door before peering over her shoulder to see Jake still asleep. He hadn't moved. She stalked silently out of the tree and towards her mother's alcove at new Hometree.

She hadn't seen her mother in ages since she was having too much fun being with Jake. She passed through the shadows that hid her mother's alcove from view of the main fire pit area.

There were people up and about and the expectant mother didn't want to draw any attention to herself. She wanted to make sure that her mother was one hundred positive with her becoming the mother of half Na'vi- half Avatar/human children. Ducking her head through the doorway of the alcove, Neytiri looked around the alcove to see her mother meditating in front of the fire. The alcove was somewhat warm though it wasn't quite as warm as Jake's arms.

"Daughter, what can I do for you this early in the morning?" Mo'at asked her eyes still closed.

"Can I not come and visit my own mother once in a while?" Neytiri teased.

Mo'at opened her eyes to see her heavily pregnant daughter standing in the doorway. "Come, sit," she motioned to the vacant spot in front of the fire.

Neytiri sat where her mother had indicated.

"You are looking well," Mo'at commented.

"I have been better," Neytiri said half-heartedly placing a hand on her stomach.

"Not long now," Mo'at smiled at her glowing daughter.

Neytiri returned the smile. "Yes, Jake and I are very excited,"

"I suspect Jake is making you feel as comfort as possible?" Mo'at guessed.

"Yes he is," Neytiri beamed. "He is being very helpful."

"Your father was just like Jake when we were expecting Sylwanin," Mo'at remembered. "It was a bit different when we were expecting you."

"How so?" Neytiri asked.

"We knew what to expect. Your sister was only a few years old and she was looking forward to having a little sister or brother to care for," Mo'at smiled at her youngest daughter as she remembered her eldest daughter's reaction when she and Eytuken had told her that she was to receive a little brother or sister.

"Well, Jake and I want to expand our family but since we are going to have more than one child, I think that plan has changed," Neytiri couldn't keep the secret hidden from her mother for much longer. She and Jake had wanted more than one child and they were willing to try for that goal but since Neytiri was carrying than one child that had changed.

"A very good plan indeed," Mo'at praised. "Jake will make a fine father. He is very patient, gentle and he adores you," Mo'at looked at her daughter with knowing eyes.

Neytiri's brow furrowed causing Mo'at to laugh at her daughter's bewildered and confused expression. "I have seen the way Jake looks at you, child,"

Neytiri could feel her cheeks burn with embarrassment. Her ears fell back against her skull.

"Do not worry my child. It is perfectly alright. Your father use to look at me the same way when we were younger,"

"What happened?" Neytiri asked.

"We got older and busier," Mo'at said simply. "I was not worried. I knew there was always other times where we could just be alone while you girls were out and away from home," Neytiri thought about what her mother was saying. Once her own children were born and older enough to go out and hunt or do whatever they wanted, she and Jake would have little time together. She hoped that would never happen. She loved him too much to let him go.

"I love him so much mother," Neytiri said in a small voice.

"I know you do. You will do anything to protect him and your children," Mo'at's words were gentle.

"If he dies in the next battle with the Sky people, I don't know what I will do. I can't lose him." Neytiri wanted to cry but her children's combined kick made her shield her tears.

"I understand fully, Neytiri," Mo'at said gently trying to ease her daughter's pain.

"All Jake and I want is to raise our family in peace. In a place without war; now with the Sky people returning it seems that our plans have gone up in—what do the Sky people say?-in smoke," Neytiri was really on the bridge of tears now. She feared that if the Sky people discovered that Jake was the father of her children that they would come after her and the children just to get to Jake.

Mo'at was sympathetic. She understood her daughter's fears only too well. "I know how you feel child. When Sylwanin was murdered, your father and I feared that the Sky people would come after you and Riv. We were grateful that Eywa and Grace permitted you and your nephew to live," Mo'at grimaced at her own mention of her traitor of a grandson.

"Mother, why do you think Riv considers us as traitors?" Neytiri asked.

"Mo'at thought for a moment.

Well, in my mind, Riv thinks we are traitors primarily because your mate and the father of your children _was _a Sky person. We also have allies who are Sky people so that would explain your question," Mo'at knew that this didn't ease her daughter's worry.

"That does not explain very much, mother," Neytiri said. "The Sky people that are our allies have done nothing wrong. Riv thinks that all Sky people are bad." Mo'at got up and moved around the fire so that she was sitting next to her daughter.

"I know, dear. You of all people should understand that concept. You have seen that not all Sky people are bad. You have seen that with Grace and-"

"Jake," Neytiri sighed as she finished her mother's sentence.

Mo'at nodded. Neytiri laid her head on her mother's shoulder. Mo'at kissed her daughter's forehead. "You are more precious to me than anything. Your children will be more special," Mo'at whispered. Neytiri smiled to herself at her mother's kind comment.

"Thank you mother," she whispered.

Mo'at smiled. Like any mother she worried about her daughter especially since Neytiri was her only surviving child. She was looking forward to babysitting her coming grandchildren. She wanted a granddaughter but she knew that whatever Neytiri gave birth to didn't bother her. She knew Jake didn't mind on what his children were. He only cared that they would be loved no matter what. _That's what makes a good father_ the elderly woman thought as she kept her daughter close. They hadn't spent much time together recently. Neytiri's visit was a surprise that she hadn't seen coming.

"How is Jake coping?" Mo'at asked suddenly causing Neytiri to look up.

"He's coping fine. He might not be one to admit it, but he gets more excited as each day passes," Neytiri grinned at her mate's excitement.

"Just like your father. He might have looked fierce on the outside but he was really a softie on the inside," There was a playful glint in Mo'at's eye.

"Like Jake," Neytiri was quick to pick up on her mother's playfulness.

They spent the rest of the day comparing how their mates differed and were similar in each and every way possible. They laughed over Jake's stupidity and how Bec and Norm were always the main targets of Connor's practical jokes and pranks. They discussed how much Grace had changed throughout the years. By the time the sun hit the horizon, Mo'at thought it wise to send Neytiri home. "Why don't you head home? I think Jake will be wondering where you've gotten to," Mo'at got up and helped Neytiri to her feet.

"Thank you for today mother," Neytiri said as she hugged her mother.

"You are welcome, dear one. Say hello to Jake for me will you not?" Mo'at asked as she watched Neytiri head towards the doorway.

"I will," Neytiri said giving her one last smile before heading out the door to head home.

The forest was dark and Neytiri moved quickly so that she wouldn't become prey to predators. It wasn't long until she found the shortcut that Norm and Bec had found and began on the even shorter journey home. After about two minutes, the tree came into view. Smiling, Neytiri hurried down the short path until she got to the doorway.

"There you are, I was getting worried," The sound of Jake's relieved voice made her jump.

"I went to spend time with mother," Neytiri told him as she entered.

"I woke up this morning to find you gone. I was afraid that you had left me to fend for myself," His voice was always teasing.

"I love you too much to leave you," Neytiri said as Jake pulled her into a loose hug.

"Love you too," he said with a smile.

"What did you do today?" she asked as he pulled her down in front of the fire that he had spent two hours trying to light.

"I took your advice and went to spend time with my friends. It was… somewhat pleasurable," He said as he remembered his day with his human friends and sister.

"Oh?"

"Grace was her normal complaining self which was expected. Connor and Norm got into a fight involving blunt bayonets. That's the sword-y bit of a gun. Carly's outdoor experiment kinda blew up in her face…" Neytiri cut him off.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Well, the gas wasn't connected and the gas leaked and caught alight," When Neytiri didn't respond Jake continued. "Grace wasn't too happy with her but thank god that the gas didn't leak into the lab. It would have killed everyone inside,"

"Is it as toxic as the atmosphere?" Neytiri asked wanting to compare the difference between Pandora's air and gas.

"The atmosphere is more toxic. It can kill you which a minute. Gas can only kill you if you inhale too much." Jake explained.

"I get it," Neytiri said with a smile.

"What did you and your mother talk about? Me I bet," Jake sniggered.

"Good things about you," Neytiri said simply. "We even compared you to my father,"

Jake's ears flattened against his head. _This can't be good. _He thought.

"You and he are very much alike," Neytiri's words made Jake's ears raise and his face light up in surprise. He would have asked how but he already knew the answer and he didn't want Neytiri to think he was an idiot. He knew that in Neytiri's mind he was her idiot.

"I'm an idiot," he said casually. Neytiri laughed at his commented.

"You are my idiot," she said snuggling into him.

"I know. That's why I said it." Jake laughed.

They were silent for a while. The wind was cold as it blew around the inside of the tree. Goosebumps rose on the couple's skin causing Neytiri to snuggle into Jake more.

"Oh, I just remembered something," Jake said suddenly.

"What?" Neytiri asked her teeth starting to chatter with coldness.

"I dropped down to the storage space and got some salted fish for you. I reheated it for you and everything," Jake reached forward and grabbed the fish that had been sitting in the small pit of warm coal.

Neytiri picked up a piece of fish and without encouragement began to eat. Jake gently rubbed her arms to warm her up.

"I thought you might be hungry but I didn't think you'd be this hungry," He commented.

"You would be too if you were carrying more than one child," Neytiri said as she swallowed and picked up a third piece of fish. She had eaten two pieces of warm salted fish in no less than thirty seconds.

"True. It's good to see that you haven't lost your appetite more or less gained a bigger appetite,"

"I think these children have your appetite," Neytiri said as she finished swallowing.

"Probably. At least you aren't eating that microwaveable stuff Grace used to force down my throat," Jake shuddered at the distant memory of Grace 'force feeding' him. "Norm and I would get up of a morning and would be at the table up at Site 26 for no less than a minute and Grace would practically shove microwavable burritos under our noses," Jake remembered those terrible meals as if it had only happened yesterday. He remembered the disgusted expressions on Norm's face every morning. Grace had even forced Norm by the shoulders to sit down. He even remembered Trudy trying to make a run for it but being pulled back by Grace herself to sit and eat. The trio had exchanged disgusted looks before taking wary bites, fearful that Grace had poisoned their food.

Coming back to the present, Jake looked down to see all the fish gone; Neytiri had eaten all of it. The Marine's eyes widened in surprise, "You ate all that?"

Neytiri nodded. "Did you get to eat?" She felt guilty for not offering Jake any.

"Yeah I did. I ate on the way home," he told her. She instantly relaxed. "Were you worried?" Jake asked. Neytiri couldn't help but nod. "You are more important than me," Jake told her gently. Neytiri knew that she couldn't argue with him. Whatever he said went and she knew it.

The wind blew into the tree again so Neytiri decided it would be warmer in bed. she stood up not before staggering, Jake; jumped to his feet and grabbed her shoulders before she fell. She walked towards their room with Jake still gripping her shoulders. Once they reached the bed, they didn't bother going around to the sides; they crawled up the centre and quickly pulled the covers down and climbed in and pulling the covers back up. Neytiri laid her head on Jake's chest that was always warm and inviting.

"You quite alright there?" Jake asked smugly. Neytiri smiled and nodded without lifting her head. Jake softly chuckled before stroking her head, her hair soft on his fingertips. "Won't be able to do this forever you know," Jake said casually.

"Even when the babies come I will do this so toughen up," Neytiri teased as she sat up to look down at him.

"Me toughen up?" Jake said playfully.

Neytiri giggled as she playfully hit him the shoulder. Jake pouted. Neytiri smiled as she leaned in to kiss him gently. Pulling away, Neytiri returned her head to his chest. Jake pulled the blankets tighter around her to ensure warmness. Neytiri listened to his heartbeat. She smiled to herself as Jake's arms tightened around her. She smiled. She was happy and it was all that mattered.

Dawn approached sooner than expected. Neytiri and Jake had fallen asleep peacefully. Jake awoke to find that Neytiri was still asleep with her head still resting on his chest. She seemed so peaceful. He didn't want to move her but if he wanted to get sit up he would have to move her. Gently, he lifted her and placed her head on her pillow. Gently placing a hand on her stomach, he gently lifted her onto her side of the bed. Climbing out of bed, Jake pulled the blankets tighter around Neytiri to keep the warmth in. He walked silently from the room until he reached the main doorway of the tree. Leaning up against the entryway, he crossed his arms before breathing in the early morning air. It was salty but he didn't care. For the first time in ages, he felt as if his life was complete.

With Neytiri only a couple of months away from giving birth, Jake felt even happier than he had the night he transferred into his Avatar permanently. Neytiri had been the one that had influenced that decision. It had also made him realise without legs he couldn't do anything while as a Na'vi he could everything used to do as a human and more.

"Why are you up so early?" came a familiar voice from behind him. Jake turned to see Neytiri with a blanket wrapped her shoulders. Smirking, he opened an arm.

"Come here," Neytiri hurried over to him and he instinctively wrapped the extended arm around her, her hair gently brushed against his hand. Placing her head on his shoulder, she felt at peace. The talk with her mother the day before had given her a whole new perspective on just how much Jake loved her.

Thoughts of the coming war passed through Jake's head and suddenly something clicked. "I'll be back in a second," he said pecking Neytiri on the cheek and releasing him from his embrace. Neytiri watched him disappear through the trees and up the path that headed back towards Hell Gate.

888

Jake ran back to hell's gate without stopping. Something had clicked about the upcoming battle. It had only occurred to him that since the returning RDA forces had no aircraft and the surviving military forces were only small since most of the SecOps had been wiped out in the previous battle, that they would have to fight on foot. They had no AMP suits that would give them the upper advance and they would have more causalities than what the Na'vi and their human allies would have.

Jake wanted to test the theory with Bec and Grace first before pitching it to the War council.

"Hey Jake," Norm said as his friend came toward him.

"Hey Norm, is Grace and Bec here?" Jake asked.

"Yeah they are," Jake ran past him before Norm could ask why.

Bec!" Jake called as he spotted his sister's Avatar. Bec turned to face her brother.

"Jake, what're you doing here?" she asked.

"I just realised something," Jake said concern coming onto his face. Bec looked at him completely blank. "I just thought of something that will make the war seem more clear," Jake lowered his voice so that only Norm who was now at his side panting like crazy and Bec could only hear. "I have reason to believe that the RDA will be limited,"

Norm and Bec looked at each other before turning their gaze back to Jake. "How are they limited?" Norm asked.

"That was the point I was about to get to," Jake paused before continuing. "They are limited in their resources. They have no choppers, no AMP suits, no nothing that will give them an advantage against us,"

Bec and Norm's eyes widened in realisation; why had they not realised this to begin with?

"So you're saying that because of the Na'vi-human height differences, we have more of an advantage over the RDA?" Bec was careful with that words she used.

"That's exactly what I'm implying," Jake said with a slight nod of his head.

Norm nodded in agreement. "That's pure genius. You would have made a great scientist," he praised with a slight smile on his face. Bec and Jake looked at each other in slight surprise.

"No I wouldn't have. I'm better at guns and stuff to do with war and negotiation not plants and other science-y stuff,"

"You do know that 'science-y' isn't a word. You just added 'y' to the end," Norm criticised.

"Who cares, Norm?" Bec snarled. She had always been very protective of her big brother.

"Bec, I can handle myself with Norm," Jake told her gently. Bec closed her mouth. She knew that she had picked the wrong choice of words.

"Does Neytiri know about this?" Norm asked.

"No, I just realised the RDA's disadvantage this morning. I had to check it out with you guys first before I spoke to anyone else about it," Jake stated simply.

"I'll come with you. Norm, you go and inform Grace of the disadvantage. Tell her I'm with Jake," Bec took Norm's place at Jake's side and watched Norm jog back into the compound.

"Come on," Jake turned back towards the gate and started to jog back the way he had come with Bec jogging at the same pace beside him.

It didn't take them long to get back to the Oceanside tree home.

"Jake! Where did you go?" Neytiri asked as Jake and Bec entered the tree. She had out of the room that would be the babies' room.

"We have something we need to tell you," Bec said quickly, her words coming out in a rush.

"What?" Neytiri asked placing a stray strand of hair back behind her ear and crossing her arms across her chest.

"I realised this morning that the RDA—the humans—have a disadvantage that we won't have in the next battle," Jake told her before Bec could say anything more. Neytiri's eyes darted from those of her mate to her sister-in-law who nodded indicating to her that what Jake was saying was in fact true.

"Go on," she indicated.

"They won't have technology at their command this time. They won't have ships or AMP suits at their deposal." Jake had stepped forward and had gently seized Neytiri by the shoulders. Bec had to pull the mates apart so that Jake wouldn't accidentally hurt her.

"The War council must be alerted to this," Neytiri said in a low voice. Jake and Bec nodded.

The trio hurried out of the tree and back towards Hometree. They rushed towards the Training field where Hu'tu was teaching the warriors how to sidestep multiple opponents. He turned to Jake, Neytiri and Bec all rush into the field.

"Jake, what are you doing here? What is wrong?" he asked not bothering to formally greet his friends.

"Sorry to interrupt you lesson Hu'tu but I have some information on the upcoming human attack," Jake said, turning to keep his nerve.

"What information?" an unseen warrior from the front of the group asked.

Jake hurried to the front of the group. "I realised this morning that the sky people have a disadvantage to we will have to use to our advantage in the coming battle,"

Mo'at and Nia walked into the field and stood next to Neytiri and Bec.

"What is going on?" Mo'at asked in a whisper.

"Jake has discovered a disadvantage that the sky people have," Bec told her, her eyes still on her brother. His voice seem distant from the front of the crowd.

"What is this disadvantage?" Nia asked Neytiri.

"He has come to realise that the sky people will not have their technology when they return giving us a better advantage," Neytiri told her.

Nia nodded as she gently rubbed Meana's back trying to get her to sleep.

Neytiri watched her best friend struggle for a moment. "Allow me?" Nia looked into the eyes of her best friend for a moment to see the kind offer brighten. She gently placed her daughter in her friend's arms and watched in astonished silence as her baby became silent.

From the front of the crowd, Jake watched Neytiri putting Meana to sleep. Absent-mindedly, he wondered over to where the women stood while Hu'tu translated his plans into Na'vi. Neytiri looked up to see Jake coming towards her. She saw that his face was just as astonished as Nia's was.

"You got her to sleep," he said unable to keep his eyes off the sleeping infant.

"Yes, Nia was having trouble so I volunteered to get her to sleep," she gave him a small smile.

"You're a natural at this," Jake returned her smile. Neytiri looked up and leaned into his hand that he had placed on her cheek. Nia tapped on the mother-to-be's shoulder and Neytiri gave her back Meana.

"Is everything sorted with the Warriors?" Bec asked breaking the moment up momentarily.

"Yeah, I think so. I'll come back down later to see if they have any other ideas that might work to our advantage," Jake told his sister, his arm around Neytiri's waist.

"Ok. Well, I'd better go see if Grace has exploded in rage," Bec said causing Jake to chuckle.

"Alright then," Bec said her goodbyes to her friends and her brother while Mo'at and Nia headed back to Hometree. Hu'tu continued his training session as if nothing had happened. Neytiri took hold of Jake's hand and towed him home. They settled back down in front of the warm fire.

"You did the right thing," Neytiri's voice was gentle as she brought up the morning's events.

"You think so?"

"Yes. I do not think that even Grace saw this coming," Neytiri sighed.

"I wasn't expecting either until it just hit me," Jake told her smugly.

"I bet it did. It was more of a shock when you kissed me and ran up to the lab," Neytiri said equally as smugly.

"Like I said it was spare of the moment," Jake smiled his famous lop-sided smiled. Neytiri smiled back before laying her head on his shoulder.

Life seemed good. The thought of war, temporarily forgotten; the wind raged outside. Pandoran winters seemed to be more merciless then the winters on Earth. The snow had been black, like ash from the leftovers of a smouldering building. Winters on Pandora were somewhat dream-like. The wind was cold and light snow fell. In the case of the humans living up at Hell's Gate, it was a terrible time of year since it was also the time of year where their computer systems crashed for no apparent reason. Norm had claimed that it had been the lousy weather that had screwed up their systems but Jake didn't see how.

"What now?" Neytiri murmured from the comfort of her mate's embrace.

"What do you mean?" Jake asked, clearly confused by her question.

"What is your plan now?" she clarified.

"Oh, ah, we strike when the RDA less expect it," Jake hadn't really thought his plan through properly.

"How?" Neytiri asked. Now she was confused.

"Well, the RDA will expect a small or a really large army but what they will meet is a horde of whatever is left of our army, a few humans from Hell's Gate and a few hundred warriors from a couple of other clans."

Neytiri's blood suddenly went cold. She had come to a chilling realisation. "The ally clans have gone scared. They fear for their selves. Riv threatens to massacre their clans if they don't side with him." She was almost in tears.

"How do you know this?" Jake asked looking down into her frightened face.

"Think my Jake, very few clans are siding with us because of this. Sänume only sided with us because of the Omaticaya's history with the Tipani clan." Neytiri told him.

"I didn't think of it that way," Jake said a little taken aback that _he _hadn't thought of the situation earlier. "Looks like it's just us and the humans fighting," Jake said in denial.

Neytiri wanted to cry but she held back her tears for a moment worth crying over; the birth of their children for instant.

"I tried," Jake said sighed, his chin on top of Neytiri's head.

"Do not blame yourself. We were not to know of this, Eywa has been blinded by Riv's greed for power," Neytiri's voice was gentle but not without remorse. "Riv has made this happen. None of this is your doing,"

Jake knew that she was speaking the truth, but being the guy that he was, he couldn't bring himself to think it. It had been his former species that had made Riv into the stone hearted young man that he had become. Riv no longer had feelings towards anyone. He didn't care if they died. He only liked watching them suffer cruelly. He was nothing like the young boy Neytiri had helped her parents raised. The young Riv wouldn't have wanted his uncle to fight and leave his aunt widowed if death had befallen him. He wouldn't have wanted his own people to be defenceless.

These fearful memories tore at Neytiri's mind wanting to engulf her. Her brain was weak and was fighting with all its might to be rid of the memories.

Neytiri cringed into Jake more causing him to tighten his arms around her. He wouldn't admit it to her but he was just as scared as she was. He didn't want their children to go fatherless. He wanted to see them grow up and be there for the most major parts of their lives. Their first words, their first steps, their first hunt. Those were the most important things he wanted to witness.

The day had faded away so quickly. Jake released Neytiri for a couple of minutes before returning with an armful of fruit. Neytiri looked up at him sadly.

"Not hungry," she mumbled as he sat next to her.

"You need to eat something. Think of the babies. They need their food," Jake told her softly.

Neytiri couldn't bring herself to argue. She couldn't risk her children starving. Without complaint, she picked up a fruit and bit into it. Jake smiled satisfied.

"See, you seem to fall for my words of wisdom too often," Jake said reaching up to wipe Neytiri's face clean of the fruit's juice. "God, this reminds me so much of my time back on Earth having to wipe cream spinach and carrot baby food from Sarah's face."

Neytiri lowered her eyes from Jake's face feeling a little embarrassed.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to make fun of you," Jake gently nudged her shoulder. Neytiri knew it was a human gesture of teasing. She smiled, making Jake's heart almost melt. He loved her smile and he was always glad to see her smile. It was a sign to him that she was happy. The expectant mother, lay her head on the father-to-be's shoulder, just happy to be at his side and nowhere else. A few moments of silence past before Jake spoke up again. "You happy?"

Neytiri felt Jake's hand come to her cheek; she placed her own hand on his as to say 'yes'.

"I'm glad," he whispered into her hair.

Neytiri brought her arms to rest around his shoulders as if she was lifting a heavy burden from them.

"When the babies are born, we can leave all we have here behind," Jake whispered making Neytiri look up.

"What? You want to leave the Omaticaya? What about our friends? Your human family?" Neytiri didn't like the sound of his sudden proposal to leave all they knew behind.

"You and these babies are the only things that keep me sane," Jake said placing a gentle hand on her belly. Placing her own hand on his, she couldn't help but feel somewhat saddened by Jake's suggestion to leave their home.

"What about your leadership? The Omaticaya need a leader and you are that," Neytiri stated only to receive a head shake from her mate.

"I never was a leader and I never will be. I only took up the job because I promised Tsu'tey that I would be his successor after his death," Jake bowed his head to avoid eye contact with Neytiri.

"If you step down who will succeed you?" Neytiri asked with a sigh.

Jake thought for a second before returning his gaze to Neytiri. "Hu'tu,"

Neytiri raised her hairless eyebrows in surprise. "Hu'tu? Are you sure you are choosing right?" she asked.

"I'm quite sure," Jake's answer came with confidence. "He has the knowledge and the skill. He knows the people better than I ever will,"

"Then, I will stand by you," Neytiri said placing a hand on his cheek.

Jake grinned. "I know you will," Neytiri grinned back before collapsing into the warmness of his arms.

"So where does this leave the babies? Will they have titles?" Neytiri asked her voice muffled.

"That remains to be seen. If Eywa permits them a destiny then yes, they will have titles even if we don't," Jake told her his cheek against her hair.

"Wrong again, Jake, you will have a title even if are no longer Olo'eyktan. You are still Toruk Makto," Neytiri corrected him.

_Yay, _Jake thought to himself. He didn't know whether to delighted about that or displeased about it.

"I will be glad to be rid of my title. I have never wished to be a Princess or the Tsahìk when the time came. I only wanted to be simply Neytiri not Princess Neytiri or Tsahìk Neytiri; just Neytiri," Neytiri told her mate.

"That's a confident thought," Jake said sarcastically.

"I am sure you find it amusing," Neytiri teased.

"No, I don't. I just find it odd that you wouldn't appreciate your titles," Jake didn't seem understand this concept.

"I never wanted a title. I only got a title because I was Eytuken and Mo'at's daughter. That was why my father betrothed me to Tsu'tey. He only loved me because of my title. He didn't love me for me. You are different to him in ways you have yet to learn," Neytiri told him.

"I look forward to that," Jake smiled at her.

"I am glad to hear that. I think it's time for me to eat and then it's time for sleep," Neytiri said as she attempted to get to her feet. Jake stopped her and got up in her place.

"No, I'll go get you something to eat, you stay here," he told her. He hurried outside and grabbed an armful of fruit before going back into the tree, ignoring the coldness.

Neytiri grabbed a fruit from his hand as he sat down and began to eat. Jake could see that she still had an appetite.

"You're appetite never ceases to amaze me," Jake said uneasily.

"Sorry," Neytiri mumbled, her mouth full of food.

"Don't apologise. It's not your fault that you're so hungry all the time," Jake said gently.

Neytiri looked up, her face smeared with juice. Jake smirked and wiped the juice from her chin.

"Big baby," he smiled.

Neytiri playfully punched him in the shoulder.

"That's more like it. You're more lively, its suits you better than the useless version of you," Jake cringed knowing immediately that it was the wrong choice of words. Instead he was surprised when Neytiri placed a hand on his cheek.

"You are right of course I have not had much to do in recent months but once the babies are born, everything will go back to normal," Neytiri said allowing her tone to go sad.

"Hey," Jake gently placed a hand on her cheek. "We will work around this. We both know what we have to do but that can't happen until after the war has happened," Jake's voice was gentle but firm and Neytiri knew that he was right. They could not step down as the Omaticaya's leaders until the war was finally over and peace had been fully restored to the planet.

"You are right," Neytiri sighed before leaning in to gently kiss him, breaking the kiss, she threw her arms around his neck, knowing she was able to hide her fear from him.

A few minutes later, Neytiri and Jake lay in the warmth of their bed huddled together like every night. Neytiri had her back to Jake. Both had thoughts of fear running through their heads. It was only a matter of time before these fears came true.

_Please Review!_

.


	27. A Warmer Spring

**A/N: **_Hey guys, sorry for the late update! This was meant to be up last week but I had musical all week, so had very little time to write. Oh for those who have asked when Neytiri will give birth, wait no longer; she will give birth in exactly 8 chapter's time. Anyway, here's the chapter. Enjoy._

_**Chapter Twenty-seven: A Warmer Spring**_

Winter came and went and before too long it was spring. The snow melted away, leaving in its wake new life. Plants regenerated, the animals of the forest had babies and so did many Na'vi women. Neytiri was left feeling a little left out seeing as she still had at least three months left of her pregnancy to go. Many of her friends become first time parents or become second or third time round parents. It drove Jake up the wall when he had been told by Norm that Jill had given birth to a daughter they had decided to name Belinda Rose Spellman; everyday for a week Norm would come running to him screaming, 'I'm a dad, I'm a dad, I'm dad,', finally Jake caved in and told him to shut up in which the scientist did and didn't breach the subject again. Norm knew of course, that Jake's heart had been in the right place. The scientist understood the nerves of pending fatherhood were having on the former marine.

Neytiri stood at the doorway of her tree home one bright morning just after dawn. Her thoughts were with her coming younglings as she felt them kick their usual morning kicks. It was their way of saying 'good morning' to their mother. The young mother-to-be was looking forward to officially meeting them. She also knew that their father was really looking forward to it as well.

She felt her body being consumed by warmth. She knew instantly that it was only Jake. His chest was always warm and inviting. She didn't know where she'd be without his love and support during this time.

"Morning," he whispered in her ear making her smile.

"Morning," she replied.

"I haven't seen you this happy in the longest time," Jake told her openly and honestly.

"You make me happy," she said through her smile.

"I've heard that before and I'm glad that it's working for you," Jake said smugly. She looked up before pressing her lips to his. Breaking it, she laid her head on his shoulder.

"That are we doing today?" she asked.

"Well, _I _have to tend to training of whatever warriors we have left," Jake told her. Neytiri was looking directly at him.

"Oh," her head and ears drooped in disappointment.

Jake smirked before lifting her chin up so that she was looking at him again. "Hey, you get to be there,"

Neytiri's eyes shone with delight. "Why do I get the feeling that you have been planning this for a while?" she asked. It had been her 'mate's instinct' that indicated to her Jake had been planning this for a while.

"You got me!" Jake said with a cheeky smile lining his face. "I have been planning this for a while. Oh that reminds me..." Jake paused to allow Neytiri to get a word in.

"What?" Neytiri asked eyeing him.

"There's a surprise waiting for you done there too," he smiled.

Neytiri smiled back before hugging her mate. "Oh," she gasped placing a hand on her stomach. Jake instinctually followed suit.

"Did you feel that?" Jake asked.

"Of course I did," Neytiri said. There wasn't any sign of annoyance in her voice.

"It's their way of being involved," Jake said still smiling.

Neytiri pulled her hands out from under Jake's and intertwined it with his.

"There'll be food there so you'll be well fed," Jake told her before she could ask.

"Thank you," Neytiri smiled.

"For what?" Jake asked.

"For being my idiot," Neytiri teased, lightly punching him in the arm.

"No problem," Jake chuckled.

Neytiri hugged him again.

"Come on, let's get down there," Neytiri lifted her head from his shoulder, grabbed his hand and led him out of the tree and towards Hometree.

"I thought I was meant to be leading _you_ not the other way around," Jake called as they made their way through the trees.

Neytiri laughed at his comment. In a way he was right.

A few minutes later, they reached the training arena The warriors were ready for what Jake like to call his 'muscle' workouts.

"Hey Jakey," said an all too familiar voice. Neytiri looked up to see none other than Bec coming towards them.

_This is odd, _Neytiri thought to herself.

"Hey sissy," Jake said releasing Neytiri's hand and going over to hug his sister. The moment was broken by a heated argument from two of the warriors.

Jake groaned. "I'd better go and fix this. See you both later," he quickly kissed Neytiri goodbye before going to tend to the issue.

"What are you doing here?" Neytiri asked Bec once Jake was out of earshot.

"You know me, I like finding new ways to whip my brother's butt," the scientist answered with a crooked smile.

"Bec," Neytiri crossed her arms across her chest. She wasn't at all satisfied with her sister-in-law's response to her question.

Bec cringed knowing that she couldn't escape that stare.

"Damn it! Jake will kill me!" she groaned. She met Neytiri's patient gaze which encouraged her to continue. "I'm your surprise!" Neytiri's face broke into a smile and she hugged Bec. From a way off, Jake watched the exchange over his shoulder. He smiled before turning back to Norm who had been helping him get the warriors into line and ready for them to start their training for the day.

"Bec blabbed," Jake reported.

"I thought she might. She's always been prone to the eye of disapproval," Norm said smirking.

"Got that right," Jake agreed.

888

"I wish I was up there with them," Neytiri sighed. She and Bec were now sitting under the shade of a group of overgrown trees.

"You'll be back up there in no time," Bec told her encouragingly. Neytiri gave her a thankful smile before her eyes returned to the sight in front of them.

A few warriors lay sprawled on their backs groaning. They had been told to charge at Jake who was defenceless and he had thrown them to the ground, weapons and all.

"That has got to hurt," Bec commented as another warrior lunged at Jake only to be thrown to the ground in complete agony.

Neytiri smiled. "I knew Jake was a good fighter but I never knew he was this good," she said in pure amazement.

"He's good but I'm better," Bec crossed her arms. Neytiri turned to look at her questioningly.

"I use to be Jake's training dummy so to speak, we took self defence classes when we were growing up and every time we were practicing for tournaments, I use to kick Jake's ass so badly," a smug smile appeared on the widowed Sully's face.

"You use to beat him?" Neytiri concluded.

"Yeah, pretty much," Bec said as she watched her brother take down two more warriors.

"Impressive," Neytiri said making Bec smile.

They turned their heads back to see more warriors on their backs. It was a good thing that they were keeping their distance.

888

Jake looked around to see 40% of his warriors on the ground in absolute agony. _Not bad if I do say so myself, _he thought to himself.

Footsteps sounded behind him. He pivoted and knocked his attacker to the ground. He was well aware of Neytiri and Bec watching nearby. He looked up, giving them the tiniest of smiles.

Neytiri's eyes grew wide when she saw four warriors sneaking up behind her mate. She wanted to scream out to alert him of the danger he was now in but apparently she didn't need to. Jake turned and forced his attackers to the ground without even breaking into a sweat.

"Look at that, he's not even breaking a sweat," Bec commented when Jake suddenly looked up at her and Neytiri. They waved sheepishly at him.

"Jake; look out!" Neytiri yelled. Jake turned on his heel and knocked his attacker out with his fist raised.

Norm leaned up against the tree at the opposite end of the glade. Jake glanced over his shoulder to give a silent 'thank you' to Neytiri. "Jake!" Norm yelled out in warning. Jake turned and knocked the opponent out. Looking around he could see _all _his warriors on the ground and groaning in pain.

"Not bad big brother," Bec called. "I'd like to see you take on someone with your own skill,"

Neytiri grabbed Bec's arm as she got up. "Are you crazy?" The expectant mother asked. "He will slaughter you where you stand," She had obviously forgotten their earlier conversation.

"Don't worry, I know exactly what I'm doing," Bec told her gently. Going over to stand in front of her victorious brother, Bec raised her fists at the ready.

"Norm, you had better move," Jake called. Norm ran over and took Bec's place next to Neytiri.

"Don't worry, she'll survive," Norm said hoping Neytiri would be a little more at ease by his words.

Bec threw a punch at Jake's head; only he dodged it making her fist hit open air. He threw a punch at her shoulder she caught it and forced it back. Neytiri bit down hard on her lip as she watched ready for Jake to fall. He didn't much to her relief.

The fight continued for a few moments. The defeated warriors had managed to pulled themselves to their feet and to the sun spotted areas around the edge of the arena so that they didn't get whipped by their fearless leader again.

Finally there was a victory; Neytiri opened her eyes a faction to see Jake on his back with Bec's foot on his chest.

"Got me," Jake said heaving for breath. Bec moved her foot so that it was back on the ground. Holding out a hand, Bec helped Jake to his feet. Bec then to Neytiri.

"See? I told you I could whip him," she smiled. Jake shrugged at his mate and she shrugged back. She was just glad that Bec didn't hurt him severely. Jake went over and helped Neytiri and Norm to their feet. By now, it was noon and bellies were rumbling.

"Chow time!" Norm said with the cheesiest smile he could muster.

His friends laughed "Always thinking with your stomach," Bec sniggered.

"I'm a dude with a BIG appetite," Norm smiled making his friends laugh more than before.

"Sounds familiar," Neytiri said looking up at Jake who was now standing next to her.

"What? My appetite isn't that big," Jake said looking down at his smiling mate.

"You're kidding me right? You'd eat an entire meatloaf of the cook let you," Bec laughed. Jake laughed too.

"Well, my appetite might be big but I know someone else's appetite is even bigger," With that, Jake looked down at Neytiri who was biting her lip.

"Let us go and eat before all the good food is gone," Neytiri grabbed Jake's wrist and pulled him to the exit of the arena with Norm and Bec following close behind.

A few minutes later, the friends sat eating or rather watching Neytiri and Norm eat their food as if they were in some sort of eating competition. Bec and Jake had to cover their mouths to avoid throwing their own lunch.

"Okay this is totally disgusting," Jake said through his fingers. "What are you both trying to prove?"

Norm and Neytiri looked at each other before returning to their food.

Jake and Bec looked at each other not knowing what to do. Norm was fine; it was Neytiri that worried them. Should they get Mo'at to tend to this food related matter? No, they didn't need her to command all their battles for them.

"Hey, come on," Jake said to Neytiri. "I think you've had enough for one day," Jake said to Neytiri, he took the bone she had in her hand from her.

It was now mid afternoon and Jake could tell that Neytiri was exhausted.

"I am not done," she protested as she tried to snatch the bone from Jake.

"You're exhausted, I can tell," he said gently. Neytiri yawned and rubbed her eyes like a tired child. She nodded knowing that he was right.

"Get her home Jake, she looks like she's about to crash," Bec said.

"Think I will. I'll see you guys later," Jake told his sister. He held out his hands and Neytiri grabbed them so that he could pull her up. There was no one in the campground so Jake was glad that there were no preying eyes watching them leave.

As soon as Neytiri laid down on their bed, she crashed. Jake pulled a blanket from a nearby shelf and covered her.

_The babies are really wearing her out, _he thought as he laid down beside her. He lay there hour upon hour as she slept. He too grew tired and fell asleep.

888

Bec sat at her desk in her room going through all the information that Max had managed to gather from Hell's Gate's computers about the RDA's second planned invasion. It wasn't until she had been over the information five times that she realised something vitally important. There was a pattern in the charts that Max had provided her with. The returning and incoming ships seemed to be speeding up as opposed to staying at the same speed. Bec dropped her highlighter in shock as the information had itself comfortable in her brain. She needed to tell Jake about this but it would have to wait until morning.

The next morning, Bec awoke at exactly quarter past seven and made her way to the link room where Carly was ready to link her in. Carly had been the first person that Bec had told about her discovery. Carly had told Grace and the others on Bec's behalf, but their shock was as surprising as that of Jake and Neytiri's.

Jake looked up in shock when he heard his sister's desperate sounding voice. "Bec! What's wrong?" he asked as he scrambled to his feet.

"I've made a discovery that will blow this whole bloody war out of the water!" she exclaimed as Neytiri stumbled to Jake's side.

"What have you discovered?" Neytiri asked causing Jake to look at her for a moment before turning his gaze back to his sister.

"I was going through information that Max gave me. On the fifth time around, I started to see a pattern in the graphs he had given me. I discovered that the RDA ships that are returning to the planet are actually speeding up as opposed to staying at the same speed," Bec explained.

Jake and Neytiri looked at each other in horror. "So what you're saying is that the RDA will be back before we expected them to be?" Jake managed to say.

"That I can't tell but I can tell you this: this is going to be a total blood bath. How big their army is I have no idea but I don't even want to imagine how our army will withstand such a force if it comes to pass," Jake's face was now full of fear. He feared for the lives of his people, his human friends and most of all Neytiri and their unborn children.

"Well it looks like we are official screwed," His voice trembled with fear. Neytiri buried her head in his chest. Bec bit her lip wanting to believe that the words that had just left her mouth were nothing more than an evil premonition come to haunt their dreams.

"Not if we plan ahead," Bec told him. Neytiri looked up and turned to face her sister-in-law. What did she mean by that?

"I'll get on to it tonight if I get a chance," Jake told his sister with a slight nod of his head. Bec nodded her goodbye before turning on her heel and made her way in the direction of Hell Gate.

Neytiri stood rooted to the spot with Jake's arms still around her for a moment or two before she was about to find the words to speak.

"This is truly a troubling matter," she said. "What are we going to do now?" Jake couldn't bring himself to look at her so she gently took his face in her hands.

"I don't know," he said finally. "I don't know what to do anymore," His voice cracked under pressure and Neytiri could tell that he was close to breaking point. Neytiri tore her eyes from his for a moment before an idea started to form in her mind.

"Come," she said taking his hand in her. She pulled him out of the tree and in the direction of the meadow where they had first felt their children kick. Jake didn't argue as Neytiri dragged him allow. He felt that the path was familiar but he couldn't remember where this path led to.

Finally, they arrived at the meadow. Jake looked around in amazement. The grass was just as green as the last time they there. It was long and it appeared to be soft. "Go lay down," Neytiri told him. He did as she commanded and lay down in the grass on his back. Neytiri sat beside him and told him what to do next. "Close your eyes and forget everything... even me," she told him as she laid her head on his chest. Jake did as she requested. Closing his eyes, his breathing became even and the thoughts of war suddenly vanished. All he could feel was Neytiri's head on his chest.

He lay like this for who knows how long just taking in the fresh air of the day. By the time late afternoon hit, the sunlight started to grow dark. Jake could feel the darkness behind his closed eyelids. Opening his eyes, he could see that Neytiri was now sitting next to him.

"How do you feel?" she asked gently placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Better," Jake said taking a deep breath. He turned to look at her. "How did you know that meditation relieved stress?"

"You forget that I am the daughter of a Tsahìk. How could I not know about that?" Neytiri smirked.

"You're wonderful, you know that?" he said leaning in to cup her face in her hands.

"I have been told various times," Neytiri smiled as she leaned in to press her lips gently to his. Breaking the kiss seconds later, Neytiri buried her head into her mate's chest. She smiled when she could feel his arms around her.

"Come on, let's go. I don't know about you but this grass is starting to make me scratch," Jake pulled her to her feet and this time, he led her out of the meadow clearing and back towards Hometree for dinner. When they finally arrived, they weren't the first ones there, much to their displeasure. Their shock faded when they realised it was just Mo'at waiting for them. How did she know that they were going to be coming to the fire pits? Mo'at's sudden appearances would always remain a mystery in Jake's mind.

"We see you, Mother," Neytiri said grabbing Jake's hand and pulling him around the fire so that they were facing her mother.

"I see you my child, Jake," Mo'at nodded in Jake's direction as she spoke. Jake respectfully nodded back.

Neytiri sat and Jake did the same. Jake couldn't help but feel rather freaked out by his mother-in-law's appearance out of nowhere. It felt to him that she was stalking them or reading their minds... or something.

"I see that you have been to the meadow," Mo'at said suddenly. Jake and Neytiri gasped before exchanging worried looks. Mo'at chuckled.

"I did not follow you. You are predictable, child," Mo'at turned her gaze from Jake to her daughter.

"How am I?" Neytiri asked grabbing for Jake's hand.

"The meadow was the same place your father and I use to go in times of stress. We were foolish and in love then of course. It was the place where-" Neytiri cut her off.

"Mother!" she hissed.

"You will be the same when your children have children," Mo'at said.

"Not if we can help it," Jake muttered. Neytiri and Mo'at's heads snapped around to look at him. "You didn't hear that from me," he said quickly. Mo'at didn't say anything but Jake did receive a gentle nudge in the shoulder from Neytiri to say thank you. He turned and smiled the loving smile that was meant for her and her alone. He didn't care if it played out in front of the meddlesome Mo'at. Neytiri shuffled closer to Jake and he quickly pecked her on the cheek. Neytiri giggled and kept her eyes on her mother as if to say _'Don't say a word. I'm happy and in love!' _Mo'at shook her head as if to reply _'This will be wonders to tell the grandchildren!'_ Neytiri narrowed her eyes at her mother to warn her off telling her future grandchildren about this tender moment between their parents.

The rest of dinner went by without a hitch. Neytiri refused to speak to her mother for the rest of the night. After a few hours with her daughter and son-in-law, Mo'at returned to her alcove while Jake managed to get Neytiri home before she fell into a deep sleep. As he got to the doorway to their room, Neytiri was out like a light. Jake managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Carrying her to bed, Jake pulled back the covers on her side of the bed and gently laid her down before covering her over again. Walking around to his side of the bed, Jake took one last look at his sleeping heavily pregnant mate before pulling back the covers and climbing into bed. He decided to let Neytiri get her sleep. The babies really were knocking the breath out of her. As Jake turned his back to his sleeping mate, he thought of a future not so far away. He looked forward to the early mornings where he would be able to hold one of his sons or daughters or one of either while Neytiri slept in. Satisfied with his pending future, Jake closed his heavy lids waiting for the next dawn.

Jake awoke the next morning feeling somewhat happy. Neytiri had put her mother in her place but he knew that it wouldn't stay that way for long. Sitting up, he slid out of bed and sat on the edge buried his face in his hands for a second. Warm hands caressed his shoulder. "Morning," a more than familiar voice whispered.

"Morning, beautiful," he replied as she pecked him on the cheek. Neytiri wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "How are they this morning? Not making you feel sick?" he asked.

Neytiri giggled at his question. "No. I have not been sick in a while. I think it is good," she nibbled on her lip, awaiting a reply.

"Well, if we know that they're kicking so I'd take it as a good thing," Jake said encouragingly. Neytiri nodded knowing there was nothing else to say about the matter. All that mattered was that she and her babies were healthy.

"So, what are we doing today?" Neytiri asked eagerly. It didn't take Jake long to think of an answer.

"Well, I have to start from scratch with my battle plans so you're free to stay here and help me or you can find something to do in the village or Hell's Gate, the choice is yours either way," Jake told her. She was now sitting next to him. She thought for a moment before answering.

"I think I find something to do in the village," she replied.

"Getting tired of me, are we?" Jake teased.

"No, I think I should some time with other expectant mothers," Neytiri smiled, struggling to hold back laughter.

"Okay, make sure you eat while you're there and I think that's it for now," Jake pecked her on cheek before getting up and pulling her with him.

"Okay, I will see you later," Neytiri quickly kissed him before hurrying towards the exit of the tree. Jake watched her go before heading out into the family area and settled himself down on the ground before grabbing a fallen stick from nearby and started to rework the notes he had made a few months earlier.

888

Neytiri walked through the village watching her fellow clansmen go about their daily chores. They were too busy working to acknowledge her presence. She pressed on until she came across Ja'la.

"I see you, Ja'la," Neytiri greeted her old friend making her look up.

"I see you Neytiri," Ja'la walked forward and gave her friend a quick hug. "Look at you!" the woman exclaimed looking Neytiri up and down. "You are simply glowing! You must almost be due by now, surely," Neytiri smiled, shaking her head.

"No, I still have at least 3 months to go," Neytiri said as she followed Ja'la over to a flat piece of ground. Ja'la sat down and Neytiri followed suit.

"How is Jake holding up?" Ja'la asked smugly.

Neytiri returned her friend's smug smile. "He is excited. He might not admit it but I can tell," she nodded.

"Ah, the joys of parenthood," Ja'la sighed remembering her child who died at birth. Her mate had been killed during the last battle with the Sky people and she was trying to seek out another mate.

"The loss of your child and mate was tragic. I only hope that you will find happiness again," Neytiri reached over and patted her friend's knee. Ja'la gave her a small smile.

"Thank you, Neytiri. I know that your child will be a very spoiled little one seeing he or she has two doting parents that already love them," Ja'la's smirk returned.

Neytiri nodded. "Anyway, enough about me, how has your man hunt been going?" she asked eagerly.

"Very well," Ja'la started to bounce up and down on the spot. Just the mention of the subject got her all excited.

"Tell me more," Neytiri propped her elbow on her folded leg and rested her cheek in her head, eager to hear more.

"I met someone. He's from the Tipani olo' and his name is Mear and he is so kind and talk about handsome," Ja'la's babble ceased when she caught Neytiri's eye. "Not as handsome as your Jake of course," Neytiri chuckled.

"Do not even think about bringing my Jake into this," Neytiri laughed her voice almost deadly. Nothing and no one would ever come between her and Jake. Ever.

"Sorry, I couldn't resist teasing you," Ja'la grinned innocently.

"Well, don't. I do not want my children to know that their mother was teased about their father's handsomeness," Neytiri crossed her arms. Ja'la saw that she was serious and fell quiet. "I'm sure Jake would _love _to hear about what you're saying about him," Neytiri's hairless eyebrows raised.

Ja'la stared at her in shock. "Yet again, it would more than likely got to his head," Neytiri said, her eyes widening playfully.

"Neytiri, I think you might be right. I think I will just be silent now," The friends just sat there silent for a long moment that seemed to go on forever. The sun descended behind the clouds indicating that it was now early to mid afternoon.

"I had better get home. Jake will be wondering where I have gotten to," Ja'la got to her feet to help Neytiri to her feet.

"I am so sorry about before, Neytiri. I don't want came over me," Ja'la apologised.

"I completely understand. It wasn't too long ago that I was talking about how I felt about Jake," Neytiri said solemnly. She knew how her friend was feeling. It was the season of love and Neytiri knew that Ja'la would find happiness with this Mear.

"Thank you for your visit today, Neytiri I really enjoyed it even if we spent most of it in complete silence," Ja'la said quickly giving Neytiri a hug which she gladly returned.

Neytiri gave her smile before saying a silent farewell to her friend before heading home. As she walked home, she had a lot to think about. She knew that once the babies were born, it would mean a new start to her new life as a mother. She wished that her time for parenthood would come now instead of in three months time. For the time being, it was just her and Jake but when the time came it would be double or triple trouble with having to raise twins or triplets. Her thoughts suddenly clouded when she reached the entrance to her tree home.

"Wow," was all she was able to say. The ground at her feet was covered in what looked liked calculations written into the dirt.

"Hey," said Jake looking up from his crouched position near the closest wall, his only source of light being the fire.

"Have you been at this all day?" Neytiri asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, unfortunately; you would think I had better things to do," Jake said as she crouched next to him. "Enough about me how was your day?" he asked.

"Could have been better," Neytiri replied. "I spent it with Ja'la and we got into an argument and we spent most of the time in silence,"

Jake looked up for a brief second before turning back to his work. "Have you eaten at all today?" he asked.

Neytiri rolled her eyes with a sigh but she replied nonetheless. "No," Jake pointed to the corner of the room where a pile of fruit lay waiting to be eaten. Neytiri crawled over to it and sat beside it before grabbing a fruit and begun.

Silence fell between them for moment while Neytiri ate. Once she was finished she wiped her hands and face clean before stumbling to her feet. "I am going to bed," she said breaking the calm silence.

"Okay, I'll be in soon," Jake called his eyes still on his work.

Hours passed and Neytiri fell asleep in the comfort of her bed while Jake continued with his work. Around midnight, Neytiri awoke to find that Jake hadn't come to bed. She climbed out of bed and wandered out of the room to find Jake still bent over his plans. "Jake?" she said still sleep deprived. "What are still doing up? It is past midnight. Come to bed,"

"In a minute, I'm almost done," he said, his voice heavy with tiredness.

"Finish them in the morning, please?" Neytiri begged.

"No!" Jake hissed. Neytiri stepped back. Jake had never yelled at her before. Jake immediately regretted his actions and got up and hurried over to her, taking her face in his hands. "I'm so sorry," he whispered. Neytiri buried her head in his shoulder, allowing his arms to tighten around her. "Let's get to bed," he said in a continued whisper. Picking Neytiri up, he carried her bed and pulled the covers back over her. Going around the other side of the bed, Jake never took his eyes of her. He climbed in and rolled over before pulling the covers over himself. Neytiri snuggled up to him, like a cat would in their master's lap. Jake smiled as he placed his arms around her to let her know that he was there. After a minute or two the pair was asleep.

The next morning, Neytiri found Jake sitting amongst the scrawling he had done the night before. He was sitting in the only spot where wasn't any scrawling; in front of the fire. "What do you plan to do with all this?" she asked.

"Well, Norm has most of the plan typed up back at Hell's Gate. I suppose we'll have to go on what we already have," he sighed.

"You are stressed, Jake, this war is getting to you," Neytiri said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"It's getting to a lot of us," He commented without turning to face her. Sighing Neytiri got to her feet awkwardly and started to rub Jake's scrawling out with her feet.

"Here, let me help you," Jake said peering over his shoulder to see Neytiri struggling with her task. Jake got to his feet and started to trample the ground with his feet to be rid of his dirt writing that had caused his brain to practically break in two.

"Thank you," Neytiri said thankfully.

"Anytime," Jake said going over to her. Neytiri pulled him into a hug which he gladly returned. Taking in his 'human' scent, she had to ask what they were going to do.

"What are doing today?" she asked into his warm chest.

"Well, Hu'tu said that he would take over training for the next few days so you have me all to yourself," Jake grinned.

"I like the sound of that," Neytiri said looking up at him, her grin mirroring his.

"Come on, let's go for a walk," Taking a step towards the door, they stopped when they heard rain come pounding down.

"Eywa is cursing us!" Neytiri said over the hammering sheets of rain.

"Well, we can spend the day at home. I don't mind," Jake shrugged. Neytiri giggled as she pulled him towards the fire that Jake had lit earlier. He always had trouble lighting the darn thing and he still couldn't work out why. They settled down in front of the fire and reminisced about the future when Jake's human family and the new members of the Avatar team would arrive. They worked out that the babies would be at least 13 years of age by this time; they would be of age. It was different to what Jake was use to. He was use to 18 being the coming of age timeframe.

"Well that is certainly different to what it was on Earth," Jake told her.

"How so?" Neytiri asked.

"Well, when a person became 18 years old, they were allowed to smoke legally and drink legally," he explained to her. "Whereas here you can drink alcoholic beverages when you're 13," Jake was still processing what she had told him previously when she spoke again.

"However, they are not allow to make a bow from Hometree, choose an Ikran or choose a woman until they are at least 16 seasons old," Neytiri told him.

"It's freaky to see just how much our cultures are the same, isn't it?" Jake said with a smug smile but his tone said differently.

"Yes it is strange but I suppose that's for the best. We would not want our children growing up in a completely different world what we live in now, do we?" Neytiri said with a smile that Jake couldn't see.

"True, well they're going to grow up with human friends anyway," Jake said casually handing her a piece of fruit.

"That is true," Neytiri said through a mouthful of food. "They will almost have their Na'vi family and of course their human family," Neytiri laid her head on Jake's shoulder.

"I haven't spoken to my parents in a while. I don't like disturbing them since they're in the middle of training for the program I came here to be a part of in Tommy's place," Jake sniffed at the mention of his parents whom he missed dearly. "They'll love you when they finally get to meet you. Nicole will enjoy teasing me forever when she gets here," Neytiri laughed.

"Will she?" she asked turning her head to face him.

"Yep," Jake smiled before kissing her nose. Smiling, Neytiri laid her head back on his shoulder. "Well, for the time being, feel free to tease me all you like," Jake said smugly causing Neytiri to turn and look at him with a teasing smile. She turned herself around and leaned in to kiss him.

"What was that for?" he asked. Neytiri shrugged.

Jake smiled before an idea came to mind. He looked up to see that it was now getting dark. "Come on, let's go and lay on the beach," He got to his feet and helped Neytiri to her feet. They then headed outside to lay under the stars.

_Please Review!_


	28. Under the Stars

**A/N: **Hey guys! I'm a little disappointed with NO reviews! I hope you like the chapter.

_**Chapter Twenty-eight: Under the Stars**_

Jake lay on his back on the beach with Neytiri's head on his chest. They looked up to the stars to see loads of constellations that were unseen on Earth.

"You know, I use to sit with my brother and sisters on the roof of the house in which we lived in with our parents and we use to come up with weird yet wonderful shapes and constellations that we only wished were real. We even found the actual constellations and since Tom was the leading scientist of the family, he use to tell us why the galaxies of the universe where named for what they were. For example, the Andromeda galaxy was named after the Greek princess in story of Perseus and the Clash of the Titans, and one of the constellations, Draco was named after Draco the dragon in Greek Mythology. Why I have no idea," Jake grinned at the thought of the stories Tom use to tell them as teenagers.

"That is interesting," Neytiri told him.

"Really? I thought you had no interest in the rest of the galaxy and what life is like back on Earth," Jake frowned for a moment before he realised that Neytiri was looking down at him.

"I have many interests; I just don't express it in front of my mother. She would claim that it was of no mere importance," her face fell dark.

"Your mother spoils our fun. Why can't she just lay off us a bit?" Jake sighed.

"She'll do anything to protect me, you know that," Neytiri said solemnly.

"Yeah except she almost made you lose _our _kids. I mean what kind of mother would do that to her own pregnant daughter?" Jake said obviously disgusted by his mother-in-law's months old action that had almost claimed the lives of his unborn child.

"She just worries. All parents are like that," Neytiri told him wisely. "Are your parents not like that?" she asked curiously.

"My mother's alright. She knows what's at stake. My father on the other hand is just like her. He deals with the sick and injured all the time," Jake told her.

"So he is like a healer then," Neytiri asked.

"Yeah; kinda, he's a doctor," Jake clarified.

"Like Tom and Bec?"

"Not quite. Dad's a healer. Tom was a scientist. Bec's in the same field," Neytiri nodded and allowed the subject to be dropped completely.

"Jake?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think that one of our children will be like Tom and Bec?" Neytiri asked.

Jake thought for a moment. It was something he didn't like to think about. He had never inherited the Sully gene of intelligence, but there was a chance that at least one of his children would. "Maybe," was his only reply that he could come up with. He wanted his children to grow up in the world of the Na'vi but he knew that he couldn't force them to do what he wanted. He didn't want to be like Mo'at and overprotective. Sure he was their father but he didn't want to go overboard like Mo'at was.

"I am sure that we will be nothing like my mother," Neytiri told him reassuringly.

Jake sighed. "That's a comforting thought,"

"Is it?" Neytiri said leaning down with a confident grin.

"You bet," Jake grinned back before he allowed Neytiri to kiss him briefly before she returned her head to his chest. "We're going to have to get home soon," Jake regretted to tell her. Neytiri let out a fresh breath.

888

Grace, Bec and Norm sat in the vacant mess hall around 8pm that night. Lorraine was wide awake as Norm bounced her gently in his arms. She giggled, her green eyes shone in the light that seemed so dull.

Looking down at her daughter, Bec could see Tom in the little face that stared back at her. She also saw Jake; it was kind of obvious seeing as they had been identical twins. At the thought of the twins, Bec thought of her unborn nieces or nephews, still developing in their mother's womb. Three months was a long time to wait but she knew that it go fast and she knew that if she played her cards right that Jake would allow her to babysit for him and Neytiri.

"Bec?" Her cloud of thought was suddenly broken.

"Huh?"

"Did you hear what I said?" Norm asked.

"Uh..." Norm rolled his eyes and repeated what he had said before.

"I said, what do you think Jake will do when the babies are born when the war officially comes to us?"

Bec knew what her answer was going to be. "If I know my brother well, he will have Neytiri and the kids come up here for safe keeping. At least I think that's what Jake has in mind," Bec was mindful to what was going through her brother's head. She knew that he was only watching out for his family like any good father would.

"Knowing the Marine like we all do, that's probably what he's got in mind," Grace said in agreement. Bec and Norm nodded. Lorraine was now fast asleep. Bec prayed that her daughter wouldn't inherit the Sully snoring gene. Tom had it and Jake did too but he wasn't as bad as Tom had been. Jake only snored when he was really tired. Bec hadn't gotten any complaints from Neytiri so he must have been getting a goodnights' sleep.

"Well let's hope for Lorraine's sake that she gets cousins that are nothing like that dick, Riv," Norm said before taking a sip of coffee.

"Yeah, knowing Jake and Neytiri like I do, they'll raise them right," Bec said taking Lorraine back from Norm.

"Why don't you put her to bed and come back?" Grace said looking over the table at the sleeping infant.

"I think I might do that, thanks Grace," Norm pulled Bec's mug of Hot Chocolate away from her as she got to her feet and pushed her chair back. She vanished from the room and returned a few minutes later.

"She's out like a light. It's a good thing she's like her uncle. She falls asleep easily," Bec grinned.

"So we noticed," Grace said tightly.

"We fell asleep during your lectures. So what?" Norm asked.

Grace shook her head. "Really Norm, you and Jake are the worst students I have ever had," she scoffed.

"You mean Jake was your worst student. 99.9% of the time I was listening," Norm spluttered.

"No, I remember you were asleep half the time," Grace argued, eyebrows raised.

"I was tired half the time, I was up examining samples," Norm said defending himself.

Grace scowled at him before turning back to Bec. "You look tired. Is Lorraine always keeping you up?"

Bec could only nod.

"Why don't you get some sleep? We can handle the lab for tonight," Norm told her. Bec nodded before bidding her friends goodnight.

888

Neytiri and Jake awoke to find themselves lying in front of the fire.

"We must have crashed here, last night," Jake grunted as Neytiri sat up.

"Yes, we must have. I do not remember going to bed," Neytiri said allowing Jake to sit up properly.

"Me neither,"

"What are we doing today?" Neytiri asked.

"Well, I was thinking of spending the day with Lorraine and Bec. You can come if you want," Jake told her.

Neytiri thought for a moment. "Maybe, it would be best if you spent some time with your niece. I can wait," she told him.

"You sure? I don't want leave you to fend for yourself," Jake didn't like the idea of leaving her home by herself.

"I will be fine, I was thinking of spending time learning how to be a mother from a professional," Neytiri smugly.

"I think I know who you mean," Jake said with a smile. "Go have some fun before the real action begins," he told her as he helped her to her feet.

"Thank you," she said quickly kissing him before heading to the door.

"Have fun!" Jake called as Neytiri headed out the door. He smiled as her laughter faded away as she walked back towards the village.

Deciding it was time to venture out of the tree, Jake made his way up to his former home; Hell's Gate. Upon reaching the basketball court, he was greeted by Norm.

"Hey buddy," the scientist greeted.

"Hey man, is Bec here?" Jake asked. Before Norm could answer Bec answered for him.

"Hey big bro, what do we owe this pleasure?" she said with a mocking bow.

Jake rolled his eyes. "I'm your brother, come on!" Norm couldn't keep a snigger hidden.

"Well, I have to get use to it," Bec said sincerely.

Jake bit his lip before continuing."Yeah about that, I don't think the whole clan leader thing is really working for me," This confused Norm and Bec.

"What do you mean?" Bec asked.

"I mean that I was never meant to be Olo'eyktan. I was just the guy that was standing there when the current leader died," he shrugged. Bec crossed her arms before exchanging looks with Norm. "You both know me, I would rather raise a family than lead a clan of Na'vi I barely know. The job is better off going to someone who has been in the clan their entire life,"

"Like who? The role of Olo'eyktan is only for those of 'royal' blood," Bec stated.

"Exactly, I'm not of royal blood. Neytiri is but I'm not. Our kids would have royal blood... sorta. But that's only because their mother is a princess or should I say a _former _princess," Norm and Bec looked at each other in alarm.

"Former?" They exclaimed.

Jake nodded slowly before launching into his explanation. He didn't want Norm and Bec to worry about what he was going to say next. "Once the babies are born we're going to step down as leaders," Jake cringed, raising his hands over his face to protect him from harm. When no impact came, he lowered his hands and opened his eyes to see the awed expressions on the faces of his best friend and his little sister. "What?"

"Are you serious? Mo'at will never go for it! First Eytuken, then Tsu'tey what about you? Who could possibly take over you and Neytiri?" Norm asked.

"You both remember Hu'tu and Nia, right?" Jake asked curiously. Norm nodded before elbowing Bec in the shoulder making her nod too.

"They are who will take over," Jake said. Norm hit himself in the forehead with the palm of his hand.

"You truly are an idiot, Jake," he hissed.

"What?"

"Hu'tu is a bloody warrior with a baby daughter to take care of. So why in the name of hell would you make him Olo'eyktan?" Jake smiled slyly.

"That is a very good question, my friend," Jake looked at his sister for a brief second to see what her expression was: neutral. It was clear that she knew his plan already. He wasn't that difficult to work out.

"He knows the clan better than big foot over here," Bec said before Jake could answer. Jake's face fell when Bec referred to him as 'Big Foot'.

"What's with the Big Foot reference?"

"You have big feet, deal with it," Bec said before turning back to Norm who was still fuming from before. "Norm, you may not know as well as I do but you have to admit he's doing the right thing,"

"Right, but I still don't get something. Why can't you do both?" Norm asked his arms crossed against his chest.

"I would be away have the time and I wouldn't be able to see them grow up. That's why. Do I need to explain anything else to you about _my _family _and _love life, Norm?" Jake asked. He was a little disappointed at Norm's lack of acceptance to the idea that Jake had brewing.

Norm was about to protest when Bec stepped between them. "Enough you two. Let's get to the basic point shall we?"

"Fine," her brother and friend replied before they could tear out each other's throats. They turned back to Bec to catch her rolling her eyes at them.

"Norm, the one thing you have to learn about bozo here, is that-"

"Cut the name calling and get to the point, Bec!" Jake hissed at his sister.

"Ok already!" Bec raised her hands, her wedding and engagement rings shone in the sunlight.

"Norm, Jake is different to 98.9% of Na'vi men. He actually _wants _to raise a family while others just want children to carry on their good name. There. You have your reason now apologise before I _make _you," Bec said crossing her arms. She smiled satisfied when Norm turned to Jake.

"Sorry for underestimating your plan," he grumbled. He didn't like being wrong.

"It's alright Norm, I totally get it," Jake told him. Norm's head snapped up and he gave his best friend a thankful smile.

"You both really need to grow up. You're acting like five year olds fighting over a toy truck or something," Bec said as the guys followed her to the edge of the court. Two of the drivers were about to engage in a one on one basketball game.

"It's not my fault he's jealous of my new lifestyle!" Jake retorted. Norm was about to argue when Bec stopped him.

"Stop it, the pair of you! Norm shut up and Jake just keep your comments to yourself," Bec hissed. Norm sighed as he crossed his arms across his chest.

"Bec, is it alright if I spend the day with Lorraine?" Jake asked suddenly remembering why he was even up here to begin with. Bec's head snapped around to look at him.

"I don't think you deserve it for the show you just displayed," Bec said crossing her arms.

"Please? It would make me a better father," Jake pouted at his little sister.

Bec thought about it for a moment and when she looked into her brother's big sad eyes she found that she couldn't refuse. "Fine, Just don't drop or hurt her because I will seriously kick your ass if you do and I will probably never talk to you again of you do," Bec said sternly as she turned on her heel and headed back towards the entrance to the Safe House. Norm and Jake followed suit. Lying down on their beds, Norm and Bec took one final look at Jake.

"See you both in there," he said turning towards the door.

Within seconds Bec and Norm were back in the main building that contained the research labs. Jake entered the room just as they opened the doors to their link beds.

"That brings back memories," Jake said as they climbed out the beds and sat on the edge.

"I'm sure it does," Norm said as the lid collapsed into his back. Bec jumped up and pulled Norm up and out from under the lid. "Thanks," he gasped.

"No problem,"

"So where's my darling little niece?" Jake asked.

Bec chuckled. "I'll be right back," Bec vanished from the room and returned a moment later with Lorraine in her arms. "Honey, Uncle Jake is going to babysit you today, ok?" Bec gently lifted her daughter into her uncle's positioned arms.

"Hey Rainey, its Uncle Jake," Jake said to his infant niece. She looked up with the infamous Sully green eyes. She giggled when Jake tickled her belly.

Bec watched the exchange between her older brother and her only child for a moment before saying, "We'll leave you to it, come one Norm, let's get back to work," She grabbed her friend's arm and pulled him out of the lab leaving Jake with Lorraine.

888

Up in the highest branches of Hometree, Neytiri sat rocking Meana gently in her arms while Nia weaved and hummed quietly to soothe her daughter.

"You are good at this Neytiri," Nia praised. "You will make a terrific mother."

"You sound like Jake. He has said the same thing. I just hope that that I will be able to be the mother my children will need," Neytiri said looking up briefly from Meana.

"Of course you will! You are simply amazing with children and I think all you have been through over the last year you deserve some credit,"

"What do you mean?" the expectant mother asked.

"You need to be rewarded for what has happened to you during this past year," Nia stopped her weaving and reached to touch Neytiri's arm since her hands were occupied.

"I have everything I need," Neytiri smiled. "Eywa has provided with the most amazing mate and now we are about to have a family," Neytiri grinned shyly before handing Meana back to her mother before placing a hand on her stomach.

"They will be loved and I think we both know that Jake will be the olo's best father," the friends shared a laugh before Neytiri's laugh was suddenly cut short.

"That was a big one," she said.

"A big kick?" Nia asked.

Neytiri nodded.

"That's great! You should tell Jake when you get home," Nia said happily.

"Oh I will, he will be just as happy about this as you are," Neytiri giggled.

"Aren't you happy about this?" Nia laughed.

"Of course I am. I think Jake will take this better then you," Neytiri laughed at her best friend's expression of awe.

"Not fair!" Nia teased.

Neytiri laughed. She looked up to see the sun was getting low in the sky. "I had better get home, Jake will wondering where I have gotten to," Nia nodded as she got up. Following Neytiri down the spiralling staircases, Nia couldn't help but smile at her best friend's happiness. Getting to the bottom of the main staircase, the friends bid each other farewell before heading in the directions of their homes. Neytiri, knowing the paths to her Oceanside home like the back of her hand, decided to take a shortcut, wanting to sneak up on Jake when he least expected it.

Her hunch on which path Jake would home was correct. Her hunter instincts immediately kicked in as she silently followed him until she was close enough to make her move. She stealth fully came close to her clueless mate and threw her arms around him.

"Hey!" he exclaimed, clearly happy to see her. She quickly pecked him on the cheek.

"How was Lorraine?" she asked.

"She's great. I spent the whole day with her however-" Jake founded himself unable to continue.

"You had an argument with Norm?" Neytiri guessed. Jake nodded miserably. "All friends have arguments. It is a way of life," she told him.

"I know. I told him and Bec about use you know, stepping down," Jake was hesitant. When Neytiri didn't say anything his hesitant was gone.

"What did they say?" Neytiri asked.

"Well, I'm not sure if Norm approves of what our plan but I think Bec's on board," Jake frowned not sure of what to say next.

"If your sister is approving on this, I am sure that Norm will come around," Neytiri said trying to make him feel better.

"He will. He came around when Grace—what's the right word for this?—forced him to teach me Na'vi," Jake smirked as he remembered Grace telling him that she had practically bribed Norm into teaching him Na'vi and other Na'vi customs. Neytiri's laugh broke him from his memory. "Come on, let's get home and you can tell me about your day," wrapping an arm around his mate's shoulders the pair ventured home.

A few minutes later they were seated in front of the fire, Neytiri wrapped in a blanket.

"Okay, I told you about my day now it's time for you to tell me about yours," Jake said eagerly sitting up.

"Very well," Neytiri thought about what to say before she actually spoke. "Well, I spent the whole days with Nia and I held Meana while she weaved," she hesitated in whether to tell him she and Nia sat in the highest branches of Hometree.

"Anything else?" Jake asked.

"We also sat in the highest branches in Hometree," she quickly added. She waited for Jake to start yelling but no yell came. "You're not angry at me?"

"Why would I be? I've known that there's a staircase there for ages," Jake told him.

"Oh," was Neytiri's only reply.

"Were you worried that I would be angry at you?" Jake asked her gently. Neytiri nodded. "Ah, come here," Neytiri huddled closer to Jake as she stared into the fire. Lying her head on his shoulder, she felt safe and loved in his embrace. Pressing his lips to her forehead, Jake knew that Neytiri was happy just sitting at his side.

They sat silence for what felt like forever. Neytiri pulled her legs against her bulging belly but kept the blanket around her. She dosed off, happy and warm.

_Please Review!_


	29. Selfridge's Warning

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I'm still disappointed with the lack of reviews. On the last chapter I got one review. ONE! Come on guys keep those reviews coming. Don't just add it to your alerts or favourites give me some feedback on what you think. Please... anyway enjoy. Oh I forgot to mention that I have set up a blog for Entering's official sequel Avatar: The Final Stand. For anything that is interested the link is on my profile if you want to look at it._

_**Chapter Twenty-nine: Selfridge's Warning**_

Parker Selfridge had become a changed man since he and his fellow RDA personnel had been kicked off Pandora by Sully and his Na'vi friends. Selfridge had shown remorse but it hadn't been enough to keep him on the planet with the remaining loyal scientists. He now had another reason to be remorseful towards his previous actions: The return of Miles Quaritch from the grave after being brought down by the warrior princess of a wife of Sully's. All Selfridge wanted was help the Na'vi and their human allies in bring peace to the planet. Quaritch's resurrection had given Selfridge another reason to rebel against his organisation.

"Sir, can I talk to you for a second?" asked Quaritch after ambushing his boss in the briefing room.

"What is it?" Selfridge said allowing a sigh to escape his lips. He just hoped that Quaritch hadn't heard it.

"I have come up with a plan that the blue monkeys will never suspect," There was a hint of evil in his tone that didn't feel right to Selfridge.

"What might that be?" Selfridge said turning around to face him, sluggishly.

"We give them a sneak attack they won't see coming," Quaritch smirked evilly sending chills down Selfridge's spine.

"Can you tell me later? I have something I need to do,"

"Sure," Quaritch said without much of a second thought.

Parker walked out of the room, simply ignoring the stares that came his way from the people that he passed. He headed for his makeshift office and logged into his computer terminal. He couldn't believe what he was about to do. He was going to make contact with one of the surviving members of the original Avatar Team to warn them of Quaritch's plan.

888

Rebecca Sully sat at her laptop looking through her photos and other memories while Norm sat on her bed feeding Lorraine for her. Her video message window was flashing, activating it, she was shocked to find the face of Parker Selfridge on her screen.

"Norm, put Lorraine to bed," she called over her shoulder. Norm got up and did exactly what he had been told to do. Bec turned back to the screen and accepted the call.

"What, Selfridge?" she spat.

"Oh thank god! Rebecca, is anyone else there?" Selfridge asked.

"Just Norm. Why? We won't give you any information that's for sure, Bec grunted, her arms followed against her chest

"I don't want information, Rebecca," Selfridge told her as gently as he could without completely freaking out.

"Selfridge? Why the hell would you be contacting us after what you did? Jake had every right to kick you off the planet," Norm huffed coming back into the room.

"You're right Spellman, Sully had every right to kick me and my people off the planet. We're just greedy bastards that..." He was cut off by an angered Bec

"Watch it! That's my brother you were talking about," Bec hissed.

"Bec," Norm warned her making her fall silent.

"We have a problem or rather you have a problem coming your way," Selfridge told them darkly. Bec and Norm looked at each other.

"And what might that be?" Norm asked shifting his eyes from Bec to the screen containing Selfridge's face.

"Quaritch is coming back to kill Jake and the Na'vi," Bec and Norm looked at each other, their faces going pale. Jake had told them about Quaritch's resurrection but never in their wildest dreams had they suspected this. "You need to tell him ASAP," Selfridge's voice was now full of panic.

It scared Bec and Norm but if Selfridge was in fact telling the truth then they were totally screwed when it came to defences. They had no plan no nothing. Jake was still working on it. Bec knew only too well that if Jake stressed out too much then it would have an impact on Neytiri and the babies too so it was best not to rush him.

"Don't you believe me?" Selfridge asked.

"No, we don't know what to believe at the moment. Jake is stressed as it is. With you dicks coming back, his wife pregnant-" Norm blabbed.

"Norm!" Bec yelped throwing a hand across his mouth to shut him up.

"What?" Selfridge chuckled. "Sully got his girlfriend pregnant? I never knew he had it in him," Selfridge stopped laughing when he caught sight of the disgusted expression on Bec's face. "Don't worry, he's secret is safe with me,"

"How do we know you can be trusted?" Bec asked.

"Rebecca, I know I might appear to be the most selfish person but I can keep a secret exactly one this big," Selfridge to her. Bec was far from impressed. She suspected that once they had stopped talking, he would probably tell Quaritch so that he could use the information to his advance to get to Jake and kill him.

"You are pretty selfish. You allowed my sister-in-law to almost die at the RDA's hand and it almost destroyed my brother. You made him confess his crime of being your pitiful spy and it devastated Neytiri. She was heartbroken knowing that the man she had fallen in love with had been forced to hide his true intentions from her," Bec let fly with all the crimes that Selfridge had committed against her brother and sister-in-law.

"You're right, it was a really stupid thing to do but I was scared for my life. Quaritch threatened me so I had to do what he said. I didn't want to, really," Selfridge said trying to make Bec and Norm forgive him but he wasn't going stay hopeful. He had hurt and lied and he knew that he deserved everything he got thrown at him.

"Alright, I need to get this video to Jake and Neytiri to let them know what's going on. This could be the breakthrough Jake has been waiting for," Bec said releasing her hand from over Norm's wandering mouth. Selfridge nodded before logging off.

Norm and Bec sat in disbelief as they made Selfridge's warning soak into their brains. Quaritch's attack would be devastating on the Na'vi but since their human allies had been given inside information then it might be as bad as first thought. Bec pulled Jake's tablet that he had used to record logs while in the field out from the top drawer of her desk and plugged it into the side of her computer and quickly downloaded the video call from Selfridge onto the device. Quickly putting it back into its pouch, Bec hurried down the hall and towards her allocated link bed.

"Link me in Grace," Bec instructed. Grace didn't have time to ask what she was about to do but she did what she was meant to do anyway.

"Launching," Grace said as she linked Bec to her Avatar.

Seconds later, Bec sat up in her cot in the Safe House Norm stood next to her bed also linked in with Jake's tablet in his hands.

"Right, let's get down there before we really regret trusting Selfridge," Bec said as Norm handed her the tablet. Together, the pair hurried as quickly as they could down to the tree where their two friends lived.

888

Jake sat with Neytiri in his lap just after breakfast when they heard the panicked calls of Bec and Norm coming towards the tree. Neytiri pulled herself out of her mate's lap so that Jake could get to his feet to pull her up. Jake pulled her halfway up before rushing to his best friend and little sister.

"What's wrong?" he asked as Neytiri managed to steady herself and went over to him and their friends.

"We have a massive problem!" Norm yelled as he stumbled through the over growing plants that had overgrown on the main pathway.

"We can see that, what's wrong?" Jake asked again.

"See for yourself," Bec said handing him the tablet.

"How did you-" Jake started to say before stopping himself and grabbing his tablet from his sister's outstretched hand. Activating the video, he wasn't at all surprised at see the face of Selfridge staring back at him. He watched the video but stopped it when it came to part involving Norm's accidental spill of Neytiri's pregnancy. "You told _him_?" Jake retorted. He was about to drop the tablet at his feet and step forward to punch Norm square in the face when he felt Neytiri pull o his arm to stop him doing what he was going to regret do later.

"Easy," his mate whispered. It was enough to calm him down but it wasn't enough to shallow the anger completely.

"Norm, you really are an idiot! Quaritch will use this information to his fucking advantage now!" Jake fumed.

Bec and Norm weren't game enough to argue with him at this moment. It was clear to them now that the stress of having to take care of heavily pregnant Neytiri, training the remaining warriors and making battle plans to win them the upcoming war had really gotten to him. They hated seeing him like this but some people took stress better than others and this was clearly one guy that didn't take to stress well.

"It was an accident!" Norm protested. Bec grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Jake.

"Bull-" Jake was immediately cut off by his sister.

"Shut up for a moment Jakey. Just finish watching the video and say something," Bec told him. He immediately obeyed. Neytiri watched in amazement as Jake immediately resumed playing the video. She had never seen anything like it. A warning video.

_Why couldn't they have this when we were being attacked the first time?_ She thought.

Jake watched the video in shocked awe. Why would Selfridge be warning them when he had orchestrated the last attack with Quaritch as the ring leader? Had he changed sides to the Na'vi or what? He had no idea on what to believe anymore. The video ended and Jake looked up with a dazed expression. Neytiri tightened her grip on his arm. She was just as confused as he was.

"What now?" she asked in a low voice.

"I don't know," Bec replied before Jake could.

The friends sat in front of the fire unable to say or do anything. Neytiri sat at Jake's side with his arms wrapped around her not wanting to let her go. Norm sat scrawling with a twig in the dirt in front of him while Bec stared into the fire unable to clear her mind of Selfridge's message. His voice had been cut up as if he was scared of what Quaritch would do to him if he found out what he was doing. He would be ousted as a traitor for telling the enemy of their plan.

"This is so bad," Jake said causing his mate, sister and best friend to look up. "What if Selfridge was only bluffing? He could use the whole 'Neytiri's pregnant' thing as an excuse to get back on the planet,"

"That's a good point but I think Selfridge's words were pretty much genuine," Norm said. Jake ad Bec frowned at him causing him to expand on his explanation. "What I mean is, is that you heard his tone. He was pretty caught up by the whole idea and I remember something Max told me. He said that he listened in on Quaritch and Selfridge's discussion just before they brought old Hometree down and Selfridge was pretty much relucent to go with it,"

Jake nodded. "There's something I still don't get, when he told me to link and that I had an hour to tell the Na'vi of my 'true intentions' or the axe would come down on Neytiri if I didn't. If he was relucent then why did he threaten me with Neytiri's death?"

Neytiri, who had been listening to the entire to the whole conversation, listened with eager interest. "Dunno," said Norm. "Maybe he was just trying to act tough but deep down he really was scared,"

"Whatever the reason, Grace isn't happy," Bec said looking down at her phone. She had her Instant Messenger open and by the looks of it, she was fair from happy that Selfridge had decided to defend the Na'vi after all.

"What's she saying? Jake asked with eager interest.

"She's saying, 'What an idiot. What a fucking idiot! After all we have done for him he ignored us about Hometree and it's just know that he realises what he's doing is completely wrong'" Bec read out.

"Wow, I've never seen her that pissed before and she's not even drinking," Jake said in mock surprise only to receive an elbowing from Neytiri.

"She's actually trying to give up smoking and drinking since her near-death experience has given her a good wake-up call," Bec explained.

"Well, good. Looks like my advice really paid off," Jake grinned, almost forgetting the situation with Selfridge.

"What did you tell her?" Neytiri asked, her voice muffled from Jake's shoulder.

"I said to her 'get rid of this shit _than _she could lecture me' I meant the ciggie. I took it from her mouth and stubbed it. I honestly thought she had ignored me but clearly not,"

"I wouldn't rub it in," Bec cautioned.

Jake smiled. The group of friends fell silent again and it wasn't until an hour to sundown that Bec and Norm decided to go back to Hell's Gate. "We had better head back. I know Grace will probably have our heads if aren't there before she closes the gates for the night," Bec said getting to her feet with Norm following not far behind.

"See ya," Jake said as his sister waved to him on her way out pulling Norm with her. He had just realised that Neytiri had only spoken twice during the day and wanted to know why. "You ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," Neytiri answered.

"Really? You didn't talk much when Bec and Norm were here," said Jake.

Neytiri shrugged. "I just like listening. It is more of a human conversation," she said with a smile.

"True, but I would like it if you became more involved that's all," Jake said with a sigh as he settled himself down and pulling Neytiri into his lap.

"I already feel involved. I am still learning your culture as you are still learning mine," Neytiri replied looking up at her mate with a smile.

Jake smiled before leaning down to quickly kiss her before she rested her head on his shoulder.

888

The occupants of Hell's Gate sat on the tables in the mess hall as Bec and Norm stood out front explaining the current situation. Everyone, including Grace was shocked by Selfridge's s sudden change in attitude.

"Now what are we going to do?" Louise asked.

"We might as well take Selfridge's warning into account. I think Jake has really taken this into account so I suggest we follow his lead," Norm said with caution. Many of his co-workers agreed. There some people that were somewhat relucent to agree to his request. Jake wasn't the only one hurt by Selfridge's scheming. There others that had been promised one thing but had received another thing that was completely horrible.

"He lied to us!" yelled Connor from the back of the room.

"That might be so but he can give us information that can help us fight the RDA SecOps and Quaritch," Bec said encouragingly. There were murmurs amongst the small crowd of people. It was like them saying Voldemort but in a real life situation that wasn't based around a magical universe.

More murmurs erupted from the small crowd. Bec and Norm looked at each other expectantly. They had expected this from the word go. If they were to give their co-workers information on the upcoming war they needed to be told of Quaritch's resurrection. They had been shocked at this information and they had been terrified of him returning to the planet they had all come to love. Some had spent nearly 10 to 20 years on the planet studying the various plants, animals and other specialities that the forests and other areas of the planet provided and they weren't going to back down without a good fight.

"We fight til the death people!" Norm and Bec cried raising their firsts in the air.

"Yeah!" yelled Max raising his fist in the air.

"Yeah!" cried Carly and Connor.

Soon, everyone had their fists in the air chanting. They would have done Jake and Neytiri proud.

_Please Review!_


	30. Tom's Ghost

**A/N: **_Hey guys! I got two reviews for the last chapter but I was really expecting more than that. Please I'm begging you guys please review! I also got one review for chapter 28 but I can see now that my reviews are coming very slowly. Please, please review because the more I get is how I know that the story is successful with my readers. Enjoy the chapter._

_**Chapter Thirty: Tom's Ghost**_

Jake sat in the branches of Hometree around dusk. He had left Neytiri with Rebecca to keep her busy and to stop her from worrying about him. Closing his eyes, he could feel the wind on his face. He had wanted his own alone time but he had a feeling that it wouldn't last long.

"_Jake," _said a voice.

Jake's ears went up. The voice wasn't Neytiri or Bec's. It was male and it certainly wasn't Norm or Max. Opening his eyes, Jake turned his head to see a glowing figure coming towards him. Squinting he could make out a glowing human shape. As the shape came towards him, he could make out features of the person. This person was obviously human and was a male. He had almost all the same features Jake himself had had when he was human except for the hair and facial hair. The man's hair was cut neatly and there was no sign of a beard and/or moustache.

"Tom? No, you're dead!" Jake exclaimed getting to his feet and taking a step back. The figure chuckled.

"You certainly haven't changed all that much,"

Jake looked at his brother confused. "How is this even possible?" he repeated.

"You aren't seeing things, Jake. I'm actually here," Tom said spreading his arms wide. Jake simply stood there. Was he in fact dreaming?

"Am I dreaming?" the soon-to-be father asked.

"No. I just told you that you weren't. Is there something wrong with your hearing?" Tom teased. Jake shook his head.

"Why are you here? I thought you were with Eywa or god or whatever," he asked.

Tom gestured for Jake to sit back down and he followed suit. "Eywa has sent me to see you. To give a bit of..." he paused to think of the right phase. "Twin to twin advice," Tom said finally.

"Really or are you just going to make fun of me for becoming a father?" Jake asked crossing his arms and turning to face his older brother.

"No. I've never really been one to pick on you," Jake saw that the look on his brother's face smug but he didn't question it. "I was going to tell you that I'm proud of you,"

"WHAT!" Jake half-shrieked.

"You heard right. I'm actually admitting that I'm proud of you. You did the right thing taking my place in the Avatar Program. If we weren't identical twins, my Avatar would be rendered as completely useless. If it weren't for me being murdered, you and Neytiri wouldn't even know each other and your babies wouldn't even exist," When he saw the shock on Jake's face, Tom continued with a quick yet logical explanation. "Yes, I know about you and Neytiri. I might be dead but I am always looking down at you and Bec," he sighed at his own mention of his wife.

"She misses you like crazy," Jake told him.

"I know and I'm just sorry I'm not there to see our little girl grow up," Jake knew that if Tom was alive he would be crying.

"Rainey will understand when she's older enough to be told the truth," Jake told him as if to comfort him.

"Thanks Jake. That really does make me feel better," the Marine's brother said with a small smile.

"I'm glad," Jake let out a sigh. "I'm scared Tommy," he looked up to see his brother looking at him.

Tom understood what his baby brother was staying and quickly found the words that would comfort him. "You scared of becoming a dad from the first time?" he guessed causing Jake to nod. "It's perfectly understandable. Neytiri adores you and you adore her. Don't bother trying to deny it," Jake saw that his brother had the light hearted smile that he always had when he was still alive. The brothers shared a laugh for a moment before Tom continued. "You adore the infants she's carrying and in my professional opinion, you'll be a great dad. You were simply amazing with Sarah and I've seen just how good you are with Meana and Lorraine. You have more experience than most first time fathers combine," Tom told his little brother. His tone was still full of pride of being the older brother of the mighty Toruk Makto.

"Exaggerate much?" Jake asked him grimly. Tom merely shook his head. Jake saw by the look on Tommy's face that he wasn't exaggerating at all. He was in fact telling the truth. "You're actually telling the truth, aren't you?" he asked.

Tom nodded. "Yep and if I were you I would follow the advice that I'm about to give you," Jake's eyebrows rose.

"Oh? And what advice would that be?"

"When it comes to being a full time dad and yes I know what you're planning be sure to give them almost anything they want and be sure to punish them then necessary..." Tom started to prattle on about how to be a father. Everything he said, Jake already knew.

"Tom, I already this stuff," He said. "Be inventive for once in your goddamn life!"

"Okay if you already know this stuff, I will just be going..."

"No! No, sorry I'm just stressed that's all," Jake explained with a slight sigh.

"War isn't easy but you were always so calm and collected when it came to battle on Earth," Tom said. "Well, I suppose that caring for your heavily pregnant wife isn't much of a big thing as planning for a war. Is Neytiri demanding or anything? You know the whole thing with the pregnancy hormones and whatnot,"

"Not really," Replied Jake. "She just needs a lot of company and she likes to eat so I really have to watch what she eats," Tom nodded. Jake sat silent for a moment before finding the words to thank his brother for this advice. "Thanks for the advice. Sorry I snapped at you before," he apologised.

"I understand. Before I go, I have to give you one more tip."

_Oh no, _Jake thought. "Here we go," Tom eyed him before continuing.

"Just hear me out _before _jumping to conclusions, please," Jake nodded. "I think your weakness is Neytiri and your friends. Am I right?" Jake couldn't deny this. Neytiri was very much his weakness. His friends were in the same vote. Clenching his jaw, he bowed his head and nodded. Tom didn't tease him. "Right, Quaritch will do anything to get to you. Even threatening to kill Neytiri and your kids," Jake already knew this but he was interested in what Tom had to tell him. "Don't let your guard down. Not even for a second," Jake knew that his brother was right. If he let his guard for even a second if he did have to engage in a fight with Quaritch he would be forced to face the resurrected scarred man's taunts to kill his family and friends, he had to learn to blot all of the threats out.

"I'll be sure to teach myself to blot out the threats," Jake told his brother who merely nodded.

"Well, now that we have that all sorted, I had better get going. Tell Bec and Lorraine that I love them, won't you?" Jake nodded. Tom knew that Jake would do what he had requested. "Oh and one last thing, tell Neytiri that her father and sister say hi," Jake grinned at mention of his late father-in-law and sister-in-law but nodded all the same. Tom opened his arms and Jake absentmindedly stepped into his brother's embrace.

"Love you bro," Jake mumbled.

"Aw! Love you too Jake," Tom sniggered. Jake ignored his brother and stepped back a few paces. Tom waved causing Jake to wave back. A second later, he was gone.

Jake stood rooted to the spot for a moment before finding himself climbing down the tree. He had to talk to Neytiri and Bec. He found his current predicament rather strange. It didn't take him long to find them. They were sitting at a cooking fire near the edge of the forest. Standing behind the closest tree he called out to them.

"Psst!" Nothing.

He looked around quickly and found a medium sized stone. It fit perfectly into the palm of his hand. He pegged it at his sister's head.

"OW! What the...?" Jake held back a laugh before biting his lower lip simply praying that they would notice him. Bec turned her head and saw Jake's head pocking out from behind the closest tree. Neytiri followed her sister-in-law's gaze until her eyes settled on Jake. The smallest hint of a smile appeared on her lips at the sight of her mate. She turned her head to ask Bec to help her up however she was a few seconds too late. Bec was already on her feet and was holding her hands out to help the expectant mother to her feet.

Jake gestured for them to hurry up. They looked around before making their way over to Jake. "What's up?" Bec asked. Jake looked around before saying, "Not here," Bec and Neytiri looked at each other before following Jake. They were surprised to find themselves back at the tree.

"What is it, Jake?" Neytiri asked.

"You're both going to find this a little strange," said Jake feeling a little frightened of what his mate and sister were going to say to that.

"Please, we're use to 'weird'," Bec said before Neytiri could find her own words to comfort her mate. Jake nodded before continuing.

"I saw Tom today," he blurted out. Neytiri remained silent while Bec looked about ready to pass out. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. "How is that even possible?" Jake asked turning to his mate. Neytiri looked at him for a moment before speaking up.

"I do not much about it but from what mother has taught me, this is not normal," she told him.

"I kinda figured that," Jake said crossing his arms.

"Well in my opinion, Tom came to you as a warning," Neytiri concluded. Jake nodded once before looking over at Bec whose face had practically gone back to normal.

"I know, he told me to watch my back and not let my guard down even for a second," Jake replied causing his mate and sister to nod in agreement.

"So what else did he tell you?" Bec asked.

"He said to tell you and Lorraine that he loves you both very much and he wishes that he could be here in person to watch Lorraine grow up and Neytiri," Jake turned back to his mate. "He said that your sister and father say hi and that they love you," Neytiri grinned before stepping forward to hug him. Bec did the same.

"Thank you," they said as they hugged him ever so tightly.

"Ah, let go, please. Killin' me here," Jake said. Bec and Neytiri immediately released him.

"Sorry," Bec said stepping back.

"It's fine. Nothing's broken," Jake told them with a smile.

"I had better get back to the lab. Grace will probably be having a field day with Norm," Bec said as she turned towards the doorway.

"Why? What's he done?" Jake asked.

"He's cleaning out the Avatar tanks ready for the new ones that are coming when mum and dad and the rest of the new team get here," Jake was amazed that Norm would do some as constructive as this.

"That's a first. He's normally too busy with his Avatar or with his lab research to do anything like that," Jake said smugly.

"If only that was the full truth," Bec sighed.

"What do you mean?"

"He's trying to make up for all the times he was a complete dick to you," Bec told him.

"He doesn't have to do that," Jake said with a shake of his head.

"I know but he said it was his 'priority'" Bec shrugged. "Anyway, I had better get going. It is getting late after all," She waved goodbye to Jake and Neytiri leaving them alone.

Neytiri stepped forward to hug him once more. Wrapping her in his embrace, Jake placed his chin on the top of her head. He knew she was a lot happier when she was with him. He felt her head on his shoulder which caused him to smile. "You quite happy there?" he asked. She looked up and smiled before nodding. Jake kissed her forehead before she made her head comfortable again.

After a quick dinner, the couple decided to go to bed. It was clear that they were both exhausted from the day's events. Jake couldn't help but wonder if Tom's ghost was in fact a figure of his imagination. His mind simply playing tricks on him, it seemed so real. All he wanted to concentrate on at the moment was nothing more than Neytiri and the babies. His second main priority was planning for the war against the RDA. Neytiri on the other hand was a little worried about Jake. Since he had seen Tom's ghost, he had been acting unlike his normal self. This wasn't like him at all.

"You alright?" she asked looking up at him.

"Yeah, why wouldn't it be?" he asked resting a hand on her cheek.

Neytiri gave a gentle sigh before kissing the palm his hand. "Since you told me and Bec about seeing Tom's spirit you have not been yourself," she said gently.

"It's nothing seriously," Jake told her wanting to put the issue to rest.

"Please," Neytiri begged. "Don't shut me out. Let me help,"

Jake looked at her form a moment before finally giving in. He knew that nothing got past her, ever."It just worries me that I can't tell whether I was seeing things or not. It makes me wonder if it was just a trick of the light. I dunno. It freaks me out," he sighed. Neytiri smiled. "Satisfied?" he asked playfully. Neytiri giggled and nodded causing her to get the hiccups.

"Hold your breath," Jake told her.

"Will it work?" she asked quickly before another hiccup surfaced.

"Just try and we'll see," Neytiri didn't argue. Doing as she was told, she held her breath for a moment before letting out a slow breath. Waiting for a few seconds, she knew that her hiccups were gone. She grinned down at Jake. "See? What did I tell ya?" Jake said with a smile.

"You are just as wonderful as you are stupid," his mate grinned. Jake couldn't help but grin back.

"That's me!" Jake said unable to hide his laughter any longer.

"Either way, I still love you," Neytiri smiled. She quickly leaned down to kiss him.

"Love you more," Jake said as she laid her head on his chest for the second time that night. "Let's get some rack, hey?" He pulled the covers up over her again and made himself comfortable. Within seconds they were both asleep.

888

_Meanwhile..._

Norm sat cross-legged on Bec's bed as she explained from her desk what Jake had told her about seeing Tom's ghost.

"That must have been freaky," Norm said quivering with fear at the thought.

"It must have been," Bec agreed. She cringed at the thought of seeing her late husband's ghost.

"Don't tell me that you're scared?" Norm said with scrunched out eyebrows. "If you saw Tom's ghost you'd be happy to see him,"

"You think so?" Bec asked her friend with a faint smile lining her lips. Norm could only nod.

"It's only natural for you to miss him. He'll never know Rainey and he'll never see her grow up," Norm said sadly.

"He's watching from Eywa," Bec said to herself. A smile lit up her face.

"What?"

"Nothing nothing. I think I'll go to bed," Norm climbed off the bed before turning his head back towards her.

"I'll check on Lorraine before I go to bed if you like," Bec smiled as she climbed into bed. Norm left the room and went to attend to Lorraine.

_Please Review!_


	31. Arriving Back

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I'm still disappointed with the lack of reviews. So I urge you to review. I have set up a blog for the sequel Avatar: The Final Stand so be sure to check it out. The link is on my profile. For those who are new to this story, I have also created a short teaser trailer for Final Stand. The link to this is also on my profile. So please review and give me some feedback. Enjoy!_

_**Chapter Thirty-one: Arriving Back**_

Parker Selfridge watched in grim satisfaction as Pandora came back into view. He could feel a twinge of fear run down his spine as he remembered the last time had been here. He had looked up at Jake and the Na'vi standing nearby as the surviving RDA made their way back onto their ship to head back Earth. Parker had shown great remorse but the look on Sully's face had shown had said otherwise. It had been Selfridge who had placed a threat on Neytiri's life which had caused the situation to become much worse than first thought. It had resulted in Neytiri's broken heart over Jake and Grace's betrayal, Jake and Grace's exiles and the Na'vi wanting war on the RDA for their horrid crimes. Selfridge had wanted nothing to do with it but it had been Quaritch that had issued the orders that forced the administrator to hesitate on his decision to _pull the trigger_ on the Na'vi.

"Sir, we're about to enter the planet's atmosphere," the captain called over the comlink. Parker looked up from his hazed vision before replying.

"Right, enter the atmosphere," was the simplest reply Selfridge could come up with. He didn't want his men and followers to think that he was weak.

"Is everything alright sir?" asked the captain.

"Yes everything is fine. Once you get past the atmosphere land away from the Hell's Gate radars. We don't want to be discovered." Another roll of fear settled in Selfridge's stomach. What he didn't count on was the satellites that orbited Pandora would detect their arrival even if they landed away from Hell's Gate.

The satellites were a part of the global network that ran Hell's Gate. It had been set up over 20 years ago when the compound was under complete RDA control. The scientists at the time didn't dare rebel. Grace Augustine had been a scientist during this time and she had only been learning at the time to become the legend of the Avatar Program known to the present day scientist. Her biggest fan would have to be Norm Spellman.

Quaritch stood in the cockpit, he was stony faced and emotionless. His plan to get back onto the planet had gone to plan and he silently prayed that the rest of his plan to exterminate Sully and his pitiful Na'vi family and his tree-hugging friends would work.

888

The scanners of Hell's Gate were going wild, the sirens were blearing and people were running around like mice with their hands over their ears while Max and Norm were going ballistic as they and Grace commanded the scientists to stop the chaos.

"STOP THE BLOODY THINGS!" Grace ordered at the top of her lungs.

"We're trying!" Louise screamed.

"WHAT?" Grace yelled over the scanners.

"I SAID WE'RE TRYING!" Louise boomed so that Grace could hear her.

Max scanned the charts trying to find out why the sirens were going off. Finally, he found the problem. "GRACE! NORM! YOU ARE GOING TO WANT TO SEE THIS!" He boomed over the noise. Grace and Norm were at his side in seconds. Their eyes widened at what they saw.

"The RDA is returning or rather they are entering the atmosphere," Norm said more to himself then to Max and Grace.

"WHAT?" Max yelled over the noise.

Grace and Norm could no longer feel their feet. They wanted so desperately to run and tell Jake and Neytiri but they had a feeling that they already knew.

888

It was mid-morning and Neytiri and Jake were still asleep. They had decided to sleep in which was a rare occurrence. With the babies being close to being born, Jake had advised Neytiri to rest as often as possible. To any other mother, this would have annoyed them to no end but Neytiri didn't complain. She actually enjoyed Jake paying her a lot of attention. Many of the other mothers would roll their eyes on the subject. Neytiri just thought they were jealous at how well Jake was coping with the reality of becoming a first time father. Their mates were more nervous than anything Neytiri had seen in her life. They were awkward as they didn't know how to hold a child without almost dropping it. Jake on the other hand, was an expert on kids. The others envied him.

"How can you stand Jakesully's over protectiveness?" one mother had asked one morning while Jake had gone to train the warriors.

"I just can. I actually enjoy it. The more time I spend with him the more I love him," Neytiri had said with a sigh, a hand gently brushing her bulged stomach. The other mothers had rolled their eyes and continued on with their conversations. Neytiri hadn't felt at all left out. She had simply enjoyed listening to their conversations at how motherhood had changed them and the expectant mother had wondered if she would feel the same way once her children were born.

Neytiri awoke with a start. Looking down at Jake who was still asleep, she shook him awake. "What?" he asked startled

"Did you hear that?" his mate asked.

"Uh, no, I was asleep until you woke me up," he looking up at her wanting to sleep on in peace.

"Idiot!" Neytiri hissed at him making him sit up. "There was a massive _bang!_" Jake could see that she was frightened. Finally, he gave in. How could he not resist her?

"Come on, let's go see what it was," Getting up, he held out his hand to Neytiri and she immediately took it. Making their way through the forest, they could have sworn that they had heard the sounds of machines being unloaded. Neytiri gripped Jake's hand tighter than before. She didn't want to be parted from him. They hurried to the main gates of the Avatar Compound to hear Max yelling at someone inside the Safe House. "Come on," Jake pulled at Neytiri's hand and she followed.

Upon entering the Safe House, the couple could see that it was Norm that Max had been yelling at.

"Guys?" Jake pulled Neytiri into the building.

"Jake! Neytiri, hi," the two friends stopped their argument almost immediately.

"Ah, hi," Jake said raising his free hand in greeting. He felt so awkward at walking in on his two bickering friends. Max and Norm looked at each other and by the looks on their faces they looked about ready to pass out. "We heard a noise near home. It sounded like a ship unloading cargo. Can you explain what the hell is going on for us?" Jake was deadly serious. With his eyebrows raised, Neytiri looked up for a split second and quickly returned her eyes to their human friends.

Norm and Max's faces returned to their normal colouring as Max started to explain the situation. "The scanners were going off the charts early this morning and we found out some rather disturbing news," Max paused for a moment to see that the expression on Jake's face hadn't changed. He finally pressed on, "The RDA have returned and have settled themselves down in an area that is well away from our scanners, however, the satellite trackers were able to pick them up,"

Inside, Jake was fuming. In his mind the RDA were completely stupid for returning to the planet but it was after all a three way war between the Na'vi, their Na'vi enemy and the RDA. It was still a puzzle in Jake's mind of how his forces were going to fight both forces without getting wiped out altogether. He didn't even want to think of what would happen if he was killed and Neytiri would be forced to raise the babies on her own. It tore at his heart but he was able to fight off the alternative future. He wanted to punch something but for the sake of Neytiri and babies, he restrained his rage.

"Fantastic," he said angrily. Neytiri cringed into him making him snap out of his almost exposed rant.

"What now?" Norm asked sitting down on the closest bed.

"We take a stand that's what we do," Jake said fiercely. Neytiri tightened her grip on his hand. Jake managed to free his hand from her grip and pulled her closer to him. "It'll be okay," he whispered to her. He had never seen her so scared. To him, he she was a tough kickass warrior princess but as an expectant mother, she displayed an entirely different side to her personality.

"How do we take a stand when we have no idea what the _other _enemy is planning?" Max asked standing up on the same bed that Norm was sitting on so that he could be at the same height as his Na'vi friends. Jake and Neytiri were now sitting opposite them.

"We improvise," The foursome sat in awkward silence for a long while until Norm decided to break it.

"We also have reason to believe that Selfridge is involved," Jake looked up at him, his face showing minimal expression. He couldn't care less about the man since he _was _the one that had threatened to have Neytiri killed if he didn't follow orders.

"Contact him," the marine said through gritted teeth.

"What?" his friends exclaimed in horror.

"Just. Do. It," Jake ordered. The two scientists didn't waste any time in grabbing a tablet with a webcam and logging into the RDA ship's mainframe.

"Captain's lodges," said a man's voice.

"We need to speak to Parker Selfridge immediately," Max said calmly. He hardly felt calm he wanted to scream at someone.

"Who are you?" the man asked.

"NOW!" Max roared making Neytiri jump. She had seen Max as this gentle soul. Never in the time she had known him had she seen him order people around. The scientist smiled when the man jumped out of his seat and ran to get Selfridge.

"Selfridge here," the admin said as he sat down. His face darkened at the sight of Norm and Jake. "Well, well, well. If it isn't the tree hugging monkey and his followers," he sneered.

"Hey!" Neytiri snapped. Jake having realised a second too late that she had spoken put his hand over her mouth to shut her up. Neytiri pulled his hand away from her mouth to glare into the webcam.

"You get your girlfriend to speak for you. How noble," Selfridge said with an evil smile on his face. Jake was now fuming on the outside. He wanted to punch the tablet out of Norm's hand by Neytiri stopped him before he could even move his hand to form a fist. "Wait, she can speak English?" This greatly surprised Selfridge and he knew what Neytiri was capable of. She was the one that killed Quaritch the first time.

"Yeah, she can. Got a problem with that?" Norm snapped.

"No," Selfridge squealed. Jake smirked knowing that he was about to run away in complete fear. When Selfridge's face simply paled Jake's face dropped. He was expecting Selfridge to cower in _complete _fear. He only cowered in _incomplete _fear.

"Norm has informed us that you are involved in this. I don't think we need anyone else to tell that _you _were involved," Jake put his arm around Neytiri's shoulders to pull her closer to his side so that she could be more involved before eyeing Selfridge with complete malice.

"I have had no involvement in this plan. It was all Quaritch this time around. You may think that he's dead but he's very much alive," Selfridge's face showed that he was in fact scared. The current occupants of the Avatar Safe House looked at each other not knowing whether to believe Selfridge or not. Jake could feel Neytiri's eyes on him causing him to look at her. He could see that she didn't know what to believe and it was clear to her that he didn't know what believe either.

"Like we can believe that," Jake spat.

"Ah, Jake..." Jake held up his hand to quiet Norm.

"_Please_ believe me when I tell you this," Selfridge pleaded. One of Jake's eyebrows shot up at the sound of the RDA boss' pleading tone. "Quaritch will stop at nothing until he has achieved his one goal: exterminate the Na'vi and the allies that helped them gain their victory," Selfridge looked even paler then before. "I would advise that you get your family out of the way when you can if you wanna keep them safe," Jake's eyes widened in realisation. Selfridge knew that Neytiri was pregnant. But how did he know?

"You threaten my family and I swear I will hunt you down and kill you with my own bare hands," Jake hissed. Selfridge cringed in fear. Jake of course, had been expecting this. He grinned in satisfaction.

"I wasn't trying to threaten you Sully. I was just giving you a general warning. Quaritch wants you dead and I would also advise you if you want to see your child grow up, that you don't you fight in this war. That's what Quaritch wants to get to you and strike at your heart and taunt you with threats to kill those closest to you," Neytiri looked up at her mate expecting him to say something, when he didn't she turned to Max and Norm silently pleading for help. The two scientists didn't know what to do either leaving their expectant friend without an answer.

After a long moment of silence, Jake finally spoke up. "If what you're saying is true, we'll need your help to stop him," When he said this he didn't even believe he was saying it. Norm and Max sighed in defeat. They couldn't even believe that they were bargaining with the supposed enemy.

"You have to believe me," Selfridge said, he sounded almost desperate.

"Why should we? You almost had my mate murdered in cold blood," Jake snapped now wanting to visually kill Selfridge.

Selfridge bit his lower lip waiting for Jake to continue his rant. When he didn't, he spoke up. "I'm your only chance of survival," Jake took this into consideration.

"If that's true then you'll be sure to rebel against Quaritch," Jake knew he had Selfridge beat. He didn't feel right in trusting Selfridge after everything he had done.

"Jake," He turned to see Neytiri glaring at him. "We have to trust him."

Jake, she's right. What other choice do we have?" Norm looked solemn. He looked about ready to cry if that was even possible.

Jake sighed defeated. They were right. What other choice did they have? He had to think of the babies and Neytiri. "Alright," he said finally. "You can join the fight but you have to do one thing,"

"Anything," Selfridge promised.

"The scientists that reside at Hell's Gate need more supplies. The stuff they have already won't last them forever,"

"Consider it done," With that, Selfridge disconnected the link and the screen reduced to silent static.

"Alright Einstein," said Max crossing his arms causing his friends to look at him. "What's the plan?"

A slight smile came across Jake's face. "We pray for a miracle,"

_Please Review!_


	32. Taking a Stand

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Thanks for the reviews and please keep it up. I would like to get to 100 reviews and if one of you readers is the 100__th__ reviewer, I will give you a mention in the author's note. So please review and enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-two: Taking a Stand**_

Jake stood with Neytiri, Bec and Norm in front of the gathered Omaticaya and what was left of their allies from the other clans. Thinking back to a few months earlier, he had thought this was a good idea. Now, he was scared at the thought having to talk about the current situation with the return of the RDA. He had realised a few hours earlier having spoken to Selfridge that he hadn't thought far enough. Yes, this was a bad thing; a horrible thing indeed. He had been so caught up in caring for Neytiri that he hadn't thought about what to do when the RDA did show up and he mentally slapped himself in the face for it.

Feeling his hand being squeezed, he looked up to see Neytiri staring at him worriedly. Giving her a small smile, he turned his attention back towards the crowd. The clan leaders of the other clans stood out front waiting for the almighty Toruk Makto to speak. Jake could feel his throat becoming drier as he continued to remain silent. He had never liked speaking in public. The only reason he had spoken out when Grace had 'died' was because he was pissed and upset otherwise, he wouldn't have spoken up.

"You will do fine," his mate reassured him. He nodded not knowing what to tell her. He began to think that he had to tell her that he had stage freight. No, he didn't want to embarrass himself. Sure, she would understand but he didn't want to take the risk.

"We have a massive problem," Jake allowed his voice to echo and when it did the entire crowd fell silent. A chill ran down Jake's spine as he sensed hundreds of pairs of eyes on him. "The sky people that we banished have returned. One of them contacted the Dreamwalker camp and plans on rebelling against them," Jake paused to allow the information that had he had released settle upon the clan and the visitors. "We need to quicken our pace to form a battle strategy before they begin their attack on us," Jake looked around to see that the males were stony faced and ready for a fight while the women were eyeing him contently.

Sensing her female brethren staring at her Jake with wanting expressions, Neytiri threw them glances that read: _He's mine back off_ before tightening her grip on his hand. Thankful, Jake turned and gave his mate quick peck on the cheek before turning his gaze back on the women and sure enough they had backed off completely. Smug smiles flickered across Bec and Norm's faces, they knew better than anyone that Neytiri wasn't going to lose Jake to some other woman without a fair fight regardless if she was pregnant or not.

"Now what do we do?" Norm whispered to Bec.

"Dunno. What do we do now Jake?" she asked her brother.

Turning to see his sister and best friend's worried expressions Jake turned back to the crowd and addressed them again in the same tone he had used to gather the clans for battle against the RDA the first time all those months earlier. "The Sky People will stop at nothing until we have been exterminated. They will not take our freedom or the lives of the innocent! THIS IS OUR LAND!" Jake roared throwing his free fist into the air. He was met with the war cries of the warriors watching from below and the other clansmen followed. What he heard next was such a shock that he hadn't expected it at all. Turning his head from side to side, he saw his sister, best friend and mate following his lead.

Jake couldn't have been more proud of the three most important people in his life leading by example. They were born leaders, well, Bec was anyway. Norm was or had been slightly awkward to start with but now he had the heart of a warrior and it had nothing to do with the secret training sessions with Trudy that had given him a boost of confidence. Neytiri on the other hand, had been born to leaders so there was no doubt that she was a born leader but this wasn't her arena. She, like Jake, had no interest in ruling a clan. All she wanted was to raise a family and in a few short weeks her dream would come true. Turning his head to look past Bec and Norm, Jake could see that Mo'at and Grace were standing in the shadows away from the limelight, they too were screaming at the tops of their lungs. Closing his eyes in relief, a smile touched Jake's lips. It had been something he had wanted from the start: the clan taking another stand against the same people they had kicked out to begin with.

* * *

The clan and their visitors quickly disappeared back to their everyday tasks of preparing for the upcoming battle. The foursome remained on the dais watching the crowd clear. Once the place was cleared and the presence of Mo'at and Grace had vanished, the foursome finally felt free to speak to each other with excitement in their voices.

"That was brilliant!" Bec exclaimed as she slapped Jake on the shoulder.

"Ouch, not so hard," her brother chuckled.

"Yes, that was amazing," Neytiri grinned before pecking him on the cheek.

"You should have seen the looks on those women's faces," Norm laughed hysterically before receiving a kick to the ankle by Bec.

"I know I saw them. Good thing you protected me," Jake said grinning at Neytiri. She reached up and stroked his cheek.

"Ew, get lovey-dovey, in your own time," Bec said screwing up her nose in pure disgust.

"Sorry," Jake said still grinning as he put an arm around Neytiri.

"Right, who's hungry?" Norm asked.

"Me!" Jake and Bec cried as if they were children wanting sugar.

Neytiri's stomach grumbled indicating that the babies were hungry. "I will second that," the friends laughed as they headed towards the cooking area. Moments later, they were sitting in front of their favourite fire. Neytiri's leaf plate was piled with food.

"You sure you've got enough food there?" Jake asked trying not to laugh.

"You've got enough food to feed an army," Norm added. Neytiri looked up puzzled at his statement.  
It's a figure of speech," he told her. She went back to her food as if it was more interesting than her companions.

Jake, Norm and Bec looked at each other and pushed their empty plates away into the fire. The flames leaped as the plates began to burn.

"Wow, even I didn't eat that much when I was pregnant," Bec commented with an awkward chuckle.

"I suppose carrying more than one child has its benefits," Jake said watching the food on Neytiri's plate gradually vanish.

"Yeah, what craving did you have Bec? I've been meaning to ask," Jake turned his attention to Norm and Bec again who were sitting on the opposite side of the fire.

"Watermelon and crepes," Bec told her brother and friend as she eyed her sister-in-law's shrinking pile of food.

"Lovely," Jake said. "I remember mom told Tom and I once when we were kids that when she was pregnant with Nic that she craved Bananas, hot sauce and Peanut Butter all mixed together," Bec and Norm screwed up their noses as they imagined Mandy's odd craving. "That's not the worse part," Jake said darkly. Neytiri looked up wanting to hear what he was going to say next. "When she was pregnant with Tom and me she use to eat Pepper jack cheese melted on toast with salmon and…" he paused to let his words sink in. "rare seafood," Bec and Norm wanted to pull their tongues out of their mouths.

"That's disgusting," Bec gasped.

"I know but, hey, she was carrying yours truly," Jake smirked before receiving a rather hard in the head by Neytiri.

"That hurt," he said rubbing his sore head. Neytiri scowled at him before returning to her remaining food.

"Well, you aren't going to want dinner tonight," Jake said more to his sister and friend then to his mate. The other two laughed while Neytiri took no notice and continued to eat.

After a rather peaceful lunch, the foursome split up and went their own separate ways with Norm heading back to the lab, Bec going off to find Nia while Neytiri and Jake headed their own separate ways. Jake headed to the training arena to get some private practice in while Neytiri decided visit Connor.

Walking through the main grounds of Hometree the expectant mother waved to her friends as she passed them and headed towards the carpentry area of Hometree. Sure enough, two blue pointed ears stuck up behind a half-finished wooden baby crib.

"Wow," Neytiri said as she walked into the space filled with weird yet wonderful wooden objects ranging from wooden boxes to complicated looking weaved baskets.

"Oh hey," Connor said peering over the job. "I mean I see you," Neytiri grinned.

"Please Connor you are a friend of Jake's. There is no need to be formal to me,"

"Sorry, it's just that Grace always tells us to be more civil when we're around Na'vi," Connor apologised.

"No need to apologise, Connor. With other Na'vi you would have to be civil but I know you're already civil," Neytiri told him.

"Thanks," he said as he went back to sanding the job.

"So, you know why I am here?" Neytiri asked though it sounded rather stupid to her ears.

"Yes I certainly do," Connor said not taking his eyes from his work.

"It looks incredible," Neytiri said as she ran her hand across the corner.

"Thanks. Your baby is going to love it," Connor said with a smile.

"Yes," Neytiri looked around and saw a second completed crib a little further away. _How did he know?_ She wondered.

"How's old Jake-o holding up? Is he excited?" Connor asked wanting to get away from the awkward side of the conversation.

"Oh yes. He may not admit it but he is even more excited than me," Neytiri told her friend.

"That's understandable," Connor replied. "What about you though?"

Neytiri shrugged. "I don't know what to feel. Some days I'm scared, some days I'm excited. I don't know that's real and what is not,"

"It's only necessary to feel that way. If you don't mind me saying, I think you and Jake will make great parents," Neytiri gave him a gentle smile.

"Thank you Connor. That is very sweet of you," Neytiri said gratefully. "You're one of the only people that think I will be a good mother," she bowed her head.

"What do you mean?" Connor asked.

"I have heard whispers from others that I will not be a good mother," Neytiri sighed as she tried to not to cry.

"That's complete bullshit. You'll be a fantastic mother. I mean, I have seen you with Lorraine," Connor tried his best to cheer his friend up.

"I do not know what to believe anymore," Neytiri sniffed.

"What do you believe?" Connor inquired.

Neytiri thought for a moment before replying. "I know I will be a good mother," Connor smiled.

"There ya go. That's what you believe not what others think,"

"Thank you Connor for reassuring me," Neytiri truly was thankful.

"No problem," Neytiri looked up into the sky to see that it was starting to get dark. "Better get back. Jake will be wondering where you've gotten too. I had better get back myself. Carly will be freaking out if I'm not there for dinner," Neytiri smiled and nodded.

"Very well, thank you for putting up with me,"

"No worry and be sure not to tell Jake about our little surprise," Connor called slyly as Neytiri walked up the path in the direction of home.

"When have I ever let you down?" Neytiri laughed.

"Never," Connor replied. The expectant mother departed the woodwork space and headed down the shortcut route towards her beachside home. She entered the tree feeling rather happy. She hadn't felt this happy in days.

"Hey! About time you got home," Jake greeted her as he walked out of the babies' room. "How was the rest of your day?"

Neytiri threw her arms around him receiving a gentle squeeze and a peck on the cheek she pulled him in front of the fire and curled up at his side. "Fine, I spent it with Connor," she said as she placed her head on Jake's knee.

"Really?"

"Yes, he is not as stupid as you make him out to be," Neytiri frowned at Jake's past comments about Connor.

"I know but he does have a big mouth," Jake said trying not to sound bitter.

"How does he have a big mouth?" Neytiri wondered out loud.

"He let the situation about us slip to Quaritch and Selfridge," Jake told her.

"He did not mean it. He was excited for us," She told him gently.

"Selfridge…" Neytiri reached up and placed a hand over Jake's mouth to shut him up.

"Threatened my life, I know but you have to stop holding grudges," Jake sighed.

"I guess you're right,"

Smiling to herself; Neytiri said "I am always right," Looking down at his beaming mate, Jake stroked her forehead lovingly.

Looking back at everything that had happened in the last few months, Jake had come to realise that he belonged on the planet that he grown up hearing stories about. He had become loved by the indigenous people _because _of a crazy plan that had somehow succeeded. He had expected to fall to his death if the Toruk hadn't allowed him to ride it. But he hadn't and was glad that almost everything during the first battle had gone to plan. He hadn't counted on Quaritch finding his human body and almost killing him and the most surprising thing was that he hadn't counted on Neytiri coming to his rescue and seeing him as a crippled Jar-headed human. It had been when he had transferred bodies permanently that this was the life he wanted.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	33. An Unlikely Rebel

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I'm so sorry for the really short chapter but I promise that the next chapter will be much longer. The next few chapters will be a lot longer than what they are normally and there are only a few chapter left until Neytiri gives birth and you might be surprised how it turns out. Enjoy this chapter!_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-three: An Unlikely Rebel**_

Selfridge had finally built up the courage to rebel against Quaritch. He smirked to himself as he made his way towards the 'secret' war room where Quaritch was currently rallying his troops for war against Sully and his Na'vi buddies. Selfridge hoped that he would be able to reach Hell's Gate before Quaritch pulled the trigger on the assault.

"Sir, where are...?" Selfridge pushed past his so-to-be former minion as he continued his march towards his soon-to-be new fate.

"Miles!" Selfridge said as he pushed through the guarded doors of the room.

"Parker! I have the direct..."

"No, this isn't the way to do things!" Selfridge yelled

"What?" chuckled Quaritch. "You've gone soft,"

Parker stood his ground. He knew that this was either a good idea or a really a bad one.

"No, Grace was right the wealth of this world _isn't _in the ground," Parker stated as bravely as he could.

"Ha! You really have gone soft, Parker so I suggest you go join your little friends and just pray that you won't be the next causality," Quaritch's voice was full of mockery so Parker did the thing he did best: walk out.

Finding an exopack, he made his way out of the ship and towards Hell's Gate. He walked through the forest being mindful that the creatures of the forest didn't take kindly to humans - or Na'vi for that matter. A Viperwolf would eat a human or a Na'vi but the Na'vi hunted them for its hide but Selfridge knew he had to get to Hell's Gate before the predators themselves began to circle him.

* * *

At Hell's Gate, the scientists were busy preparing themselves for whatever Quaritch was planning. Norm, Max, Grace, Bec and the Fitzpatrick couple sat around a mess hall table talking about what Selfridge had told them.

"Quaritch will stop at nothing until get what he wants," Bec commented as she bounced her daughter on her knee causing her to giggle.

"Yeah," Connor replied glumly. "He won't stop until he gets Jake to do his dirty work or imprison him or something like that,"

Silence filled the table for a brief moment before Norm finally spoke up. "We can't just sit here and do nothing. Jake will need our help. We are his friends after all,"

"Well except me," said Bec. "I'm his sister,"

"Either way works," Norm shrugged. "So we promised Jake that we would protect Neytiri and the baby but there's a problem," Norm's eyes darted to each one of his friends.

"Which is?" Grace asked.

"We don't know when Quaritch is going to launch his attack. It could be any day and to make matters worse, Neytiri is only days out from giving birth," Norm said, worry was evident in his voice.

"Yeah, this is my unborn niece or nephew we're talking about," Bec chimed in.

"Norm rolled his eyes. "Bec we know about the babies. Jake told us," Bec's eyes widened as she faced her friend.

"And don't worry, we won't tell. Like we would," scoffed Connor.

Bec continued to look worried. Yes, Connor and Norm both had big mouths but it was in her nature to worry when it came to Jake telling who he wanted about her unborn nieces or nephews. She already loved them and she would do anything to protect them.

'_Jake you truly are an idiot!'_She thought to herself bitterly.

"Look, we know you are fiercely protective of your unborn nephews, nieces or whatever but you have to know that we won't let this get out to anyone, not even Mo'at," Connor reassured her. Bec still wasn't convinced but brushed it off as if nothing had been said.

"Excuse me, Doctor Augustine?" Turning their heads, the group of scientists found one of their fellow scientists standing at the head of the table.

"Yes, Alex?"

"You have a visitor and you might be surprised who it is," Alex said slightly scared.

The group of scientists made their way into the bio lab and saw who they thought they would never see again in person.

"Hello scientists," Parker Selfridge said without a smile on his face.

Connor stepped forward, his fists clenched but his wife and Bec caught his arms to stop him. "What the hell are you doing here? After all you have done to the Na'vi you just thought you would waltz back here and expect..." He was unable to finish with the hand of his wife over his mouth.

"And you wonder why we don't tell you things," Carly hissed before uncovering her husband's mouth.

"We thought you were bluffing Parker," said Grace folding her arms.

"Now why would ever I bluff you, Grace?" Parker asked her.

"Uh yeah alright, for those of you who want to kill Selfridge just hear me out before you act," Looking upon the group of scientists, Grace didn't even grimace at the expressions on the faces of those who didn't know about Selfridge's secret alliance with them.

"Go on," Carly said sternly her arms crossed.

"Jake, Norm, Max and I spoke to Selfridge via satellite and he told us that he no longer wanted to be a part of the RDA. He wanted to become a _supporter_ of the Na'vi instead of an _enemy _of the Na'vi," Grace briefly explained not wanting to into _all _the details at that certain point of time.

"Right and we're supposed to actually believe that?" Carly asked in total disbelief.

"You don't actually have to believe me Caroline," Selfridge said turning to the other scientists.

"Carly," Carly hissed under her breath.

"Right Carly but just hear me out for once. Quaritch will attack the Na'vi without warning and he will stop at nothing until he kills Sully,"

"Jake!" the scientists retorted in angry unison.

"Fine, Jake then," Parker threw up his hands in total frustration. Why did the tree hugging scientists have to correct him on everything?

"Now what do we do?" Norm asked turning to Bec for the answer.

"We take him to Jake to see what he makes of this,"

* * *

_Please Review!_


	34. War Meeting

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Here's the next chapter! I'm so sorry that this chapter is so short. The next chapter is the big one where Neytiri gives birth. I dunno how many words it will get to but it will a lot longer than this one I can certainly tell you that. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty- Four: War Meeting**_

Jake stood in the middle of the crowd of assembled warriors not only from the Omaticaya but the other ally clans as well or rather what was left of each clan's armies. Standing behind Toruk Makto was Norm with a human Parker Selfridge and heavily pregnant Neytiri who had remained at Norm's side the entire time. She had seen the stress radiate on Jake's face. She had seen the shock on Jake's face when Bec and Norm had brought Selfridge down to their home to tell him about Quaritch and his attack plans. The worry on the soon-to-be father's face hadn't been short of noticeable. He was worried that if he left Selfridge in the same room as his mate that he would start throwing around abusive and racist comments about the Na'vi and about her. When he didn't, Jake didn't relax. He was too caught up in the more public affairs of not only his life but the lives of his clan as well.

"What do we do now?" yelled a warrior over the crowd.

"Yes, what _do _we do?" yelled another.

"We strike where the Sky people will least expect it!" Jake cried over the crowd.

"Where?" Norm asked causing Jake to turn and look at him and Selfridge to do the same only the expression showed that he thought the scientist was totally crazy for asking.

"The HEART!" Jake roared throwing his fist in the air. The other warriors threw their fists and many of their weapons into the air. Norm, Selfridge and Neytiri could only watch on.

The meeting continued for an hour more and Jake's plan to take the RDA by surprise came more and more evident. Neytiri had to lean against the wall to stop her legs from caving in from under her. The babies were taking a lot out of her.

As the warriors walked away after the meeting had been adjoined, Jake joined his mate, his best friend and new ally. He couldn't help but feel rather pleased with himself. Upon seeing just how tired Neytiri looked, his pride faded.

"Why don't you take her home? She's been on her feet all morning," Norm advised.

"I think I might do that. Thanks Norm," As he led Neytiri away from their friends, Jake quickly glanced over his shoulder at Selfridge and gave him a look of warning as if to say _Don't you dare cross me _before pulling Neytiri in the direction of their home.

Neytiri made herself comfortable on the bed. "You do not have to stay. I will be fine," she told Jake as he settled down next to her.

"I want to be here and there's nothing you can say to change my mind," Jake said playfully. Neytiri gave him a small smile before placing her head on his shoulder. Kissing her forehead, Jake pulled her closer so that he could keep her warm.

A few hours passed and nor Neytiri nor Jake said anything. They were just happy to be in each other's company. When dinner time came around, Jake did the sensible thing and fetched Neytiri's dinner for her. He had to give her credit, though. Her pregnancy with more than one baby was hard but she was coping rather well.

"How do you feel now?" Jake asked as he covered Neytiri over with the blanket that was sitting on their bed.

"A little better," she admitted. "The babies are taking a lot out of out of me now. It is as if they are unsettled for some reason," she was starting to worry that something was wrong.

"I've noticed. You _are _days away from giving birth after all," Jake told her. He was now kneeling next to her on her side of the bed. Getting up, he headed around to his side of the bed and sat down before pulling the blanket over his legs. Neytiri rolled over and placed her head on his shoulder.

"Jake?" she asked.

"Hmm?"

"At the meeting, what did you mean by 'strike at the heart'?" Neytiri simply lay there waiting for Jake to answer.

"I basically meant, strike at their weakest spot. Because it's the same warriors from the last time the RDA were here, they will be vulnerable since there will be more of us than there will be of them. Quaritch will be their weakness," Jake briefly explained. Neytiri didn't nod. Her head was spinning from the amount of human words Jake had just used.

After a few moments, Jake could hear Neytiri's breathing even out. She had dozed off. Making sure that she was comfortable, Jake too decided it was time to get some rack.

* * *

Bec and Connor sat in Selfridge's reclaimed office in complete silence. Selfridge had called upon them about what _their _move would be once Quaritch made his move on Hell's Gate but they had looked at him completely blank and so he had decided to give them the silent treatment.

"Oh for Christ's sake!" Bec snarled. "One of you say something already!"

"What do you _want _me to say Rebecca? You idiots obviously have no clue as to how to protect this place from Quaritch's attack and I can see the precautions of protecting Sully's wife and child simply going out the window," Bec's head snapped around at Selfridge's harsh words. How dare he include her sister-in-law and her unborn nephews or nieces in this!

"Well, _excuse _me! You have just insulted my sister-in-law! You can go shove…"

"Bec," Norm cautioned. She didn't hear him as she continued to rant.

"… You are just lucky that Jake was willing to give you a second…"

"Bec!" Norm yelled. That captured her attention.

"What!"

"Calm down. If Jake was here, he would have your head on a silver platter," Norm said thinking of all the necessary actions Jake could inflict on her.

Bec fell silent. Norm was right. This was going nowhere.

"Thank you Norm," Selfridge said thankful. Norm didn't even flinch when Selfridge said his first name. He nodded and crossed his arms.

"What are you shouting about this time?" asked Grace from the doorway. "Jesus," Grace entered the office shutting the door behind her.

"She was going off her head again at how Selfridge was insulting her family," Norm said casually. He didn't even receive a hit in the head from Bec so he must have been doing something right.

"Typical Sully trait," Grace agreed. "So how was Neytiri during the meeting?"

"She looked… tired," Norm told her.

"Ah, a sign of close to birth," Grace said taking a seat next to Bec in the only vacant seat.

"When is she due?" Selfridge asked suddenly interested.

"Any day," Norm responded.

"Wait, tiredness isn't a symptom of close to birth," Bec said.

"In humans it's not. In Na'vi carrying more than one child it is though," Grace explained.

"Wait, so Neytiri is having more than one baby," Selfridge received a number of death stares before Grace had to tell him the truth.

"Yes. Parker, you aren't allowed to let anyone else know. If you do we will feed you to Viperwolves. Clear?" Selfridge nodded.

"Good, well, I'm off to bed. See you all in the morning," Grace turned around and headed out the door.

"Night," the other three called.

"We should get to bed too," Bec said getting to her feet. She really wanted to get Lorraine settled so that she could get a good night's sleep.

"Night Bec," Norm said waving to her. She returned to her room to find her daughter fast asleep.

_Thank god!_

* * *

_Please Review!_


	35. Morning Labour

**A/N: **_Hey Readers! Here's the chapter that you've all been waiting to read. Remember, if you're 100__th__ reviewer I'll mention you in the author's note in the next chapter. This chapter isn't the best chapter but it is the chapter that has been on my mind for a while and I really did have fun writing it. It is the longest chapter that I've written in a while. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Five: Morning Labour**_

The morning sun rose over the Sully home. Jake and Neytiri overslept like normal not that they were complaining. Neytiri awkwardly rolled over and planted a kiss on Jake's cheek. "Morning to you too," he snickered as rolled onto his stomach. A slight pain rolled over Neytiri she leaned over to kiss him properly. Ignoring the pain, she snuggled up to him like she did each and morning. "You hungry?" Neytiri nodded. Jake pulled the covers back and climbed out of bed. Neytiri silently did the same and snuck up behind him as he attempted to leave the room. "Are you going to let me go?" he asked playfully.

"Never," Neytiri whispered. Allowing him to kiss her on the cheek, Neytiri watched Jake head out the door and allowed herself to smile. Suddenly, the pain from earlier returned only it was sharper then what it was before. It forced her to double over in pain. Looking down her eyes widened at the sight of liquid sitting in between her feet. A terrifying realisation suddenly washed over her.

"JAKE!" she screamed.

Jake had walked halfway up the path until he had heard Neytiri's panicked screams. He turned and bolted back into the tree to find Neytiri hutched over her stomach. His eyes landed on the small puddle at her feet. "Oh god!" he hurried to her side.

"I-I think they are coming!" Neytiri gasped as the pain set in again.

"Jake, Grace would like..." Norm stopped in the doorway to see his friends in their panicked state.

"Norm, get the healer!" Jake ordered. Norm didn't need to be told twice. He bolted back towards Hometree.

"Jake, I'm scared," Neytiri whimpered.

"I know, just hold on," Jake said trying to keep his own voice calm. "Hold on to me," Jake lifted Neytiri into his arms and hurried her back to bed. Just as Neytiri was placed down on the bed, she let out another piercing scream. "I'm here, I'm here," Jake said doing his best to console his mate.

"I am scared," Neytiri started to sob. "It really hurts," she said through a stream of tears.

"I know," Jake said stroking her forehead. He hated seeing her in so much pain. She had always been strong and it devastated Jake to see her so weak.

* * *

Norm bolted towards the Healer alcove. His legs wanted to give out but he forced himself forward until he collapsed in the doorway of the Healers' alcove.

"Norm! What is happening?" the head healer asked as she helped him up.

"Neytiri... has... gone into... labour," Norm wheezed desperately. The healer yelled in Na'vi for her assistants to come to her side. She even commanded them not to tell Mo'at or anyone else about the pending births of Toruk Makto's children. They followed Norm back to the tree causing them to capture the attention of Grace and Bec.

Jake sat on the bed with a pain stricken Neytiri. He was doing everything in his own power to keep her comfortable but it did nothing to ease the pain. He now had deep nail marks in his hand from where Neytiri had gripped his hand a little too tightly.

"Jake?" Bec hurried to her brother's side. "What's happening?"

"Labour," Jake told her simply.

"I can see that," Bec said sarcastically. "When did it happen?"

"About 10 minutes ago. She's really scared," Jake told Bec.

"Alright, Jake, everyone OUT!" the Healer ordered.

"What? No! I want him to stay! Please!" Neytiri pleaded from the bed.

"I am sorry Neytiri but the father and any friends are not allowed in room," the Healer said sternly.

"What kind of stupid tradition is that? I'm their father! I want to be here," Jake said defiantly.

"I am sorry Jake. It is bad luck if you are in here," Jake and Neytiri exchanged looks of desperation but there was nothing they could do about it.

"I won't be far," Jake whispered to Neytiri giving her one last kiss. Neytiri whimpered as another rush of pain pulsed through her veins. Releasing his hands from hers, Jake allowed himself to be pulled from the room by Bec and Grace. He could feel Neytiri's eyes on him but he managed to shake the gaze off as he left the room.

Norm had already made himself comfortable in front of the dormant fire; Jake sat across from him with Bec and Grace sitting on either side of him. They took his hands. They had conjured up a plan to stop Jake breaking the rules. Bec interlocked her fingers with Jake's while Grace had her nails at the ready in case he tried anything remotely stupid.

Bec, Grace and Norm knew that all Jake wanted was to be in that room. He wanted to hear his children's first cries but they knew that it was forbidden for anyone other than the Healers to be present during the birthing. The foursome settled themselves down for the wait as they had no idea how long it would be until they were told of the births.

* * *

_...First Hour..._

The first hour went by rather quickly. Neytiri had let out several agonising screams. Jake had cringed not just at the screams that come from his mate but by the nails digging into his the backs of his hands. He didn't dare cry out as it would only prove him to be weak and that was the last thing he wanted.

Time started to slow down and apparently stopped.

"How long is this going to take?" Jake groaned.

"Labour can last days," Bec commented.

"She'll be fine. She's a lot stronger than you think," Grace said turning her head to face him for the first time in the last hour. The friends jumped as Neytiri screamed again.

"I gotta do something!" Jake leapt to his feet but was pulled back to the ground by Grace and Bec.

"Don't even go there," Bec hissed. "Do you _want _your kids to be cursed?"

Jake sat there silent. He knew that he couldn't win a verbal fight with his sister.

* * *

…_Second Hour…_

Bec and Jake lay in front of the fire pit bored out of out their minds while Norm had occupied himself with poking the ash in the fire with a stray twig from outside. Grace was doing the same as Norm. Neytiri had let out a record of ten screams within the last hour. Her screams now added up to fourteen in total.

"Another hour and still nothing," Jake let out a frustrated groan.

"Be patient Jake, labour isn't always easy,"

"Easy for you to say," Jake grumbled under his breath.

"Let's play a game," Grace said. Her companions looked up at her like she was crazy.

"Since when have you encouraged fun?" Norm asked.

"I have to admit that it is pretty boring having to wait around for news so to pass the time we have to occupy ourselves,"

"What are we going to play then?" Bec asked.

"I spy?" Jake suggested.

"Alright,"

"I'll start. I spy with my little eye something starting with..." Norm looked around. "R," The others looked around and suddenly Jake knew the answer.

"Is the answer 'root'?" he asked.

"Yep. Your turn," Jake seemed to relax a bit though his mind wasn't far from Neytiri.

"I spy something starting with 'N',"

"Is it Norm?" Bec asked.

"Yes!"

"Why am I your subject?" Norm asked just as Neytiri let out another scream.

"You were the first thing that came to mind," Jake said simply.

The game got nowhere and eventually the friends gave up and fell silent again.

"This is frustrating," Norm whined. "It _should not_ take two hours to have a baby let alone more than that,"

"Birth is a slow yet painful process especially if you don't have pain killers oh and if you're giving birth naturally," Bec told him. She knew the experience only too well. Norm didn't press the issue further. He didn't want to set Jake off seeing as he was freaking out on both the inside and the outside.

"Don't worry Jake, you'll be a great dad I just know it," Bec said giving her brother's hand a gentle squeeze.

"Thanks, that really does mean a lot," Jake said giving his sister a thankful smile while Grace rolled her eyes behind him.

* * *

Neytiri's face was beaded with sweat as she fought the pain that was threatening to overtake her body. She dug her nails into the blankets. All she wanted was Jake at her side but she had to follow protocol if she didn't her children to be cursed. She was scared and she didn't want to think of the negative. It wouldn't be long until she was holding her children in her arms. She hated feeling weak; it wasn't like her to be weak and vulnerable. Pain shot through her again causing her to clench her teeth.

"Push Neytiri!" the head healer ordered. Neytiri immediately did as she told while Jake struggled outside in the grips of his sister and Grace.

* * *

Neytiri's almighty scream made Jake want to be at her side even more. He was now practically immune to Grace and Bec digging their nails into his hands. Pulling a hand free, Jake was forced to the ground by Grace jumping to her feet and sinking her nails into his shoulder forcing him to his knees; this reminded Bec greatly of Gulliver's Travels where the tiny people brought Gulliver down while thinking of him as a giant.

Silence filled the room and the bedroom for what felt like forever. Suddenly, after 10 minutes Neytiri's screams filled the tree again. Jake didn't even attempt to fight against Bec and Grace. He cringed as the scream ran through him.

A moment later, the foursome looked up to see a healer standing in the doorway of the bedroom. "Come in," she said before disappearing back into the room. Jake and his friends exchanged looks before Bec jumped to her feet and pulled Jake and Grace up. Norm was at her side in a second. Bec pulled Jake, Grace and Norm towards the room where they would meet the new arrivals. Jake was a bit hesitant but he followed nonetheless. Upon entering the room, Jake broke his grasp on Bec's hand and hurried over to Neytiri to see a tiny bundle resting in her arms.

"Hey," he said as he sat down on the bed next to her. She gave him a tired smile but she had enough strength to lean up and kiss him. Norm placed a comforting arm around Bec's shoulders causing the two friends to exchange smiles. Grace placed an arm around Norm's shoulders as they watched the new parents interact with their first born.

"Meet your son," Neytiri whispered.

"_Our _son," Jake corrected. Neytiri smiled before kissing Jake again not caring that the others were watching.

"Bec, do you wanna hold him?" Jake asked causing his sister to look up.

"Yeah of course," Bec took her nephew from her brother just as a healer knelt down next to Neytiri and rested the second newborn in her arms before leaving the room.

"She's beautiful," Norm said leaning over Bec.

"Like her mother," Jake said keeping his eyes on his daughter. Neytiri looked up for a brief second and gave Jake another quick kiss before returning her eyes to her daughter. A change of subject snapped the couple of their happy moment.

"So what are you going to name them?" Grace asked.

"Oh ah, we really haven't talked about it," Jake admitted sheepishly.

"What about your promise to Tom and Nic? Didn't you say that when and if you had kids you would use their names?"

"Well yeah but I really don't see these two with Tommy and Nic's names as first names,"

"Jake," Jake turned his head to see Neytiri staring at him. He knew what she was thinking. He smiled and nodded.

"I think we've decided what to name our daughter," Jake said causing his friends to cease their almost silent conversation. He looked back at Neytiri and she nodded for him to continue. "Grace," Elder Grace sniffed. She was on the brink of tears. "After the one woman that believed in us went everybody else was appalled," Norm and Bec turned their gaze to Grace and patted her on the shoulder.

"Forgetting something?" Bec inquired of her brother. He stared at her blankly. "Neytiri Nicole, after the other two most important women in her father's life,"

"Perfect," Jake said his gaze still on his little girl. She was spitting image of Neytiri only she had smaller eyes than her mother. Jake then noticed something interesting. Sticking out from under the blankets was a little fist. Gently taking his daughter's tiny fist in his fingers, Jake uncurled her fist to reveal five tiny fingers.

"Guys, check this out," Norm, Bec and Grace leaned forward slightly to see what Jake had spoken of.

"Oh my god," Grace gasped.

"I just had a thought. Why don't we spell our daughter's name G-r-a-y-c-e instead of G-r-a-c-e?" Jake turned his attention to Neytiri.

"Good idea," she said.

"We'll call her Gracie of course by spelt G-r-a-y-c-e-e. Just for something different,"

"It certainly is different. Now all you have to do now is name your son," Norm said pulling himself onto the bed. "Neycob!" he suddenly said.

"What?" asked Jake.

"Neycob as in **Ney**_tiri Ja_**cob **put together like that hybrid vampire/human child at the end of that vampire book series," Norm explained.

"The Twilight Saga?" Bec asked.

"That's it!"

"The name as in Renesmee?" Bec asked suddenly interested.

"That's it. Like Jacob Neytiri and Jacob put together, has a ring to it doesn't it?"

"Sounds like a celebrity pet name then a first name for my son," Jake said hastily.

"Well its better then naming him after my husband," Bec added.

"Your husband was my brother," Jake bit back.

"It is perfect," Neytiri butted in causing the quarrelling siblings to shut up almost instantly.

"How so?" Jake asked.

"It is different. He has a bit of you, your brother and me in his name. It only makes it fair," Neytiri reasoned. Jake knew that he couldn't argue with her on the subject.

Sighing, he decided if Neytiri wanted their son to have the amalgamation then he would allow it. "Neycob Thomas it is then,"

"His nickname is Neyake," Bec chimed in.

"Alright then,"

"We will let you guys bond. Come on you lot," Grace got up and Bec and Norm jumped up and followed her knowing better than to argue with her.

"Gotta love them," Jake chuckled. Neytiri could only grin as she too tired to talk. "Let me take her. You could use some sleep," Neytiri didn't argue as she shifted Graycee into Jake's arms. She looked over Jake to see that Bec had placed Neyake in one of the baskets that lay against the wall. Getting up off the bed he placed Graycee in the second basket and placed a soft kiss on her forehead and did the same to Neyake. After putting the twins to bed, Jake climbed back onto the bed.

"What are you doing? I thought you would go to be with your friends," Neytiri said looked up at him.

Jake shook his head. "You're more important at the moment. I'm going to stay here for as long as you want me to be here," he replied as he stroked her cheek. Neytiri closed her eyes at his gentle touch.

* * *

The atmosphere up at Hell's Gate was tense as Norm revealed that Neytiri had given birth. On his last words, the small crowd of scientists including Parker Selfridge erupted into cheers.

"About bloody time!" Max exclaimed.

"Got that right!" Connor agreed.

"For those of you who work in the village, you aren't to tell Mo'at or anyone else. Let Jake and Neytiri get over becoming first time parents first before the news gets out, understand?" Grace looked around to see her fellow scientists all nodding in agreement.

"What did she have?" asked Carly.

"She had fraternal twins; a boy and a girl,"

"I take it that the boy is the oldest?" Grace and Norm turned to Bec for confirmation.

"Yes, my nephew is the older one of the two," Bec said with a smile.

"So what did they name them?"

"Neycob Thomas and Grayce Neytiri Nicole," Norm replied before adding, "Grace spelt with a 'y'"

"Interesting way to spell it,"

"Yeah,"

"You know, a few months ago I never would have thought of Sully as the type of guy that would want to have kids but this has certainly changed my opinion," Bec threw Selfridge a distorted look. She still hated him for threatening her sister-in-law and brother.

"Yeah, as long as they're happy, we should be happy for them," Bec said trying to hide her hatred for Selfridge.

"So when do we meet them?" Carly asked.

"In the next few days hopefully; I know that war is coming but I really think Jake and Neytiri need to bond with the twins first before you get to meet them officially," Bec was confident that Jake would want the other scientists to meet the twins sooner rather than later.

"Good idea. Let's hope that the twins turn out smarter than Jake," Carly joked.

"Why so?" Norm asked.

"Remember the smart gene skipped Jake and only went to Tom. What do you bet that the gene has returned in the twins?"

"I bet 50 dollars that the twins will have the smartness gene," Norm said proudly holding out his hand forcing Carly to shake it.

"Not another bet! Jake will be shitting himself if he finds out!" Bec protested. She knew Jake was still pissed off about his friends betting on the gender of his children.

"What's why _you _aren't going to tell him," Norm said patting her on the cheek. Bec's reflexes kicked in and grabbed Norm's wrist and twisted it around.

"OW! Alright, no bet!" Bec released him from her grasp. "What was that for?" he asked rubbing his reddened wrist.

"For disobeying Jake," Bec said defensively.

"Aww! Bec you ruined our fun," Carly pouted at her friend.

"I don't care. I'm a defacto leader of this program and if you don't me to report you both to Grace then I suggest you listen to me."

"That's not fair!" protested Norm. "I'm a defacto head too. I should be the one to report _you_ for threatening me," he spat.

"Shut up the pair of you!" Grace said returning to the group of quarrelling scientists. "Think of what Jake would say if he were here right now,"

"He would tell us to shut our mouths?"

"Exactly my point now shut it before I _make _you both shut it," Grace threw them both a look of warning before heading back over to Max and Louise.

"Bitch," Norm muttered once Grace was out of earshot.

"Jake named my niece after her," Bec said hesitantly. "She means well. She may not admit out loud but she treats you, Jake and Trudy like her own kids," a slight smile came across her face as she said this.

"I know and I'm sorry for snapping at you. I suppose I'm overly jealous of Jake for what he's become. I suppose I was so blinded by jealously that I never thought about everything has happened over the last 10 months," Bec pursed her lips before pulling Norm into a hug.

"It's alright Norm. I know how you feel," Bec said in his ear. "Come on let's celebrate the births of my nephew and niece,"

* * *

_Please Review!_


	36. Two Days of Peace

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I'm a little disappointed with the lack of reviews on the last chapter. I honestly thought I would get more reviews seeing as everyone who has read this story has been looking forward to it. This is the first chapter were the twins have a bigger role, it took me almost a week to write and I'm so glad that its written seeing as I have to study for my final exams tat start in two weeks. Don't get me wrong though, I loved writing this chapter. This is the longest chapter that I've written in such a long time. The longest chapter is chapter 13: First Kicks which is my biggest achievement on this story. Anyway, enough of my babbling and enjoy the chapter and please review!_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Six: Two Days of Peace**_

Hours passed and day became night. Jake lay at Neytiri's side only leaving her when the twins cried wanting his attention. Otherwise he remained where he was. It wasn't until early the next morning that Neytiri awoke. Rolling over to face Jake, who was either asleep or just pretending, she decided to tap him on the nose to check. A smile formed on his face and Jake slowly opened his eyes.

"How are you feeling?" he asked sounding rather tired.

"Better," Neytiri admitted. "Pain still comes and goes,"

"That's to be expected," Jake said leaning up to stroke her forehead.

"How long have you been lying there?"

"A fair while," Jake told her.

"You sound tired,"

"I've dozed off a few times only to be awoken by their cries for attention,"

"How are they?"

"Fine. They love attention," Jake told her.

"I bet they do," Neytiri said playfully.

"I know what you're thinking, they're like me," Jake grinned.

"They certainly are," Neytiri said with a smile before leaning over to kiss him. Happy, she leaned her head against his shoulder.

* * *

The next morning, the couple awake with a start when the close cry of the twins came to their ears.

"Why now?" Jake groaned as he wiped away the sleep that had formed in his eyes. Wait, did Na'vi even get sleep in their eyes? "I'll get them. I think they're trying to tell me something," Neytiri giggled as Jake climbed out of bed.

Neytiri watched as Jake walked over with the baskets containing the twins and sat them on the bed. Sitting up, she watched excitedly as Jake lifted their son from his basket and handed him to her. The infant boy began nursing.

"It feels funny," Neytiri admitted.

"It'll feel funny for a while but you'll get use to it," Jake told her as he stroked their son's forehead.

"He's tiny," Neytiri said in a whisper.

"Yeah he is," Jake agreed. He does have your eyes though," Neytiri looked up at him for a split second and kissed him before returning her eyes to her son. Finally the boy grew tired and needed burping. "Let me take him, you feed her," he gently lifted their daughter's basket closer to Neytiri before taking their son back and started to burp him.

"They have appetites on them like you wouldn't believe," Jake said just as Neycob let out a loud burp.

"They get that from you," Neytiri replied as she burped Grayce.

"Perhaps, but she gets her looks from you," Jake said with a smile.

"Well, _he _gets his looks from you," Neytiri shot back playfully.

Jake knew that he couldn't argue with that. "Well, they both got the _good _genes so that is all that matters,"

"What _matters _is that they will both be loved equally, despite what my mother tells us," Neytiri corrected him before screwing up her nose at the memory of her parents playing favourites when she and Sylwanin were young.

"I bet your sister would have loved them," Jake said with a sigh. He might have never known his sister-in-law but he had heard a lot about her through stories that Grace had told him.

"Yes, I quite agree. She and I use to talk about our future children. She always wanted sons for some reason but I always wanted one of each. Why, I still don't know,"

"Well, you got your wish and she got her wish. If Riv can even be counted after everything he has done," Neytiri reached up and placed a hand on his cheek.

"What?" He asked.

"You have a good heart, Jake. You always have. You are like Grace. You have a point about Riv: Sylwanin would be disappointed with him as would his father. No Na'vi should have so much hate in their hearts,"

"You're right, of course," Jake told her.

"I am always right," Neytiri smirked playfully.

"I'm glad you're feeling better," Jake kissed her forehead before looking down at their daughter.

"Here, let me take her," Neytiri didn't hesitant to hand Grayce over to her father.

"Hiya pumpkin," Jake cooed to his daughter. The little girl opened her eyes and raised a little fist in the air for her beaming father to hold. Jake could see that his daughter as well as his son had so much potential. They would have the genes of the past generations of Omaticaya royalty. But as a father, Jake knew this was their destiny. They were the future of the Omaticaya while he and Neytiri weren't fit to be leaders of an almighty clan that now had two Toruk Maktos. He had said to a dying Tsu'tey almost eleven months earlier, _'I'm not leadership material. I never was,_' and he had stayed true to that fact. He had struggled to maintain his duties to the clan while caring for Neytiri and visiting his friends up at Hell's Gate. He hoped that by giving up his titles and privileges that he could spend more time with his friends and family. His thoughts were interrupted by Neytiri's hand on his shoulder.

"Put her to bed. I have missed having you to myself,"

Jake frowned. "You had me to yourself. I want my bonding time with them,"

"You already had your time with them," Neytiri retorted.

"Alright," Jake raised his hands in defeat.

"That's better," Neytiri said a smile coming across her face.

"That's what you wanted? Your time with not only me but the twins too," Jake said realising what she had wanted all along.

"Of course, skxawng," Neytiri grinned.

"It's been a while since you called me that,"

"Not a moment too soon," Neytiri grinned as she leaned in to kiss him only the moment was ruined by Grayce's cries for attention.

"Oh! Honey, you _had _to ruin mommy and daddy's moment," Jake sighed as he climbed off the bed to pick his daughter up from out of her basket. Instantly, she stopped crying much to the amazement of her parents. Jake looked down at his daughter wide eyed. Neytiri remained shocked as she still lay in bed.

"You are a natural," she finally replied.

"Thanks," Jake replied awkwardly as he headed back to the bed and sat down with their daughter in his arms. As the new parents beamed over their little girl, their son lay fast asleep in his basket. He was certainly like his father; he slept like a rock. "She really does look like you," Jake said as he leaned back against his moss pillow with his eyes still trained on his daughter.

"But will she _inherit my _personality?" Neytiri wondered out loud.

"That remains to be seen but if she has your looks and my brains things aren't looking positive," Jake grimaced at the thought his little girl inheriting his rebellious and foolish brains.

"I am sure if she has your intelligence then I am sure it can be fixed," Neytiri smiled up at him as she moved over to observe her daughter. The couple was interrupted from the admiration for their daughter with the sound of footsteps entering the tree.

"You stay I'll go see who it is," Jake quickly kissed his mate and daughter's foreheads before jumping off the bed and exiting the room. Upon leaving the bedroom, he was shocked to find his mother-in-law standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "Mo'at, what can I do for you?" he asked warily. He knew that Mo'at had no idea that her daughter had given birth and he knew that she would force the truth from him. When she didn't, he breathed a sigh of relief.

"How is she?" Mo'at asked gingerly.

"She's recovering quicker than the healer said she would. Wait, how did you find out that she'd given birth?" Jake asked confused.

"The head Healer told me. She knew that you would not tell me because you thought I would meddle," Mo'at eyed her son-in-law with malice at not allowing her to be at the births of her grandchildren.

"Well you have something right," Jake bit back.

"Mother?" Neytiri called from the room. Mo'at hurried past Jake without his permission and disappeared into the room. Jake groaned and rolled his eyes before following her into the room.

"Neytiri!" Mo'at kneeled on Jake's side of the bed and hugged her daughter while she still had Grayce in her arms.

"Mother! What are you doing here?" Neytiri asked as she awkwardly hugged her mother with one arm while she held Grayce in the other.

"I had to come and see you, child," Mo'at told her taking her face in her hands. "The head Healer told me that you had twins. This is indeed rare," Neytiri looked up at Jake who was sitting as far away from Mo'at as he could get.

"Jake was a twin, mother. Maybe it runs in the family," Neytiri told her mother.

"Maybe," Mo'at muttered more to herself then to Neytiri.

"Would you care to meet your granddaughter?" Neytiri asked as she held out Grayce to her mother.

"Of course I would. What did you name her?" Mo'at asked as she looked upon her only granddaughter.

"Grayce Neytiri Nicole," Jake said as bravely as he could. He hated getting caught in his mother-in-law's wrath.

"You named her after Grace, Neytiri and who else?" Mo'at asked.

"We named her after my older sister; Nicole. She's still on Earth training with the rest of my family to be Avatar Drivers," Jake explained quickly. Mo'at nodded.

"Three of the most important women in your life, am I correct Jake?"

"Ah, yeah you are," Jake said in total defeat. He hated it when Mo'at guessed the correct situation. To avoid Mo'at's questioning, Jake jumped up from his place on the bed and gently picked up Neycob before returning to his spot on the bed. To get Mo'at's attention, the new dad cleared his throat to get her attention. "Would you like to hold your grandson?" Mo'at placed Grayce back in her mother's arms before lifting her grandson from Jake's arms.

"He looks like you, Jake," Mo'at commented looking upon the boy's face for the first time.

"Yes he does," Neytiri agreed. She could see that her mother was somewhat wary of her son as if he was the plague. "Mother, what is wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing is wrong it is just that I worry that this boy will follow in the footsteps of...Riv," Mo'at gulped at her own mention of her eldest grandson.

"We assure you that _our_ son will be nothing like that bastard," Jake said trying to reassure her. "If you've had a vision please tell us now and we will do everything in our power to prevent it from happening,"

"I have received no such vision but I caution you this: Eywa has sent me a warning that these offspring are not what they seem," Mo'at looked to see the faces of her daughter and son-in-law stony. She knew only too well that they would try anything to prevent their children's negative futures from coming true but they knew only that it was their choice on what path they would take. "I should get back to Hometree," Mo'at gently placed her youngest grandson back into the arms of his father before leaving the room without another word.

"What was that about?" Jake asked in complete puzzlement.

"I do not know. I do not believe that our son will go as bad as Riv. He can choose his path in life and I think if we give him enough love and attention then he won't turn against us," Neytiri said thoughtfully.

"You've had this thought up for a while haven't you?" Jake asked, a smile forming on his face.

"What if I say yes?"

"It's a good thought, though," Jake beamed before returning his eyes to his son. To look at a child that looks just like you is totally mesmerising and Jake knew it. Looking down at his one day old son brought back the memories of his childhood back on Earth while growing up with Tom and Nicole and much later Bec. He remembered Ian coming home from work and playing with them until Mandy called them in for dinner. He remembered watching television and having either one of his parents carrying him to bed when he fell asleep. This was something he looked forward to doing to his own kids and he knew that he had to contact his family to let them know that the twins had been born. Getting up, he walked over and placed Neycob back in his basket before heading to the door.

"Where are you going?" Neytiri asked.

"I'm going to contact my parents to let them know that the twins have been born. I think Bec and Norm have been too busy celebrating to have contacted them," Jake told her. "I'll be back in a moment," he then left the room.

Looking around the living area, Jake spotted his tablet on the shelf next to the shelf of blankets. Grabbing it from its resting spot, Jake activated it and found the code for his mother's personal tablet.

"Amanda Sully here," answered Mandy.

"Hi mom," Jake greeted looking at the screen to see his mother's face for the first time in months.

"Honey!" the woman squealed happily. "How are you?"

"Fine thanks. I have news for you," Jake said unable to prevent a smile coming across his face.

"What news?" Mandy asked interested.

Jake inhaled a deep breath before continuing. "Neytiri's given birth,"

"Oh that's wonderful news honey! Congratulations! What did she have?"

Jake smiled. "Fraternal twins," he answered. "A boy and a girl,"

"Looks like the twin genes run in the family," Mandy grinned.

"Yeah," Jake agreed. "Well, you have a grandson and three granddaughters. I suppose that counts for something,"

"Certainly does. How's the patient?"

"Fine, she recovering quicker then what the Healer expected which is simply remarkable,"

"I'm surprised that you're taking an interest in science. You've never liked science,"

"Yeah," was the only thing Jake could think of saying.

"Well, it's a mother's instinct, darling. I have it, Mo'at has it, Nicole and Bec have it with their daughters and now Neytiri has it with the twins. Don't feel left out darling. If your father was as hands off with you, your brother and sisters then I suspect you will be the same with the twins," Mandy gave her son an encouraging smile.

"Thanks mom, tell everyone I said hi,"

"I will and give Neytiri my love won't you?"

"Of course, I will. Bye mom!"

"Bye bye dear," the screen then went blank.

* * *

As the screen of her tablet went blank, Amanda Sully made her way over to the long dining table and climbed onto a chair before stepping up onto the table.

"Dear, what's wrong?" Her husband, Ian asked.

"Attention everyone!" Mandy called as the training Avatar team turned to face her.

"What's this about?" Helen Augustine asked as she gently placed Morgana Chacon into the arms of her mother Evelynne.

"I have received news from my son Jake that his mate..."

"You mean his wife, don't you?" Trudy Chacon's brother Nigel asked.

"Jake's now a Na'vi so wife or mate doesn't matter, anyway, Neytiri has given birth to fraternal girl-boy twins," cheers and applause echoed around the room. It was clear to Mandy that Jake was a hero among the new recruitments for the Avatar Program. "Alright, calm down," he doesn't know that I'm telling you this so please whenever any of you contact a member of the Avatar Program on Pandora please don't mention this to anyone. I will have Rebecca tell him and explain why I have done this. Dismissed!" The team went back to whatever they had been doing.

"What was that about?" Nicole asked her mother.

"Jake doesn't know that I've you about the birth of the twins," Nicole stared at her mother blankly. "Weren't you listening? Neytiri has given birth to fraternal twins; a boy and a girl..."

"I heard you the first time!" Nicole hissed. "Why doesn't he know?"

"It may catch on to the RDA and they could use this information to their advantage and if they knew I can only imagine what terrible things they will do to get Jake into their hands," Mandy had lowered her voice so that no one else could overhear their conversation.

"Why would they want Jake?" Nicole asked in the same low voice.

"They want their revenge on Jake for being one of the ones responsible for their downfall. Because of Jake and the Avatar Program's rebellion the RDA were forced to leave Pandora but from reports we have received from Norm, one of the RDA's ships have returned and Parker Selfridge has rebelled against the resurrected Quaritch,"

Nicole felt her face suddenly go extremely pale. "Quaritch was resurrected?"

"Yeah; it also turns out that Trudy and Grace aren't actually dead,"

"Well, I kinda expected them to be alive but I never expected Quaritch's resurrection. I mean, Neytiri shot him twice in the chest with poisoned arrows wouldn't that be enough?"

"Well, the RDA do have blood samples of their recruits so if anything happened to them they could simply get hold of the corpse or whatever is left of it and resurrect them,"

"Like Arnie being resurrected in the Terminator films?" Nicole asked.

"Similar but not quite the same," Mandy shrugged. "Are you going to get dinner?"

"Yeah I was on my way to get some now, you coming?" With that, Mandy followed her eldest daughter to dinner.

* * *

Jake sat in front of the open fire after dinner with the twins in their baskets on either side of him. He had left Neytiri to get some rest; she had had been with them all day or rather _they_ had been with _her._

"You are going to cause a hell of a lot of trouble one day you two,"

"Are they?" Jake turned to see Neytiri wrapped in several blankets standing in the doorway of their room.

"What're you doing up?" Jake asked as he got up and went over to her.

"I cannot get back to sleep," Neytiri told him.

"Oh, come on," Jake led her by the hand and sat her down next to the twins. He sat down behind her and pulled her into his lap.

"How have they been?" she asked as she lifted Neycob out of his basket.

"They've been good," Jake replied as he peered over to her shoulder at their son. "They've been wide awake most this time and they haven't cried out once. I dunno whether that's a good thing or bad thing. They have been bathed and changed and I think it's time for them to be feed," Neytiri turned her head and kissed Jake on the cheek as Neycob attached himself to her breast. Neytiri pulled herself off of Jake's lap so that she could give her son to his father to be burped.

"That was a big one," Jake commented as Neyake let out a loud _burp! _ "Hey look he's got the same smile as me," Jake turned his son so that he was facing his mother. Sure enough, the baby boy shared the same smile as his father. "That's..."

"Uncanny," Neytiri finished as she placed Graycee at her shoulder so that she could be burped. Suddenly the little girl let out an even louder burp then her brother. "Like you," Neytiri threw Jake a playful smile.

"Yep," Jake returned her smile.

After putting the twins to bed, Jake went and got dinner and was surprised by the amount of support he and Neytiri had. People congratulated him and Neytiri on the double bundles of joy and continued until he was safely on the shortcut path home.

"You should have seen the clan. When I appeared they went crazy!" Jake told Neytiri as he sat down beside her in front of the fire.

"Why did they go crazy?" Neytiri asked as she took her dinner from Jake.

"Turns out your mother and the head healer couldn't keep their mouths shut for very long. They told the entire clan that we have twins," Jake said bitterly. Neytiri placed a hand on his cheek. "Mother is only excited to have more grandchildren. You cannot blame her," Jake was at a loss of words. He didn't know what to say to that.

Dinner was somewhat quiet. There was no conversation and nothing in the air suggested that there was anything to talk about except for the twins. "I think I might go to bed, you coming?" Jake disposed of his plate in the fire and headed toward their room. Neytiri jumped to her feet and hurried after him. Within minutes of climbing into bed the new parents were asleep.

* * *

The next morning was colder than normal. Jake arose to the sound of Graycee and Neyake's screams for attention. "Alright I'm up!" Jake said as he sat up right. He looked over at Neytiri who was in a deep sleep. Quietly climbing out of bed, Jake went over and grabbed the baskets and carried them into the living area so that the cries of the twins didn't wake Neytiri.

"Shhh, it's alright daddy's here," Jake said quietly as he rocked the baskets gently with his foot while he lit the fire. The twins continued to cry. Jake mentally cursed himself for not being able to stop the twins from crying. Suddenly, the twins stopped crying. Jake turned his head and saw that Neytiri had awoken and was gently rocking Graycee in her arms. "When did you get up?" he asked as he scooped up Neyake.

"A few moments ago," Neytiri replied. Jake watched as Neytiri got their daughter settled.

"How did you do that?" he asked in astonishment.

"Mother's instinct," Neytiri grinned.

"That sounds familiar," Jake said as he stepped to her side with Neyake.

"What do you mean?"

"When I spoke to my mother last night she mentioned it," Jake told her.

"Well, she is right of course. Any woman who has children has this bond. Fathers have a similar bond but it's not as powerful," Jake scoffed.

"That's not fair," Neytiri struggled not to laugh.

"It is true,"

"I will make it strong," Jake said in a tone that suggested defiance and playfulness.

"I'm sure you will," Neytiri said reaching up to kiss him on the cheek. Neyake wriggled in his father's arms causing both his parents to look down. "What's up pal?" Jake tickled his tiny belly and he giggled. Neytiri did the same to Graycee and she too giggled causing the new parents to beam.

* * *

Later that day, Carly and Norm paid the family a visit.

"Hey guys," Jake said as Carly swooped in for a hug.

"Hey, how are they?" Carly asked breaking the hug.

"See for yourself," Jake stepped aside to reveal Neytiri with Grayce in her arms sitting in front of the fire and Neycob lay in the basket next to her.

"Aw! They are so cute!" Carly cooed as she dropped to her knees next to the new mother.

"They will not stay cute for long," Neytiri joked.

"That's a bit of an understatement don't you think?" Jake asked sitting on the other side of her. The others laughed while Neytiri blushed uncontrollably. Jake smirked and kissed Neytiri on the cheek to ease her embarrassment.

"No, it is rather a good statement if you asked me," Norm asked sitting across from his friends.

"Can I hold her?" Carly asked. Neytiri couldn't refuse. She gently placed her daughter into Carly's waiting arms. Carly's eyes welled with tears as she looked upon the little girl in her arms. "She is so adorable. She definitely has the Sully genes," Jake patted his friend on the back while Neytiri and Norm exchanged awkward smiles.

"There, there, Carls, there, there," Jake said as he continued to calm her down.

"Is it true that you named her after Grace, Neytiri and your older sister?" Carly asked as she blinked away the remaining tears that clouded her vision.

"Yeah and from what I've seen from her so far, she is certainly a Sully," Jake said matter-of-factly but was unable to keep the smile off his face.

"You are their father after all dude," Norm said.

"Yeah but hey, I learned from the best,"

"Your dad?"

"No, my mom," Jake said causing Norm, Neytiri and Carly to at look him in shock. "She always taught us kids to believe in ourselves and to follow our hearts and that's what we all did," Neytiri laid her head on Jake's shoulder as he pulled her closer to him.

"Very well put. I feel so sorry for Bec and Nicole though. Trevor was a complete dick and we were all devastated when we were told that Tom was murdered. Poor Bec, having to be pregnant and lose her husband..."

"And my brother," Jake added.

"And your brother and the father of her baby is just heartbreaking,"

"Who was Trevor?" Carly asked causing Neytiri to nod in agreement.

"Trevor was Nicole's husband," said Jake bitterly. "He is also the father of Sarah, my oldest niece. When Nicole told him that she was pregnant he turned violent and began to abuse her. He could have killed her if Tom and I hadn't stepped in. We had a strange feeling that something was wrong and we called the cops before rushing up to where they lived and the bastard was arrested for domestic abuse and then they divorced," Jake pursed his lips and shrugged.

"You played the hero?" Neytiri asked in surprise.

"Yeah; you shouldn't be too surprised. I saved you from Quaritch,"

"I remember _I_ saved _you_ from the scarred man," Neytiri shot back.

"Anyway," interrupted Norm. "The point is that Jake was the only one to get to a happy ending,"

"And not a moment too soon," Jake said beaming down at Neytiri who beamed back.

"Okay don't get all emotional now,"

"Right later," Jake agreed. Looking over at his daughter, he noticed something that he hadn't seen before. "Hey, have any of you seen Graycee's eyebrows?" the others leaned forward or closer in Norm's situation.

"What? She hasn't got eyebrows," Carly commented.

"Exactly; she has Na'vi genes," Jake's gaze turned to Neytiri.

"What does that matter?" Norm asked.

"It doesn't. It means that she has even genes," Jake realised.

"Well done Doctor Phil," Norm said sarcastically.

"Norm be nice," Carly hissed. "You know he's not a scientist," Jake grinned evilly at Norm who simply scowled at him while Jake received a rather painful elbowing to the ribs from Neytiri.

"Why must you always side with him?" Norm groaned.

"Plain and simple, Norm: you have no patience," As if on cue, Grayce started to cry which set off her brother too.

"Shhh! Quiet now little one," Carly cooed as she tried desperately to stop the infant girl from crying. On the other side of Neytiri, Jake was trying to stop his son from crying.

"They need to be changed," Jake said finally realising what the babies wanted.

"I'll help you," Carly jumped to her feet and followed Jake outside leaving Neytiri and Norm inside.

"The twins must have timers on them or something," Norm said absent-mindedly. Neytiri looked at him before getting up and hurrying out to help Jake and Carly. Norm thought he might as well help out. By the time he got outside, the twins had stopped crying causing him to sigh in relief. "Are they alright?"

"Yeah, they just needed a change that's all," Jake said in relief. He was just glad that it wasn't anything more serious.

"Did they smell at all?" Norm asked.

"Of course they did. Babies do smell you know," Jake said.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to..."

"It's alright Norm. We know that you didn't mean any harm," Jake said sympathetically.

A few more hours past and the day went by quite quickly. By the time dusk came around, Carly and Norm headed back up to the lab.

"How are you feeling?"Jake asked Neytiri once they put the twins down for the night and dinner had been eaten.

"Tired," Neytiri admitted.

"Why don't you go to bed early? I'll be in a moment," Jake said. Neytiri nodded and headed to bed like Jake had suggested while he sat in front of the fire for bit longer. Even though the weather had warmed up, the nights were still cold. After about ten minutes, Jake headed to bed. "Is it me or did Norm seem a little standoffish when he was here?" Jake asked as he climbed into bed. Neytiri rolled over to face him.

"He did seem out of place," Neytiri agreed.

"That's not like him. I've seen him with Lorraine and he loves her. But..." Jake stopped and shook his head.

"He is just getting use to all the babies, that is all," Neytiri said as calmly as she could.

"I suppose you're right. Anyway, I'm got to get some rack. Night," Jake said before he kissing Neytiri's forehead before lying down and immediately falling asleep.

Neytiri sighed before she too lay down and fell into slumber.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	37. War Breaks Out

**A/N: **_Hey readers! I know it's been a while since I updated but I really wanted to get this chapter as long as I could. I almost got to my 10,000 word limit but it didn't quite go my way. This is actually one of the longest chapter that I've written for this story. This is probably the worst battle sequence that a person has ever written but at least I tried. I'm better at writing romance then what I am at writing action. The scenes are also pretty short so please don't hold that against me. I hope this chapter does justice to my most loyal of readers. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Seven: War Breaks Out**_

Of what was meant to be the third day of peace for Jake and Neytiri turned out to be a total living hell. Jake was awoken by the sounds of bombs going off in the distance. Going to the tree's entrance, Jake looked up over the treetops to see what looked like a mushroom cloud of smoke. Neytiri stood at his shoulder and saw what he was seeing.

"Neytiri, get the kids and let's go," Jake said knowing that she was at his shoulder. He didn't have to turn around to know that she had gone back to their room and was gathering the twins and their stuff up so that they could get up to Hell's Gate and the Avatar Compound before hell came after them.

* * *

Jake carried Neyake up towards his former home with Neytiri at his side. She was carrying Grace and the supplies.

"Oh thank god!" Bec exclaimed as she ran out of the Safe House and towards her brother and sister-in-law.

"Bec! What's going on? Have you heard the bombings?" Jake asked the questions simply flowing uncontrollably from his mouth.

"Here," Bec said to Neytiri, completely ignoring her brother's endless questions. "Let me take her," Without hesitation, she lifted her daughter into her sister-in-law's arms. Together, the trio hurried the twins inside where they met with Norm, Trudy, Grace, Carly and Max.

"Did you-?" Max stared to ask before Jake nodded his confirmation.

"Yes, we heard it,"

"We got a message from Quaritch a few minutes before you two arrived and I'm afraid it's not pretty," Carly said hesitantly as she handed Jake her tablet. He activated it and watched in horror as the scarred man that he had hoped to never see again appeared on the screen.

"_Greetings traitors! I see what you have managed to get that shitting little worm, Selfridge on your side. How you managed it I will never know. I will say this once: hand over Sully and we won't attack your precious blue monkey settlement. If you don't hand him over we will attack and slaughter all those bastard monkeys including Sully's pitiful little family," _The screen suddenly went blank. No one said anything. Jake and Neytiri's eyes remained on the blank tablet screen while and Jake and Bec rubbed the twins' backs to prevent them from crying.

"Now what?" Trudy asked breaking the silence. Jake and Neytiri looked down at the former pilot.

"We go and fight, that's all we can go," Jake said before the beep of the tablet rang out again.

"_Well, well, well, if it isn't the traitor himself and I see that he's brought his whore and his spawn with him. Now nice," _Quaritch sneered. Jake's ears went flat against his skull.

"Leave my family out of this!" Jake hissed. He sharply turned his head and lifted their son into Neytiri's arms before mouthing 'Go over to Bec,'before turning his head back to the tablet.

"_We will hunt your precious family down and kill them. We start our battle in two hours if you don't hand yourself over,"_the tablet's screen went blank yet again and returned to the main screen.

"We're dead!" Norm said throwing his hands up in total defeat. Everyone turned to look at him. He was totally freaked out. "We are totally screwed!"

"So much for not involving martyrdom," Trudy grumbled. Unfortunately, everyone heard her and looked down at her. "What?" she looked up to see all sets of eyes on her. "We need to strike them before they strike us. Isn't that the whole point of battle? Strike the enemy before they strike you?" All eyes turned back to Jake who hadn't spoken since the threat from Quaritch. Neytiri placed a hand on her mate's shoulder. He didn't flinch or turn to her. He just stared at his friends thoughtfully.

"Trudy's right. We need to strike before they strike us. That way our victory will be lot less complicated," Jake told his friends. Everyone could tell that he was frantic.

"We're going to die!" Norm screamed.

"Norm! Calm down!" Grace said trying calm the scientist down. The more Norm freaked out, the more Neytiri became terrified.

"Alright, we fight and if we're to die we'll go down fighting like the heroes we are!" Jake cried causing his friends to cheer. Grace, Bec and Neytiri looked at each other with complete uneasiness on their faces. They knew that once Quaritch entered the fray that there was nothing that would stop him until he got the revenge that he wanted on Jake.

"Wait!" Bec called making the entire group fall silent. "There has to be another way around this, surely,"

"No there's not," Trudy said causing everyone to turn their attention on her again. "Once Quaritch gives an order that's it," She thought for an example to give. "Like when he ordered that the Omaticaya Hometree be bombed. He forced me to go along with it but as I placed my finger on that trigger I knew how much that tree meant and there was no way that I going to hurt innocent people so I thought _'I didn't sign up for this shit!' _ and abandoned the group only to find out from Max that Quaritch had bombed it anyway," She shrugged.

"You did the right thing kid," Grace said placing a hand on her young friend's shoulder. Trudy felt slightly uneasy with having such a huge hand on her shoulder.

"Come on we don't have long to rally the troops!" Norm insisted as he started toward the door. His friends watched him go before turning their eyes on Jake.

"Norm's right. We have to fight otherwise there won't be anything left worth fighting for. Who's with me?" His friends cheered and filed out of the room leaving Jake, Bec and Neytiri with the twins. "What?" he asked as looked into the worried faces of his mate and sister.

"Is this such a good idea?" Bec asked.

"What?" Jake asked in disbelief. "You want me to abandon all the planning that I've done over the last 10 months?"

"Yes," Neytiri said as she shifted Neyake in her arms. "You have so much to live for my Jake. Why should you give up your life now?" The young mother had to struggle not let the tears that were now forming behind her eyes fall.

"I've had a good run here. I've gotten everything that I never thought that I would achieve on Earth," Jake said his hands trembling as he placed them on Neytiri's shoulders.

"Do not go. Please!" Neytiri begged. Before she knew it, Jake was kissing her goodbye. She allowed the tears to fall down her face. Looking down, Jake was saying his goodbyes their son. She turned to see Jake saying his final goodbyes to their daughter who had been placed back into her basket by her aunt.

Jake then turned to his sister. "Look after them sissy. If something happens to me, I want you to help raise the kids," Bec could only nod. She wanted to desperately go with her brother into battle but the last thing she wanted was to leave her only child an orphan so she had chosen to stay behind with Grace and the other scientists. Norm and Trudy, being the only ones with experience in fighting the RDA, were going along for the ride to bring them tumbling down again.

Without looking back at his family, Jake walked out of the compound and joined Norm and Trudy. Tears continued to flow down Neytiri's face. Bec rubbed her back to soothe her pain while the young mother calmed her son who had started to cry.

* * *

Jake walked towards two of his best friends who had their backs to him. "Ready?" Trudy asked.

"Ready," Jake said uneasily as he let out a ragged breath. Together, the friends walked down into the forest and towards the battlefield.

* * *

Neytiri paced the Avatar Safe House floor. It had now been 12 hours since Jake, Norm and Trudy had walked down onto the battlefield and there hadn't been one word since they had left. Neytiri already missed it. The way Jake kissed her and way he looked at her. But most of all she missed him cooing over the twins.

"They'll be fine. They're perfectly capable of looking after themselves," Bec said as she sat bottle feeding Grayce on her Avatar's bed.

"I will not rest until they return home safely," Neytiri said as she continued to pace. Bec sighed and tried to think of another tactic to calm her sister-in-law down and ease her nerves.

"Neytiri, if I know those three as well as I do, they will figure something out. Exactly since Jake is their leader," This didn't do anything to calm Neytiri's fears. If it did anything, it only made her worry more.

"I almost lost him once I cannot bear that again," Neytiri said devastated by the memory that almost taken Jake from her. Bec knew that there was no way she could see Neytiri go through the same terror again.

"You won't. Jake's a lot tougher then we give him credit for," Bec said as she burped Grayce. At the sound of her father's name, Grayce squealed. "There you go, she's her daddy's girl," Bec said with a smile. Neytiri turned her head to face her daughter and sister-in-law. She sat down beside them and took Grayce from her aunt.

"You are definitely your father's daughter," Neytiri sighed. The baby girl squealed again at the mention of her father. Though the twins were only a few days old they had already developed minds of their own. While Grayce had appeared to be Jake's little girl, Neycob was very much his mother's son as she was the only one that could get him to sleep while Jake struggled greatly.

* * *

Jake ran through the forest with bullets and all sorts of nasties narrowly missing him. His feet were sore from tripping over tree roots.

"Jake!" Yelled Trudy over his comlink device.

"Yeah, Trudes what seems to be the problem?" He replied.

"Where the hell are you?"

"I'm, ah, running for my life at the moment!"

"Well, get your fat ass back down to the Tree of Souls and I suggest you make it snappy!" Trudy replied over the device before cutting off the conversation. Jake changed his course and followed the secret path he had founded back down to the Tree of Souls where he found the place in complete and utter disarray. Warriors were running this way and that trying to get their reinforcements ready for when they were required.

"Jake!" Norm yelled over the crowd. Jake pinpointed his friend and pull through the crowd ignoring the murmurs that followed him.

"Norm, what's happening?" Jake asked.

"Well, we've managed to get through Quaritch's first and second lines of defence," Norm reported hesitantly.

"What? What's wrong? How many lines of defence does Quaritch have?" Jake asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Twenty," Norm winced as if Jake had clobbered him around the head.

"How do you know?" Jake folded his arms.

"Hu'tu sent flyers out to find out and they came back with the report of twenty lines of defensive with at least, ten thousand men per line. It's big I know but we'll take them, right?" Norm looked at Jake who simply stared back not knowing that to say. When he did the find words, they didn't sound like his own.

"Yeah, yeah, we'll get 'em. For sure," Norm looked down at Trudy who returned his worried glance. They both knew that Jake didn't have the heart to be away from his young family.

"I know you're thinking of Neytiri and the kids but right now, if you want your family to survive, we really need to focus and charge at the heart of Quaritch's army _before _they get to us," Trudy said in the extremely rare commanding tone that everyone knew she had never used.

Jake could only nod. He struggled to get the images of his family's impending slaughter of out his head. The one thing that he couldn't allow was to have Quaritch get to him emotionally. If he did and accepted the taunts, his family and the lives of the Omaticaya were history. "Alright," he said at last. "Let's do this. If we're to die then we'll go down fighting!"

"That's the spirit!" Norm said clapping him on the back. "Trudy, I'll have Hu'tu take me up with him when he leads the warriors into the sky. You stay with Jake and make sure he stays out of trouble," Norm raised his eyebrows before heading over to join Hu'tu. Mo'at took Norm's place, scaring the hell out of the two former war heroes.

"Mo'at! What are you doing here?" Trudy asked.

"I came to tell you that Riv no longer plans to attack. At least not for the moment. He has decided that he requires more planning," Mo'at then turned her head to glare at her son-in-law expecting him to say something.

"What?" Jake asked when he caught her gaze.

"How are Neytiri and my grandchildren?" Jake wanted to kick himself in the balls. How had he not predicted that Mo'at would ask about his family?

"Not happy that I had to fight but they knew it best if they stayed behind," Mo'at knew that now wasn't the time to argue. She merely nodded before heading away to help prepare the healers' alcove; there was going to be causalities and injuries.

"You made that up on the spot? That won't be enough to keep her at bay for long," Trudy said emotionlessly.

"I know but it's enough for her not to worry too much about Neytiri and the kids," Jake told her though, he too wasn't totally convinced with what he had said earlier either. "Alright, let's kick some RDA and SecOp ass!"

* * *

Neytiri sat on what use to be Jake's Avatar's bed. Carly and Bec had pushed the beds on either side against it so that they could be sitting next to her. The twins lay in their baskets simply listening to the sounds of explosions and war outside. Their 3 day old ears were not use to such noises. They knew something was wrong as their father wasn't around.

"It has been over half a day and we have not heard anything yet," Neytiri said in a small frightened voice. Bec and Carly looked at each other before Bec decided to speak up.

"We got a message from Norm about 10 minutes ago saying that the Na'vi forces have managed to take down the first couple lines of defences of Quaritch's soldiers and that they had regrouped at the Tree of Souls other than that we haven't heard anything," she said trying not to upset her distraught friend more. The friends sat silent for a long while. The silence was broken by Neyake's cries for attention. Lifting her son from his basket, Neytiri gently rubbed his back to soothe him back to sleep but it was obvious: he missed his father. It was obvious to even Bec and Carly that the twins knew that their father had gone to war.

"This is not right," Neytiri mumbled more to herself then to anyone else.

"What's not fair?" Bec asked as she took her nephew from his mother.

"I want to be out there with Jake but he told me to stay here and not to disobey him," the new mother sniffed.

"I know you wanna be out there but you know Jake better than we do. He wants nothing more but you and the kids to be safe. If he lost the three of you he would never forgive himself," Bec told her as she continued to rub her nephew's back.

"I know. That's why I love him," Neytiri looked at her two friends who gave their best looks of reassurance; not that it helped too much in the eyes of the new mother.

* * *

Norm hung on for dear life as he and Hu'tu flew through the blood coloured sky. Many Ikrans and their riders had been shot down by Quaritch's brutal force and had fallen to the forest floor. Norm's face had gone violently pale. Sure, he was a scientist but he had never seen so much bloodshed before and it was clear that he didn't have the stomach for seeing such gore.

"I thought you were a tokor, Norm. I would have thought you had more of a stomach for this type of thing," Norm was overly impressed with how clear Hu'tu's English was.

"If by 'tokor' you mean 'doctor' I am nothing short of a healer. I study plants not body parts," Norm said as he struggled not to gag.

"Normspellman, in Na'vi 'tokor' does mean 'doctor'," the Warrior chuckled.

"Oh sorry. I've been a bit off my language lately. Stupid Jake!" Norm said cursing his best friend.

"Jake is only looking out for the clan and his family and friends. If it were not for him, we would all be slaughtered," Hu'tu said sympathetically.

"How does Nia feel about this whole war situation?" Norm asked.

"She feels the same that Neytiri does. She wanted to fight but I told her not to. Our daughter cannot be orphaned so I told her that I would fight. She is a lot like Neytiri,"

"So your foot went down and you said 'no'? I bet she wasn't too happy,"

"Yes, my foot did go down and she was not too happy but I am a man of honour and so is Jake. Nia and Neytiri are like sisters. Jake did the same thing and Neytiri was not happy but she knows that Jake is only looking out for her and their children. Jake only wants them to be safe and I want my family to be safe too,"

"Jake can be a bit overprotective," Norm said as they flew silently over the enemy's camp.

"Most men that care about their families are like that and unfortunately, there are very few of those. Most men only want mates so that they carry their sons so their good names can be carried on. It is a stupid law but it is the way men are. Women should get the chance to choose their own mates and not have them arranged. I see now why Sylwanin rebelled against Eytuken," Hu'tu shook his head. It was obvious to Norm that Hu'tu genuinely loved Nia and their daughter and wasn't putting it on. He was willing to fight for his family in the same way Jake was fighting for his own. In Norm's mind this was the heart of a real man.

Before Norm realised, Hu'tu had landed his Ikran on the highest part of a nearby tree so that they couldn't be seen. "So what's the plan?"

"We attack and take down the Skypeople," Hu'tu said as he took his bow off his back and notched an arrow to it. He fired and hit a soldier square in the chest. A dozen of his comrades went rushing over to see the massive arrow sticking out their comrade's chest. Hu'tu and Norm smiled and they struggled not to laugh. "NOW!" Hu'tu yelled. Norm looked up to see a sea of arrows fly down from the sky. Upon one of the beasts of the sky was Jake with a victorious smile planted across his face.

* * *

Night had now fallen just past midnight and Neytiri was still up and waiting for news, any news that told her that Jake was safe. She hadn't heard Bec walk in.

"It's late, why don't you get some rest?" Bec yawned.

"No, not until Jake is home," Neytiri said defiantly.

"You don't know how long they'll be at war for. How could you possibly stay up and wait for that long?"

"I have this sense—a feeling -and it tells me that this war with the Skypeople will be a short one," Bec sat beside her sister-in-law and looked at her sympathetically.

"What makes you think that?" she asked.

"I have felt it through my bond with Jake. I feel as he feels. It makes us stronger as a mated pair even if we are apart, I can feel some of what he is feeling..." Neytiri trailed off, unable to finish her sentence but Bec knew what she was trying to say.

"You can sense him through wireless tsahaylu," Bec finished for her in a small voice. Neytiri nodded not bothering to ask her what she meant by the term 'wireless'.

* * *

The battle had come extremely close to a climax. With broken and decapitated bodies of both the Na'vi and the RDA/SecOps scattered across the forest floor. Jake walked through the brightly coloured forest to see the ground and the surrounding flora stained blood red. He saw Na'vi he had once known, dead in front of him. Many of his warriors lay many among the dead. With his blood boiling to the point of overload, Jake crouched down and closed the blank, glassy eyes of a warrior from the Clans of the Plain. Standing up, he almost stumbled, but managed to keep his balance. He looked into the night sky to see that dawn was almost upon them. He had never imagined that night could go so quickly. He could have been home, snuggled in bed with Neytiri but no, Quaritch had to start this ridiculous war just so that he could get his revenge on Jake for being partially responsible for his 'death' and for the RDA's downfall.

"_I'm going to get you for this Quaritch, you self-centred bastard!"_ Jake's mind screamed. He looked around as if time had slowed down. Bullets whizzed past him, narrowly missing him yet again. The ground grumbled under his feet. He knew that this wasn't a stampede of animals like the last time. It was Na'vi on horseback... and remarkably Trudy.

"Hey brother!" she greeted.

"Trudy? How did you manage to hitch a ride on a horse?" Jake asked amazed.

"Easy, I asked," Jake could only smile awkwardly.

"Have you heard from Norm and Hu'tu at all?" the former Marine asked.

"Yeah, I just heard from Norm and Hu'tu and they have achieved their goal in taking out the main encampment," Trudy reported.

"How many dead?"

"Too many to count. I thought you wanted to avoid as much bloodshed as you could," Trudy furrowed her eyebrows.

"That's what I'm trying to avoid with _our_ people. The RDA and SecOps can rot in hell for all I care. Except for Selfridge but otherwise..." Jake shrugged. "Alright, here's what I want you to do: send a message back to Hell's Gate and tell everyone that we're alright. It will give Neytiri a bit of relief," Trudy nodded and started to walk back into the forest to get some privacy. Jake turned his attention to a warrior who had arrived with Trudy.

"Toruk Makto," the man bowed. Jake pretended not to take any notice.

"Warrior, what news on the scarred man?" he asked.

"He was not in the encampment when we attacked," the man reported. Jake felt his heart sink. How could Quaritch have so easily slipped out of their net? The man watched as Jake slipped into thought.

_Where in the hell are you Quaritch?_

* * *

Miles Quaritch was overly pissed. Looking over his shoulder to see his path clear, he hurried down the muddy track and found a cowering warrior. Without a second, he shot the male through the head. To many, that would be heartless murder. Quaritch couldn't have cared less. All the Na'vi were to him were fly-bitten savages who only hunted and killed humans as a sport. They weren't important to life like humans were. That was his view anyway. He had respected Jake Sully to begin with but when he had found himself a local tale, things started to get more heated in ways of getting the Na'vi to cooperate. Turned out, it wasn't that hard. All it took was blowing up their beloved Hometree and killing several hundred people in the process. '_No harm done!' _Quaritch had thought victoriously but he was totally wrong. It had started a full out war among the humans and the Na'vi... oh, and their scientist allies. It later became obvious that to the Na'vi that it was their now fight for survival. Not that Quaritch really cared. All he wanted was to see every single one of them exterminated; especially Sully's family.

The scarred tyrant fired shot after shot at Na'vi as he passed them. A few he even severed their queues leaving them to die agonising deaths. He walked away satisfied with his slaughter. Why did Na'vi have to live while the humans could rule the planet? All of this was beyond him.

* * *

Jake crouched over the bodies of several Na'vi warriors from the Eastern Sea olo' as he examined their bodies. There were several bullet holes in the chests and in various places in the head. One man had a bullet wound straight through the middle of the forehead while another had one through both temples.

"This has to be Quaritch's work," Jake sighed in frustration. Norm kept his gaze on the bodies.

"What a terrible way to die," the scientist murmured more to himself then Jake.

"Yeah," the Marine agreed. "You never did tell me, did Trudy tell you to send a message back to Hell's Gate?"

"Yeah, she did and before you ask it has been sent," Jake nodded in approval. He hoped that Max and Carly were looking after his family.

"Come on. We need to find Quaritch and make him pay for what he has done," Jake snarled as he stepped back from the mangled bodies.

"Wait," Norm said grabbing Jake by the shoulder.

"What?" Jake hissed. Norm didn't jump back in fear like most people would have. He merely stood his ground.

"This is exactly what Quaritch wants. He wants you to find him and challenge him over the slaughter of your brethren. He wants you to react. Don't give in to your anger over his crimes," Norm was practically begging. He had seen the horror for himself.

He had been running through the forest, running for his life, when he saw an AMP suited Quaritch pull a Na'vi warrior up by his queue before dropping him allowing the warrior to scream in pain. Norm had planted himself against the back of a tree and peered around it to see Quaritch's suit holding a massive knife in one hand and a severed queue in the other. It was revolting to watch as this warrior started to die a slow horrifically agonising death. Norm had turned himself around and had run in the opposite direction before bumping into Jake.

Jake's face showed defiance for a short moment before he pulled himself together. "Fine," he muttered. "We need to get out of here before we become targets ourselves,"

* * *

The morning sun rose over Hell's Gate. It had almost been twenty-four hours since Jake, Trudy and Norm went to war. Every waking hour was like a living hell for Neytiri and the occupants of Hell's Gate. They had only received two messages which were either Norm or Trudy. One told them that they had attacked Quaritch's camp and second one was a short message saying that they were fine and that they would be home soon. They didn't say how long they would be but it gave the current occupants no relief.

"It has been a day and still nothing!" Neytiri huffed as she nursed Grayce. Bec was sitting crossed legged across from her having already fed Lorraine inside the lab.

"I know and if I would could, I would kick Jake's ass!" the new mother's sister-in-law said slamming her fist into the palm of her free hand.

"Why?" Neytiri asked.

"For not sending us a message himself," Bec said simply. Neytiri pursed her lips before turning her gaze to her daughter.

"They have grown restless, Bec. It is as if they know their father is missing," Neytiri looked up helplessly at Bec who knew exactly how she felt. Lorraine wasn't being herself either. She had the feeling that her little girl knew that her uncle wasn't around. It was as if she knew that he had gone to war.

"I know, I should be use to Jake being away at war but with him and I coming here it's as if I have my brother back again, now that he's entered another battle with the RDA and SecOps, it feels like I've lost him again. First my husband and then my big brother, I-I..." Bec found herself unable to continue her sentence.

"You are his favourite sister, Rebecca. He loves you in ways I can never understand," Neytiri said gently.

"How could you_ not_ be able to understand? You're the love of his life and the mother of his children. He loves you in ways _I_ could never understand,"

"He loves me the same way Tom loved you. I might have never known Tom but from I have heard of him he sounds like Jake,"

"He was... something. He was my prince Charming. Like Jake is yours. From the moment I met him I knew that someday he would be mine," Bec sounded as if she was in a trance as she remembered her late husband. "He would have loved this place but of course, like I have said, you wouldn't know Jake and the twins wouldn't even exist," Bec paused as she considered what she was going to say next. "I'm sure whatever happens in this godforsaken war, Jake will come home alive," Neytiri gave Bec a small smile that read _'I hope you're right.'_

* * *

In another part of Hell's Gate; Grace, Max and Selfridge sat in the Administrator's office in complete silence. Parker sat behind the desk with his fingers interlocked and rested above his upper lip. Grace and Max sat across from him on the other side, staring into space.

"This is ridiculous," Parker sighed bring his hands to rest on the desk.

"You could have stopped this from happening," Grace said her arms crossed against her chest.

"I know but I didn't know what I wanted from this at the time, Grace. If I had of known that a full scale war was going to break out I would have, yes as you said, stopped it."

"Guys, guys whoa guys! Let's take this down a kick, Hm?" Max said trying to stop his bosses from arguing. "Think about those closest to Jake, Norm and Trudy for a moment, will you?" Grace and Selfridge looked at each other before turning their eyes back to Max. "Think about Neytiri and Bec, first. They are trying to hold themselves together for the sake of those kids of theirs. If they were to lose Jake it would destroy them. Those twins deserve a father it's something Lorraine will never know. Tom's dead. The only real father figure that she will have is Jake. We need him to survive," Max slammed his hand down on the desk.

"You're right Max. We have to stop Quaritch whatever the cost," Selfridge said causing Grace to look up in alarm.

"I'm surprised at you Parker. Normally, you want the Na'vi to suffer but you actually want to _save _the Na'vi? What's a first from you,"

"Yeah well, Sully has made me soft. There I said it! Happy?" Selfridge raised his hands in defeat. He turned to Grace who had her arms crossed and her lips pursed she nodded, pleased with the result.

"Very! Now come on, we need to see what we can do to help Jake,"

* * *

Jake allowed the first rays of the morning sun wake him into full consciousness. No, he wasn't in bed with Neytiri. He was stumbling through a field of Na'vi and human corpses. More of both species had been slaughtered through the night. Jake had struggled to stay awake throughout the night so that he wouldn't be slaughtered himself. He had promised Neytiri and Bec that he would live for the sake of his nieces and children and he was willing if Eywa permitted, to stay alive for them, the most important women that meant everything to him. He also knew that if he was die on the battlefield it would devastate his mother who had already lost one of her children, his twin, Tom to murder years earlier. He didn't want Neytiri and Bec to be the ones to tell her and his father, older sister and other niece of his death.

His ears turned at the sound of shouting and collision. His feet pulled him in the direction of the sounds that invaded his ears. He stopped when he entered the clearing. Na'vi warriors from an assortment of clans were trying to bring down three AMP suited men with their useless wooden warriors.

Jake entered the fray and attacked the legs of one of the suits. The warriors followed his lead only many of them were squatted away like flies while others were merely stabbed to death. Jake desperately tried to ignore the dying screams of those dying men but it didn't do much good.

"MEN!" Jake roared over the clanking of metal. The warriors stopped briefly only to avoid the swinging of a metal arm from the suited man they were attacking. "EVEN... OUT!" The warriors evened themselves out on both legs. "ON MY COUNT!" Jake counted back in his head before issuing his order. "NOW!" The warriors heaved, letting out laboured grunts in process. The AMP started to tip and with a murderous clanking sound that reminded Jake of the squeaking of metal against the hardened asphalt of a highway. The man within the suit screamed as his suit came down. There was a sickening smash of glass and the horrific gasping as the man in the suit struggled for breath. The warriors hurried over to the second AMP suit and did the same to that as they did to the first. The third suited man tried to stop them but they were too quick before the third suit also fell to the ground with the glass of the dome smashing upon impact.

The warriors ran from the scene of their crime with Jake leading suit. "Well done!" he called over his shoulder to receive laughter from his companions. Turning his gaze back to in front of him, Jake smiled knowing that this was actually going to be not so bad after all but he wondered what Neytiri would be saying if he came home covered in injuries. '_She would probably freak,' _Jake thought to himself. '_More reason for her to love me I suppose.' _he smiled to himself even more before leading the warriors back to the Tree of Souls for a rest. It was clear that they had been fighting for over fourteen hours without a break. Jake on the other hand wasn't going to rest until Quaritch was dead.

"Jake!" Trudy called from somewhere. Jake looked down to see his best female friend stumbling towards him.

"Trudes, what have you got?"

"I...just...saw... Quaritch..." she wheezed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa where did you see him?" Jake said trying to make her sit down. He was afraid he might hurt her since a human body was so much more fragile than of a Na'vi body. He was just glad that a standard exopack lasted up to two full weeks with the proper care.

"I saw him in the field about fifteen klicks from here. I wouldn't bother trying to reach him now it's too far," Trudy collapsed from exhaustion. Norm managed to catch her before she hit the ground. Jake looked down to see that Norm had discarded his Avatar back in its hiding spot at the Tree of Souls and returned wearing an exopack.

"Why did you change bodies?" Jake asked.

"It was getting tired so I had give it time to rest before going out in it again but I have the feeling I wouldn't be able to get back into my Avatar anytime soon," Jake knew better then to argue against him.

"Alright, look after Trudy,"

"Where're you going?"

"I'm going after Quaritch,"

"What? Have you lost your mind?"

"I don't have a choice Norm. He threatened the lives of my family," Jake exclaimed. "I thought you of all people would understand!"

"Jake, I really do but rushing into things could only make the situation worse. I mean, what if he goes after them? Remember what happened last time? He came extremely close to killing you and-"

"I know, I know. Neytiri had to save me. Well, now it's my turn," Norm looked up at his friend. "It's my turn to save them," With that Jake walked away from Norm and Trudy without another word.

* * *

Neytiri stood outside the Safe House with Neyake in her arms. She could sense something wasn't quite right on the battlefield. As her son whimpered, she gently placed him to her shoulder and rubbed his back in a soothing gesture. _'Come home Jake. Come home,' _she desperately thought to herself. Bec had appeared suddenly and was standing at her side. Her face too portrayed worry for this was her big brother and the father of her nephew and niece.

"He'll be home, don't worry. I know he will," the youngest Sully sibling said trying to sound positive. Neytiri didn't reply. If she was able to speak, her words would come out strangled with worry. The sisters-in-law listened to the rustling of the wind and onslaught in the forest.

* * *

Jake bolted through the forest, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. He had been running for forty minutes straight without a break. He had covered less ground then he would have liked but he had managed to cover at least a klick and a half in this space of time which was pretty impressive. Not many people could have covered that much ground over that short amount of time. Jake had thought it merely impossible but clearly he had pushed himself to cover such ground.

With his bow strapped to his back and his quiver of arrows strapped tightly over his back as well, Jake let out a heavy breath as he pushed himself onwards. Minutes passed as Jake continued to run. The world around him seemed to slow down. He could hear the _thud_s of arrows and the release of bullets from their casings in the background... or was it the foreground? He could almost hear the adrenaline pulsing through his veins. Then, the sound of machinery came to his ears. Was he near Quaritch? Pulling himself from his trance, Jake bolted towards the sound. As he came to a clearing the sound of machinery became clearer. Plastering himself to the closest tree, he cocked his head around the tree to see what was going on.

Quaritch's forces had been heavily damaged over the last two days. They had gathered their dead and their destroyed machinery, AMP suits, choppers, you name it they had it. They must have been up to the second wave by now by the looks of things. Jake could see a tiny man (from where he was standing) with greying hair and what looked like three scars that started on the side of his head. Quaritch. Jake smirked to himself but he knew better then to attack when there was an audience. He had to struggle to hear what Quaritch was saying to his forces.

"We have achieved an ultimate victory but mind you, it is not yet over. We have yet to claim a victory over that devious, blue monkey lovin' traitor Sully. If any of you find him, be sure to bring him to me so that _we _can claim our victory!" The surviving SecOps cheered. Jake was just glad that he couldn't be seen. To be sure, he started to descend the tree. He was careful not make the leaves rustle. He lay flat on his stomach as he overlooked the RDA/SecOp site.

Broken parts from machinery lay everywhere and their ship, which just so happened to be the same ship that they had left Pandora on, sat in the middle of the field at an odd angle. It looked appalling. Its paint was peeling off like it had been hit by an acid rain shower. The entire ship was in ruins. It was a miracle that it was even flyable at all.

Jake watched as the troops returned to battle. All climbed up into their AMP suits and walked off with either a knife or some sort of gun in hand. These people, both men and women alike were brutal and wanted nothing more to see then the Na'vi species extinct. Once the troops had left and Quaritch had boarded his suit, Jake decided to make himself known.

Quaritch could only smirk evilly when he saw Jake reveal himself.

"Sully,"

"Give it up Quaritch you have nothing to gain from this stupid war,"

"That's what you think," Quaritch commanded his mechanical body to attack with the knife he was holding. Jake rolled out of the way just as the knife hit the ground next to him. He hacked at the legs but found that his strategy wasn't effective without the help he had had from the warriors that had earlier helped him bring down the AMP suited SecOps from before. Quaritch reached behind and tried to grab him but Jake was too fast for him. "I see that you have advanced your skills in combat. Let me guess was it that blue monkey whore that taught you how to move like that?" Jake tried not to let Quaritch's insult towards Neytiri get to him. How dare he insult his woman?

"What... is... this?" Jake wheezed. "This isn't Star Wars you know!" Jake had read enough old Star Wars comics from the 21st Century to know that this was a taunt that would only leave him even more angry and more likely to attack the enemy with more force. Jake managed to keep his composure and kept his focus on bringing Quaritch down.

* * *

Neytiri lay on the middle bed of the three pushed together. The twins lay in front of her. She sighed wanting desperately for Jake to be lying with them sharing this moment with her. Both sets of little eyes were trained on her in a longing sort of way. They wanted their father and she knew it all too well. Both infants started to cry.

"_Shh! My little ones," _Neytiri soothed in Na'vi. _"Your father will return to us I just know it," _As the young mother tried to sound reassuring to her children she couldn't be sure if Jake would return home unscathed. She placed a gentle, loving hand on each of their bare tummies and gently rocked them. Looking down into the face of her son, she could see Jake in him. Tears started to roll down her face at the realisation that she might lose him to war.

* * *

Quaritch attacked with more force as he tried to kill Jake. It was clear that all the extra training he had endured with the blue monkey warriors had given him more skill in the art of combat. With the hardening strikes against the suit, Quaritch knew that he had some chance of surviving this but not much. Jake was too good. There was only one thing he could do and that was to continue his assault. He lunged at the marine with his knife in his extra large hand. He turned but missed his target. For several minutes the men fought. They forgot everything they were fighting for.

Jake's mind raced as he struggled to overpower Quaritch. All he could think of was his family back up at Hell's Gate. He knew that he had to stop thinking about them for just a moment then maybe... just maybe he could win this battle.

* * *

Trudy led her troops on foot through the forest. They all had their weapons at the ready in case they were attacked or even worse... ambushed. The warriors weren't at all afraid that their leader was a human female. They had heard nothing but good things about Trudy and her abilities to fight for what she believed in. These words had come out of Jake's mouth like a flow of fresh water. The warriors all knew that a warrior's bond was a warrior's bond for life. The warriors could tell that Trudy was one of Jake's closest friends and one of people he could rely on the most besides that of Norm and Hu'tu. Now these warriors weren't afraid of change like most were. They actually enjoyed having a woman as their leader. That was why Jake had assigned them to Trudy because he knew that they would listen to her while many of the others would be up in arms about a woman having no right to be a leader in a war that was mostly fought by men. Trudy remembered what Jake had said before they had entered the fray.

"_Men! This is one of the most loyal female commanders that I know: Her name's Trudy and yes before you all say that a woman cannot lead an army of men I just want you to hear me out first. Trudy is one of the most loyal leaders that I know. She will not lead you astray or leave you to die. She will stay with you until the very end. This will show a lot of you that a woman can lead an army. Dismissed!" _Many of the warriors had walked away scratching their heads wondering why Jake would allow them to be led by a woman but a select few didn't argue against him. They liked changed compared to that of their fellow warriors. _"Alright, those of you who haven't argued with me about a woman leading an army, you lot will be under Trudy's command," _Trudy had looked up and waved nervously at the warriors she was about to lead into battle. She felt like she was crab that was about to get itself squashed. Jake had given her a pat on the shoulder and whispered, _"You'll be fine," _With that, he had walked into the first wave of battle.

Now, here she was with her entire army still intact. She had watched as Jake, Norm and Hu'tu's armies fell apart almost at the seams. Jake had struggled to hold his own while Norm who had been teamed with Hu'tu had also struggled with their fair share of causalities. It has hard to see a comrade die before your eyes but for a Marine you had to quickly get over it and get on with the task.

"What are we going to do now?" one Warrior asked.

"Patience brother. Just remain patience. I will tell you when we strike," Trudy sounded so calm. The warriors didn't even think twice about why she was so calm. Trudy watched as their target got closer. Closer. Closer. "Now!" The warriors attacked on Trudy's cue and were deep into the fray within a matter of seconds. They cut down the enemy as if they were rubber. Trudy had told them of a way to cut down an AMP suit faster then what Jake had told them at the earlier briefing. "Well done my brothers, you have just learnt the simplest way to cut down an AMP suit!" Trudy beamed up at her warriors and they beamed down at her feeling a sense of pride.

* * *

Jake grunted as he struggled to gain new breath over his fight with Quaritch. He had managed to badly damage Quaritch's AMP suit but the old bastard wasn't going down without a good fight. Jake remembered what he had said in their previous encounter before Neytiri 'killed' him. _"Nothing's over while I'm breathin'!" _Oh how very true that was. He was indeed alive and breathing.

"_Die you bastard die!" _Jake's mind screamed. He wanted to scream it out loud but he knew that it would be his death and he didn't want his children to go without their father and his nieces to go without their uncle. He knew only too well that Bec, Nic and Neytiri were strong women and that they could handle themselves but he had to stay alive for their sakes whatever the cost might be. Suddenly a thought washed over him like a tide wave. The voice of his old drill sergeant—what was his name? Mason? Clay? Winston! That was it! Winston! He could hear his voice enter his head telling him:

"_If you wanna survive, look for a weak spot!"_ Jake looked desperately around at the dints he had already caused to see a heavily dinted spot on the underarm. He waited until Quaritch had lifted his arm with the knife in his mechanical hand before letting an arrow fly. It hit the target. The suit lurched and Quaritch cursed and screamed as the suit containing him fell to the ground with a frightening _crash!_

* * *

The entire forest could feel the crash of Quaritch's AMP suit. Even as far as Hell's Gate heard it. While Neytiri's ears pricked up at the distant sound of the crash, the remaining residents at Hometree would turn their heads at the sound that would cause their hearts to stop beating for just a moment while the surviving warriors and SecOps stopped their assaults for a split second to listen to the crash of Quaritch's suit. They knew only too well that they were going to lose this battle.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	38. War Victory

**A/N: **_Hey readers! Thank you Ashley Michelle Poteete and C2ruis for being the 100__th__ and 101__st__ reviewers. It's been a long road to get to over 100 reviews. I hope I can get to 100 reviewers earlier when I get Final Stand up. I feel that this chapter isn't my best. I feel that it's a bit disjointed. Tell me if you feel the same way. We have 3 more chapters until this story is finished. Enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Eight: War Victory**_

Jake and Quaritch fought their fight throughout the night. They were tired but one of them had to win one way or another. Jake had to fight to keep his eyelids open as the images of his family and friends back up at Hell's Gate invaded his mind. He tried to shake them away but managed only to keep the images away for a short moment while he took a swipe at Quaritch. The scarred man had now abandoned his AMP suit altogether and was now using the knife that he had stored secretly in his AMP to fight the now 10 feet tall former human Marine. It wasn't quite an even fight but for all they knew this was the end of their fight and the end of a long campaign for the greater good for both sides.

"Give it up Sully. You can't win this," Quaritch sneered.

"I thought you might say that," Jake grunted. His ribs hurt from being hit so many times but knew that they could easily be fixed. He didn't want to seem weak. This would only cause Quaritch to taunt him more and that was something he didn't want. He picked up his fighting pace and pulled himself out of the way of Quaritch's blows. _This is ridiculous! _he thought to himself as he kicked Quaritch down with his overly large foot. _I could be home with my family and friends right now but no, I had to be stuck here fighting this fuck wit! _At this, his rage exploded as he fought with more aggression. No one would ever come between him and his family and friends ever again!

* * *

Neytiri sat tired-eyed on Jake's former Avatar bed still awaiting news that he and the others were safe. All she wanted was at least some message to tell her that Jake and their friends were safe and well and were coming home alive. The twins were still restless. All they wanted was the sound of their father's voice to reassure them but at the moment that wasn't an opinion at the current time. Neytiri listened to the sound of the now pouring rain as it hit the roof of the Safe House. This was usually a moment she and Jake shared together. They would lie in bed no matter what the hour was and simply listen to the sound of the rain falling. Neytiri closed her eyes and listened to the rain as it fell. She imagined Jake returning home with his friends covered in mud, cuts and bruises: not that it worried her. A little TLC wouldn't kill him. It would probably go to his head not that it worried Neytiri either. She lay back as the sound increased and eventually the sounds of the Safe House were drowned out by the sound of the rain. Jake was the only thing she was thinking of.

Things were going to be different when he returned home, she just knew it. They would no longer be rulers of the Omaticaya but regular Na'vi. Neytiri knew that she didn't want to be treated special just because she was a princess of the Omaticaya and the mate of Toruk Makto. No, she wanted to be treated like everyone else. She knew Jake felt the same way. He didn't want the task of Olo'eyktan to begin with. It was passed onto him by Tsu'tey just before he died. Jake had protested against it but Tsu'tey had insisted that there was no one else better for the task then him. With that, the warrior had died. In Neytiri's mind, the love affair that she had fought between Jake and Tsu'tey had been one sided. She had never loved Tsu'tey in the way she had fallen for Jake. She had merely thought of Tsu'tey as the over protective big brother that her parents had been unable to give her. She lay there not wanting to think of her late friend.

* * *

As the rain poured down, Jake and Quaritch slipped through the mud as they continued to fight. The fight was still uneven and it seemed that with these new additions that no one was going to win. Quaritch aimed for Jake's un-expecting knees. He swung his knife and cut into the Marine's legs causing him to cry out in pain. The tyrant grinned evilly before attempting to take another swipe at Jake. Jake ignored the pain as it ran through his body. He looked over to see Quaritch roaring towards him with his knife raised. He managed to pull himself away and he pulled his bow off his back in an awkward manner.

As the rain continued to pour down around them, Jake knew that his arrow would miss his target if he armed straight at Quaritch's chest but he knew from his training with Neytiri the year before that if he aimed at a slight angle, it might just hit another target: the head.

Quaritch ran like an axe murderer towards Jake just as he notched an arrow to his bow. Quaritch, being somewhat shorter then Jake tried to aim for his knees again but missed. He turned around and ran at the Marine again. Jake aimed at the angle that would earn him a victory. He stepped back before letting the shaft fly. Jake held his breath as the he watched the arrow whizz through the air and hit the target.

Quaritch staggered back as the shaft hit him square in the head. Jake quickly pulled another arrow out of his quiver and launched it with lightening speed. It hit Quaritch right where Neytiri's arrows had struck him in the previous battle: square in the chest. With two arrows in two different areas of the body the poison that had been laced on the tips of Jake's arrows could spread to more than one area of the body. To make sure that Quaritch remained dead, Jake pulled another arrow from his supply and let it fly with the same amount of speed as the second. Now it hit the most unexpected spot: the genitals. Jake cringed having not intended for his arrow to hit the man's genitals. He had intended for the arrow to hit his stomach but it didn't really matter seeing as the man was now well and truly dead.

* * *

The entire forest seemed to sense that something had occurred. The combatants stopped in their tracks with their weapons raised in sorts of directions. They listened to the silence and for a brief second, they realised that the sound of clanking had ceased. They didn't have be there to know that the tyrant known as Quaritch had been killed by Toruk Makto himself.

Back at Hometree, Mo'at could feel Quaritch's death through Eywa. Despite being a human, he had joined the deceased within the Na'vi goddess' terrain. The outgoing Tsahìk closed her eyes as if to send a telepathic link to her daughter to tell her that her mate and two human friends were safe.

Up at Hell's Gate, Neytiri could feel her mother's telepathic link pass through her like an electric spark. She knew that her mother was sending her a sign that Jake, Norm and Trudy were safe and thankfully alive.

"Bec," the young mother said causing her sister-in-law to look up from her work. "Jake's safe," Bec closed her eyes and sighed with relief. Looking down at her nephew and niece who were lying in their baskets next to her, Bec could see that they too were somewhat more relaxed at the sound of their mother's words.

* * *

Norm sat with Trudy at the Tree of Souls. Both were covered in mud and who knows what else. They were also covered in bruises and cuts. They watched as warriors carried the wounded or the dead on stretchers. It was good to see that even the Na'vi had something in common with the human population. They treated their wounded like many humans did in the 1800's and early 1900's. This method had died out with the coming of new medical technology while the Na'vi had used it for centuries without complete change.

A disturbance in the bushes near where they were sitting made them almost jump out of their skins. They turned their attention to the bushes and immediately relaxed when they saw Jake emerge carrying a strangely familiar human corpse. The human pair watched as their Na'vi friend carried the body to the SecOp side of the tree and laid the body of their enemy down next to one of his comrades.

To Norm, Jake looked exhausted. He had been fighting for three full days without a break. He looked in need of a good night's sleep. Jake made his way over to his two human friends and almost passed out due to his exhaustion. Trudy jumped up and hurried to Jake's other side to help him sit up properly.

"You look exhausted man," Norm commented as Jake struggled to keep his eyes open.

"You think?" Jake yawned.

Before Norm could reply however, Bec's voice broke through on Trudy's comlink device.

"Trudes?"

"Yeah Bec?"

"Oh-kay..." Trudy was slightly confused at this but eagerly listened to what her friend had to say.

"Come back up to Hell's Gate I think there's need for a reunion," The friends looked at each other before jumping up and heading back towards Hell's Gate.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	39. Reunion

**A/N: **_Sorry about the delay readers but I really needed to take a break from writing for a couple of days. I know I promised some of you that the chapter would be up a few days ago but like I said, I needed a break. The next chapter will be the final chapter before the Epilogue. I would really appreciate it if everyone that read the chapter reviewed. It would really brighten my day. So enjoy!_

* * *

_**Chapter Thirty-Nine: Reunion**_

* * *

As Jake, Norm and Trudy walked back up to Hell's Gate in the pouring rain, a few its residents braved the rain to welcome them home like the heroes they were. Jake frowned when he saw that Neytiri and Bec weren't there to welcome them back. Norm and Trudy looked at each other before shuffling forward with Jake following closely behind. The trio ignored their friends' cries of congratulations as they headed toward the Safe House.

"Jake?" Neytiri said looking up from where she was sitting. Immediately, she jumped to her feet and ran towards Jake. Trudy and Norm jumped out of the way just as Neytiri threw her arms around Jake. "I thought I lost you," she whispered. Jake looked at her.

"You aren't going to get rid of me that easily," Neytiri smiled as she leaned up to kiss him. Norm made Trudy turn around so that they could give their friends some privacy.

"I have missed you," Neytiri said as Jake's grip on her tightened slightly.

"I've only been gone three days and you miss me?" Neytiri nodded before eyeing the scars that now lined his face.

"What happened?" she asked in a small voice as she ran her fingers over his lightly scarred nose.

"I tripped, weapons scraped my face, no biggie," Jake shrugged. Neytiri smiled for the first time in days.

"Jake!" Jake turned his eyes to behind Neytiri to see the Avatar of his little sister standing there staring at him. She bolted towards him causing Jake to shift Neytiri slightly in his arms. The next thing he felt was Bec hugging him. "Oh thank god!" She then looked up to her brother's scarred back. "What happened to you? You have to let me treat your wounds," Jake's eyes shifted to Neytiri who nodded.

"How are they?" Neytiri and Bec looked at each other. They knew that he was talking about the twins.

"They're fine. They've missed you," Bec said before Neytiri could speak up.

"Can I...?" Bec cut him off.

"No, not until you get patched up and get some sleep," Jake rolled his eyes. Bec ignored him and continued. "You look about ready to pass out. Besides, madam here hasn't slept in three days," Jake looked down at Neytiri who looked at him sheepishly.

"What?" Jake said in disbelief. "You know you have to sleep,"

"I could not sleep without next to me," Neytiri pouted. Jake sighed.

"What am I going to do with you?" Neytiri smiled weakly and shrugged.

"Alright, I'll let you both sleep. We'll fix those cuts and bruises when you're more alert," With a roll of her eyes Bec turned and walked back the direction she had come. Jake watched her go while Neytiri snuggled into his arms.

Smirking, Jake pulled her over to where the three beds had be pushed together were. Pushing the furthest bed back to where it belonged, he went and pulled the coverings back so that Neytiri could climb in. She was too tired to do it herself. Bec and Carly must have known that Jake would want to sleep when he returned from battle and had used a double bed sized blanket to cover the two beds. There hadn't been enough of the blanket for all three beds. Neytiri lay down and immediately made herself comfortable. Jake pulled the blanket over her before walking around and climbing under the blankets on the other side of her.

Neytiri rolled over and laid her head against Jake's shoulder. Jake placed his arms around her as she snuggled closer to him. "Welcome home," she said in the smallest voice she could manage. Her eyes were shut as she tried to let sleep overtake her.

"Best welcome home I could get," Jake replied in a tone that suggested playfulness. Neytiri's ears pricked up as she opened one eye. She made no attempt to punish him.

Knowing that Neytiri was now probably asleep, Jake made no attempt to say anything more. Jake allowed his arm to tighten a little more around his sleeping mate. He had watched as her shoulders relaxed as she had bolted towards him. He knew that she had been more then relieved when he had walked through that door. She had been grateful that he had come home in one piece. Closing his eyes, Jake felt himself fall into a deep slumber.

* * *

Norm cringed as Bec dabbed an antiseptic pad over his wounded shoulder. "Hold still. God, you are as bad as Jake," Bec said as Norm jumped as antiseptic liquid hit the wound.

"How is he?"

"Asleep. Both he and Neytiri are exhausted,"

"Neytiri? Why is she exhausted?" Norm asked confused.

"She hasn't slept in three days. Too caught up in worrying about Jake," Bec said simply.

"Fair enough," Norm as Bec continued to clean the wound.

"You're lucky this didn't become infected. I would say that you sustained this wound during the second day of warfare," Norm's eyes widened. How did Bec know that? It had never occurred to him that Bec had an uncanny ability of guessing.

"How did...?"

"Tom and dad taught me now to guess the age of an injury. Nothing to it really," Bec shrugged.

"Tom would be proud of you," Norm said suddenly causing Bec to look up.

"You think so?" she asked.

"Yeah. You're continuing his work and you're fulfilling the main task you came here to do,"

"Which was?" Bec asked.

Norm grinned. "You're keeping an eye on Jake,"

Bec laughed. "I think he is more than able of looking after himself now. Neytiri has him on the straight and narrow,"

"You're right... I hope," Norm murmured. Bec smirked before returning to her work.

Trudy entered the room a moment later with her arm bandaged. Bec looked up briefly knowing that Grace would have treated her friend.

"Grace?" she asked.

"Yeah," Trudy responded as she sat beside Norm. "How's Jake-o?"

"Exhausted. Neytiri hasn't slept in three days so she's extremely exhausted too," Bec told her.

"Fair enough," Trudy paused for a moment before continuing. "Is your stomach ready for grub, Norm?" she asked as she got to her feet.

"Yeah, get me anything," Norm called as Trudy left the room.

Bec turned her gaze to Norm. "You and Jake are alike. You think with your stomachs," Norm scowled while Bec smirked.

* * *

Grace sat with Carly watching the twins and Lorraine while Bec got some well deserved sleep.

"They have so much potential," Grace whispered as she watched Graycee.

"Yeah, they do. Poor Neyake. He will have to follow in his father's footsteps one day. Being heir is going to be a tough road for him," Carly said keeping her eyes on the little prince.

"I wouldn't be surprised if they leave the clan altogether," Grace said more to herself then to Carly.

"What?" Carly said forcing her eyes back to Grace.

"Jake and Neytiri aren't meant to be leaders. They have even said it themselves,"

"Wait, when did they say that?" Carly asked surprised.

"They have been talking about it for a while. They don't want to be leaders of an entire clan. I've known Neytiri since she was very young. All the duties of being Tsahìk were meant to be passed onto Sylwanin when she came of age..."

"Sylwanin?"

"Neytiri's older sister," Grace explained.

"I didn't know she even had a sister," Carly said.

"Sylwanin isn't mentioned much by her mother or by her sister. Her death brings back too many painful memories,"

"What memories?" Carly asked frowning.

"Sylwanin was one of the victims of the massacre up at my school," Grace said sadly. "She and her forbidden mate, Kipling were both killed in that massacre. Kipling was shot first. Sylwanin watched him fall. I managed to get most of the kids out. I went back to get Sylwanin and Neytiri but before I got even halfway there, Sylwanin was shot dead. Neytiri watched her sister get killed. I was shot in the process but I was able to be saved," Tears had started to fall down Grace's face.

"That's when you were banished from the Omaticaya, wasn't it?" Carly asked in a small voice. Grace couldn't do anything else except nod. "I've heard Jake mention her on occasion. I never knew who he was talking about until now. I've heard Neytiri speak of her sister having a son. Is that true?" Grace felt the colour drain from her face.

"T—that's right," she stammered.

"So what happened to him?" Carly ventured, completely unaware that she going down a dangerous path.

"He's alive. Neytiri and Mo'at have raised him since his parents' deaths and now he's... strayed," Grace said grudgingly.

"Strayed? You mean he's been exiled?" Carly wanted to know more about her friend's nephew that she didn't know was the Na'vi enemy.

"Not exactly," said Grace. "He wants vengeance for the deaths of his parents and he blamed it on Jake considering he had nothing to do with it," Grace paused to allow Carly to say something. When she didn't the head of the Avatar Program continued. "He wants his uncle and aunt dead. He even considers the twins s-p-a-w-n,"

Carly frowned. "Why are you spelling the word? The twins are too young to know what the word even means,"

"You never know," Grace said. Carly gave up knowing that there was no way she could argue against her boss. Keeping her eyes on the three infants before her, she could imagine their future reactions when they found out who Riv really was.

"So Riv is no relation to Lorraine?"

"Exactly, but I have a feeling that Lorraine will have a close relationship with the twins so I would advise that no one tell her about who he really is. She'll make a far better cousin to these two then what Riv would,"

"So the brilliant plan is to have the twins not know that Riv is their cousin?" Carly cocked an eyebrow.

"Yep,"

"Brilliant. What if he returns and reveals who he really is? What then?" Carly asked. She knew that Jake and Grace had talked about this before he had left to go to war.

"We don't know if he _will _return. He is probably too busy scheming to kill Jake and Neytiri to return any time soon," Grace had always thought people that took a really long time to plan something like a massacre on innocent people were weak and cowards for doing such things that could cause chaos and retaliation.

"The twins can't go without their parents. They will want their revenge and so on and we don't want a repeating occurrence," Carly said overly concerned. She, along with everyone else at Hell's Gate loved the twins and didn't want anything to happen to them or their immediate family whether they be human or Na'vi. "So, what else did Jake and Neytiri tell you?" Carly looked at Grace expecting her to say more.

"That's all I know for now but I have a feeling that there's more to it then we know,"

* * *

Bec walked down the corridor from her room and into the bio lab.

"Morning Bec," Norm greeted as he looked up from his work.

"Morning Norm. Have you seen Jake and Neytiri this morning?" Bec said as she grabbed her tablet to check if she had any emails.

"No I haven't. I've seen the twins though. Grace just washed and feed them," Norm said with a slight smile.

"What?" Bec asked looking up from her tablet.

"Nothing, I just find it strange that Grace would be feeding them and looking after them, that's all," Norm struggled to hide the humour in his voice.

"She's repaying Jake and Neytiri," Bec shrugged. "They're like her own kids and she would do anything for them even if does mean that there is every chance of my nephew peeing on her," She wanted to laugh at the thought but couldn't bring herself to do it.

"Grace has a daughter you know," Norm said out of the blue.

"Really?" Bec asked surprised.

"Yeah, Grace has mentioned her to me a couple of times. Her name's Kayla,"

"Is it short for anything?"

"No it's not. Grace isn't one to shorten names," Norm said picking up his table and continuing with his work.

"That's not entirely true," Bec said insistently. "She shortens my name all the time and I've heard her shorten my niece and nephew's names,"

"Well, I suppose that's something," Norm said. Bec frowned before returning her attention back to the tablet in front of her.

A few hours past and Bec decided it was about time she checked in on Jake and Neytiri. Getting up from her bench, she stretched her arms and legs before heading to the door of the lab she and Norm were working in.

"Where're you goin'?" Norm asked looking up suddenly.

"Going to check on my idiot brother," Bec called back as she headed out of the lab. She was around the corner before Norm could reply.

* * *

Neytiri stirred in her sleep and was awoken a moment later by the sound of approaching footsteps. As she sat up, Jake also stirred.

"Hi to you too," he grumbled sleepily as he kept his grip on her. When she didn't reply he pulled himself into a sitting position. "What?"

"I heard someone approach," Neytiri said worriedly.

"It's probably one of the scientists. Go back to sleep," Jake said as he flopped back onto his pillow. The door to the Safe House opened and Bec walked in with her tablet in her hands. "Bec! Scare us half to death why don't you?" Jake grunted as he sat up again.

"You really don't have much faith in me do you?" Bec said throwing her brother a death stare.

"You could say that," Jake said half-heartedly.

"Anyway, how'd you sleep?" Bec asked as she pulled up a chair.

"Well since we haven't slept in like three days I'd say... better then we have in ages. How long were we out for?"

"Smartass. You've been out for a good twenty-eight hours. Oh that reminds me: someone would like to talk to you," Bec held out her tablet for Jake to take which he did. Sitting back he activated the video call that was waiting for him.

"Jake? Jakey! Oh honey, are you alright?" Amanda Sully exclaimed when her son activated the call.

"Mom, mom, mom! I'm fine, really," Jake said glad to see his relieved mother's face for the first time in months.

"Oh good," Jake nodded before something came to mind.

"In fact, I have someone _I_ would like _you_ to meet," Jake said with a small smile. "Meet your daughter-in-law," Jake then turned the tablet's attention between himself and Neytiri.

"Neytiri, you are just as beautiful as Jake described," Mandy said kindly. Neytiri turned her gaze to Jake for a second before turning back to her mother-in-law.

"Jake talks highly of you," Neytiri said, the words following from her mouth uncontrollably.

"You know English?" Mandy asked in total disbelief.

"Yes," Neytiri nodded not knowing what to say.

"Oh course! Grace's school. Helen talks about it all the time. Genius in my opinion," Mandy reclined back her chair.

"Yeah," Jake piped up. "So what do you think?" Jake asked.

"As long as she makes you happy that's all your father and I care about, sweetheart," Mandy said her voice indicated that she approved more than a hundred percent. She watched proudly as her daughter-in-law placed her head on her son's shoulder.

"I'd better be going. Helen will have my head if I'm not working," Mandy said goodbye to her daughter-in-law, son and daughter before allowing the screen to go blank. Jake handed Bec back the tablet.

"Good to see that mom and dad are approving," Bec said.

"Yeah," For what seemed like forever, Bec and Jake remained quiet.

"How were the twins?"Jake asked breaking the eerie silence.

"They were little angels," This caused Jake to raise an eyebrow. It seemed hard to believe.

"Really?"

"Yep and for the record, they love Lorraine. I have a feeling they'll have a close relationship when they're older,"

"I'm sure they do," Jake grinned. "Anyway, we'd better get home," Jake said as he pulled the blankets back and helped Neytiri out of bed.

"Wait a moment," said Bec. "What about your wounds? We'll have to patch you before you go home,"

"Fine," Jake grumbled as Bec headed over to the medicine cabinet. Neytiri took his hand in case he tried to make a run for it.

After a few minutes, Bec finished tending to her brother's wounds. "See, what did I tell you? It wasn't that bad was it?" Jake rolled his eyes.

"I think the twins would like to sleep in their own room," he said. He didn't want to sound desperate but he wanted to see just how much the twins had grown in the last three days.

"I'll go get them," Bec hurried from the room and returned a moment later with the twins. "Look you two, look whose home. Daddy's home," Bec cooed. A second later the twins squealed with happiness.

"I'll take that as they're happy to see me," Jake grinned causing Neytiri to giggle. Bec placed the baskets on the makeshift bed so that the twins could look up at their beaming parents.

"Hiya pumpkin," Jake said as he gently scooped up Graycee. Neytiri did the same with Neyake. "Look at you buddy," Jake said diverting his attention to his son. "You're both getting big," he grinned.

"No shit stupid!" Bec scowled. "They're six days old for Christ's sake!"

"Bec!" Neytiri warned.

"Sorry," Bec apologised.

Jake took a step towards the door with Neytiri not far behind. Saying their goodbyes to Bec, the couple took the twins home. Not wanting to draw attention for being a war hero, Jake pulled his family down the secret trail that led away from the Tree of Souls and Hometree. Upon reaching their sacred little home, Jake thought it wise to put the twins in their own room which had been untouched since Connor had finished the cribs.

After the twins had been fed and put to bed, Jake found Neytiri standing at the front entrance.

Neytiri looked out over the peaceful beach. The sun was setting below the horizon line of the ocean as the waves hit the shore struck her ears like miniature explosions. She grinned in satisfaction as she felt Jake's arms snake around her. She allowed herself to recline back before her head settled on his shoulder.

She became startled when Jake suddenly scooped her up. She had learned to stifle her happy squeals long ago. Taking his face into her hands, she leaned forward to kiss him. Jake carried her into their room and placed her down gently on the bed. Being too lazy to walk around the bed, Jake climbed over Neytiri's legs and plopped down next to her.

"Good to be home," Jake sighed as Neytiri snuggled up to him.

"Yes," she agreed with a happy sigh. "It is good,"

"Not long now; hey?" Jake said with a smile.

"For what?" Neytiri asked sitting up.

"I think you know," Jake prompted.

"Oh," Neytiri said catching on to what he was implying. "I do not know how to feel about it,"

"What do you mean?" Jake asked.

"I do not know whether to be happy or upset about not being royalty anymore," Neytiri told him hesitantly. Jake placed a comforting hand on her cheek causing her to relax almost immediately.

"Let's just see what tomorrow brings," he said gently.

Neytiri nodded before snuggling up to him again. She knew that the next evening would be the end of her reign as _Princess _of the Omaticaya and the title that she had been given after Jake had become Toruk Makto, _Mistress of Toruk Makto_ would no longer apply. She would also get her wish of becoming just plain old Neytiri and the mother that her children so desperately deserved.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	40. Introducing the Twins

**A/N: **_Well, here is the final normal chapter. The epilogue and few extra bits will be up very soon. This chapter isn't my best and I will admit that. It didn't go the way I planned but hopefully you all will like it. So without further ado, enjoy chapter 40._

* * *

_**Chapter Forty: Introducing the Twins**_

* * *

Jake and Neytiri walked down to Hometree dressed in colourful ceremonial garbs that Mo'at had given them. Jake felt uncomfortable; he struggled not to show it. For the couple, this would be their last moment as royalty and it was a moment they were looking forward to. The Omaticaya was gathered for the event unaware of what was about to _really _occur. Arriving down at the Hometree that they had called their partial home for the last year, Jake and Neytiri allowed Mo'at to take the twins to be presented to the whole clan.

"_My daughter and her mate welcomed these two infants two days before we and our sister clans went to war against the dreaded sky people that have seeked our lands for years," _Mo'at said in Na'vi. _"These little ones will the future of this great clan and beyond the boundaries that mighty Eywa has blessed us with,"_

Down the front of the crowd, Grace muttered every word in English that Mo'at had spoken in Na'vi to those of her team that didn't know the Na'vi language. Off to the right side of where Mo'at was standing, Hu'tu and Nia stood with Meana lying asleep in her father's arms while off to the left, Jake stood with Neytiri. They both stood content ready for what they were about to do.

Neytiri had wanted to escape the pressure of being a princess for most of her life; however, she didn't know how she was going to do it without making herself look like a complete fool. All she had ever wanted was to raise a family with a man that she _truly _loved and not someone who only loved her for her body and child-rearing ability. Mo'at continued with her speech. _"They are the future of this clan and the next heirs to the clan," _She paused as the clan and their human allies cheered at the very tops of their lungs.

Jake turned his head and nodded at Neytiri and together the couple stepped forward causing Mo'at to turn around at the sound of their approach. Jake slipped the clan leader's neckpiece over his head and held it out towards Hu'tu who had stepped forward with his mate at his side.

"Hu'tu, you deserve this. I never did deserve this. I was an outsider who got mixed up in something that never was meant to be mine," Hu'tu was lost for words but allowed Jake to continue speaking. "I was never meant to be the leader of an entire clan," As the final words of his sentence flowed smoothly from his lips, Jake turned his attention to Neytiri who gave him a small approving smile before his attention was drawn back to his mother-in-law and two friends. "This belongs to you. Not me," Jake placed the neck piece in Hu'tu's arms. The new Olo'eyktan looked at his friend with frightened eyes. How was he going to rule an entire clan without a Tsahìk?

Neytiri slipped off her Tsahìk robs and held them in her hands. "Nia," she said confidently. "These belong to you. These never belonged to me. You are Tsahìk. Do the Omaticaya proud," With that, Neytiri placed the item in her best friend's hands before stepping back to stand next to Jake.

Mo'at, who was standing there in complete shock, snapped out of her trance and turned to face her daughter. "This is a big dishonour to our clan, Neytiri," she then turned her gaze on Jake, not really caring that the entire clan was watching. "You," she hissed. "You made my daughter dishonour her clan! How-?" she was cut off by none other than Bec. She had moved out from where she was standing in the crowd and had entered the dais area and was now standing in front of her brother and sister-in-law with her arms spread protectively.

"Enough Mo'at," she said sternly. Jake, being so much taller than her, peered over her head only to see the angry expression on his mother-in-law's face. "Can't you see what you're doing? You're making my brother and your daughter feel bad for things that they _want _to do," Mo'at's expression turned to complete disbelief.

"You mean you planned this? Whatever for?" the elder Tsahìk asked. Jake and Neytiri looked at each other before ushering up Norm and Grace to take the twins. They both looked down at Meana who was still asleep. Mo'at had taken her from Hu'tu when Jake had placed the clan leader's neck piece in his hands. Together, he and Neytiri lowered Bec's arms from in front of them.

"I was never meant to be Tsahìk, mother," the new mother said confidently. "I was only given training from you because of Sylwanin's murder at the hands of the Sky People. I was also betrothed to Tsu'tey against my will. I was forced to continue what my sister should have done. She followed her heart so why can I not do that?" Neytiri stared her mother down. Finally her mother, caved in.

"I have been wrong about Jakesully for all this time and I think he is right. I see that raising a family is more important to you than having lead an entire olo' of Na'vi. Then we will welcome Nia and Hu'tu as the new leaders. I have seen the love that you and your Jake share, Neytiri and I was wrong for judging that. I hope you can forgive me," Mo'at's eyes told a complete different story to what she was saying and Neytiri could see that but at the moment she just didn't care. She had finally gotten her wish.

"_I give you your new leaders!" _Mo'at shouted as Nia and Hu'tu stepped forward leaving Jake, Neytiri and Bec to their own small conversation.

"We did it," Jake whispered in Neytiri's ear as he pulled her closer. He wrapped his arm around her and she did the same to him. Grace and Norm took refuge with one standing next to Bec who was standing next to Jake and the other standing next to Neytiri. They listened to the roar of the crowd as it flooded their ears.

"You did well," Bec said proudly as she leaned on Jake's shoulder.

"Thanks," he said turning to her.

"You have every right to celebrate," Grace told him.

"You know Grace, you're right! We do have the right to celebrate," Jake said. "Come on!"

A few hours passed and the friends celebrated. They even posed for a few photos that would be totally embarrassing in years to come. The twins were welcomed into the clan with so many people coming up and getting a glimpse of their new prince and princess. Neytiri felt uncomfortable with so many people looking at her babies even though Jake tried to tell her to let people get to know them. She didn't argue with him. She remained at his side for the entire evening while Norm and Grace took the twins on a route around Hometree to meet their fellow clansmen.

"Don't worry," Jake said as Neytiri shuffled closer to him. "They're in good hands," he placed a comforting arm around her shoulders. She smirked.

"I know, I worry too much," She said shaking her head.

"You're their mother," Jake said gently. "You're _meant _to worry," Neytiri gave him a grin before laying her head on his shoulder. His arm became tighter around her as the air became colder.

"So what's happening with the titles?" Bec asked breaking the eerie silence that had fallen. Her words had clearly caught Jake off guard.

"Oh, ah, we spoke to Mo'at, Nia and Hu'tu and we've decided to have the twins keep their titles. Nia didn't want Meana to have a title," Jake explained briefly. He was too tired to explain in complete detail but knew that Bec understood what he was talking about.

"Do you think they will get special treatment?" Bec asked hesitantly.

"I told Mo'at to inform the other parents to have the twins treated like every kid in this godforsaken clan," Neytiri didn't attempt to elbow him for his poor choice of words as she merely listened to the conversation.

A moment later, Grace and Norm returned stumbling and slurring their words.

"What happened to you guys?" Jake asked as Neytiri and Bec jumped up to take the twins from them before returning to their spots on the ground.

"DRINK!" Norm said his words slurring almost uncontrollably.

"Yeah, we see that," Bec said, her eyes going from Jake to Norm two times each.

"Why ask?" Neytiri asked. Bec fixed her heavy gaze on her sister-in-law before meeting the eyes of her brother. His expression told her to back off in which she did.

"Sorry Neytiri," she said her voice sincere.

"It is fine Bec. You must be tired," Neytiri said gently.

"I am a bit," Bec said letting out a yawn.

"Why don't you head back to the lab? I'm sure that Lorraine is missing you," Jake gave his sister a tired smile which she gratefully returned.

"I think I might. Thanks Jake," the siblings nodded acknowledgement at each other before Bec slid her niece into her father's waiting arms. "Go back to daddy honey," Bec cooed softly. Graycee fussed for a moment until she rested the side of her head against her father's stomach. Bec waved her family goodnight and disappeared into the night, headed back to Hell's Gate for the night.

After a few moments of silence, Jake turned his attention to Neytiri. "You look exhausted," he placed a warm hand on her cheek. She could only nod her tired head. "Let's get home, hey? I think these two could do with a good night's rest," Looking down, the new dad could see that his daughter was fast asleep. Looking over at Neytiri, he saw that his son was also asleep and he could have sworn that he could hear snoring. He let it go as he got to his feet. Shifting Graycee into one arm, he held out his hand to Neytiri who had also shifted their son into one arm before allowing him to pull her up. Jake quickly pecked Neytiri on the cheek before walking in the direction of their beachside home.

Neytiri walked at his side the entire time not breaking step with him even once. She felt like the weight had been completely taken off her shoulders. She could tell that Jake felt the same way. She could see it on his face and in his posture. The path home was lit with the colourful flora that danced in the darkness of the night. Though she had seen this sight almost every night since she before she could even remember, she was still amazed at the beauty that came alive each and every night. As the tree came into view, the darkness hid Neytiri's smile. For the first time in almost a year, she couldn't be happier to be with the three people of whom brought her the most happiness.

Upon entering the tree, Neytiri could see that Jake had already lighted the torches. Looking down at her infant son to see that he was still asleep; she looked up to see Jake standing a few paces away from her. "Here," he said holding out his arms. "I'll put him to bed. Graycee's already down for the count," Grateful to have her son taken off her hands, Neytiri slid her sleeping eldest child into the arms of his father. "Why don't you go to bed? I'll be there in a few moments," Neytiri grinned before pecking Jake on the cheek as she passed. She headed for their room and stopped just in time to see Jake's tail disappear through the doorway to the twins' room. With one last sigh she entered her and Jake's room and climbed into bed.

* * *

Jake gently placed his son down in his crib before pulling the moss blanket over him. Stroking the boy's head, he smiled slightly before pulling his arm gently out of the crib before heading a few paces across the room to his daughter. She too was sleeping soundly; her little chest rising slowly with every breath she took. He stroked her head too and saying his goodnights to the twins before heading out of the room and heading next door where he found Neytiri half-asleep.

"How were they?" she asked as he climbed into bed.

"Asleep still, thank god. I know we have both said this before by Neyake snores," Jake said as he lay down beside her. Neytiri closed her eyes for a second to prevent laughter escaping her lips.

"Like his father," she beamed.

"Is that right?" Jake teasingly challenged. Neytiri could only stifle her giggles as he pecked her on the cheek. "Alright I think we should get some sleep," he said as put his head down on his pillow. Neytiri laid her head on his chest like almost every other night. Happy and content, she didn't expect Jake to say: "I forgot to mention earlier just how beautiful you looked tonight," She sat up and looked down at him. "What?" she could only grin.

"Only you would say that. Am I right?"

"Yep. You sure are," he said as she leaned down to quickly kiss him.

"Love you," she said as returned her head to his chest.

"Love you more," he said as he wrapped an arm around her back tightly. Neytiri made herself comfortable before her eyes fluttered shut and all she could hear now was Jake's even breathing.

Jake allowed one last smirk to escape his lips as his eyes slowly closed. It must have been just before midnight as the moon was almost high in the sky. Life seemed perfect now that the once royal couple were no longer royalty. They were free to spend as much time together or with the twins as they liked. With permission from Mo'at, they were still able to man the chores they had been associated with before. Jake would remain as the leader of the army with Norm's assistance while Neytiri would remain as her mother's personal assistant with the sick and wounded. Both knew that they had entered a new life.

* * *

_Please Review!_


	41. Epilogue: One Year On

**A/N: **_Well there you have it. The final ever chapter of this extra long story. This is probably the longest story I have written. I have never written anything this long before and I'm so glad that all you that have been my faithful readers since chapter one have enjoyed the ride along with me. To see more about the next one see my announcement after the FAQs after his chapter. I'm sorry that the last chapter a little short but I had writer's block and I tried to write it to a word limit of 3,500 words but it didn't quite work out the way I wanted. This epilogue was the same. I wrote several versions of it only I lost all the pages that I wrote so I was stuck with this one. I hope you enjoyed and please review!_

* * *

_**Epilogue: One Year on...**_

* * *

Jake stood on the beach at noon with the twins sitting at his feet. He looked over the peaceful ocean that had been a part of his family's beachside home for almost a year. He and Neytiri had lived there a little longer then the twins had. It had been the place where they had been born and the place where they were growing up with two doting parents that loved them more than anything else on the planet that they called home. The sound of the waves crashing against the shore kept Jake in his trance as the memories came flooding back of the previous year. For most of the year, Jake and Neytiri had watched the twins go from newborn infants to the crawlers that they had become. Jake's now almost untameable hair blew in the wind. His son's hair was no different. Both father and son had somewhat curly hair while Graycee and her mother both had naturally wavy hair. Neytiri was always saying that one day little Neyake would become as strong and handsome like his father while Jake always replied by saying that Graycee would grow up to be as beautiful as her mother. A massive wave crashed to the shore causing the twins to squeal in excitement.

Breaking out of his trance, Jake looked down to see both his children staring up at him. Grinning, he crouched down before sitting down behind them on the crystal white sand. The twins smiled wildly as they playfully hit their father's knees and giggled as they did so. "Come here you two," Jake wrapped one arm around one twin and the other arm around the other and pulled them into his lap. They squealed with more enthusiasm then they had before settling themselves in their father's lap.

"Dada!" Neyake cried causing his father to look down and his eyes to widen in surprise.

"Buddy, what did you just say? Tell daddy," Jake gently urged.

"Dada, dada, dada!" the little prince repeated over and over again before snuggling up to his father but not before kicking his sister in the bottom. Jake scowled disapprovingly but let it go when Graycee lightly touched his hand.

"Graycee can you say 'daddy' too?" Graycee looked up at her father with a determined look that she had inherited from her mother.

"Mama!" she squealed. Jake sighed in utter disappointment but the look of determination on his daughter's face made him regret his disappointment.

"Good try, honey," he said leaning down to kiss her hair. The twins snuggled up in his lap. Before Jake could allow himself to register what was going on, he felt his back become heavy. "What the...?" he stopped mid sentence when he felt someone kiss him on the cheek.

"Miss me?" a more then familiar voice whispered in his ear. He chuckled as the twins pulled their little bodies out from under their father's hunched over torso.

"Hi," he said turning his head to kiss his mate's nose.

"Mama!" Graycee squealed.

"My little ones are talking," Neytiri said in total surprise as she sat beside Jake. The twins crawled over to her and pulled themselves into her lap.

"It was a surprise to me too and why aren't I'm not loved?" Jake huffed.

Neytiri pursed her lips before leaned over to kiss him. "You will always be loved," before her lips brushed his. The twins squealed in disgust.

"Oh, you two don't like that? Come here," Jake pulled Graycee out of her mother's lap and tickled her little feet causing her squeals to intensify. Neyake joined in as his mother tickled his belly. As the once royal couple played with the twins, they didn't pay any attention to the sun going down on the horizon; they were having too much fun. "Oh, look at the sun," Jake said looking up for first time since throwing his son up in the air and catching him just to hear his happy and fun loving squeals. "We'd better get home," Neytiri nodded as she scooped up her sleepy daughter from the hole they had dug in the sand. Graycee rubbed her eyes tiredly and rested her head on her mother's shoulder.

Jake reached over and placed a large hand on his little girl's head and stroked her hair. She didn't stir as she placed her thumb in her mouth. The pair walked in complete silence as they headed home to their beachside home. Upon reaching the tree, Jake turned to Neytiri and took Graycee from her. It was a struggle since he was cradling Neyake in one arm and taking Graycee in the other. Neytiri kissed her daughter's forehead one last time before watching Jake disappear into the twins' room. With a small smile, she headed towards her and Jake's room before climbing under the warm covers.

For everything that had happened over the past year, Neytiri thought that her decision to relinquish her claim to the Omaticaya as their princess was the right thing to do. All she ever wanted to be was a mate to Jake and a mother to their beloved twins. She knew that her defiance against her mother had been well spent. Jake had taught her to stand up for herself in front of the woman who had birthed her. She knew her mother wasn't the woman she had once been. She was broken without Eytuken to lead and love her. Neytiri knew that if Jake had died there would only be one reason to live and that would be the twins. Her fears returned as she relived the three days that she had spent up at Hell's Gate with Jake's human friends while he, Norm and Trudy fought in a war that would change the way the Na'vi thought about the invading Sky People that had caused them so much pain and suffering. Her thoughts were broken when she felt Jake's strong arms encircle her waist. She pulled free of him for a moment before rolling over to face him.

"How were they?" she asked as he placed an arm around her back.

"Fine. They didn't stir thank god and I didn't drop them at all this time," he beamed causing Neytiri to beam in reply.

"That is good to hear," she said unable to keep to the smile from her face. She leaned forward to kiss him one last time that night.

"What was that for?" Jake asked as their noses touched.

"It is my way of showing just how much I love you and the twins," she said in a small voice.

"Hm, well I think we should get some sleep. You have twin duty tomorrow and I have to catch up on training the troops," Jake pecked her on the cheek one last time before blowing out the torch that rested just above his head. He settled his head on his pillow as Neytiri rolled over to face the wall. Jake pulled her into his chest like every other night and placed a protective arm around her. He had never felt as happy as he did now. He had everything he ever wanted; a woman that loved him dearly, kids and friends he would always vouch for whenever needed. His last thought was of the one member of his extended family that was nothing to him for almost destroying everything that he held most dear. His eyes fluttered closed causing everything to pause until the next morning.


	42. FAQs

**NOT A CHAPTER!**

* * *

**FAQs**

* * *

_I have been bombarded with questions all the through the process of Entering a New Life and haven't been able to give answers without ruining the plot for everyone. So I can now answer your questions the best I can._

**Was Bec's Avatar pregnant with Lorraine-May's Avatar?**

No; she wasn't. In my mind, the female avatars can imitate their drivers seeing as they can reproduce. The avatar would only appear to be pregnant while their driver was actually pregnant. If the Avatar was mated with a male Na'vi or male Avatar it would different. The Avatar would most likely miscarry since the consciousness of the driver isn't in the Avatar permanently. If the driver were to transfer their consciousness to the Avatar body permanently then yes; the baby could be carried to full term.

**Is Norm turning bad?**

No; he's just stressed with having to go from head of the Avatar program after Grace's "Death" to the defacto head with Bec as his second in command. He's also a little jealous of Jake for transferring permanently to his Avatar.

**When is Neytiri having the babies?**

Chapter 35: Morning Labour

**Will Riv meet his end?**

No, not quite. He will play a major in Final Stand when the time comes. He will have a few minor mentions in Chronicles of Parenthood as well.

**Why doesn't Mo'at care that Neytiri's pregnant? Why are Jake and Neytiri so worried about it?**

That is a very good question. She's just worried that Neytiri might try to do something that might cause her to lose the babies and/or cause harm to herself. She's also still wary of Jake. She still thinks that he is capable of hurting her again (which we all know isn't bound to happen again). Jake and Neytiri are worried about it because Mo'at does tend to go as far as to lecture them about what they can do and they can't and they just want to live their own lives the way they want to and not the way Mo'at wants them to live their lives.

**Will Scarface (Quaritch) die again?**

Yes; chapter 38: War Victory.

**Will Selfridge die?**

No; he will turn on Quaritch and warns Jake and the new Avatar Team of the coming danger.

**How does Trudy feel about Norm having a kid with another woman? Doesn't she feel threatened?**

No she doesn't feel threatened. I'm basing their relationship on their _friend_ship in the movie NOT their _romantic_ relationship in the deleted scenes from the collector's edition DVD.

**Why doesn't Neytiri know about the Omaticaya's Birthing Tradition?**

Neytiri doesn't know about the Omaticaya's birthing traditions because the birthing practice performed by the Tsahìk of a clan is private and not to be told to anyone even their children. In Neytiri's case, Mo'at wasn't allowed to tell her about the birthing procedure until she became the Tsahìk herself.

**Does Neyake have 5 fingers or 4?**

He has 5 fingers like his sister and father.


	43. Sequel Notice

**COMPANION & OFFICAL SEQUELS NOTICE**

_Thank you to all who read Avatar: Entering a New Life. I have spent months upon months working on this story and I'm really happy with the response that it has gotten. I am proud to announce a companion called the Chronicles of Parenthood and two sequels called Avatar: The Final Stand and Gone with the Wind. The Chronicles of Parenthood will follow Jake and Neytiri through the 12 year gap between the end of Entering a New Life and the start Final Stand. Final Stand with be accomplice by a playlist of music that will contain a song for each chapter. I have started a playlist but I need some help. If you can be of assistance it will be greatly appreciated. I would also like to thank my two good friends Marie (Baby Chanel) and her best Friend AJ (MissyAvatarQueen) who have stuck with me all the way through this first story and I really hope that they will stay with me throughout the other stories. I would also like to thank USSpartan for his confidence in asking questions about the story and its follow ups. One last thanks goes to my all time favourite author Wombat Pestilence for his continuing support on this story. I would also like to thank C2ruis for all the reviews. I would also like to thank Ashley Michelle Poteete for her advice and input. I'm sorry for all the spelling and grammar mistakes that I've had. I promise to proof read my work on my other stories in this epically amazing franchise that James Cameron has created._

_I will have the first chapter of the companion up on Boxing Day hopefully. For you Americans it will be your Christmas Day and for Australians and the British it will be our Boxing Day. I dunno the rest of the world's Christmas and Boxing days sorry if I have offended you by not mentioning you. I hope you all will read my next entries in my Avatar universe of fanfiction._


End file.
